A Different Jutsu: Part Two
by Alky Uchiha93
Summary: Part two of my first fanfiction. Naruto, the user of the Soul Drain has returned to the Leaf village! He will stop at nothing to fulfill his promise...nothing. Same Warnings as Part One, though there may also be some suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime referenced in my story._

A Different Jutsu: Part Two.

Prologue:  
Black book Missions:  
Burning Speed

The three young adults looked up to their master, who sat on a chair calmly holding a manilla folder that he passed to the person to the furthest right of the trio.

"Burning Speed, the Hokage has sent your first solo mission." He said as Burning Speed opened the folder to take a look, "You have one week for it to be done. The three of us will stay here and wait for one week starting from tomorrow morning. You will be presumed dead after that. Understood?"

Burning Speed smirked as she stood, revealing her identity in the firelight. "I'll be done in three days Sensei." Sakura said as she suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed.

######################################

It was sunrise two days after she left the hut and Sakura stood on the outcropping of a stony river, waiting for her prey to come within distance. She needed two corpses from this village and that is what she'd get.

After waiting for a few more minutes, Sakura saw a team of three Hidden Waterfall ninjas enter the clearing next to the river. She raised the sleeves of her cloak as she listened to their conversation.

"Look, I told you the river was here! Since we've found it we can take the shortcut back to the village." One Hidden Waterfall ninja said to his teammates.

The other male ninja nodded, "Alright, but we have to hurry, I don't think Michiru-chan can hold on much longer." He said as he held the girl on his back comfortingly.

The first male nodded, "Well, I think everyone at the village will be happy we're back with injuries. I mean, this was supposed to be a suicide mission." He said as he stepped closer to the river.

Hearing a gurgling sound, the first ninja glanced behind him to see his male teamate's throat ripped open. He paused in fear as he saw a cloaked figure walk out from the tree line. The figure pointed at him and he saw the man's red eyes.

Itachi spoke in his smooth and threatening voice, "Where is your village's Jinchuuriki?"

The Waterfall ninja began to panic, 'Oh my god! The Uchiha murderer?! No way I can beat him! But I can't hand over the village's secrets!'

The injured girl forced herself to her feet and attacked Itachi from behind, "GO HOKI!" she yelled as she held on tightly, buying her teammate time.

Hoki began crying at his teammate's sacrifice before diving into the river behind him and forming hand signs, "WATER STYLE: LANDSCAPE WATERFALL!" he proclaimed.

The river began flowing like a sideways waterfall, pushing Hoki back towards the Hidden Waterfall and far away from Itachi and Michiru.

Seeing that they were now alone, 'Itachi' flipped the girl over onto her back and dropped the transformation, revealing Sakura standing with her foot on Michiru's chest.

The girl's eyes widened as Sakura finished her hand signs and held a hand to her mouth, "FIRE STYLE: SEARING FLAMES!"

Sakura's attack burned the screaming girl's head until her brain was cooked, Sakura held the jutsu until the girl's head was nothing more than hot bones and ashen muscle.

Stepping away, Sakura frowned at the way she killed her opponent, 'Accurate slice and super hot fire. Signatures of the Uchiha clan.' She thought as she turned away and set off to finish her mission as fast as she can.

#######

_A Few Hours Later_

#######

A fully cloaked Sakura walked calmly down the country road, looking around her as the leafy terrain started to become rocky. Feeling as though she was being watched, she sent chakra to her earrings. Within moments she could see power and threat levels in various spots around the stoney outcropping thanks to Scouter Sight.

She paused in her walking and turned full circle, 'Twenty of them. No one more than threat level three, must be a group of bandits.' She thought as she raised an arm and pointed calmly straight at the strongest threat.

Within moments, all the bandits had walked out, with her pointing directly at the one in front of her, "Well boys? Why have you been watching me?" she asked as she deactivated her shades.

The lead bandit grinned, "Ya see, we are the rulers of this here strip of road. Everyone who comes through here has to pay a fee, or lose a limb." He said with a supposedly intimidating laugh that was mimicked by all of those around him.

Not actually caring about the situation at all, Sakura kicked the ground with her earth chakra, using her now signature earth technique.

The bandits all fell away in shock as a single earth spear shot up from the ground and split the leader in half. She raised her arm which stopped them from screaming, "Listen, you all have two options right now. Option one, you are killed by me. Option two, you do me one favour and then get out of my life. If you accept option two, please stand to my left. If not…well you better start running." She said as she lifted one sleeve calmly, showing her blood red gauntlet.

Within the minute, all the bandits stood to her left. Sakura smiled as she looked over them, "Okay! I'm hiring you guys for a little distraction. Since you are people, I will pay you for your efforts. Any questions?" she asked excitedly.

One brave bandit lifted his arm into the air, "Y-yes ma'am, what exactly do you need us to do?" he asked.

Sakura grinned as she flipped her hood off of her head, "We're gonna attack the Hidden Star Village!"

#####

_That night, eleven pm_

######

"Don't worry boys, they literally have only thirty ninja. And some of them are sick, so we can handle it easily." Sakura yelled over the wind as her and the fifty bandits flew on the back of Amaterasu, a huge black phoenix with black flames growing from his wings.

They slowed and came to a stop, hovering in the night's sky above the Hidden Star. Sakura stood on Amaterasu's head and turned to her followers, "Alright, remember your orders?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am!" her bandits yelled, fully devoted to fulfilling Sakura's needs.

Sakura turned and knelt, placing her hand on Amaterasu's head, "Do it Ama-kun" she whispered.

To the shock of all of the bandits, Amaterasu suddenly flew up into the air and held upside down. All the bandits fell screaming, while Sakura stood on Amaterasu's head using her chakra.

Sakura watched as the rain of people fell upon the star village with a frown, 'If I didn't kill them, they would've hurt more people at that crossroad.' She thought before once again placing her hand on Amaterasu's head, "Thanks Ama-kun!" she said before he dispelled into smoke.

The people of the Hidden star ran out of their homes at the sounds of screaming, only to look up as fifty people seemingly appeared from a large white cloud and began falling to the ground. From every person's point of view, it was obvious that they thought they would fall to their deaths.

The few active ninjas leapt into the air and held the bird hand seal, "NINJA ART: MYSTERIOUS PEACOCK METHOD!" they yelled as their purple enhanced chakra formed.

Chakra limbs reached out to safely catch as many of the falling bandits as they could, while off to the side, the Hoshikage frowned as he looked between the falling people, 'What's going on?' he thought as he grew chakra wings and flew into the air for a better view.

His attention snapped downwards as he heard a scream. He grimaced as some of the bandits that weren't caught impacted the ground in a grotesque display of splatter, 'How did this happen? What's the point of this?' he thought before hearing a humming above him.

He looked up to see a cloaked figure with red and pink wings flying in the air just above his position, he was instantly on guard, realising that this person was responsible for the sudden deaths of so many people.

"Who are you? As Hoshikage I demand you tell me!" he yelled as he flew up and became level with the cloaked person.

Sakura smirked as she tore off her cloak, showing her new appearance. She had the body of a young woman, dressed in a white tunic over a light red singlet. Her lower half wore only black tights, though her body had numerous golden bands over it. She had two on each calf, two on each thigh, one as a belt, a necklace, earrings, her wrists, forearms, biceps, around her forehead both above and below her hidden leaf headband, and a red band on each pointer finger. On her back grew mechanical wings, seemingly a cross between the wings from Snow ninja armour and her own upgrades. They were framed with red steel and covered in a pink material.

The Hoshikage stared as Sakura's limbs disappeared in a rainbow glow, "I am Burning Speed." She said with a smirk before suddenly appearing behind the airborne Hoshikage.

Sakura floated tall in the air, her claws set ablaze with fire chakra and the soles of her feet protruding the same. She turned slowly to look at the Hoshikage as he fell into three pieces, hitting the ground in a bloody heap.

"NO! Third Hoshikage-sama!"

Sakura looked down to see a ninja with a rock imbedded in his chest, Sakura's eyes narrowed as her Scouter Sight glasses appeared over her eyes. She grinned, "Hello little star." She muttered as she stared at the meteorite in the man's chest.

The man held the bird hand seal as he gave out orders, "Shisou! Yotaka! This bitch killed the Third! We must be careful!" he shouted before the chakra in the meteorite flared.

The two Star village Jonin next to the one who yelled nodded, "Hai Akahoshi-sama!" the shouted in unison.

"""MYSTERIOUS PEACOCK METHOD: THREE BEASTS!"""

Sakura frowned as she watched Akahoshi send out an overwhelming amount of chakra which Shisou and Yotaka formed into three airborne lions. Sakura formed hand signs in response as the beasts charged up at her.

"PHEONIX STYLE: BURNING FEATHER RAIN!" she yelled as she sent chakra to her wings which caught alight.

Sakura shot literally thousands of feathers made of fire at the approaching beasts, her chakra battled fiercely with the chakra of the beasts but was slowly pushed back. The three star ninjas yelled as they pushed the beasts up to Sakura's previous position.

Note: _previous position._

The beasts continued into the air uninterrupted, causing the three Star Jonin to look around in confusion.

"FIRE STYLE: SHOCKING FIRST BULLET!"

Yotaka's chest literally exploded and a burst of fire destroyed the rest of his body from behind as Sakura stood in a high kick position. She was now surrounded by twenty or so Chunnin and higher ranked ninja who were staring at her in determination and fear.

Sakura slowly lowered her leg as he wings disappeared in a rainbow glow, reforming a golden ring that was sitting on her back surrounding an Uchiha clan symbol. She turned in a circle and analysed everyone with her Scouter Sight, 'With these guys working together, this may be a hard one.' she thought as her right gauntlet began to glow a faint red around the wrist.

Akahoshi took a step forward, "Everyone! We can beat her if we work together! Don't hold back!" he said as he held the bird sign once again.

Everyone began to follow his lead, though they stopped as Sakura calmly raised her left arm in the air, "Umm excuse me Ninja-san," she said cute and innocently, "Wouldn't it be more appropriate to find out why I attacked so suddenly? Because if I get what I want I have no more reason to waste you all." She said with a wink.

The ninja of the Hidden Star glanced at Akahoshi, looking for leadership. He lowered his chakra a little and nodded slowly, "It would be, but I'd rather not risk it since you just killed our leader." He said with a frown.

Sakura raised a brow, "What? You mean the old guy I hacked in three?" she asked as she pointed to the remains of the Third Hoshikage.

Akahoshi nodded, causing Sakura to raise a brow in shock, "But his threat level was almost twice as weak as yours. Why aren't you the Kage?" she asked.

Akahoshi frowned, trying to keep Sakura's attention on him while his comrades formed an attack at her from behind, he spoke, "By the looks of things I may become the Fourth now that the Third has passed on. Fine then, tell me what you came here for." he said, trying to keep Sakura's eyes trained on his.

Sakura shrugged with a smirk, feeling the ground with her earth chakra, she easily noticed Shisou walking up behind her as quietly as he could. "Well that's easy, I need the Meteorite." She said while pointing at Akahoshi's chest.

He took a step back, as did many ninja who suddenly leapt between Sakura and Akahoshi, "I have been named the Star's keeper! I am the ultimate weapon on the Hidden Star Village and I will not fall!" he said as he took a stance.

"NINJA ART: MYSTERIOUS PEACOCK METHOD: DRAGON!" he yelled.

Sakura nodded in appreciation, realising that he used the major output of his chakra to cover up the minor output of chakra from behind her, "Nice try!" she said as she ducked under Shisou's hidden attack and spun around while on her knees.

"FIRE STYLE: WHIP FIST!"

Sakura's right arm shot out in a straight punch that was surrounded by a tornado of fire, the punch went straight through Shisou's stomach and out the other side, penetrating three buildings before her arm stopped and the fire compacted.

She smirked, "Boom."

**BOOOOOOOM**

The Hidden Star ninjas' eyes widened in fear as all the flames from Sakura's attack burst outwards, setting half of the village on fire as she turned back to face Akahoshi and his chakra dragon.

The star ninjas began charging their chakra to attack as Akahoshi took the lead. His dragon shot a sphere of chakra from its mouth straight as Sakura.

Sakura leapt into the air and flipped over the attack as her body was fully covered in the rainbow glow of Radical Good Speed. She landed and was enveloped in the smoke from the chakra ball's explosion, hiding completely.

The Star ninjas formed their attacks, a wide range of purple chakra based beasts appeared before the smoke cloud and attacked at Sakura with chakra projectiles, chakra claws and the occasion kunai.

"FLASH STEP: REBOUND DAMAGE!"

Sakura shot from the cloud in a red blur, slicing through multiple beasts at a time with her foot, with every surface she 'rebounded' from, her speed increased. Within a minute, Sakura had reduced the forces of the Hidden Star to six people.

Akahoshi utilised his enhanced dragon to shoot a chakra ball in front of Sakura's blur, succeeding in forcing her to stop her carnation attack. She leapt back in a quick manoeuvre and landed back in her starting position, letting the remaining ninjas get a good view of her fully equipped form.

Sakura stood tall as she proclaimed, "RADICAL GOOD SPEED: WHEELS UNLIMITED!"

Sakura's bands manifested as a mostly metallic bodysuit with her normal gauntlets wrist guards, a new jetpack-like hind section, kneecaps and boots meshed with bright pink, red and purple armour sections covered her body. She had a full-face helmet with spikes surrounding the eyebrow region and a large fin jutting back and upwards from the head for maximum velocity speed cutting. Her wings were folded into two compact sections over her shoulder blades.

She touched her back foot on the ground before literally disappearing from view, she appeared next to the Chunnin to the furthest left of the group of Star ninjas, "HEEL AND TOE!"

She kicked his side and disappeared from view again, a half-second after her kick impacted, the force blew into the Chunnin's side, launching him into the air towards the airborne Sakura.

Sakura's foot set ablaze as she flipped forward, "PHOENIX STOMP!" she yelled as she swung her foot downwards, launching the Chunnin at one of his associates with a resounding sonicboom.

The Jonin tried to catch his comrade, only for Sakura to shoot past the falling Chunnin and use a flaming claw to slash the ninja in half. Sakura disappeared once again as the two corpses collided in a bloody mess.

All of this happened within five seconds from when Sakura proclaimed her upgrade's new form. She landed once again in her starting position and smirked as her full face helmet opened to show her face again, "You have one more chance," She said as she held out her right arm and let it form her executioner's blade, "Before I kill you."

The last three ninjas turned to Akahoshi, "Akahoshi! You must give her the Star! For the sake of the people remaining in this village!" the only female left proclaimed.

Akahoshi scowled, "No! We mustn't let her tell us what to do! We of the Star are powerful! We have strength from the heavens themselves! We h-HCK!" Akahoshi let out as Sakura appeared behind the group of Hidden Star Ninjas and his stomach exploded in a burst of blood.

Sakura quickly spun and hacked through the chakra shield of one ninja before they could react, leaving only two ninjas left. She deactivated her blade and ducked under the punch of one of the Jonin, she grasped the meteorite and ripped it from Akahoshi's chest before jumping over a sweep kick from the second ninja.

Sakura spun in midair as her feet began to glow red flames and she split kicked the two ninja on either side of her, "FIRE STYLE: ANNIHILATING SECOND BULLET! DUAL SHOT!" she yelled as the kicks impacted.

Because of the dual shot, the kicks were halved in strength. But thanks to the fire enhancement, the kick's explosive qualities were enhanced enough to still obliterate the ninja's chest cavities in the single hit.

Landing on her feet, Sakura stood tall and glanced around the area. Seeing no more life forms in the area of the village, she deactivated her armour completely.

Sakura sighed as she looked around the burning village, the flames lighting up the sky even though it was night time. 'Someone from the nearby civilian village will notice the flames soon enough. By the time anyone capable can investigate this situation, the clues will be set.' She thought as she lifted the corpse of one of her thugs over her shoulder and began walking to the outskirts of the dying village.

Sakura set the corpse down on the ground and formed a few hand signs, "MUD CLONE JUTSU!" she proclaimed.

The clone formed from the ground around her and lifted the corpse up, "You know what to do." Sakura ordered.

The clone nodded and began walking off, letting the corpse's blood drip down onto the ground in a way that would leave a trail as she walked in the direction of the Hidden Waterfall village. A few hours from then, the clone would be dumping the body in a bloody mess by a river near the corpses of the two dead Hidden Waterfall ninjas. Leaving evidence of torture and interrogation before stepping into the river and dispelling into a pile of stones.

Sakura turned back to face the center of the village and placed the meteorite in a pouch tied to her waist, she activated her Phoenix Wings and formed hand signs as the wings began to flap.

"PHOENIX FIRE STYLE: GUST OF FLAMES JUTSU!"

She spat a giant fireball which was turned into a blanket of flames from the wind jutsu launched from her wings. The jutsu began to burn the village to ash as Sakura turned away and leapt into the air, flying back to the mission hut.

"Mission Success."

################################################## ##

Black book Mission:  
Reaping Hunter

########################

"Reaping Hunter, the village has confirmed the possibility of an Uzumaki in the Hidden Grass village. Unfortunately, my spies in the sound village have confirmed that Orochimaru is seeking her out. All we know is that her name is Karin Uzumaki, she has red hair and a split personality disorder. Orochimaru is interested in her for a strange healing ability she has and her sensory abilities, which are apparently higher than his own while she has only just achieved Chunnin status last year." The master of the three young ninjas stated as he handed a folder to Reaping Hunter, a.k.a Reaper.

Reaper nodded and opened the folder to memorise it as the explanation was finished, "The Sound have located her, she is on border patrol at the Grass Village's northern lookout. The only problem, we don't know where that is located. Find her, save her from the Sound, and then if possible convince her to join the Leaf. Your time limit is a week."

Reaper nodded and stood as his eyes blazed with the Sharingan, "Consider it done Sensei." Sasuke said before fading out of existence.

#######

_Forty hours later_

#######

Sasuke stood on his hover board, darting through the trees on his way to a checkpoint of his own specification. His chameleon Genjutsu was active, giving the illusion that there was just a strong breeze passing through as he skated within two feet of some travelling civilians.

After another hour of travel, his Sharingan picked up the subtle signs of recent ninja activity. He rode his board vertically up a tree before stopping on a branch and analysing what he could see. 'This chakra, it is inflicted with the chakra of a curse seal.' Sasuke thought as he stared at the lingering chakra signature in the area.

He focussed and found two less potent chakras on either side of the first, 'A Sound team. Strength assumable from the chakra signatures: Jonin, Chunnin and Chunnin. One of the Chunnin has a Kekkei Genkai.' He thought as he focussed on looking further into the chakra tracks. 'Seems to be water based.'

Sasuke stood up and looked in the direction the chakra was leading as the signature was beginning to dampen, 'These men are the team after Karin-san by the looks of things. They are ahead of schedule, I will easily be able to catch up to them by tomorrow.' He thought as he took out his sealing equipment.

Sasuke wrote out his seal and held it up to the cursed chakra signature's stream, 'Reading… Recognised.' He thought as his seal fluctuated once. He wrote another seal and tied the seal matrixes together before placing the end result on the weight of his now unsealed Kusarigama.

He partially sealed the opposite end of the chain into the top of his hover board and lay down on it. He pulsed his chakra, activating all the seals needed in response.

Within moments, Sasuke's board was being carried through the trees at a constant pace, being dragged behind his airborne tracking seal that would only slow down if the signature got to large. Sasuke closed his eyes to catch up on his sleep while he tracked his prey to Karin's position.

#########

It was early morning when he felt his seal's speed change. Sasuke woke up almost instantly and flipped around to stand of his board as he reengaged his chameleon jutsu. 'Must be getting close.' He thought as he blinked on his Sharingan.

He deactivated his seals and wrapped his weapon on like a belt while resealing his board back into its sealing capsule that he clicked onto his beltline, just below his chain weapon. 'I'll follow them manually now.' He thought as he leapt after the lingering chakra signatures.

After a few minutes, Sasuke stopped on a branch and used his Sharingan's extraordinary perception to see through near fifty metres of shrubbery to see the team of three sound ninjas packing up their tent. Sasuke read their lips to understand the conversation.

The Jonin turned to his Chunnin, "Hey, hurry up. I said we're leaving five minutes ago. It shouldn't take you guys this long to take down a tent."

The two Chunnin finally folded the last piece and one of them looked to their right, "Hey, I can hear people that way." He muttered.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, 'So, being with the sound village has enhanced his hearing that much? He's the ninja without the Kekkei Genkai.' Sasuke thought.

The Jonin nodded, "That would make sense, we aren't far from the location now."

The other Chunnin yawned, "Man, I'm thirsty." He muttered before lifting a cup to his mouth and taking all of the liquid in a single go.

The Jonin sighed, "Suigetsu, save your water for now. We will be passing a river up ahead so you can restore you energy there."

Suigetsu nodded, "Sweeeeet." He said with a grin.

As the three stood to their feet and got ready to move, Sasuke's eyes widened, 'That Suigetsu guy, he's got one of the Seven Swords of the Mist!' Sasuke thought.

Indeed, just before the ninjas leapt off Sasuke got a good look at the sword. It was Nuibari, the sewing needle longsword.

Sasuke activated his chameleon jutsu and used his Sharingan to follow the trio, he managed to time his steps perfectly with Suigetsu so that as he grew closer he wouldn't be noticed by the sound enhanced ninja.

Sasuke stayed in the trio's shadow as he read over the three ninjas with his Sharingan, 'I can't bring attention to myself. I need to follow them to the tower and let them start trouble.' He thought before nodding to himself.

The Jonin rose his fist up, signalling for his team to slow down. Within moments, Sasuke was perched as he watched the three ninjas as they stealthed through the shrubbery towards the outpost.

Sasuke leapt to the top of the tallest tree in the area and widened his eyes while pulsing chakra through his Sharingan, recording everything into his memory perfectly.

Sasuke closed his eyes and brought up his memory of the tower's floor plan alongside what he saw. 'Outside guards: eight. Which means approximately twenty in total, excluding Karin-san's team and the Sound ninjas.' He thought as his infiltration plan came to the front of his mind's eye.

After a few moments Sasuke's eyes widened and he glanced downwards with his Sharingan, seeing through the Genjutsu the sound nins were using to hide. 'By the looks of it they're waiting for nightfall,' Sasuke thought before glancing at the setting sun, 'Forty two minutes, give or take a few seconds.'

Sasuke pulled out a large sheet of A2 paper and began writing a complex area seal. By the time forty minutes had passed, Sasuke had just finished putting his ink back in his pouch. He formed a few hand seals and placed his palms on the paper as he thought, 'SEALING ART: SELECTIVE AREA DESTRUCTION: ELEMENTAL HOLD!'

################################

Kabuto glanced around in concentration, 'Was that a chakra pulse?' he thought as he glanced behind the two Chunnin accompanying him.

'Why am I here?! I wanna kill something!' Sinami thought with a sigh.

Suigetsu yawned, completely oblivious to either of his teammates, 'Man, I hate this shit. I already have Nuibari, I need to go find the other swords.' He thought.

Kabuto stood tall, breaking the Genjutsu he had around his team, "It's time. Suigetsu, take out these guards. Sinami, follow around to the back entrance and cause a large distraction. I will go find this Karin and capture her. When you hear my signal, we retreat. Am I understood?" Kabuto asked as he pulled out one of his medic kunai.

Sinami nodded and Suigetsu pulled Nuibari from his back, ""Hai Kabuto!""

Kabuto nodded, "Go then. You have three minutes until I'll move. Then I'll be done as quickly as I can." He said before throwing his kunai through the air.

It cut through a flag post, bringing attention to it by the two guards in front of it.

**SHLING SHLING! SHLINK!**

Suigetsu leaned calmly against the door the two guards were standing in front of, he held Nuibari in one hand with a smirk as the two guards turned to him, "LONGSWORD NINJA ART: WIRE CRUCIFICTION!" he said as he pulsed chakra through Nuibari and its string.

The two guards were ripped off of their feet and slammed into the tower wall as ninja wire that had punctured their sternums sliced through their hearts.

Hearing a loud explosion, Suigetsu grinned, "Now that's certainly a good distraction Sinami-san." he muttered.

Suigetsu gasped as Sasuke appeared in front of him with the blade of his Kusarigama stabbed right through his chest, Sasuke smirked at Suigetsu, "That's a nice sword. I'll be taking it for Konoha." he said as he yanked his blade from Suigetsu's body.

Sasuke watched as the liquid was sprayed from Suigetsu's body, but when the liquid entered the moonlight, his eyes widened when it was revealed to be water.

He turned back to Suigestu and brought up his Kusarigama in a block against Nuibari, "Konoha aye?" Suigestu asked with a wicked grin, "Mind if I tag along?"

Sasuke rose a brow at Suigetsu before breaking his guard and landing a solid kick straight into Suigetsu's face.

Suigetsu's head exploded into water, and Suigetsu fell to the ground as a puddle. Sasuke watched the chakra network in the puddle form and it stood up forming Suigetsu again, "You want to come to Konoha?" Sasuke asked before Suigetsu could fully form.

Suigetsu nodded, "Fuck yeah I do. That place has the Thunder Fangs: Kiba, and the Head Cleaver: Kubikiri Bocho. As far as I know, that's the largest amount of the Seven Swords in one location. Let me in." Suigetsu said as he became whole again.

Sasuke scowled, "You're readily abandoning your team and your village?" Sasuke asked, 'I can't trust him, although according to my Sharingan he's telling the truth.' She thought as she continued analysing his opponent.

Suigetsu completely dropped his combat stance and shrugged, "Well, I think I can convince Sinami to come as well if ya want. But I ain't goin against Kabuto, he has this serum that makes my techniques disappear." Suigetsu said with a grin while holding Nuibari out in front of him, "Good Faith." He said dropping the legendary sword into the ground.

Sasuke's eyes widened, 'Better use this to my advantage.' He thought as he grasped the blade.

Suigetsu frowned as he watched Sasuke seal the blade away, "So, what do I do now?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke tilted his head in thought, "That tree there," Sasuke said pointing to his perch from earlier, "There's a seal up there sitting on the branch, if you touch it you'll die. Stand between it and the trunk of the tree. When you see fire, get ready to run." Sasuke said before blinking on his chameleon jutsu.

Suigetsu glanced around and shrugged, "Whatever man, I want my sword back after this! What's your name anyway?!" Suigetsu yelled, unsure if he'd even get a reply.

Sasuke's voice echoed around the area, "I am the Reaper."

Suigetsu shivered, 'That was creepy.' He thought before leaping up to the specified location.

#######

Sasuke blinked on his Sharingan as he stood calmly in the hallway, hidden in his chameleon jutsu as he watched the group of six guards and one ninja run over to the window and look out at some explosions.

Sasuke leapt up and stuck to the roof with his chakra as the inhabitants of the room ran underneath him, thanks to his position, Sasuke got a good view at grass ninja that ran past, 'That's not her.' He confirmed.

He dropped onto his feet and walked over to the window, he raised a brow as he glanced around the battlefield, 'For a Sound Ninja she certainly likes explosions.' He thought as he glanced around the battlefield, 'There are two ninjas down there. Neither of them are Karin-san. And by the looks of things, one of them is a Jonin and the other a Chunnin. The Jonin will finish that sound ninja easily.' He thought before turning back to the tower and noticing Kabuto's chakra signature running up the wall.

He frowned at how certain Kabuto's path seemed to be before glancing up, seeing no chakra signature. 'I thought he was after Karin.' Sasuke thought in confusion.

He sighed harshly and pulled out his Kusarigama as he began running forward, "May as well just follow him." He muttered as he ran after Kabuto while flipping his hood over his head.

#####################

Kabuto kicked in the glass window and dove in, he rolled to his feet and stared at his target with a smirk, "Hello, Karin Uzumaki."

Karin stood shaking in fear in front of the chest she was guarding, "W-what do you want!?" she demanded, trying to hold up a tough façade.

Kabuto opened his mouth only for it to be slammed shut as Sasuke appeared delivering a rising kick to the jaw. Kabuto impacted the roof with a crack as he substituted with a log, causing Sasuke to curse before leaping back to guard Karin.

Karin stared in even more shock at the cloaked figure in front of her, "W-who are you?" she asked timidly while taking a deep breath of Sasuke's chakra, 'It's soooo gooood!' she thought, suddenly having a sense of euphoria.

Sasuke glanced around the room, the only thing visible other than his cloak was his blazing red eyes, "I am…the Reaper." He said before darting at Kabuto.

The two engaged in a bout of Taijutsu, Kabuto smirked, 'This kid's pretty good, time to finish it.' he thought as he kicked out to give him room to activate his chakra scalpels.

To his shock, his kick was met by a punch. This had the little effect of pushing him even further back, right onto the umbrella of a second Sasuke.

**BOOM**

At the impact, a huge shock of wind chakra exploded into Kabuto's back, launching him across the room and _through _the wall without losing any speed.

The two Sasukes stepped up to Karin as the one with the umbrella re-sealed it in his hidden belt. Karin took a step back in fear as the two Sasukes melded together to become the original.

Karin felt as Sasuke's chakra fluxed, making her feel welcomed by it as Sasuke crouched in front of her and lifted off his hood. Sasuke held out his hand to her as she finally got a good look at his Sharingan eyes, "Karin, I have been sent to help you by Konoha. Will you come with me to safety?" he asked calmly, while implanting the association of the words _safety _and _Konoha_.

Karin stared into his crimson eyes before slowly nodding, 'Wow…' she thought as they locked hands.

Sasuke pulled Karin to her feet and together, they walked towards the window as Sasuke pointed up into the highest trees, "Do you see that?" he asked.

Karin looked where Sasuke was pointing, but couldn't see anything. She felt outwards with her chakra and felt a damp chakra, "I feel it." she whispered.

Sasuke reached up and pulled off her headband, "Go to that feeling. Tell the guy there that I sent you. Make sure to sit as near to him as you can." Sasuke said hypnotically as Karin stared at his eyes.

Karin nodded with a smile, "Hai Reaper-san!" she said before jumping off to Suigetsu happily.

Sasuke smirked, 'Too easy.' He thought before flipping his hood back on and turning around.

His eyes widened when Kabuto re-entered the room via the hole his body created earlier, "How are you alive?" Sasuke asked as he rolled forward his shoulders, letting a metallic crinkling sound of chain links come from under his robes.

Kabuto smirked and activated his chakra scalpels, "I have the fastest healing rate amongst any human in existence!" Kabuto yelled as he charged forward.

Using his Sharingan, Sasuke was able to dodge all of Kabuto's palm strikes, though it was difficult. Sasuke stumbled over a loose floorboard and Kabuto seized the chance to thrust into Sasuke's chest with his scalpels.

Sasuke pumped his chest and focussed chakra to the hidden seal just as Kabuto's hit landed.

**BOOM**

Kabuto was blown back the burst of flames that shot from Sasuke's chest as a last resort. Kabuto rolled to his feet and stood defensively while healing his burns while Sasuke rebalance himself and tore off his flaming cloak.

Kabuto's eyes widened, "Sasuke?!" he exclaimed in shock.

Sasuke smirked, "I go by 'Reaping Hunter' nowadays." Sasuke said as Kabuto looked over his new outfit.

Sasuke now wore a black bodysuit that covered up to his chin, the suit had white seals apparent all over it and white sandals. Leaving the only thing to be uncovered his upper face and fingertips.

Kabuto stared in confusion before a grin formed on his face, "You're much more valuable to Orochimaru-sama then this Uzumaki is. I'll take you to him now!" he yelled as he spat a cloud of poison smoke.

Sasuke raised a brow and let the cloud envelope him, causing Kabuto to smirk in victory until he felt a chakra pulse, "WIND STYLE: TORNADO!"

The poison cloud was dispersed and Sasuke stood on his board, hovering up above the growing tornado with his umbrella opened overhead, showing that he had pulled the collar of his shirt up over his mouth just like Kakashi's mask. Kabuto stared in shock as Sasuke pulled down his mask for a moment, reminiscent of his brother years before, "This is on me for a reason, moron!" Sasuke shouted before he sealed away his umbrella and flipped upside down above his tornado.

"SEALING ART: PULSE SHOT!"

A seal on the bottom of Sasuke's board began glowing and it shot out a strong ball of chakra, which pushed Sasuke downwards while forming a perfect hole in the ceiling. Sasuke used chakra to hold himself to the ground as he quickly resealed his board and placed both hands behind his head.

Kabuto watched in awe as Sasuke quite simply pulled another cloak into position from seemingly nowhere. Sasuke waved before letting go with his chakra and being thrown into the air.

############

"Who are you?!" Suigetsu asked as he stood guard over Sasuke's seal.

Karin frowned, "Reaper-san sent me! He said to just sit as close to you as I can." She said breathing heavily.

Suigetsu scowled, 'Stay close to me? Oh right!' Suigetsu remembered clearly as he stepped behind the seal again, "Well then better come 'ere. Shit's bout to go down!" Suigetsu said.

Karin's frown deepened, 'I don't like his chakra.' She thought before sitting as close to Suigetsu as she could without actually touching him.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Suigetsu spoke up, "So…did he say how long it was gonna take?"

Karin shrugged, "No, all he said was-"

***CRASH***

The two looked up in shock as a tornado ripped out of the roof of the outpost, but Karin gasped as she felt a familiar chakra. She pointed above the tornado, "Look!"

Suigetsu's eyes widened as he saw a cloaked Sasuke hovering in midair above the increasingly large tornado. Suigetsu wiped his eyes to clear them before asking, "What is he-"

"SEALING ART: SELECTIVE AREA DESTRUCTION: ELEMENTAL RELEASE!"

Suigetsu and Karin looked down as Sasuke's seal glowed in front of them, a line shot out around the tower and the four corners of the seal, coming into a pyramid shape above Sasuke's airborne form.

They stared as Sasuke's silhouette was highlighted, his fully hooded form holding his kusarigama in the air, seals holding it in the shape of an elongated scythe, which he swung through the air.

*******KAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*******

The entire area up to mere centimetres in front of Suigetsu and Karin burst into white flames for a brief second before sucking back in to Sasuke's position.

The silence was palpable as Karin and Suigetsu stared in shock and fear of the amazing display of power. Karin finally left out a breath as she saw Sasuke casually walking from the site of the explosion. His scythe stabbed through Kabuto's right shoulder as he dragged him along behind him.

Suigetsu and Karin jumped down to Sasuke, who dropped a crispy Kabuto onto the ground harshly, causing him to cough up blood and cry out in pain.

Sasuke smirked and opened his cloak again, unsealing Suigetsu's sword and his board. "Suigetsu, attach yourself to my board in some way." Sasuke said before kicking Kabuto onto his back and kneeling over him.

Kabuto barely managed to open his slowly healing eyes as Sasuke glared into his eyes with his Sharingan, "You will tell Orochimaru everything that happened here. And tell him one more thing," he said with a dark grin, "He is the ultimate prize in the bingo book. I will be after him some day."

Kabuto's eyes widened as Sasuke turned and held his arm out to Karin, "You ready to go?" he asked.

Suigetsu sheathed his sword in its long sheath and held it in front of him similar to a wake boarding stance. Karin took Sasuke's hand and stepped onto the board with him.

Suigetsu raised a brow, "So, what now?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked as he and Karin rose into the air and a build up of chakra generated underneath it, "Now? Just hold on tight." Sasuke exclaimed before the three of them shot off in a blur towards the mission hut, Suigetsu screaming in fear all the way.

########################

Black book mission:  
Final Flash

########################

"Alright, we've received word from Konoha. The village Hidden in the Waterfall has contacted the leaf requesting for help." The master said as he passed a folder to his last disciple.

"They want protection from the Akatsuki, they've found 'evidence' that Akatsuki knows they have the Seven Tailed Beetle, and that they will fight their way through the village just to get to it." the master explained as he leant forward, lighting his face up with the fire light.

He smiled and placed a hand on his disciples shoulder, "You will stage an attack, and then save the village. All you want in return is a green haired girl called Fuu. If they won't go for it, ask her directly." Jiraiya said with a grin.

"Got that Final Flash?" Jiraiya asked as Final Flash closed his folder and nodded.

"Hai Ero-sensei." Naruto said with an invisible grin.

Jiraiya let go of Naruto's shoulder, "Off you go then."

And with a Yellow Flash, Naruto was gone.

#####

_Fifty Hours later _

#####

Naruto approached the Hidden Waterfall with a smirk on his face. Once he came within view, a ninja dropped out, "Hey, I was sent from the lea-"

The Chunnin interrupted, "I know! The akatsuki are here! We need your help now!" the Chunnin cried in fear.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, 'What? My clones shouldn't be here yet!' he thought before snapping into action, "Describe them to me, what do they look like?" he asked as he was led by the Chunnin into the hidden entrance.

The Chunnin didn't answer and dove into the water, forcing Naruto to follow him. The two came up to the sound of an explosion, Naruto instantly rose out of the water and stood on it as he glared at the two Akatsuki that stopped to watch him. "Hello Kisame, Itachi."

Kisame grinned, "Well well, if it isn't little Naruto." He said with a chuckle, "Itachi, why don't you go find the girl hm? I'll take care of this one." he said as he pulled Samehada off of his back.

Itachi stared at Naruto for a long moment, 'His chakra…it's completely different.' Itachi thought before nodding, "Be on guard Kisame, don't hesitate to go all out." He ordered, disappearing in a shunshin.

Naruto reached behind his lower back and pulled out Kubikiri Bocho, holding it in a reverse guard like one would a kunai, "Everyone! Take down the Uchiha! I will handle the shark!" Naruto yelled out.

People of the village followed his command, except for a young Jonin, "Why should we listen to you Leaf ninja?!" he demanded as he stood off to the side.

Naruto and Kisame disappeared in a blur, only for Naruto to appear in front of the waterfall ninja blocking one of Kisame's downward strikes. "I said GO!" Naruto yelled before forcefully pushing Kisame's blow aside.

As the Waterfall Jonin ran away, Kisame smirked, "Well, little Naruto you have certainly become stronger, and faster." He said as he and Naruto stood opposite each other on the lake of the Hidden Waterfall Village.

Naruto stood in his new sword stance as Kisame analysed Naruto's new attire. Naruto crouched low with Kubikiri Bocho resting across his right arm in a reverse one handed grip, his other hand forming a large grey claw that he held by his side. He wore a long sleeved shirt that was coloured black on his left half and white on his right. The colours met in the middle along a blood red zipper on his front and along the back the black faded through to the white. He wore classic black ANBU edition pants but with no ninja tool buckles on either leg. Though he had two different containment seals on his lower thighs, reflecting each other where ninja tool pouches usually would be. His rectangular sword sheath now sat across his lower back, the handle would be sticking out to his right. He still had the camouflage bulbs on his lower back, just below the sheathe. His feet were covered by black sandals with white straps.

Naruto smirked at Kisame, "Your swords sentient, right fishface?" Naruto mocked.

Kisame chuckled, "Very good brat, try to throw me off my game with insults." Kisame said before he pushed forward.

Naruto met his charge and the two clashed in a display of strength, Kisame's eyes widened as he was pushed back. Kisame was still very fast, and was able to fend off most attacks from Naruto.

After a full minute of pure sword art combat, Naruto managed to land a small slash across Kisame's shoulder. Kisame slammed his sword into the water below them, summoning a shark bomb that drove off Naruto for a moment.

Naruto brought his own sword up and slashed through the shark bomb before leaping back as it exploded. Naruto tilted his head in curiosity as Kisame's wound closed, "Say, I didn't know you were a medic." Naruto said.

Kisame grinned, "I'm no medic, this is what happens when you obtain as much chakra as one of the tailed beasts!" Kisame said as he began forming hand seals after throwing his sword into the air.

Naruto watched on with a smirk as Kisame pushed his arms into the water below him, "WATER STYLE: FIVE FEEDING SHARKS!"

Seeing the five sharks of water approach him, Naruto quickly tossed his sword up into the air and pushed his arms forward, "WIND STYLE: FURY BULLETS!"

Six bullets of wind shot from the palms of his hands, destroying a shark each and sending another directly at Kisame.

Kisame simply caught Samehada and let it absorb the chakra in the attack. Kisame lifted his sword aside and grinned, "Well, you are certainly more than I gave you credit for." Kisame said with a chuckle.

Naruto was about to reply when a large explosion occurred. The two swordsmen glanced at the giant tree to the left of their battlefield and both of their eyes widened at what they saw.

A simple boy was standing alongside Fuu, and together they were actually holding off Itachi. They watched as Itachi spat a fireball and the boy summoned a tornado of water to extinguish the flames easily. He dropped to the ground as Fuu spat an orangey mist over him and towards Itachi, who had to dodge just to stay alive.

Kisame was so awed by two apparent simpletons fending off Itachi that he didn't notice Naruto until his elongated arm had slammed a rasengan into his chest, "WIND STYLE: RASENGAN!"

The force of the attack was so powerful that it separated Kisame from Samehada and launched the water ninja across the lake and through a building.

Naruto began to walk towards Kisame with a smirk, 'Too easy.' He thought before feeling something bite his calf softly.

Naruto looked down, ready to attack. But he hesitated when his eyes took in what he was looking at.

Samehada had become alive, and was chewing softly on Naruto's calf, purring as he felt it eat a little bit of his chakra. Naruto blinked before reaching down and pulling the sword off by the handle.

Naruto held Samehada in front of him and it purred before licking his face, "You like my chakra?" he asked. Receiving a nod from the sword in return.

"WATER STYLE: SUPER WATER CHARK BOMB JUTSU!"

Naruto looked up into the air to see a giant chakra eating shark bearing down on him, he quickly threw Samehada to safety and formed hand seals before holding his hands forward as red lines grew underneath his eyes, "SAGE ART: WOOD STYLE: CHAKRA ABSORPTION!"

Hundreds of vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around the shark, stopping it in midair before starting an endless cycle. The vines would absorb the chakra from the shark, only for the shark to take it right back. Thus creating two jutsu that would run continuously on only a single portion of chakra.

With his 'Wood Style: Sage Mode' activated, Naruto could feel Kisame's chakra and in turn knew that he was about to grab Samehada. So Naruto turned to where he threw Samehada and launched five bone bullets.

The bones ripped into Kisame's unprotected ribs and he felt some penetrate even his lungs, he paused for a second and coughed up blood, 'Shit! I have no choice then, I have to finish this now!' he thought as he grasped Samehada's handle.

Kisame pulsed his chakra as his eyes shot open, "FUSION!" he yelled before he disappeared in a blue chakra flare.

Naruto's brow rose at the chakra burst, "Woah, now I understand your nickname." Naruto muttered as he went to pull out his sword and stand in a defensive stance.

Only to be slammed in the face by a fist.

Naruto was launched back at high speeds and would've slammed into the wall of the village, except that the lake of the water began to rise into the air and catch him.

Naruto held his breathe as he looked around, his eyes widened as he saw Shark-Kisame holding a hand seal, "WATER STYLE: GIANT WATER PRISON!"

Naruto was beginning to panic as Kisame suddenly shot at him. He could feel with every single strike that his chakra was being forcefully pulled from his body, 'FUUCK! OW! WHAT DO! OW! I DO?!' he thought as he finally managed to kick away from Kisame.

Shark-Kisame floated in front of Naruto and laughed, mocking Naruto as he began to lose consciousness. Naruto frowned, 'If only this damn water wasn't here!' he thought before coming to a simple and obvious solution, 'I won't have to refill for months!' Naruto thought as he pulled out Kubikiri Bocho and held it up above his head.

Shark-Kisame began to laugh, "Go ahead! Do whatever you want! You'll never escape!" Shark-Kisame mocked.

Shark-Kisame watched as apparently nothing happened, but slowly he started to feel himself get pulled towards Naruto. After a minute, he realised the entire water sphere was being sucked towards Naruto's blade.

Shark-Kisame swam at Naruto to break his concentration, he swung a sharpened fist at Naruto's chest only for the spikes to disappear and another to shoot out of his chest and move his fist to the side, 'What?! Samehada no!' Shark-Kisame thought in fear and shock as his sword protected Naruto.

Naruto quickly lashed out with a Full strength kick, enhanced by chakra propelling from the back of his calf, "PISTON KICK!" Naruto yelled as the last of the water disappeared into his containment seal.

The kick slammed into Shark-Kisame's side and launched him into the tree in the center of the village. Shark-Kisame fell out of it and landed on the ground before pushing himself into the remaining water.

Naruto hovered in mid air in the spot he kicked Shark-Kisame from as he deactivated his sage mode and spotted Kisame with his sight enhancement seal. He sheathed his sword and waved his hands past the seals on his thighs. In a poof of smoke, Naruto held in his left hand one of his battle shuriken and in his right…

…A tri-pronged Kunai.

Shark-Kisame glared at Naruto from his position as Naruto threw his Battle shuriken at full tilt, "NINJA ART: SHURIKEN SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled, turning the single shuriken into a thousand.

Shark-Kisame held up his arms and formed a jutsu, "WATER STYLE: RAINING SHARKS!"

Exactly one thousand shark bombs formed from the water and met Naruto's shuriken in a clash of water explosions, Shark-Kisame's eyes widened as the final shuriken had a second in its shadow, 'The shadow shuriken technique?' he thought as he moved to the side, barely avoiding the blade.

He looked down at the blade as it impacted the ground, his eyes widened as he saw another ninja tool hidden in the shadow of the shadowed shuriken.

Shark-Kisame stared at the tri-pronged Kunai for a second too long, and paid for it dearly. In a yellow flash, Naruto appeared with one hand grasping the kunai and his other hand pointing directly at Shark-Kisame's unprotected chest.

"DECAPITATING AIRWAVES!"

With a mighty push of wind chakra, Shark-Kisame was lifted into the air and his sword used its remaining chakra to heal the massive gouges in Shark-Kisame's chest. Saving his life, but reverting him back to his normal form, Samehada lying next to him.

Naruto grabbed his battle shuriken and resealed it as he blew air onto his kunai, right as Kisame grabbed Samehada and stood on shaky legs. Naruto pitched his wind upgraded blade at Kisame, who blocked the blade with his own.

As the kunai fell from normal chest height to the ground, Naruto appeared in a flash inside Kisame's guard and threw a punch at his jaw, "UNIVERSE!"

**CRACK**

The punch was powerful enough to launch Kisame so far into the air that Naruto could only see a dot, he lifted the running on empty Samehada onto his shoulder as he activated his sight seal to focus on Kisame, who was barely holding on to consciousness as he began falling through the air.

Kisame opened his hazy eyes to find himself plummeting to his death, 'So…this is it?' he thought as he looked 'up' towards the ground, 'Well, I hope the brat treats Samehada with care. At least she seems to like him.' He thought with a sigh as he closed his eyes.

Feeling a stabbing pain in a stomach, Kisame's eyes snapped open to see Naruto appearing in a yellow flash and placing his palm on Kisame's forehead, "NINJA ART: SOUL DRAIN!"

Kisame didn't even have time to scream as he was compressed into chakra and sucked into Naruto's mind.

Naruto flipped around and used his leg propulsion to come to a stop mere millimetres from the ground. He floated into a standing position and lifted Samehada in front of himself, "Are you crying?" he asked in shock as Samehada shook sadly in his grasp.

Samehada swung its massive head side to side, "Gigigi." It muttered before reverting to its standard size, still shaking as it cried.

Naruto frowned and ran his hand along the blade, "I'm sorry, but you can feel chakra right? Then you should be able to feel him still." Naruto comforted it.

Samehada opened its mouth slightly and bit softly on Naruto's shoulder, after a few moments it began purring happily again.

Naruto chuckled at 'her' behaviour, "I have to go help against Itachi, will you be okay?" he asked.

Samehada returned to her standard form again and spoke softly, "Gigigi."

Naruto raised a brow and shrugged, "Okay." He said as he lifted the sword over his shoulder.

Naruto felt chakra suction and suddenly, Samehada was holding itself on Naruto's back using his chakra like a grip. Naruto grinned as he twisted slightly, checking his manoeuvrability, "Perfect fit!" he declared happily.

"AAAAHHH!"

Naruto span to face Itachi's battle just as Itachi stabbed a kunai into his male opponent's shoulder. He followed up with a kick that launched the guy towards Naruto.

Naruto caught the guy easily as Fuu landed next to him, "Shibuki! Are you ok?!" she yelled as she took a defensive position in front of Naruto and her wounded friend.

Shibuki shuddered in pain, "I'll be fi-AAH!"

Fuu glanced over her shoulder at his yell, which was caused by Naruto ripping the kunai out, "What the hell?! I thought you were on our side!" Fuu yelled as she turned to punch Naruto.

Naruto caught her punch easily with one hand and the three disappeared in a yellow flash as the area they previously stood on became covered in flames, they appeared next to a kunai lodged near the top of the huge tree and Naruto set to work healing Shibuki's shoulder. "Quiet Fuu! I will heal him quickly then the three of us will drive him off." Naruto ordered while splitting his chakra to form a wood clone from the tree.

The clone took over healing as Naruto stood up and looked down at Itachi, who was looking up at him calmly. "We won't beat him today." Naruto said before forming hand seals.

Fuu stared at him, "Why not? Shibuki and I almost managed to hurt him! With your help we can kill him!" she yelled in frustration.

Naruto shook his head, "No, he's not our opponent to kill." Naruto said as he clapped his hands together and his cheeks bulged, "WATER STYLE: EXPLOSIVE WATER SHOCKWAVE!

From Itachi's point of view, Naruto spat out a waterfall heading directly for him. Milliseconds before the attack landed, Itachi burst into crows.

Naruto frowned and turned to the two with him, only to quickly grab Fuu's arm and disappear in another yellow flash, his wood clone following after with fully healed Shibuki in its grasp.

The clone dispersed as Shibuki got to his feet, just in time for the three ninjas to leap up over the wave of water that Naruto summoned earlier. Naruto used his enhanced sight seal to look up into the tree, seeing Itachi there with a kunai stabbed into the wood where Shibuki was lying a few seconds earlier.

Naruto and Itachi made eye contact and Itachi tried to affect Naruto's mind through his Sharingan. Only to be hit with a rasengan from behind.

The wood clone pushed the rasengan as hard as it could, "GRAND RASENGAN!" it shouted as the normal sized rasengan became as large as his body.

Itachi was painfully launched across the sky of the Hidden Waterfall Village, he managed to block out the pain for a moment and open his eyes, only to see an airborne Naruto and Fuu launching a dual attack at him.

"WIND STYLE: TORNADO!"

"BUG STYLE: EXPLOSIVE MIST!"

Naruto's horizontal tornado picked up Fuu's mist and moved towards the defenceless Itachi. Itachi realised that he probably wouldn't win against the two fighting together, so he made his escape.

Itachi encased himself in a glowing orange ribcage as the attack hit, causing a huge explosion that was forced along the neck of the tornado, thus pushing Itachi completely out of sight of the village.

Naruto smirked and turned to his left to congratulate Fuu, only to see her fainting and falling from the sky.

Naruto quickly dove down after her and caught her in a bridal grasp, her last view was Naruto's worried ocean blue eyes as she sunk into darkness. 'Thankyou…Kyuubi-sama.'

############################

Naruto stood alongside Shibuki as they faced the Hidden Waterfall's Leaders, the one in the center slammed his hands on the table in frustration, "NO! We cannot give away our weapon! It is ours and it needs to be refined for war!"

Shibuki held out his hands pleadingly, "Stop treating her as if she's nothing more than a weapon! This is one of the reasons I think she should go with him to Konoha!" he argued.

The leader furthest to the right waved his arm, demanding attention and dismissing the leader who spoke first, "Logically speaking, what do we gain from this agreement?" he asked.

At a loss for words, Shibuki turned to Naruto, who had been silent up until then. He smirked as he took a step forward, "You get safety from Akatsuki for one. Also, an alliance with one of the five great nations." Naruto said.

The leader nodded as the others began to mutter, "That is indeed something precious. But without the demon here, we will be very weakened." He said.

Naruto nodded and held a hand over the seal on his leg, "How about a personal promise?" he asked rhetorically before unsealing a weapon.

The leaders all gasped in unison as Naruto threw his tri-pronged kunai into the long desk of the room, "I swear on the legend of my father, The Yellow Flash, that I will forever be on call to defend the Hidden Waterfall from invasion or attack." Naruto said before flashing over to stand on the desk, "I swear on my honour as the Final Flash of Konoha." he said with red slitted eyes and a smirk.

The leaders didn't even stop to think, "GO AHEAD! TAKE HER!" the leader in front of Naruto yelled in excitement, with the other leaders agreeing happily.

Naruto smirked and leapt back to land next to Shibuki, "We will leave tomorrow. Konoha is expecting your terms for the treaty sometime next week. If you ever need me just have Shibuki here send chakra into that Kunai. I'll be here in a flash." He promised before patting Shibuki on the back and flashing away.

#########

_Five Months later _

##########

The sun slowly rose over the mountain, shining morning light onto the Village Hidden in the Leaves, letting a sliver of light hit Izumo's snoring face.

Kotetsu sighed, 'Geez, I can't believe we're still here. I mean, it's like no one could even find another use for us. Just the damned gate guards of Konoha.' he thought with a sigh before frowning, 'What's stopping me from changing that? Maybe I should go for Jonin exams…' he thought before hearing footsteps approach them.

Kotetsu turned and instantly shot to his feet, knocking Izumo off of his chair, "Jiraiya-sama! Welcome back!" he said with a bow.

Jiraiya smirked as Izumo climbed to his feet, "Hello you two, how's the gate been treating ya?" he asked as he reached into his jacket and pulled out his ninja identification.

Izumo groaned, "It's gate guard duty. At this point I think I'd prefer to go find that damn cat Tora." He said before reading over Jiraiya's team information.

He passed it to Kotetsu and looked over the group, "Three Leaf Chunnin, a transferred tokubetsu Jonin and two accepted ninjas." He confirmed.

Kotetsu's eyes widened, 'But those three are in the bingo book! I wonder where Jiraiya got them from…" he thought before he nodded, "Can I have your identification please?" he asked.

Fuu looked up at the hooded figure she was hiding behind before taking a step forward and bowing, "I am Fuu, transfer from Waterfall."

Suigetsu just nodded, "Suigetsu Hozuki."

Karin ducked out from behind Sasuke, "I'm Karin Uzumaki."

The Reaper pushed back his hood, making the entire cloak disappear into the seal at the back of his neck, "Chunnin, Sasuke Uchiha."

Burning Speed's RGS helmet disappeared in a rainbow glow, "Chunnin, Sakura Haruno."

Final Flash flicked his head, letting his hood fall back. "Chunnin, Naruto Uzumaki."

Izumo and Kotetsu stared at the group in shock, before Jiraiya just laughed and knocked on the gates, "Open up!"

And with that, team seven was back in Konoha, ready to take the world by storm.

#####################################

Chapter End.

**Hi everyone! I'm back :D hope you'll enjoy part two of A Different Jutsu. If you haven't read part one yet, you kinda need to so that you can understand anything that's goin on here.**

**This is somewhat of a teaser for the upcoming story that I will begin releasing each chapter of once a week every week starting three weeks from today! (June 2****nd**** 2013).**

**Please enjoy! R&R all that jazz :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Welcome Home.

Naruto grinned with shark-like teeth as the gates opened, 'Wow, it hasn't changed much.' The sixteen year old thought as he took a step forward.

**CHOO CHOO**

Naruto looked to his right and screamed before jumping back a step, letting the silver train pass within inches of his face.

The group stared as the train receded into the distance, their jaws dropped as it seemingly melted through a portion of the village's wall and out into the wild.

Jiraiya was the first to break the silence as he barked out a laugh, "HA! Well I guess they finished your design Naruto! HAHA!" he said before thumping Naruto on the back as he walked to the front of the group.

Jiraiya raised an arm, "Alright! Karin, Suigetsu and Fuu. You guys follow me to Tsu-chan's office. The rest of ya, go make up for lost time." Jiraiya ordered with a grin, "Welcome home everyone."

Fuu hugged Naruto, "See you later Naruto-kun." She said before leaping off to follow Jiraiya.

Suigetsu patted Naruto's shoulder, "You owe me another spar. And remember your promise! I wanna meet your swordsmen friends." He said before following after Fuu.

Karin moved from hugging Sasuke to hugging Sakura, she then smacked the back of Naruto's head as she ran passed, "Later Nii-baka!" she laughed.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with a frown, "Ah man, how come she treats you two so nicely then hits me? I'm the one that's actually her cousin." Naruto grumbled.

The hooded Sasuke stepped forward and placed a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Otouto, just be happy. You're lucky that I found her for you." Sasuke said before walking calmly ahead.

Naruto scowled as he floated after Sasuke, "Whatever I let your prey leave only a little destroyed cause you want the killing blow, you should consider yourself lucky." Naruto snapped back.

Sakura smiled as she walked behind the two, 'I haven't seen these two so relaxed like this since our second year of training. It's certainly good to be home.'

###################

"How should we do this?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke approached the door to their house.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and used his highly tuned tactic developing mind to come up with a quick solution, "We drop off our things, say hello to everyone in this house. Then straight away head over to the girls' so that they have no reason to yell at us. That gives us approximately seventeen minutes until Sakura returns and blows our cover." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded with a grin, showing off his new sharp teeth he got from Kisame, "Then that's what we'll do!" he cheered as he pushed the door open.

Naruto smiled as he saw Pikkon stepping out of the kitchen with a sandwich in hand, he swallowed his mouthful and grinned, "Hey! You're back!" Pikkon said as he waved them in.

Naruto thumped fists with Pikkon as did Sasuke, "How's the leaf been without us?" Naruto asked as the three walked into the kitchen.

Pikkon stepped up to the bench and began making more sandwiches, "Pretty sweet, you're looking at Tokubetsu Jonin Pikkon. The leader in sword work." He said with a loud thump to his chest before expertly cutting all the ingredients and letting them land in the right position before he cut the sandwiches, "And pretty much the house wife here." He said with a grin.

Sasuke chuckled, "Really, I didn't know you and Gaara were so…_close._" Sasuke said, implying the two were a couple.

Naruto openly laughed as Pikkon scowled, "Hey! I may be gay but no way for the red head!" Pikkon announced.

Sasuke and Naruto went quiet and blinked at Pikkon, "You're gay?" Naruto asked in shock.

Pikkon raised a brow before nodding, "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" he asked with a glare, the kitchen knife reflecting the light into Naruto's eye.

Sasuke shook his head, "Not at all, it's just…well I thought you were the last of your clan, don't you have to revive it once you move back to rock?"

Pikkon shrugged, "I already sent over sperm donations. There are three families I've chosen to revive it for me." He said as he sat at the table.

Naruto took a bite of the offered sandwich and hummed, trying not to think about the guy 'donating' into a cup in their house, "So, how'd that work exactly?" he asked around his full mouth.

Pikkon sighed and spoke in a way that seemed he has repeated the same thing a billion times before, "Since I applied for it, families where the male is unable to produce a child stepped up. I got to choose the families I thought would be best to raise an Elemental Swordsman and they were happy to have a child." He said with a shrug.

Sasuke nodded, "Truly a win-win situation." He said.

Pikkon grinned as he finished his food when Naruto asked his next question, "So, you got a gir- I mean, boyfriend?"

Pikkon smiled, in a way that reminded Naruto of how Sakura looks when she's thinking of Sasuke, "Yeah, he's four years older than me but I really feel a connection to him. I can't help it." he said before leaning back and laughing, "Actually, I'm pretty sure you guys know him."

Naruto raised a brow, "Really? Who is it?" he asked.

Pikkon grinned, "Let's see who's smarter, I'll give you clues." He said as he picked up the empty dishes. "I'm four yours older than you guys, so if he's four years older than me. He is twenty four. My main job as a Tokubetsu Jonin, is teaching sword skills. I met him through work. Finally, he's spent about forty times more money on ramen then what he's actually eaten." Pikkon said as he finished with the empty plates and turned to the two. "So, who do you think?" he asked with a smirk.

Naruto frowned in thought, "A full generation older than us…teaching… and Ramen…" Naruto muttered as he tried to piece it together.

Sasuke simply raised a brow, "I had no idea Iruka-sensei liked men."

Pikkon smiled happily as Naruto's jaw hit the table, "IRUKA-SENSEI?!" he yelled in shock.

Pikkon nodded, "Yeah, we met when I went for the course I teach Wednesday and Friday afternoons. I asked if he wanted to come by to discuss proper teaching times since one of my lessons clashed with his sealing lessons. It just escalated from there." Pikkon said with a happy smile.

Naruto was still processing that Iruka was gay, so he was near unresponsive. Sasuke just nodded as he stood, "Congratulations are in order then, we don't have long though. We should go see the girls." Sasuke explained as he patted Pikkon's shoulder.

Pikkon grinned, "Thanks Sasuke, and you should get going. You don't want them finding out you didn't go there first." He said.

Hearing that snapped Naruto out of his daze, "Ah! Your right Pikkon! They'll kill us!" he said before jumping to his feet and flying out, "Congrats Pikkon! Look after sensei or else!" Naruto yelled behind him.

Pikkon blinked in confusion before glancing at Sasuke, "Was he threatening me?" Pikkon asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Oh yeah, Otouto thinks very highly of Iruka-sensei. If you do hurt him Naruto may break your face." he said with a smirk, "Catch ya later." Sasuke said as he faded out of existence.

Pikkon took a deep breath and blew it out harshly as he left the room, "I better go see Iruka-kun, make sure I haven't screwed anything up." He muttered as he adjusted his three swords and headed out.

##########################

Naruto and Sasuke stood on the roof of the girls house, Naruto used Akamaru's abilities to determine the state of the house.

"I can smell Tayu-chan and Kin-chan and a lot of cleaning stuff. Hina-chan isn't here yet and Sakura-Nee-chan is on her way." Naruto reported.

Sasuke nodded, "Entrances?"

Naruto took a deep whiff, "You, go kitchen window. I'll take stairwell window." Naruto confirmed.

Sasuke smirked, "Catch you inside." He said before leaping down to the side of the house.

Naruto hovered to the back of the house and glanced in the window, seeing a glimpse of Tayuya yawning as she stretched her back, pausing as she walked down the stairs to do so.

Naruto smirked as he tossed a kunai behind her. Her Shinobi instincts kicked in and she turned towards the thud, only to raise a brow at the weird shape of the knife.

*FLASH*

Tayuya covered her eyes from the bright light only to feel a pair of soft hands hold hers, "Tayu-chan, are you cleaning?"

Tayuya's eyes snapped open and she stared wide eyed at the smiling Naruto, "Naru-kun…?" she asked quietly as she blinked widely.

Naruto grinned, "I'm back!" he said with a chuckle.

Next thing he knew, Tayuya had tackled him to the stairs in a hug as she kissed him full on the lips. Unfortunately, the two couldn't enjoy their reunion as their legs tangled and they began falling down the stairs.

Naruto hit the ground on his back and Tayuya landed on his chest, they looked at each other before bursting into laughter as Naruto hugged her tightly.

"Get a room you two!"

Naruto and Tayuya looked up from their position to see Kin in the arms of Sasuke, sitting on the love seat facing the back balcony, "What about you two? You're already in his arms, why can't I be in my man's hmm?" Tayuya said with a chuckled before she squealed as Naruto flashed the two of them back up to the top of the stairs.

Tayuya blinked and glanced around as she found herself sitting in Naruto's lap on the top step, "How'd you do that?" she asked.

Naruto reached up and pulled his kunai from the hand rail before placing it against the seal on his pants, it easily morphed in as he began explaining, "Aniki finished remaking my father's seal. It was odd, I've never really understood seals that much but when he started explaining them to me, it just clicked in my head." He said with a shrug, "I'm no master, but just by looking at my dad's seals I can almost just… I dunno, feel it." he explained while grinning.

Tayuya nodded, "That's how I felt when I started looking through the Uzumaki seals." She said with a matching grin.

Naruto raised a brow, "Hey Tayu-chan, I can't help but notice you're not swearing like you used to." He said.

Tayuya nodded, "Yeah, Kin-chan kept flicking her dango sticks at me every time I swore. It pissed me off to cut down a lot, but I'm managing." She said as she hugged herself closer to him.

Naruto chuckled before picking her up bridal style, causing her to squeak as he laughed, "I kinda miss the potty mouthed red head I left behind, what's happened to change you so much? You're not even yelling at me." He said as he began walking around upstairs.

Tayuya smiled up at Naruto, "Left here." She ordered.

After he followed her order, she began talking, "I finished my probation for one. I'm lined up for the next Jonin exams once I'm put on a team." She said as she pointed to their left again.

Naruto moved to push open the glass door with his foot, they stepped onto the upstairs balcony as she continued talking, "I've been learning from Kurenai sensei about Genjutsu. Mixed with my new fighting style I've become as good as her in the field. I even broke her ultimate technique with a mirroring." She said.

Naruto raised a brow, "Mirroring?" he asked as he sat down on the seat, resting her on his lap in the process.

Tayuya nodded, "Hm, it's when a Genjutsu is taken over by the target and pushed back on the user." She explained.

Naruto nodded, "Wow, so you're the top Genjutsu user in Konoha?" he asked with wide eyes.

Tayuya grinned as she stood up, "Yep, you didn't even notice this one have you?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Naruto raised a brow, "Huh?" he asked in confusion.

Tayuya snapped her fingers and the balcony and view of Konoha suddenly warped and became her bedroom, with Naruto sitting on the bed.

Naruto looked around in shock, "Woah!" he proclaimed.

Tayuya leaned forward and held his head in her hands, "Naru-kun, I want you." She whispered before kissing him deeply.

Naruto's eyes widened as he returned the kiss, as she slowly pulled away he began stuttering, "T-T-Tayu-ch-chan! W-we can't do th-that!" he proclaimed.

Tayuya sighed and sat on the bed next to him, "Yeah I know." She said with a cheeky smirk before bursting into laughter at Naruto's scared but excited face.

The blushing blonde frowned, "Oi! You tease!" he said before pouncing on her and tickling her.

The two laughed in happiness as they rolled around on the bed, ending up in a position of her pinned under his arms.

Tayuya looked up at Naruto with a smile and pulled him in for another kiss, as they pulled away the two grinned at each other, "Naru-kun, when are you gonna propose to the three of us?" she asked.

Naruto laughed uncomfortably, "Umm, I hadn't really thought about it." he confessed.

Tayuya pouted, "Well, start thinking about it." her eyes widened and she blinked owlishly, "Are you a clone?"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion before sitting back, "No, why would I be a clone?" he asked.

She sighed, "If you're here with me, have you even seen the other two yet?" she asked as she sat up next to him.

Naruto's eyes bugged out, "Oh shit! Your right!" he said as he stood. He was about to run out when he turned to Tayuya.

She smiled and waved him off, "Go get 'em Naru-kun, we still have the rest of our lives right?" she asked.

Naruto grinned widely, "Always and forever Tayu-chan!" he yelled before running out.

Tayuya grinned happily before hearing his footsteps return, she looked up to see him poking his head in the door.

He scratched his head sheepishly, "Umm…"

She sighed, "Hinata is training with her father and Tenten should be running her uncle's shop right now." She said before throwing her pillow at him, "Now go loser!" she teased.

Naruto ducked out of the way of the pillow and ran out again, "Thanks Tayu-chan! Love you!" he yelled as he ran to the real upstairs balcony and leapt into the air, flying off to see Tenten.

###################

*Ding-a-ling*

Tenten turned with a smile to the hooded customer, "Hello! Welcome to Higurashi's weapon store! Please have a look around and feel free to ask me any questions." She said with a smile before going back to cleaning a katana.

Naruto blinked in shock that Tenten didn't recognise him, so he decided to play a little game, "Actually I bought a sheath from here a long time ago, I would a second made similar to it." he said in a misleadingly deep voice.

Tenten looked up from the Katana and placed it aside as she stood, "Please, show me the sheath and I'll see what we can do.

Naruto reached down and unbuckled Kubikiri's sheath from his belt, he turned and placed it on the bench, making Tenten pause as she looked at it in recognition.

Naruto grinned as Tenten looked up at him, he flicked his hood off of his head, "Is something wrong Ten-chan?" he asked.

Tenten smiled widely and leapt over the counter to hug him, he caught her in mid air and spun her around before setting her down on her feet. He caught her off guard with a kiss.

She smiled into the kiss as he pulled away, "I've missed you Ten-chan, what's happened while I was gone?" he asked as he held her in a loose hug.

Tenten leaned forward against his chest, "Nothing too exciting, I've just been training and looking after the shop. Although…" she looked around the shop, ensuring no one was around before she stood on her toes to whisper in his ear, "In a few days I have my first mission as an ANBU agent." She informed him with a smile.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Seriously?! That's incredible!" he shouted.

Tenten silenced him with a kiss, "You can't tell anyone I'm entering ANBU, it has to be kept quiet." She whispered harshly.

Naruto nodded, "Alright, I just wish I could go with you. Like, I know your strong but…ANBU?" he asked, scared that she might get hurt.

Tenten smirked, "You don't even know how strong I am Naruto-kun." She said as she stepped away from him.

Naruto blinked owlishly, "How strong are you then?" he asked.

Tenten smirked and slapped him on the chest, "Well, I'd say I'm alright, y'know. Second of our age group to become fully fledged Jonin and all." She said, laughing as Naruto's jaw hit the floor.

"What?! You're a Jonin already? Why are you stuck running this store then?" he asked in a rush.

Tenten laughed as she stepped around the work bench and picked up his sheath, "Well, after six months in ANBU I can apply for a gennin team. This helps me save up money for the first few months of D-ranks I'll have to do with them." she explained.

Naruto nodded, trying to process it all when Tenten grasped Samehada's hilt, "So, you want the sheathe for this monster? OW!" she said before screaming in pain as Samehada's handle grew teeth and stabbed her.

Naruto grasped Samehada in one hand and held his other to Tenten, "Give me your hand." He ordered in the tone of a leader.

Tenten stared at Naruto in shock, 'His whole demeanour… it's completely changed.' She thought as she held her hand out to his.

His hand glowed green and in seconds, her hand was completely healed. As soon as that was done, Naruto took his hand away and held Samehada up in front of him as he slipped back into his laid back demeanor, "Bad Samehada, no attacking friends." He ordered as he flicked the bandages.

Tenten's eyes widened as the blade shook under its bandages, "Gigi, gi." It said.

Naruto sighed, "I know, sorry. I guess I'll have to worn everyone about that." Naruto said before resting the sword on his shoulder, "Sorry Ten-chan, Samehada doesn't let anyone touch her except for her wielder." He explained.

Tenten stared at the blade, "Is she a sentient sword?" she asked in awe.

Naruto nodded, "Hmm, she is." Naruto lifted Samehada and let the bandages fall onto the bench, "Say hello." Naruto said.

Samehada morphed from her greatsword form into its mobile form, it looked at Tenten before turning back to Naruto, "Gigi, gigigigi." It said before going back to its greatsword form.

Naruto raised an eye brow, "Apparently your chakra is 'tainted' with another sentient sword." Naruto explained before he rested Samehada on the bench and began re-wrapping her.

Tenten frowned, "You're back not even ten minutes and your sword is accusing me of cheating on it?" she said while folding her arms.

Naruto grinned and leant over the bench, "She's just a picky eater," Naruto said, talking about the sword while cupping Tenten's face with his hand, "I've missed you Ten-chan. A lot." He said softly.

Tenten smiled and leaned into his hand, "I've missed you too Naruto-kun. Thank you for coming back safely." She said before kissing his palm.

Naruto grinned before he noticed the time, "Ugh, sorry for leaving so early, but I think Hinata-chan's training is ending about now right? Her Dad'll kill me if he thinks she's not one of my priorities." He said with an apologetic smile.

Tenten nodded, "It's okay, I get it. Could you leave me a wood clone please? I want to hear about your training mission." She asked.

Naruto nodded and made a wood clone from his chakra, "I'll be off then, should I take these with me? Or do you want to look at them?" he asked with a gesture to his swords.

Tenten waved him off, "Go ahead and take them, I'll see you soon?" she asked.

Naruto and the clone nodded with a grin, "Yeah, he can lead you to dinner tonight. We'll be waiting for you if nothing interferes with our plans." Naruto said as he buckled Kubikiri Bocho's sheathe back into place and hefted Samehada onto his back.

Naruto leaned over one last time to kiss Tenten, but she leapt into the arms of the clone, "Nuh-uh, your times up big boy! I got this one for now." Tenten said before kissing the clone full on the lips.

The real Naruto frowned and was about to complain when the clone waved him off, "I've got it boss, bye bye!" it said before pushing him out the door with a small burst of wind.

###############################

Naruto landed in front of the Hyuuga clan gates with a grin, "Hello, I want to see Hinata please!" Naruto said.

"Get in line bub!"

Naruto glanced to his right to see a large line of guys with flowers chocolates and other such gifts. He raised an eye brow at the guards who were standing in the standard Hyuuga fashion, "Who are these guys?" Naruto asked.

The gate guards obviously didn't recognise him, so they did not respond. But one of the men near the front of the line did, "I'm Hinata's soul mate! And I have to tell her before that Naruto guy gets back and takes her away!"

Naruto turned and looked at the guy before looking at all the people waiting, 'Eighty three guys waiting for my Hinata-chan?' he thought before yelling out, "What makes you think you guys are good enough for her?!"

Most of the guys began yelling about 'soul mates' and the like until one obnoxiously loud guy jumped into the air and yelled, "Have you seen her lately?! She's HOT!"

Naruto frowned and swung his arm, using Juugo's ability to extend his arm and punch the guy in the face, making everyone's jaw drop at the ability.

Naruto frowned and walked over to the Hyuuga that was hidden behind a Genjutsu across the street that only the Byakugan could see through.

The Hyuuga scowled as Naruto squatted in front of him, he obviously couldn't see the guy, but his sense of smell had set him up so he was almost looking at him, "Oi, Hinata-chan said the Hyuuga that was given your job is a top notch sensor, so you can tell who I am right?" Naruto asked.

The Hyuuga made no move to respond, causing Naruto to sigh, "Okay, as a sensor, feel what I'm doing now yeah?" Naruto said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and his skin turned pale.

The Sensor Hyuuga finally reacted by whispering, "Uzumaki Naruto." He then nodded towards the gate guards.

Naruto turned and let his sage mode deactivate, he casually walked up to the gate and was let in to the outrage of the suitors.

#######################

Naruto began calmly walking through the compound looking for Hinata, he smiled as he stepped into the back gardens.

He stepped onto the bridge and leant against the rail, 'The last time I saw Hinata, was this exact spot…' he thought with a smile as he looked at his reflection in the water.

He felt a presence behind him before a set of arms wrapped around his waist, "Naruto-kun…" he heard her whisper.

Naruto smiled as he continued looking at the reflection, he could see only the top half of her face looking over his shoulder and the arms around his waist. But the two stared into each other's reflection eyes lovingly none the less.

Naruto stood and turned, letting him come face to face with Hinata…sort of.

It was at this point he truly realised how much taller he had grown, his chin was right in line with the top of her forehead so he had to look down to see her pale glowing eyes.

Naruto smiled as did Hinata, they held each other for a moment, not needing to say anything before they kissed softly.

"Ahem."

Naruto and Hinata broke the kiss and they looked to his right to see Hiashi staring at them with a frown, "Hinata, you cannot just leave in the middle of training." He said.

Naruto grinned and held Hinata in a one-handed hug as she buried her face into his chest with a giggle, "Ne, Hiashi-sama. I just got back, can't we have a little alone time please?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head.

Hiashi's frown deepened, "…No." he said sternly.

Hinata pouted up at her father, "But Daaad, we both know I'd just win again." she said, without a stutter or any form of nervousness.

Naruto looked at Hinata's actions with wide eyes as Hiashi sighed, "Now Hinata, Neji has come close to beating you three times this last month. Today could have been his day."

Hinata pouted as her eyes took on the form of the 'Puppy eyes technique', "Pleeeease?" she asked.

Hiashi's face twitched, before he sighed in defeat, "Fine. Make sure you tell him about the occurrences of the clan though. He has a choice to make." Hiashi said before walking off to join his nephew and younger daughter in training.

Hinata smiled in victory before looking up at Naruto's stunned face, "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked worriedly.

Naruto's face slowly turned into a smile, "What happened to my formal and shy little Hinata-chan?" he asked with a chuckle.

Hinata grinned, like really grinned, "Let's just say training can change a person…along with a few pushes from friends and three years practise." She said before frowning, "Well, that and Kin-chan eats a lot of dango now." She said, reaching up and cradling Naruto's face.

She stood on her toes as he bent his neck slightly and the two shared another kiss, eventually Hinata pulled away and went to step back. Only for her eyes to widen as she grasped onto Naruto's clothes.

Naruto chuckled at her expression as she looked back at the ground, they were floating about the height of the village walls above the Hyuuga compound, "Tell me everything Hina-chan, has Neji gotten too weak for you?" he asked with a smile.

Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms up and around his neck for support as they hovered around, "Neji-niisan is far from weak, he was the first of our age group to obtain Jonin status and he's on next year's list to be a Jonin sensei." She said, stunning Naruto.

"Woah! He's a Jonin?!" he asked before blinking as something else slipped into place, "And you can beat him?!"

Hinata laughed beautifully at Naruto's questions, "Yes he is and yes I can. I was ranked a Tokubetsu Jonin before father put in the official word of me being his successor, I've been training in the clan compound almost nonstop for about six months now." She said before resting her head on his shoulder and sighing, "Which has become a problem…"

Naruto raised a brow, sensing the seriousness of the situation bearing down, "Do I want to land to hear this?" he asked as he already began descending.

Hinata smiled, "It isn't that big of a deal, it's just that if you want to keep me we'll have to get married sooner than originally thought." She said with a nervous laugh.

Naruto blinked, "How soon is that?" he asked as his feet touched the wall of Konoha.

Hinata stepped off of his feet, "Well, if I become the Hyuuga head and you want to marry me. You'll have to become a Hyuuga. That means the CRA will be made void and you won't actually be allowed to see Tenten-chan or Tayuya-chan outside of clan business." She explained.

Naruto nodded, "But…I love them too." He said.

Hinata smiled, "I know, that's why I'm telling you this now." She said before taking a deep breath, "Five months from now I will officially be declared the clan head."

Naruto's eyes widened, "F-five months?!" he asked.

Hinata frowned, 'I knew he wouldn't be ready, I guess he'd rather be with the other two than me…' she thought sadly.

"Shit, we don't have much time to plan."

Hinata stared at Naruto in shock who was frowning and counting something on his fingers, "I should have more than enough money saved up. Especially since I got my father's royalties upon return to the village…damn this'll be hard." He muttered before feeling a small hand grasp his own.

He looked at Hinata with a raised brow, "What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed her wide teary eyes.

Hinata sniffed, "A-are you sure Naruto-kun? It's not too soon?" she asked, holding in tears of happiness.

Naruto sighed, "Well Tayu-chan was pushing for it too. And no way in hell I'm gonna lose you." he said before Hinata glomped him and kissed him heavily on the lips.

In this situation, Naruto would do nothing but smile and kiss her back usually. But this was the first time he really felt her body flushed against him.

Naruto blushed bright red as he felt Hinata's curves press into his torso, he froze, trying to control himself from getting…excited.

Hinata noticed his lack of action and sat up, still sitting on his thighs, "Naruto-kun?" she asked.

From Naruto's angle, he finally got a look at what Hinata was wearing and how much she had grown. She wore a long sleeve white skivvy that stopped just above her belly button and standard black ANBU pants going down her legs. Naruto wasn't sure if Hinata knew or not, but she was the epitome of beauty.

Which Naruto unthinkingly shared, "Holy Log, you're beautiful." He said as he sat up.

Hinata blushed at the compliment, "Th-thankyou Naruto-kun." She muttered, stuttering for the first time in over a year.

Naruto grinned and masterfully lifted her up bridal style to stop her from getting an opportunity to notice 'little Naruto' had come to life, "Do you want to come over tonight? Then we can talk about this with the five of us." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata smiled with a nod as they rose into the air, she tilted her head in thought, "Wait…five?" she asked as she did the math, "Naruto-kun, Tenten-chan, Tayuya-chan, myself and…?"

Naruto gulped, "Let me introduce you to her tonight, she's someone very precious to me that I met during our last year of training. I know she loves me and I do her, but I told her about the promise I made to you. That you have to approve of her before anything can happen." He explained in a rush.

Hinata smiled, "You've found the final wife?" she asked happily.

Naruto faltered at her immediate acceptance, "Only if she passes your scrutiny." He said, trying to figure out how this was the one reaction he wasn't prepared for.

Hinata kissed him, taking his attention from their flight and making him come to a stop above the Hyuuga gardens. She pulled away and smiled, "Are you going to see her after this? Can I come?" she asked.

Naruto breathed in through his teeth, "I don't want Hiashi-sama to hate me…" Naruto said, torn between making her happy and pissing off her dad.

Hinata grinned, "Let's go then! I'll explain it to him later." She said as she pushed out of his grasp and landed on his shoulders before using him as a springboard and leaping off towards town.

Naruto flipped through the air before righting himself, he smirked as he turned to the direction Hinata was facing, 'Wrong way Hinata-chan.' He thought as he swiped one of his kunai and pitched it at full speed.

Hinata caught a glimpse of silver in the corner of her eye before a bright yellow flash disoriented her. She felt herself be caught and she cleared her vision to see Naruto holding her with one arm, "Naruto-"

*FLASH*

#########################

*FLASH*

"-kun?" she asked before glancing around in confusion.

"Naruto, Hinata, welcome." Tsunade said with a smile as she watched Naruto place Hinata on her feet inside the office.

Hinata blinked, "What happened?" she asked.

Naruto plucked his kunai from the wall behind them and smirked as it disappeared back into its seal, "Nothin." He said as he took her hand and walked forward to the group.

Tsunade smiled and was about to talk when Sasuke blurred into existence, "Sorry Tsunade-baa-sama." He said with a smirk as Kin stepped out from behind him.

She shook her head, "No problem, Naruto only just got here himself. You were both late." She said with a smile.

The two boys smirked at each other, "Now that you guys are here. I figured instead of asking for a report that I'd ask for a show." Tsunade said with a grin.

Sakura raised a brow, "What do you mean Baa-chan?" she asked.

"While Miss Uzumaki here," Tsunade began with a nod to Karin, "Is a medic ninja, I know the rest of you are combat ninjas. So I've prepared a little something." She said as she lifted the Hokage hat onto her desk.

Suigetsu raised a brow, "Wow…a hat." He said with an unimpressed frown.

Tsunade chuckled and shook the hat, showing everyone that there were folded pieces of paper in it, "Come on the five of you, pick a paper." She said.

Since Sakura was closest, she reached forward into the hat and grabbed a piece of paper, "Might Gai?" she asked.

Tsunade waved the hat at Suigetsu, so he took the necessary steps to reach into the hat, "Neji Hyuuga." He said with a frown.

Sasuke and Naruto walked forward and reached into the hat at the same time.

Sasuke smirked, "Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto raised a brow, "Hiruzen Sarutobi?" he asked in shock.

Naruto held the hat and held it to his side, which made Hinata finally notice the green haired girl in the corner. Naruto smiled, "Come on Fuu-chan." Naruto welcomed.

Fuu nodded nervously as she looked around the room, not liking being in such an enclosed space. She stepped forward and took the last paper, "Asuma Sarutobi." She said quietly before standing behind Naruto and holding his arm and smiling when Samehada vibrated happily being near her chakra.

Hinata smiled, 'So, her name is Fuu.' She thought with a smile.

Naruto waved his other arm, "So what is this about Baa-chan?" he asked.

Tsunade smirked as she folded her hands in front of her face, "Waiting at the battle arena are these people. You will be sparring one on one. Do not hold back, I'm serious. I will be there to heal you if anything goes wrong as will Karin. So, who wants to go first?" she asked as she stood to her feet.

The group stood in the middle of the room, "Only one way to decide." Naruto said seriously as his sight enhancement seal glowed and he pushed his fist forward.

Suigetsu smirked, "Heh, got that right." He said as water rippled around his hand that he held forward to meet Naruto's.

Fuu smiled, "Why do you guys always take this so seriously?" she asked with a giggle as she followed suit.

Sasuke smirked and placed his hand in, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Sakura sighed, "I won't be a part of this. I'm going third. No if's and' or but's." she demanded.

The four remaining people pulled their arms back, a focussed intent on their faces.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

Sasuke opened his Sharingan eye for a brief moment before everyone released their choices.

Naruto…Rock

Suigetsu…Rock

Fuu…Paper

Sasuke…Paper

Sasuke smirked, while the other two grumbled. Fuu and Sasuke stepped back as the boys started round two.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

############################

"Alright, first match is Suigetsu versus Neji." Shizune said.

Suigetsu stood with his arms folded as he watched Neji enter from the other side of the arena. The water ninja looked his opponent up and down while the Hyuuga took a battle stance.

Even though Suigetsu didn't look it, he had a pretty good analytical mind, 'Hyuuga, so he's a Taijutsu user that will shut down my chakra network…but there's something else.' Suigetsu thought when he noticed Neji's defending arm in a familiar position, 'He know swordsmanship…but where's the sword?' Suigetsu thought as he took his own Taijutsu stance.

Shizune threw her arm down, "Begin!" she said before leaping back.

Suigetsu ran at Neji and threw the pissiest, most obvious punch ever which Neji knew must've been a feint for his follow up strike.

Which is why his weak block didn't hold up.

*BAM*

A millisecond before impact, Suigetsu's average muscled arm grew extremely muscled and punched Neji's forearm with enough force to follow through and knock Neji off of his feet.

Neji flipped back onto his feet and wiped the blood from his broken nose, "Very deceptive." Neji said with a nod of respect before blinking.

"BYAKUGAN!"

With his white eyes activated, he could see when Suigetsu would channel the chakra for such a technique. Knowing he wouldn't try the simple manoeuvre again.

*BAM*

Neji was launched back once again from Suigetsu's blow, 'What?! He didn't use any chakra at all!' Neji thought in shock.

Suigetsu smirked and brought his water bottle to his lips, "Nice try Hyuuga, but I use water." He said before his cheeks bulged and he shot a stream from his lips at Neji.

The Hyuuga ducked under the stream with a smirk, 'Water aye? Guess I'll win regardless.' He thought before pulling out a kunai and attacking.

Suigetsu drew Nuibari and began to fight Neji close up, the Hyuuga was very good, able to read most normal sword strikes and act accordingly.

Suigetsu and Neji moved around the arena in blurs, setting sparks when they'd clash in the air. Some of the people watching had trouble just following their movements, until the two stopped in a clash of power.

Neji was testing suigetsu's strength now in comparison to his power-arm transformation, 'He's quite weak…well, time to finish this. Even if his attacks use water he still has a chakra network.' Neji thought before channelling chakra throughout his body.

Suigetsu gasped as his sword was ripped from his grasp and a chakra shell hit him, "GREAT KAITEN!" Neji yelled as the chakra was unleashed.

Neji came to a stop as Suigetsu was launched back, luckily with his Byakugan activated, he saw Nuibari approaching him from behind.

Neji fell into a split and watched as the sword sailed over his head, 'Ninja wire..' Neji observed as Suigetsu caught the blade and stood tall.

Neji saw Suigetsu's chakra flare and got ready to dodge the next attack.

"WATER SWORD ART: STREAMING BLADES!" Suigetsu yelled.

Using the ninja wire, Suigetsu span Nuibari around above his head. Water spewed from the end in thin sharp blade that headed towards Neji.

The Hyuuga span and ducked left and right, showing off as without chakra he managed to dodge all of the water blades. As the attacks stopped and Suigetsu caught his sword, Neji smirked, "I must say I thought a wielder of the seven swords would be more challenging than this." Neji taunted as he reached behind him and considered pulling a black handle from his ninja pouch.

Suigetsu frowned and lifted his sword into the air, letting Neji see the shine from the sunlight bouncing off the wire…which reached behind him in multiple directions.

With his Byakugan, Neji quickly realised that each of the 'streaming blades' held a piece of wire that had stabbed into the ground surrounding him. Neji scowled in worry as he looked back at Suigetsu, who had just let out another burst of chakra.

Suigetsu smirked, "My final move! NUIBARI WATER ART: SLICING WATER PRISON!"

Neji's eyes widened in shock as the ninja wires began to swirl around him and create a sharp whirlpool of water. Neji analysed the whirlpool, 'Only two options, and I've already shown off my new Kaiten for Tsunade-sama…time to show the result of hard work.' He thought with a smirk as he channelled chakra through his palms.

Suigetsu smirked, 'Even if he does that spinning defence again, the wires will be stopped but the water won't as long as I hold my concentration.' Suigetsu thought with a burst of chakra.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS: SKY PALM!"

Suigetsu's eyes widened as a small hole was punctured in the prison, while this would usually mean nothing, he caught a glimpse of Neji's smirking face before he felt a huge force slam into his chest.

Neji dropped to the ground as the attack was dissipated and the ninja wires tore up the earth around him, cutting his back twice in the process.

Suigetsu was pushed off his feet and knocked back ten or so meters before he fell onto his back with a gasp, 'What the hell?!' he thought as he pushed himself to his feet to see Neji falling through the air at him.

Suigetsu swung Nuibari in a cross slash, only for his eyes to widen when Neji lifted his own blade.

"LIGHTNING SURGE!" Neji yelled as the two blades clashed.

The lightning from the Sword of the Thunder God flowed through Nuibari into Suigetsu, causing the water ninja to scream before he passed out.

Neji smirked as he climbed to his feet, shaking off the little shock he got from having water on him while activating the sword.

Shizune ran over to the two, "Good work Neji, I think you'll be getting that team you wanted next year." She said with a smile before picking up Suigetsu and leaping into the stands, Neji following with Nuibari in hand.

Tsunade nodded as she stood, "Very good show Neji." she said before turning to the spectators, "Next two, hmm Fuu." She said before sitting back down.

Fuu tensed nervously and bit her lip, she looked to her left as she asked, "Naruto-kun…what do I show them?" she asked.

Naruto smiled down at her, "Whatever you want Fuu-chan. Here in the leaf they'll accept you no matter what you carry." He said comfortingly.

Fuu nodded and stood, tightening the straps on her carry pack before she leapt down to the arena and landed opposite her goateed opponent, "Hello Asuma-san." she said with a bow.

Asuma smiled and nodded, "Hello to you Fuu. Let's have a good match okay? I hear this will decide whether you become a Jonin or Chunnin here in the leaf." He said.

Fuu's eyes widened before she nodded, "Well, alright then. I'll go all out!" she declared before taking her red carry pack off and placing it on the ground next to her.

Asuma smiled, 'Other then the fact she is the Jinchuuriki of the Seven Tails, I don't know what her powers are…this'll be fun.' He thought as he pulled out his signature weapons; chakra trench knives.

Once again, Shizune waved her arm, "Begin!" she declared.

To everyone's surprise, two insect wings grew from Fuu's lower back and she took to the air as she took a deep breath.

"BUG STYLE: HONEY GLOB!" she announced before shooting a large ball of honey at Asuma.

Asuma was unsure of the honey's capabilities, so he decided to play it safe as he leapt from the impact zone.

He landed and saw Fuu mid spin, "WING SLASH!" she yelled as he wings flicked around, shooting two energy waves towards Asuma.

Asuma smirked, if there was one thing he knew, it was blades of chakra. In a seemingly simple display, Asuma cut through the blades with wind chakra blades of his own.

Fuu's eyes widened in shock while Asuma smiled, "How's your Taijutsu?" Asuma yelled out before charging at Fuu.

Fuu scowled, 'Well, I was hoping no one would see this just yet. Oh well.' She thought before deactivating her wings and dropping down next to her carry bag.

She lifted the pack and swung it, using it like a bat to hit Asuma, who raised an arm to block.

*BOOM*

Asuma was launched across the arena from the impact, only coming to a stop as he stabbed a blade into the ground as an anchor. He rubbed his sore arm before looking up at Fuu.

Fuu unzipped her pack and pulled out a small barrel, she dropped the barrel and took a Taijutsu stance as it opened.

Not wanting her to power up too much, Asuma charged forward again. His brow furrowed as he saw the large amount of flying beetles fly onto Fuu's body.

As Asuma threw his punch, Fuu swiped as if she had claws.

*CLANG*

Asuma's arm was flung out as his weapon bounced off of a line of beetles Fuu had released with her swipe. The two clashed with armoured Taijutsu, Asuma attacking with his chakra blades and Fuu's beetles forming armour and weapons as per her gestures.

Suddenly, Fuu threw forward a punch which Asuma ducked to the left of, only for a cluster of her beetles to follow after the punch and collect his chest in a solid strike.

Asuma was pushed back with a scowl as he used the time to form hand seals, "FIRE STYLE: BURNING ASH!"

Fuu looked up in panic at the large black cloud descending upon her, 'F-F-Fire?' she thought in fear as she fell to her knees in terror.

Everyone's eyes widened as Fuu fell to her knees, except for Asuma who couldn't see her do so from behind his cloud.

Thinking she was Jonin material as well as a Jinuchuuriki, Asuma was quite confident that Fuu would've been able to defend herself in some way. So he ignited the cloud.

**BOOOOM**

The flames of the explosion covered the arena floor, causing many to look down in fear, but some of the audience sat in worry as they noticed Squad Seven not having any obvious reactions other than Naruto's frown.

As the smoke cleared, everyone gasped at the metallic ball that surrounded Fuu. It collapsed into hundreds of the beetles from before, showing that the insects had a hard metallic outer coat.

Asuma looked on in shock and confusion as Fuu sat shaking in fear, 'Huh? If she's so shaken up about some fire then how did she defend herself?...wait a sec, I thought she fought Itachi earlier, I wonder if she reacted the same to his flames…' Asuma thought with a worried frown.

Asuma approached Fuu, "Fuu? Are you ok?" he asked.

Hearing someone say her name, Fuu snapped out of her daze, "Y-yes!" she said before jumping onto her shaky legs.

Asuma watched with a frown, 'I'm nowhere near as strong as Itachi…he mustn't have used any fire jutsu near her, if he did then he would've exploited this weakness of hers severely.' Asuma thought as he took a defensive position.

Fuu took a deep breath and steeled herself, 'I have to go all out, I have to show them that I won't be affected by a little fire!' she thought before flying into the air and her beetles surrounding her.

Asuma took in what he was seeing, 'I have a bad feeling about this.' He thought before whipping around his chakra knives and channelling his wind chakra.

""HAAAA!""

Everyone watched as Asuma and Fuu unleashed some of their power, Asuma fully activating his knives and Fuu's shell of beetles disappearing into her chakra cloak.

Fuu was revealed to be covered in a red shroud of chakra with six wings that were many sizes too large for her body. She dove at Asuma who leapt up at her, ready to slash.

"BUG STYLE: INSECT STINGER!" Fuu yelled as her chakra formed a curved drill around her left arm.

Assume held his two blades to his left before slashing horizontally, "WIND STYLE: ABSOLUTE SLASH!" he yelled.

The two sharp chakra attacks clashed causing a massive display of sparks and chakra waves to be released from the collision. After a few seconds, Fuu's wings beat once.

The single wing beat pushed her so much harder at Asuma that suddenly he was sliding backwards across the ground trying to hold his chakra steady.

A second beat slammed Asuma into the wall painfully and knocked his arms aside. He looked up in fear as Fuu's stinger began heading towards his stomach.

At the last instant, Fuu's stinger disappeared, but she was going too fast to pull her punch.

It was at that moment Asuma felt himself be pulled with chakra, he found himself sitting in the stands a moment later.

**BOOOOM**

He looked down into the arena to see Naruto in his place, slammed into the arena wall with enough pressure to crack the whole side of the stadium.

Fuu started crying as Naruto caught her exhausted form, "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I lost control again." Fuu said looking down sadly.

Naruto breathed heavily as he brought a green hand up to his chest and began healing the cracked bone armour underneath, "It's okay Fuu-chan. I said I'd stop you if you lose control and I did. You're okay, and so is Asuma-sensei." Naruto said as he flew up to the stands.

He landed next to Asuma who starred in shock, "Naruto, did you just use the substitution on me?" he asked, unsure of what else to say.

Naruto nodded and winced at the last bone literally snapped back into place, "Yes I did. You see Fuu has the abilities of the ultimate insect infused into her, and as you know, an ant's strength is unparalleled in direct comparison to most other animals on this planet. So even though she doesn't have an exact fighting style, her strength is somewhat like baa-chan's is." Naruto explained as he placed Fuu down in her seat.

Asuma stood, "Naruto…you saved my life." Asuma realised in shock.

Naruto grinned at him, "Isn't that what friends are for?" he asked rhetorically with a smile.

Asuma was about to say more when Tsunade spoke, "We'll say that fight was Fuu's. Although if Asuma took his chance to strike, he probably could've won." She said.

Naruto interrupted, "Actually since Fuu's insects were free they would've defended her from anything with their lives on the line. That's the reason why…a certain man didn't get the chance to attack her while she was vulnerable a while ago." Naruto explained, accidently answering some of Asuma's earlier questions.

Tsunade hummed with a nod, "Interesting to know, once her bugs are released she has a natural defence like Gaara does." Tsunade said to herself before beginning again.

"Now Chunnin Squad Seven, it's your turn. This'll decide if you are to be given permission to enter the Jonin exams this year. So, who's up first?"

#####

Chapter End.

**Hello everyone!**

**Welcome back to A Different Jutsu! As some of you may be able to tell, Part Two is more Naruto focussed instead of all of team 7. Don't worry though, everyone still gets a healthy amount of screen time.**

**Anyways, there is a poll on my profile, it would make me very happy if you guys had a look at it :D**

**At the moment I am focussing on this story, but I am also writing 'A Stronger Link' when the inspiration strikes. I recon I'll be updating this one once a week (Every Sunday) and A Stronger Link every month.**

**Please R&R both stories! And Please Vote on the POLL! Tell me what you think :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Battles of the not-so Chunnin.

"So Squad Seven, who's up first?" Tsunade asked with a smile.

Sasuke and Naruto smirked before looking at Sakura, "Ladies first." They said in unison.

Sakura smiled, "Like always, you two are too chicken to do anything without me lookin after ya." She said with a laugh before leaping high into the air.

From the other side of the arena, a green blur mirrored her movement and together they landed opposite each other in the arena. They turned and smiled to each other.

Gai gave 'nice guy' pose, "Hello Sakura! I see your Flames of Youth has let your grow into a full kunoichi! I hope our battle will be a Youth-filled one!" he said before standing in his Strong Fist Taijutsu stance.

Sakura laughed, "Yeah, I certainly have flames. But I'm not sure youth is the right word to describe them." she said with a smile.

Shizune chose this moment to yell out, "BEGIN!"

Gai stood confidently while Sakura mirrored his stance except with her back arm dangling loosely instead of behind her back.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Gai raised his arm in a block.

*DOOF*

Sakura's afterimage faded as her straight punch collided with Gai's forearm, the green beast grinned, "My Sakura! You are as fast as Lee is!" he said happily before kicking out at her.

Sakura lifted her arm and caught Gai's ankle, "Really? You think he's as fast as me?" she asked with a giggle before using his leg and throwing him away.

Gai rolled with the throw and landed on his feet, "At the moment you are Sakura! But when he uses the eight gates he's as fast as the speed of sound! And as fast as I am!" he said giving a thumbs up.

Sakura smiled and channelled chakra to her feet in her skating technique, causing Gai to gasp as he barely raised his arms in time to block her next punch, "What's wrong Gai-sensei? Getting slow in your old age?" she asked before grabbing his arms and using them as a pivot point, skated in a circle around Gai and landed a kick to his back.

Being the Taijutsu master he was, Gai used the momentum of the kick to start him in a forward roll. He came up into a handstand and kicked back at Sakura, who ducked under the split kick and skated away with a smile.

Gai flipped onto his feet and looked at Sakura in a new light, 'She's extremely fast. I can tell from the way she's moving she is used to fighting at even higher speeds. The question is, how fast is her limit?' he thought before smiling widely.

"Well Sakura, we both now that speed is the forte of our opponent, so why don't we kick it up a notch hmm?" he asked as he took off his cement weights and a chakra weight from each wrist.

Sakura grinned and took off a seal from under her shirt, she pulled her chakra from it and placed it in her pouch. At Gai's raised brow she explained, "There are no weights that are enough to slow me down at full speed. So I use a chakra seal, when it's active I am under ten times earth gravity and this is the second time I've deactivated it since my second year of training." She explained before settling back in her stance and facing off the fastest man alive other than the Raikage himself.

Gai grinned, "This will be a blast!" he said before disappearing in a blur of speed as did Sakura.

The arena was quiet since no one could see anything other than a movement of dust here or there for over thirty seconds.

Sasuke, who had his three tomoe Sharingan active, squinted in concentration as he followed their movements. Barely seeing them as it was, 'Gai sensei has already opened the first gate, and Sakura-chan is using her skating ability near constantly now.'

**BOOM**

Nearly ten seconds later, the ground exploded with a huge uprising of rock surrounding a crater. Sakura appeared in a blur breathing heavily in front of the crater that Gai's body had made.

#####

The whole room was shaking from the clash of the two Taijutsu users. And from a high shelf fell a container of pens.

One pen fell onto the new electric board inside a room in the arena, turning on the hyper cameras of the arena and sending the signal out to all the new ultra screens set up around the village.

#####

Gai pushed himself onto his feet with a grin, "Sakura, you have grown." He said seriously before crossing his arms in front of him as Sakura took a lower stance that reminded some of the Fourth Hokage.

"SECOND GATE OPEN! THIRD GATE OPEN!"

"FLASH STEP: KAIOKEN!"

As Gai's skin became red and his eyes lost their pupils, Sakura began glowing slightly red and an aura grew around her.

Once again the two disappeared, but now at least twice a second, sonic booms sounded around the arena as each of the two clashed, matching punch for punch and kick for kick.

Naruto whistled, "At this speed even you and I can barely keep up with her." Naruto said to Sasuke.

Sasuke just nodded as his Sharingan span faster, 'This is amazing…I wonder if I can learn to open the eight gates…' he thought.

In a split second, one sonic boom was suddenly much louder and Gai slammed right into the crater once again.

The green beast just smiled, "FOURTH GATE! FIFTH GATE! OPEEEN!" he shouted.

Sakura appeared once again, panting heavily as her Kaioken deactivated, 'Geez, that's much harder to hold after a long time. Now I know why Yondaime-sama only used it for single strikes.' She thought before taking a deep breath as Gai's chakra resonated around the arena.

Gai leapt into the air and kicked forward at Sakura, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" he yelled.

In the one thirteenth of a second Gai moved forward, Sakura's legs glowed rainbow.

Gai watched in awe as for the first time, someone dodged his kick while having more than a single gate open.

Sakura leant back and let Gai fly past her face as she clapped above her.

As Gai passed her, she clapped her hands under his arms and using her magnificent chakra control, adhered herself to the ground so she fully caught all of Gai's momentum. Bringing him to a stop in midair.

Gai gasped as he was flipped overhead and thrown back where he had originally started, he flipped over expecting to get a moment before he attacked her again, only for Sakura to have taken charge.

He dropped to the ground as Sakura's kick whipped at his chest, he then was using all the speed given to him by the five gates just to stay ahead of Sakura and Radical Good Speed.

Sakura was smiling as she finally got to go hard with her boots, never having to actually try once they were activated, Sakura was thrilled for the challenge.

After nearly twenty seconds, and over eight hundred attempted strikes, Sakura had comfortably engrained Gai to reacting to her kicks since she had only been using her legs to attack. Which is why he was caught so off guard as Sakura reached out and punched him square in the face.

Gai flew back and barely flipped around in time to land on his feet against the arena wall, he quickly folded his arms as he unleashed his restrictions, "SIXTH GATE! OPEEEEN!" he yelled before jumping forward at Sakura once more.

Sakura was getting pushed back as she dodged every single punch and blocked every single kick, all with a smile on her face as she truly had to fight for speed.

Gai suddenly feinted a punch which turned into a handstand so he could kick at Sakura, who blocked the kick with her arms. He used her block as a springboard and flipped back before lifting his arms into the air and punching forward.

"MORNING PEACOCK!" Gai yelled as he threw hundreds of flaming punches at Sakura.

All of the spectators watched in awe as Gai's flaming fists made a colourful array of a peacock tail as his punches were about to connect with Sakura.

"PHOENIX STRIKE: MULTIKICK!" Sakura yelled as her legs were set ablaze and she leapt at Gai.

Two clashed in a display of fire and power, causing massive explosions and sending surges of chakra throughout the arena that shook the audience and the cameras.

#####

More than eighty percent of the village stared at some of the giant screens in awe as the young pink kunoichi stood up to the green beast of Konoha in an amazing display of power. A hunter nin in training gasped at Sakura's yell and flicked through his bingo book.

"Burning Speed the phoenix user is Sakura Haruno?"

#####

***BOOOOOOM***

Sakura and Gai were launched apart from the explosion and in unison, Sakura used her flash step to push off of the air while Gai did the same with the pure force of his chakra.

He swung a final flaming punch as Sakura threw her fiery kick.

Once again they were pushed apart and this time they landed opposite each other in the arena, Gai crossed his arms once more as Sakura's entire lower body up to her stomach and her upper back disappeared in a rainbow glow.

"SEVENTH GATE! OPEN!" Gai yelled before leaping up to the arena wall.

Sakura leapt into the air, dispelling the rainbow cloud as she rose above the arena, taking flight with her wings.

Gai and Sakura paused for a moment, knowing this was the last attack to decide the match. They nodded to each other before channelling their respective powers.

Gai formed an odd hand sign as he leapt up, "AFTERNOOOOON TIGEEEEEERRRR!"

Sakura's feet set ablaze with blue fire before she dove bombed at Gai, flipping over feet first as she yelled her strongest initial bullet kick.

"EXTERMINATING BLAST BULLEEEEEEET!"

The white tiger met with the blue cone of flames and caused a sonic boom that echoed throughout the village, cracking a lot of glass and in some cases shattering some.

As the smoke cloud disappeared, Tsunade looked on worriedly, 'Even I could've been killed by either of those strikes… are they even alive?' she thought worriedly.

The smoke cleared to show Sakura standing over an unconscious Gai in the center of a large crater. People looked on in awe as the fiery pinkette made six hand seals and tears fell from her eyes.

"Phoenix Art: Healing Tears." She said quietly.

The tears on her face rose into the air before dropping into Gai's mouth, mere seconds later, he began coughing before he sat up, looking completely reenergised.

Gai looked around before looking up at Sakura, "What happened?" he asked.

Sakura smirked, "I won." She said before falling to a knee.

The arena broke out into cheers, as did most of the outside village, causing Sakura to smile as Gai pulled her to her feet.

Gai smiled brightly, "SAKURA! YOUR YOUTH IS OVERFLOWING SO BRIGHTLY! I FEEL SO YOUTHFUUUULL!" Gai cheered as he hugged her and leapt up to Tsunade so that she could be healed.

Sakura laughed as Gai dropped into a seat, letting her fall into the one between him and the Hokage, "Tsunade-sama! Please let Sakura go in the Jonin exams! Her Youth is easily at Jonin level! And her flames GLOW SO BRIGHTLAAAAAYYYYY!" he cheered in excitement.

Suddenly, his mouth was taped shut, courtesy of the masked ninja standing behind him, "Quiet time Gai. Tsunade-sama, could you please heal Sakura for me? I don't want my fastest student to be too worn out to watch me fight." He said with an eye smile as he ruffled Sakura's hair.

Sakura smiled up at him, "Your late sensei." She said with a chuckle.

Tsunade smiled, "Looks like it's your turn Kakashi. Your Uchiha is waiting it seems." She said while placing green hands on Sakura's shoulders to let healing chakra through her system.

Kakashi looked up to see Sasuke on the other side of the group smirking at him. In the same second the two leaped through the air and landed in the arena facing each other.

Kakashi eye-smiled, "Well, Sasuke it's been a while. How did your training go?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke smirked as he blinked on his Sharingan, "Pretty good sensei. I may not be as fast as Sakura-chan, but I have my own specialities." He said.

Kakashi nodded, "Let's get to it then."

Shizune, who was shaking nervously at the last show, waved her slightly singed hand through the air, "B-Begin!" she said before using the shushin to appear behind the Hokage.

Kakashi lifted his headband, revealing his Sharingan before he took a low stance which Sasuke mirrored.

The two locked Sharingans as they formed hand seals.

"CHIDORI!"

"RAIKIRI!"

The two held their lightning jutsu for a second before charging each other, Kakashi smirked, 'My Raikiri is ten times more powerful than the Chidori. I'll knock him back before starting a Taijutsu bout.' Kakashi thought as he pulled his fist back.

Sasuke smirked as he slammed his hand into the ground, "CHIDORI CURRENT!" he yelled.

Kakashi hesitated in confusion before the electricity shot from the ground up to his electric charged hand, the two electrical charges collided and formed a spark that shot through Kakashi's system, causing him to lose control of the Raikiri and giving Sasuke the opportunity to kick his sensei in the chest.

Kakashi was pushed back, but he skid to a stop and looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, "You remade my jutsu?" Kakashi asked in shock.

Sasuke smirked and threw his arms out, letting his cloak fly in the breeze as his kusarigama came from his sleeve, "More than that sensei." He said as he grasped the kusarigama, which suddenly solidified into a scythe's shape.

Kakashi looked on in worry, "Well…I guess it's time then." He said before unzipping his Jonin flack jacket.

######

"Hey, that's Sasuke Uchiha!" a Chunnin said pointing to the large screen.

One of the Jonin stared in awe as Sasuke stood, the breeze blowing his cloak as he held his scythe to the side, "But that's the Reaping Hunter! How is a Chunnin the A-ranked reaper?!" he yelled in shock.

The people around the Jonin murmured in shock and amazement as a tokubetsu Jonin landed amongst them, "Boo Yeah! 'Kashi-kun's unleashing the chakra armour!" Anko yelled with a cheer, causing everyone to look back at the screens.

######

Sasuke looked on with wide eyes as Kakashi revealed chakra armour, the masked man eye smiled as he reached behind his back, "And last but not least." He muttered.

He whipped out a small sword that glowed white, "White Light Sabre!" Kakashi said before charging at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes span to keep up with Kakashi's movement as he and the Jonin clashed. Sasuke's scythe whipping through the air and Kakashi parrying the strikes and trying to get in close.

Sasuke frowned before stepping up his level, causing Kakashi to be pushed off, 'How is that blade still around? I thought Kakashi destroyed it in the Third war.' Sasuke thought before moving his chakra into his blade.

Kakashi was taken off guard as Sasuke's scythe went limp into it's kusarigama form, Sasuke caught the blade under his foot with chakra then sweep kicked at Kakashi, forcing the copy ninja to leap back. As Sasuke used the momentum of his kick to spin, he launched the blade at the retreating Kakashi.

Kakashi parried the skilled strike, barely saving himself from having the kusa stabbed into his chest. People watched in awe as Sasuke and Kakashi clashed in such an amazingly display of skill.

Sparks flew as their weapons clashed, until Sasuke changed tactics and pulled the blade close, launching out the weight in a wide sweep.

Kakashi didn't have time to move far, so he stepped forward and began ducking. The weight passed behind him but he wasn't fast enough to let the chain move over him, he ended up getting hit in the head and being pushed to the side.

Kakashi rolled with the momentum as he stabbed down at the chain, lodging his sword between the chain links and stabbing it into the ground. He rolled to his feet and ran at Sasuke, using the chance to get in close.

Sasuke frowned as his kusarigama was made near useless, he threw the weight at his sensei to stall for time, forcing Kakashi to leap over it.

In the split second Kakashi was in the air, Sasuke reached down to his belt line that had multiple sealing capsules on it.

Kakashi threw a handful of shuriken to stop Sasuke, but his shuriken were stopped by a large cloud of smoke.

Kakashi landed in front of Sasuke and the smoke before charging forward as his Sharingan span, hoping to see as much as he could see once the cloud dissipated.

Kakashi's eyes widened before he leapt back and whipped out two kunai, using them to defend against the sudden storm.

"NINJA ART: NEEDLE RAIN!"

Sasuke's umbrella that he held overhead began spinning, and from the portion facing Kakashi one hundred needles shot out at high speed.

Kakashi managed to parry of dodge most of the needles, but ended up resorting to the armour. A flash of chakra and there was a bubble around him deflecting every senbon easily.

Sasuke frowned as his eyes analysed the armour, 'Damn, Naruto's design completely eradicated the weakness of the other armour. The only fault I can see would be overpowering its with my own through a jutsu. But there seems to be a manual backup of some sort.' He thought as he sat his umbrella on his shoulder.

Kakashi leapt back, "So Sasuke, how has your Ninjutsu come along? I hope your time with weapons training didn't hinder it." he said as he began forming hand signs and a symbol on his armour glowed, showing the jutsu to be amplified.

Sasuke smirked and subtly channelled the necessary chakra into his umbrella as Kakashi threw his hands forward.

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"

"WIND STYLE: WIND DRAGON JUTSU!"

Sasuke thrust his umbrella forward as Kakashi took the moisture from the water collection underground. Two opposing dragons formed that clashed in the air, Kakashi's may have been bigger and more powerful, but Sasuke's as sharper and faster. It flew into the mouth of the water dragon and expanded, blasting the water out of shape and causing it to fall around the arena.

Kakashi formed more seals as Sasuke once again showed off his mastery of seals by forming a jutsu with the umbrella.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

"WIND STYLE: AIR FISSURE!"

With a simple gesture of holding forward his umbrella, the fireball cut in two around him before Sasuke pulled his umbrella back and threw it up into the air while forming seals.

"WIND STYLE: UPGRADE BLADE: ONE THOUSAND NEEDLE RAIN!" Sasuke yelled as his umbrella began glowing green and shooting needles all around the arena.

Kakashi channelled chakra into his armour, forming the protective bubble of chakra that deflected all of the needles, Kakashi frowned as he watched Sasuke. Who leapt up and grabbed the handle of his umbrella before attaching it to a clasp on his back with a simple movement.

Kakashi deactivated the shield and frowned, 'He already knew that that wouldn't work, even with that power boost. All that the extra boost succeeded in was covering the field in his needles.' Kakashi thought as Sasuke formed hand seals and began falling to the ground.

"UCHIHA FIRE SEALING STYLE: ULTIMATE FLAME FIELD TECHNIQUE!"

Tiny unnoticeable seals glowed from every single senbon and lines of fire connected the points of each one, causing the arena to look like a web of fire.

Kakashi had to leap and land carefully between a cluster of the flames lines to be safe, he looked up to see how Sasuke was faring only to see the Uchiha standing on his board about two meters above the field.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled out a seal that Kakashi couldn't recognise, "My new technique! Thanks to me finding my own personal blood seal! SEALING ART: FISSION TECHNIQUE: BODY SPLIT!" he yelled as he channelled chakra through the seal and slammed it onto the chest of his cloak.

Kakashi's eyes widened as Sasuke literally split into four Sasukes, 'What?! Those aren't clones! What's going on?' Kakashi thought in fear as the three new Sasukes landed in a gap on the field while the original floated above the field.

The original Sasuke swung his hands past three of the sealing capsules on his belt and threw the unsealed items towards the other three.

Kakashi starred with a frown as the three Sasukes on the ground caught the weapons and took battle positions, 'This can't possibly mean well for me.' Kakashi thought as he got ready to use substitution/shunshin/run like hell or use his armour.

The left most Sasuke swung around his naginata that Kakashi noticed had many seals on it while the Sasuke on the right held a spiked club. The one standing in the middle held a battle fan in a ready position by his side.

The Sasuke on the board smirked and began forming hand seals, "Let's make sensei run, alright Uchihas!" Sasuke yelled.

The other Sasukes smirked, "Yes!" they said before whipping around their weapons.

Naginata wielding Sasuke swung his weapon to his side, pulling on the water around the arena and some from seals on his weapon, "WATER STYLE: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!"

The one with the fan swung it forward, "WIND STYLE: VACUUM SPHERE JUTSU!"

The one with the club slammed it into the ground, "EARTH STYLE: MUD BOMB JUTSU!"

The Sasuke up in the air finished his hand seals, "FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!"

Kakashi stared at the awesome display of elements, he was cornered as the vacuum sphere sucked in the fire which set ablaze the mud ball, forming a blue flamed mud ball that was burning towards Kakashi. Behind the flaming ball, he could see the water vortex boring down on him aswell, 'Well, only one choice. I doubt even my armour could hold this off.' He said as he closed his Sharingan eye and held a hand seal.

Sasuke smirked, 'Nothing can stop this. It even managed to damage Otouto's half turtle shell.' He thought in victory.

"KAMUI!"

Sasuke stared in shock and disbelief as his unstoppable combination was sucked into a tiny black hole along with all of his senbon. The black hole collapsed on itself to show Kakashi kneeling with his Mangekyou Sharingan watching Sasuke.

All of the Sasukes stared in shock, until the original ripped the seal off of his chest. Within seconds, the other Sasukes seemed to be sucked towards the original before they melded together while Sasuke caught each of the weapons in his hands and mouth respectively.

In a puff of smoke, all of Sasuke's weapons had been sealed away and he stood on his board while crossing his arms, "You have unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan." Sasuke stated.

Kakashi eye smiled, "So you've noticed." He said before forming hand seals, "I don't have much chakra left Sasuke, so this is how I'll finish it." Kakashi said as his body was enveloped in the white chakra of the Hatake family.

Sasuke's brow furrowed, unsure of what Kakashi was up to, "Guess I'll take this seriously." Sasuke muttered as the tattoo of his stage one curse seal spread over the left half of his body.

Kakashi held his hand out and formed a jutsu that many were shocked to find that he knew, "RASENGAN!" Kakashi exclaimed as his white chakra formed a glowing white sphere.

Sasuke was about to form his jutsu when Kakashi rose his other hand over the rasengan in a way that reminded Sasuke of Naruto's second stage rasengans.

"WHITE RAI-SENGAN!" Kakashi yelled as his electrical chakra merged with the ball and formed a purpley white disc around the white rasengan that cracked with lightning.

Sasuke stared at the evolved rasengan, 'White Rai-sengan…well shit.' Sasuke thought before forming hand seals and holding out his arm which had another seal on the palm.

"DRAGON FIST!" Sasuke exclaimed as his arm was enveloped in dragonic gold flames.

Sasuke leant forward on his board and shot down at Kakashi as Kakashi leapt up at Sasuke.

""HAAAA!""

The two attacks caused an explosion of white lightening and gold fire in the shape of a dragon to form, pushing against each other in a struggle of power until the dragon's mouth opened and from it, one final energy push.

**BOOOOOOOOM**

The explosion launched the two apart, destroying the main walls of the inner arena as opposed to the ground like Sakura's battle did. As the smoke finally cleared, both Kakashi and Sasuke were seen lying on their backs on the ground.

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke, "W-wow. Y-you sure are s-strong Sasuke." Kakashi said with a weak eye smile.

Sasuke scoffed, "Y-yeah. Unfortunately though…" he said as he reached under his sleeve.

"This is only half of my strength."

Kakashi glanced passed the Sasuke that was nearly unconscious next to him to see that another Sasuke now stood on his board and came to a stop between the two combatants.

Kakashi stared at the perfectly clean and capable Sasuke reach down and grasp hands with his Fission Clone. The two morphed back together as the weakened Sasuke pulled off the seal from under his sleeve.

Kakashi chuckled, "So…you're more than double the strength of a Jonin…I think you'll do fine in these exams Sasuke." He said before taking a deep breath and relaxing.

Sasuke placed his hand on Kakashi's chest and Kakashi finally felt Sasuke's new shunshin, 'It's a combination of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu.' He thought as the two melted from existence and appeared in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade crouched and began healing Kakashi, "Congratulations Sasuke, you are definitely ready for the exams." She said as she gave Kakashi enough strength to be able to walk.

Sasuke nodded, "Thankyou Baa-chan." He said with a bow before helping Kakashi into a chair.

Naruto leaped into the arena and glanced around, 'Wow, with this much destruction I wonder how this place is still standing.' He thought with a smirk.

"Are you ready to fight me Naruto?"

Naruto turned and stared in confusion as Hiruzen Sarutobi walked into the arena, looking surprisingly stronger than he did just three years prior, "How…?" Naruto asked in awe and happiness.

Hiruzen smirked in his battle armour that was completely covered in chakra armour, "Prosthetic from my knee down. And I finally learned a certain gift from my monkey summons. I'll be kicking for a while longer." Hiruzen explained before doing an oddly limber cartwheel to show off his healthy body before leaping away with a back flip.

"You ready Naruto?" he yelled as he landed.

Naruto smirked and leapt back as well, "Okay Jiji! Let's go!"

Hiruzen smirked as he formed hand seals, "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Naruto laughed, "A B-rank? So easy!" Naruto said while pushing his arm forward, "DECAPITATING AIRWAVES!"

The center of the fireball was blown into oblivion and Naruto hopped into the air and through the gap in the jutsu, letting the fireball pass around him. As he fell back to the ground, his eyes widened as an even higher fire jutsu flew at him.

"DRAGON FLAMES BOMBS!"

Naruto channelled Orochimaru's fire chakra and flowed it through the tubes in his arms, "FLAMESTREAMS!"

Naruto swept his arms across his chest, cutting off the dragon flames and causing them to explode as they collided with Naruto's plumes of fire.

Naruto smirked as Hiruzen launched another jutsu, "EARTH STYLE: MUD FLOW RIVER!"

A river of mud spewed from Hiruzen's and launched at Naruto, who formed two hand signs before channelling his earth chakra through his feet, "EARTH STYLE: DEEP PIT!"

A deep pit appeared in front of Naruto which all of Hiruzen's attack flowed into, Naruto then smirked as a shadow grew in front of him.

Naruto whipped Kubikiri Bocho out in his now standard reverse grip and used it's flat edge to block the sandaime's bojutsu strike.

Hiruzen used the momentum to flip before swinging at Naruto from the side, Naruto held his sword out on and angle so that the attack bounced over him as he pushed his hand forward.

"UNIVERSE!"

Hiruzen bent backwards and let Naruto's punch fly over him as he let go of his staff and yelled, "Enma!"

The staff suddenly grew arms that grabbed Naruto from behind, he used his loose grip on kubikiri to swing at Hiruzen, and push the older man away.

Naruto then stomped with his wood chakra, "WOOD STYLE: FOREST CALL!"

A large tree grew from under him, giving him the opportunity to throw off the staff. He then knelt and placed his hands on the small tree as it's branches bent to face Sarutobi.

"WOOD STYLE: BULLET NUTS!"

Sarutobi channelled chakra into his armour and created a shell that deflected all of the nuts as he formed hand seals, "WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!"

Naruto leapt behind his tree as all of the iron hard nuts and seeds shot back at him with the wind boost, he waited a moment before glancing to his right to see his sword only just out of reaching distance.

The second the seeds stopped, he leaped towards the sword, only to have to stop as a huge ass ape grabbed it.

Naruto frowned as the ape threw kubikiri across the arena, stabbing it into the opposite side of the arena.

Naruto smirked as the ape became a staff once again and was grasped by Hiruzen, "Well played Jiji."

Hiruzen swung the pole, "Extend!" he ordered.

The pole grew so that it could hit Naruto, who decided to show off his strength. Naruto lifted his arm and grabbed the fat end of the weapon under his arm as he trapped it against his ribs. Naruto then span, ripping the pole from Hiruzen's grasp, then completing the spin, he easily knocked his tree over and picked it up with the pole before swinging both at the aged kage.

Hiruzen leapt up and over the tree before taking the water in it for his jutsu which he launched while in midair, "WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"

Naruto let go of the pole and span in place, "KAITEN!" he yelled, completely destroying the dragon upon contact and surrounding him in a ring of water.

Hiruzen landed and formed more seals, "WATER WHIRLPOOL!" he said as he ran at Naruto forming more hand seals.

As Naruto's spin came to a stop, the water rose around him and closed in. Just as Hiruzen pushed his hand at the whirlpool, "LIGHTNING STYLE: THUNDERSHOCK!"

The weak electrical attack surged through the whole water attack, and would've rendered anyone inside unconscious.

"SAMEHADAAAA!"

With a swing of his bandaged sword, the whirlpool was cut completely in half and the electrical chakra was absorbed into the blade. Naruto flipped before holding a single seal.

"WATER STYLE: WATER SHARK BOMB JUTSU!"

The airborne water became three sharks that fell towards Hiruzen, who used a high speed shunshin to appear far away.

Hiruzen panted as Naruto landed amongst his splattered sharks, "Well Jiji, getting tired yet?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen smirked while subtly pulling out a kunai, "KUNAI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled as he pitched the ninja tool at Naruto.

Naruto quickly let Samehada rest on his back before throwing forward one of his large battle shuriken, "SHURIKEN SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

The two ninja tools clashed, Naruto's breaking through but the kunai being enough to knock them all off coarse enough to miss Hiruzen completely and some of the kunai fit between the shuriken completely, forcing Naruto to leap out of the way or be stabbed.

Hiruzen and Naruto had a small stare off before Naruto smirked, "Y'know I've won this don't you jiji?" he asked.

Hiruzen nodded, "You have. But I am determined to make you fight for it!" he yelled as Enma landed next to him once again in staff form.

As Enma turned back into an ape, Sarutobi formed hand seals, "NINJA ART: SUMMON SYNCHRONISATION!" he yelled as he and his ape began glowing.

Naruto covered his eyes for a moment before lowering his arm, staring in shock as Hiruzen now stood just under five meters tall and was fully ripped with muscle. His feet now resembled a second pair of hands and he had a tail.

Naruto smirked, "So, is that your clan's equivalent to sage mode?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen-Monkey nodded, "Yes it is Naruto! I am also infused with Enma's abilities!" Hiruzen said before swinging a punch.

His forearm and bicep extended like Enma could and Naruto leapt over the punch, he then flew high into the air while Hiruzen-Monkey formed hand seals.

"EARTH STYLE: FLYING EARTH KNIVES!"

Naruto stood in the air as the small blades of earth tore towards him, he smirked as all the secret flaps on his outfit opened and bones grew out.

"LARCH DANCE!"

Naruto span and flipped through the air, using his extended bones to knock away every single earth blade. After nearly a minute of doing so, he came to a stop to show that not a single one had gotten past him.

Hiruzen-Monkey brought his hands up, "MONKEY STYLE: MACH PUNCHES!" he yelled before punching his arms through the air in a blur.

The punches were hard enough to punch a block of air at Naruto each time, causing Naruto to channel his wind chakra as a defence while spinning.

"WIND STYLE: TSUUGA!"

The resulting green tornado was battered by the punches, but it tore its way down towards the monkey, who crossed its adamantine covered arms over its head. They clashed in a contest of power before Naruto stopped spinning and slammed his palms onto the monkey's arm guards.

The resulting shockwave from his slap separated the two and gave Naruto a clear shot at Hiruzen-Monkey's stomach, which he took as he thrust his hands forward in the completely evolved form of his Flame Rasengan.

"RASENOVA!" he yelled as the red ball of flame impacted his opponent's stomach.

The red ball expanded like a sun would when it becomes a red giant, then the side facing Hiruzen exploded into a firestorm that pushed his back and through the arena wall, completely destroying it.

Naruto pulled his hands back and channelled healing chakra through his arms, 'Damn that hurts! Burning every muscle in my arms is a bitch!' he thought before wondering about Hiruzen, "I hope I didn't hurt you too much Jiji."

"I'd say not."

Naruto turned to see that Hiruzen-Monkey was mid kick, it launched Naruto out of the arena through the hole 'Hiruzen-Monkey' had made. Naruto landed to see that it was in fact a shadow clone that poofed out of existence as he slammed into it.

Naruto growled in frustration before flying up into the air, "That's it! I'm using my new combination!" Naruto yelled as he held his palms up towards the sky.

Hiruzen-Monkey frowned, 'With him at that height I can't hit him with any of my jutsu, especially since I don't have the chakra left for anything major.' He thought as his Synchro jutsu began to waver.

"WATER STYLE: CONDENSATION!"

Hiruzen-Monkey stared in confusion as Naruto used the most basic water style jutsu to form a little water, before his eyes widened at what he saw.

Naruto wasn't making water, he was making dark storm clouds appear over the village. Within a minute it was raining and lightning was cracking across the sky.

Hiruzen, his jutsu collapsed and Enma kneeling by his side, stared in awe, 'Naruto, he's even able to change the weather with such a simple technique!' he thought as suddenly it got cold.

Naruto was shivering as he formed hand seals for his self developed jutsu, "ICE STYLE: FROST BITE!" he yelled.

After a few seconds, it began to snow.

#####

"Mommy! It's snowing!" a little child said with a cheer.

Everyone in the village was either looking up at the clouds or at the screens in shock. Ebisu stood next to Genma and proclaimed, "That kid Chunnin is changing the weather itself! He's making it snow in the middle of summer!" he shouted.

Genma nodded, "That kid is amazing. He's literally managed the impossible." He agreed in awe as he stared at the dot in the sky that was Naruto.

#####

Naruto smiled as he finished thirty eight hand seals and thrust his fists towards the arena, "It's over Jiji! ICE STYLE: BLACK DRAGON APOCOLYPSE!" Naruto yelled as he sent his chakra through the clouds and yelled in exertion.

Hiruzen stared up in amazement as exactly one hundred giant black dragons the thickness of a house dove at the arena, 'I-Impossible! This is impossible!' Hiruzen thought, thinking that he and everyone else in the arena was about to die.

Hiruzen's life flashed before his eyes as the menacing dragons shot at him, only for a small glint to enter his vision.

Hiruzen looked at the glint and gasped as a single tri-pronged kunai flew past him and stabbed into the ground behind him.

*FLASH*

Everyone in the village stared in shock as in a yellow flash of chakra, Naruto appeared with the kunai in hand, making them realise he was the 'Final Flash' that had recently become infamous. He smirked as he placed a hand on Hiruzen's shoulder and looked up, "So I win aye jiji?" he asked with a chuckle.

Hiruzen just stared as Naruto took a step forward and leaned back, aiming his chest up at the oncoming storm.

Naruto chuckled as his body shook as he ripped his shirt apart, showing his grey coloured chest, "Better stop that then. NARUTO NINJA ART: VIOLENT TENDRIL STORM!" he yelled.

From Naruto's chest shot exactly one hundred grey tendrils that sprouted bones while becoming enveloped in a spiral of wind chakra, each tendril stabbed through the heads of each dragon, causing them to burst into simple snow mere meters from destroying the arena itself.

Naruto screamed as the tendrils drew back into his body and the fire from them hit him and spread across the ground in front of him. He fell to his knees and began buttoning up his shirt before falling onto his back.

Hiruzen took a shaky few steps and fell down next to Naruto, who he couldn't even hear breathing, "N-Naruto? That was…" he started before glancing at Naruto's face.

Naruto was holding his mouth, before he burst into laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAAA! JIJI! You looked so freaked out! HAHAA!" Naruto said while rolling around happily.

Hiruzen took a deep breath before laughing himself, "You brat." He said before sitting down next to the still laughing Naruto.

######

Shizune turned to Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, I think it's safe to say Naruto is more than Jonin level. I don't think we should send him to Kumogakure for the exams though, he could kill everyone." She said worriedly.

Tsunade smiled widely, "Sorry Shizune, but all I can say is fuck that idea right off. The Lightning village decline my offer for a treaty? They can sit in fear as my squad of super Chunnin fuck their shit sideways!" she said before standing, "Naruto get up here now! That was insaaaane!"

Everyone in the arena laughed at her behaviour while they all let off some nervousness about the fact that they almost just got killed by giant dragons made of ice from the sky…

#########################################

_Later that day_

########################################

"Two things. Firstly, you three are ridiculously powerful. I mean seriously, how the hell did you get so strong in just three years?" Tsunade asked with an awestruck voice.

The Chunnin of squad seven glanced at each other before smirking and answering in unison, "Training."

Tsunade barked a laugh, "HA! No shit! It wouldn't surprise me if the pervert put you guys on steroids or something." She said before calming herself, "The second thing, I am sure you guys are more than ready for the Jonin exams. You can enter the one in winter in five months, it will be taking place in Kumogakure. And seriously, do NOT hold back." She said with a slightly evil smirk.

The three nodded and bowed, "Hai Baa-chan!" they chanted in unison.

Tsunade laughed, "Get going you three, and welcome back officially, life is gonna be interesting with you three here." She said with a smile.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded and moved to leave through the door, they hesitated as Naruto didn't move. He smiled at the couple, "I gotta ask Baa-chan some stuff, you guys go ahead without me." He said.

Sasuke nodded while Sakura waved good bye, "Cya Nii-san." she said as they left the door, closing it as they went.

Naruto turned to Tsunade and smiled, "So, how's everything been Baa-chan?" he asked as he flopped into a chair, resting either of his blades on either side of his seat.

Tsunade raised a brow, "Really? That's what you wanted to ask me?" she asked.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, and chuckled, "Hehe, umm, not exactly." He said.

Tsunade smiled, "What do you need Naruto?"

Naruto leaned forward, "Well you see, thanks to Kisame's memories and Zabuza's memories coming together in my mind, I have put together a piece of vital information concerning the seven swords…

######

_Zabuza's memory…_

_Zabuza bowed, "Thanks Sensei." He said before standing straight, showing him to be wearing a Chunnin vest and the standard camo clothed he always wore._

_"I told you not to call me that." Mangetsu Hozuki said with a sigh, "And there's no need to thank me. It's just a book that I think you should read."_

_Zabuza nodded and adjusted kubikiri across his back so it wasn't touching the ground, "You've taught me more about the seven swords than anyone else has. Even if you're younger than me." Zabuza justified before lifting the book, "I'll read it between missions."_

_…._

_Zabuza sat reading the book as he read the end of the last page, '…when the swords come together, they can form something greater. This has no recorded history, but it is said the swords can fuse when they…' "What the hell?!"_

_Zabuza turned the page, expecting it to be double sided, but the sentence just cut off there. Zabuza threw the book to the ground in frustration, 'Dammit! How the hell do the swords join together?' he thought angrily._

######

_Kisame's memory_

_" I don't get it, why do you practise your chakra control so much if Samehada just gives you the chakra it's taken from others?" Kisame asked with a frown._

_Fuguki Suikazan stood and turned to Kisame, "Because when I can take the other swords for myself, I will have to join them together to use them as they were meant to be used. And this is why you will be practising with me. It takes two people with incredible chakra control to regulate the fusion correctly. But once it is done once, it is a very simple matter to do so again." He explained before waving to Kisame._

_Kisame sighed and took a seat on the water next to Fuguki, letting the waterfall pour over him, 'Stupid fatass with his stupid plans… the swords can't fuse, so what the hell is this geezer talking about?' he thought in annoyance._

#######

"….I've been talking to Samehada about it, and she told me what to do. I was hoping you would help me? You have the best control in the village after all." Naruto said with a hopeful smile.

Tsunade blinked widely before nodding, "I will do my best Naruto, so what do I need to do exactly?" she asked as she stood.

"Copy me." Naruto said as he rose to his feet and placed the two swords across her table, resting them so that the handles faced him. He patted Samehada once, "Now remember, you wanted this so that you could be my main blade. So don't hurt Baa-chan okay?" Naruto asked.

Samehada vibrated a little, "Gigi."

Naruto smiled and looked up at Tsunade, "She's safe now." Naruto said with an encouraging nod.

Tsunade nodded and placed a hand on each of the blades, "Alright, next step?" she asked.

Naruto placed his hands on the handles, "Okay, so we want to keep the form of kubikiri bocho but gain the attributes of Samehada. So I will pass my chakra up through Samehada and you just have to divert my chakra through your system and into Kubikiri Bocho. I'll receive the chakra and the cycle will start again. Understand?" he asked.

Tsunade nodded, "Just like healing, sharing and moving chakra." She said resolutely.

Naruto smiled, "Okay then, ready?" he asked excitedly as he began forming the chakra in his hand.

Tsunade nodded, and the chakra flowed.

At the start, nothing appeared to be happening, until Tsunade began to feel the chakra start to flow needing less and less of her guidance. After nearly a minute of this, the two swords began glowing a dull silver.

Tsunade gasped, "Keep in control baa-chan." Naruto reminded while he concentrated on the task at hand.

Tsunade looked at Naruto, 'Wow, this technique takes a lot of control. I can do it with little difficulty but for someone with Naruto's reserves this must be a strenuous task.' She thought before feeling movement under one of her hands.

She looked down to see Samehada was becoming thinner under it's bandages while kubikiri bocho was glowing brighter and brighter. Nearly a minute later and Tsunade had to close her eyes due to the brightness of the glowing. Suddenly, the glowing was gone.

She looked down to see that Samehada was nothing but bandages and that kubikiri bocho looked completely different.

It still maintained it's shape, but instead of the sleek metal it used to be made of, it had Samehada's teeth. The only other noticeable change was that the handle now ended with a skull like Samehada once did.

Naruto smiled as he lifted the blade, admiring it's quality, "Wow, your beautiful." He said.

The new sword vibrated, "Gigi gi." It said happily.

Tsunade looked down and noticed that the flat side of the blade was now covered by a giant mouth that sat in a grin, with teeth and everything.

Naruto grinned, "So, what do I call you now?" he asked.

The mouth opened and closed, "Giiiii gigigi." It said before the mouth stayed closed and the sword compacted on itself, making all the teeth close inwards so that it resembled kubikiri bocho but with a dark blue metal instead of a silver steel.

Naruto smiled, "So, Samehada Bocho. The Shark Skin Carving Knife, I can live with that." He said before resting the blade on his back, letting it grab on by attaching to his chakra.

Tsunade smiled, "So, mission accomplished?" she asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Perfectly Baa-chan! Though I'll have to get this sheath edited for her." He said while placing his sheath on the desk.

Tsunade smiled, "I'm shocked Naruto, you really are grown up." She said happily.

Naruto grinned and was about to reply when the door burst open and in ran a dishevelled Shizune, "Tsunade-sama! Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki!"

Naruto stared at Shizune in horror before turning to Tsunade, "How did this happen?" Tsunade asked Shizune.

The brunette spluttered as she talked, "He was on a Diplomatic mission to the Sand village, apparently he and the two Chunnin with him were attacked. One of the Akatsuki took away Gaara while the other one attacked the two Chunnin. One stayed behind to stall for time while the other rushed back here to tell us about Gaara-san." she explained in a rush.

Tsunade asked with a frown, "And the Chunnin that stayed behind?"

Shizune looked down sadly, "We haven't heard from Dendei at all." She informed.

Tsunade nodded sadly before talking to Naruto, "Find a team as fast as you can then get going. You're in charge Naruto." She said.

Naruto nodded, "I will save him Tsunade-sama." He promised seriously before turning to Shizune, "Does the sand village know?" he asked.

Shizune nodded, "Apparently Temari-san already chased after them, but she was poisoned and then left for dead."

Naruto nodded, "Alright. I'll be gone in ten minutes." He said seriously.

*FLASH*

######

*FLASH*

"Anyone here?!" Naruto yelled.

He received no answer from inside the house, "Dammit, where next…." Naruto thought with a frown before his eyes lit up, "Those two!" he yelled before flying out the back door and up to the Uchiha flats.

He stopped at the window and smiled as he saw the back of a grey haired male teen, "Kimimaro!" Naruto yelled as he hit the window.

Kimimaro turned in alarm before quickly moving over to and opening the window, "Naruto-san, welcome back. What can I do for you?" he asked politely.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Mission, now! Gaara's been kidnapped!" Naruto explained.

Kimimaro frowned as he nodded, "Where are we leaving from?" he asked.

Naruto thought quickly, "Main village gate in five minutes. I need to find more help, be ready for full combat situations." Naruto said before flying out into the village.

Kimimaro nodded and ran to his room, grabbing his tokubetsu Jonin emblem and grabbing his gear before running towards the gate.

Naruto skidded to a halt in front of the girls' house, "Why the hell didn't I come here first?!" he yelled to himself before knocking on the door loudly, "Is anyone home?!" he yelled.

The door opened to show Tayuya, looking ready for a mission, "Oh, hey Naru-kun. Hina-chan and I were about to step out for an early dinner. You wanna come with?" she asked happily.

Naruto reached forward and grabbed her hand, "I need you two for a mission, it's really important. I'll go get her now. Can you meet us at the main gate in four minutes? Be ready for full battle situations." He said.

Tayuya nodded, "Of course, I'll be there." She said.

Naruto nodded with a smile before kissing her on the lips, "Thanks Tayu-chan, where's she waiting? I'll go get her and then head to the gate." He explained as he stepped back out the door.

Tayuya hummed, "Umm, she's coming from her mansion." She said with a nod.

Naruto nodded, "Okay, cya soon." He said before leaping into the air and flying along the path needed to get to the Hyuuga mansion.

He sent chakra to his eye seal and his face glowed under his hood, he looked for a moment until he saw her, "Hinata-chaaaan!" he yelled as he flew down at her.

Hinata looked up and smiled, she channelled chakra to her feet and leapt straight up into the air, letting him catch her before he turned towards the gate, "Hinata-chan! I need you for a mission." He said over his shoulder.

Hinata nodded and reached into her ninja pouch, "I'm ready Naruto-kun!" she said before pulling out a sealing scroll.

After a minute of flight, Naruto landed just as Tayuya landed next to Kimimaro, "Alright, first you'll head north towards the furthest connection between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind, try to look for any signs of the Akatsuki. I will go to the sand village to get some info on where they're going, before retrieving you guys. Then we'll track them down together and save Gaara, okay?" Naruto asked.

Hinata had unsealed her ninja equipment and a survival pack and put them on, "Hai Naruto-kun."

Tayuya tightened her headband around her cap and nodded, "Got it."

Kimimaro nodded, "We're ready Taicho." He said in affirmation.

Naruto nodded and gave each of them a tri-pronged kunai, "Hold onto these and if you need me just channel chakra into them. Now, let's go!" he said before jumping into the air and shooting off with his wind funnels propelling him forward, hoping to do the twenty one hour journey in less than a day.

The girls let Kimimaro take lead and then followed after him through the trees, intent on making it to the border as soon as possible.

######

Chapter end.

**Hey everyone! Thanks once again for reading :D hope you enjoyed the little demonstration of team seven's hidden power.**

**Just wanted to point out that Sakura's strike said 'Exterminating ****_Blast_**** Bullet'. I couldn't really find a way to make it clear without just saying it so I'm saying it now: Sakura has pushed past her limit of the three bullet techniques. They run on her chakra now before it reverts back to the three kicks. Obviously, this was her strongest initial kick.**

**Anyways, please continue to Read & Review! I need them to live! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: We're coming Gaara!

"There it is!" Naruto yelled as he spotted with his enhanced sight the outer walls of the Hidden Sand Village, 'Good thing I was able to follow those train tracks all the way here from Konoha, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to find it.' Naruto thought as he came to a stop in midair.

Pulling out one of his kunai, he pegged it as hard as he could before feeling outwards for his other seals, 'Got it!'

*FLASH*

######

Feeling a pulse of chakra from Naruto's kunai, Hinata lifted it out of her pouch…

*FLASH*

…just in time as Naruto appeared next to her.

"Have you guys found anything?" Naruto asked as he looked over the trio.

Kimimaro nodded, "Tayuya used her enhanced sound jutsu to hear over a long distances for conversations. In that direction, there were two voices talking about the Ichibi about two hours ago before the loud sound of rocks clashing cut off their voices. Hinata used her Byakugan to determine that the voices were coming from somewhere in the Land of Rivers." Kimimaro reported.

Naruto nodded, "Alright, we will go to the sand first then I will take us back here. That's thirteen hours of travel both ways in about an hour. We'll make it on time." Naruto calculated out loud.

Tayuya raised a brow, "On time for what exactly? Who are these Akatsuki anyways?" she asked.

Naruto frowned and looked to Kimimaro as he dropped one of his tri-pronged Kunai, "You've been informed. Tell them when we arrive at the sand." He said before holding out his arms, "Grab on." He said.

Tayuya and Hinata grasped either of his hands and Kimimaro rested his own on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto frowned in concentration as he reached out to the kunai which he felt just impacted the sand.

*FLASH*

######

The Chunnin waiting for the leaf ninja stood at the gate with a sigh, 'They can't possibly get here for another fifteen hours! Why the hell do I have to wait here for them now?!' he thought angrily.

*Thunk*

The Chunnin looked to his right at the odd kunai that just stabbed into the wall, "Huh? Who threw tha-"

*FLASH*

"Naruto Uzumaki reporting for duty, get me to the poisoned girl now!" Naruto ordered as his three teammates shook off the disorientation of de-molecularisation and travelling through a spacial rip.

The Chunnin spluttered in shock at the sudden arrival and demand, "U-Umm, Temari-san is at the hospital?" he squeaked out.

Naruto facepalmed, "No shit Sherlock! Where is the hospital in this village!" Naruto demanded.

The Chunnin shook, caught completely off guard, "Umm, U-umm."

Kimimaro took a step forward and sighed, grabbed the guy's shoulder he asked, "Take us to the hospital now." The bone user said slowly and clearly.

The Chunnin nodded, "R-right!" he said before turning and leaping onto a nearby building, the others following after him.

######

The ICU door slammed open as Naruto walked in, "Move! Tell me what happened!" Naruto demanded as he pushed two doctors out of the way and leaned over Temari, placing a green hand on her forehead and stomach.

The doctors were too stunned to say anything, but Baki was there, "Naruto! She was injected with poisons that are far more advanced than anything we know! We don't know what to do!" he informed.

Naruto nodded, "Get me two large bowls of water, I'll be ready to finish this in three minutes." Naruto said as he lifted his hands away and reached into his ninja pouch.

The doctors watched in confusion as Naruto brought out a belt pocket and unravelled it to show over fifty different types of seeds of medical herbs and ten poisonous herbs. He ran his hand along it as he lay it on a bench next to Temari's bed.

Naruto pulled out seven different seeds and placed them along his left forearm as he grew them with his wood chakra.

The doctors watched in amazement as the herbs grew into existence on Naruto's left arm while he used his right to push green chakra into Temari's stomach. After a moment, the semi-conscious girl coughed up a small purple glob that Naruto instantly grabbed and brought to his own mouth.

The doctors gasped as Naruto licked the poison, "Ah, dammit." He muttered before grabbing two more seeds and placing them on the back of his left hand, causing them to grow at a faster pace.

"Here is the water Naruto-san." one of the nurses said as she placed the water down next to him.

Naruto nodded in thanks before grabbing the leaves from each of his self-grown herbs and clasping them between his hands, "MEDIC ART: ANTIPOISON SERUM!" Naruto exclaimed as his hands glowed green.

He dipped his hands into one bowl of water before lifting it out and pulling them apart, the water slowly turned a dark green from the herbs moulding into it as it stayed on his left hand. He then lifted a needle from the bench and filled it with the liquid before dropping the Anitpoison into an empty bowl.

He injected it into her lower torso, and then stepped back, "That will attract all the poison to one spot then eat it, leaving some uncomfortable but safe liquids behind. The only problem is that the end result is gonna feel uncomfortable." He said as he placed Temari's hand in the other bowl.

The doctors watched in shock, having been completely shown up in the field that they dedicated their lives to. Baki frowned before asking, "And why does her hand need to be in that bowl Naruto?"

Naruto nodded seriously, "My Antipoison is smart on its own, but it gathers everything in the bladder for expulsion. Ever slept with your hand in cold water?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Baki sighed, "Well…you have quite an unorthodox method, but I am told that no matter what you do I should trust you." he said with a frown.

Naruto nodded, "Now, we just have to find Gaara." Naruto said before walking out of the room.

"Wait…"

Naruto turned to see Temari glaring at him with all the hatred she could muster up, "You…took one of my brothers away…you better save my last one, or I swear I'll kill you." she said before breathing heavily.

Naruto walked back over and placed a hand on her head, "Firstly, I will save Gaara because he is someone important to me. Secondly," he said before his hand glowed green and her breathing relaxed, "You threaten me one more time. And I will destroy everything you've ever cared about before taking your life. Drip. By. Drip." He whispered into her ear as he put her into a deep sleep.

Naruto turned and walked out, "We're heading to the land of rivers. Are you guys ready?" Naruto asked as he held his arms out.

Hinata took his left hand and Tayuya took his right, Kimimaro stood behind Naruto back to back, "We're ready taicho." Kimimaro said as he glared down the people who were glaring at them.

Naruto nodded, "We will win this. We have to." He muttered with his eyes closed as he channelled the necessary chakra.

Naruto felt a sudden grip on his chest.

*FLASH*

######

*FLASH*

Tayuya fell to her knees, "Fuckin hell." She muttered with a moan.

Hinata leaned against one of the few trees nearby while Kimimaro looked perfectly fine, but subtly was using his bones as an anchor for support, "What now taicho?" he asked with only the slightest look of discomfort as the three glanced at the newcomer.

Naruto sat with his hands folded together as he stared at the person who had hitched a ride by grabbing the front of his coat, 'A poison of that extreme level has to be from Sasori of the Red Sand. And according to Ero-sensei, his partner is Deidara the Bomber…this'll be hard.' He thought before sighing, 'I guess having a fifth person along won't be too bad…though I'm not sure about this Granny.' Naruto thought with a frown.

An old lady, older than even Hiruzen, stood calmly with a soft smile as she turned to Naruto, "So, you are the Final Flash. The rebirth of Hokages." She said with a nod, "I do not like your village, but I like you." she said before laughing a bit too loudly.

Naruto frowned as he stared at her, 'Rebirth of Hokages?' he thought before turning serious, "Who are you and why are you here?" he demanded.

The lady smiled, showing her lack of teeth, "Well with a poison like that…" she trailed off before beginning in another way, "My title is the Honoured Sibling: Chiyo. If what they say about you is true, then that should be enough." She said with a stubborn nod.

Naruto's eyes widened, "The great master of the Chikamatsu puppets. You want to reign in your grandson I assume?" Naruto asked as he stood straight and unfolded his hands.

Chiyo laughed, "Hit the nail on the head!" she said happily if not a little crazily.

Naruto nodded, "We will accept your help. Girls, are you ready?" Naruto asked as he turned to the group.

Tayuya and Hinata nodded as Tayuya turned in the general direction of the land of rivers, "Follow us." Hinata said before following after her, the group leaping behind them.

#######

Two hours later and the group arrived at the top of a large hill in front of a large river, "This is where we last heard them." Tayuya said while looking around.

Naruto's mind raced, 'This is the Akatsuki, so their hiding place must be extremely hard to get to.' He thought as he looked around, 'Somewhere hidden so well that no one would look for it.' he thought before feeling…something.

Naruto looked around, noticing that Chiyo was looking at their feet expectantly. He looked down and stared at the floor beneath him, 'There's chakra running through this hill.' Naruto realised.

He channelled chakra into his hand, shocking everyone as he threw a downward punch, "UNIVERSE!"

The impact zone of his fist was covered by a small purple shield of chakra, causing Naruto to scowl, "Dammit! There has to be a seal nearby or someone holding the jutsu!" Naruto said in frustration as he began looking around again.

"BYAKUGAN!"

Naruto turned to Hinata with a smile as she ran to the edge of the hill and leapt off, flipping around as she landed on the opposite chore nearly fifty meters below.

The group followed behind her as she nodded, "There's your seal." Hinata said with a soft smile of victory.

Naruto nodded as he stared at the seal, 'I'm kinda out of my depth here.' He thought.

"It's a multi-seal, focussed on an area lockdown."

Naruto turned to Tayuya who was staring at the seal in thought, "By the looks of things, it'll have four corresponding seals similar to this one. Can you see them Hina-chan?" she asked before looking at her harem sister.

Hinata flared her Byakugan, "Yes I see them!" she declared.

Naruto nodded, "Great, let's go get rid of the seals and-"

"We can't, they have to be taken off at the same second or else a backup seal will activate. I'm unable to tell what it does until this seal is removed." Tayuya said, cutting off Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "Easy enough solution, WATER CLONE JUTSU!" he declared.

From the nearby river walked four Narutos and he turned to them, "Listen up! Hinata-chan will tell you each a location. Go to that location and wait for the signal once you find the seal. Go!" he ordered.

The water clones nodded, then suddenly fell into puddles as they were pierced with a handful of kunai and shuriken.

"I'm afraid I cannot let that happen."

The group looked up to the top of the cave to see the silhouette of a man with glowing Sharingan eyes, "Itachi!" Naruto exclaimed, 'I don't understand! Ero-sensei said that all of them were needed for the sealing process, so are they already finished? Or was he wrong?' Naruto thought with a frown.

Kimimaro stepped forward, "I will handle him." He said cockily before reappearing next to Itachi in a shunshin.

Naruto's eyes widened, "No Kimimaro!" he yelled as Kimimaro swiped his bone at Itachi.

Itachi easily ducked under the blade and kicked Kimimaro back off the cliff headfirst, the bone ninja smirked while forming hand signs. The moment he fell out of Itachi's line of sight, he moved into a diving position and went underground with a jutsu.

Naruto realised Kimimaro's plan, and sought to distract Itachi. He looked up as he pulled his hands back to his side, "FLAME-"

Itashi's Sharingan flared and the world warped. Suddenly Itachi stood in front of Naruto, moving to stab him in the chest with a kunai.

Suddenly, Tayuya appeared in front of Naruto's position and was stabbing at Itachi. The Sharingan user was stabbed through and looked over at Naruto.

"You will make the village strong." Itachi said with a kind smile before bursting into a flock of crows, one of which forced its way into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto gagged for a moment before Tayuya brought her hands together and dispersed the Genjutsu on Naruto. The world warped again, and he stood back in position as if the moment hadn't happened at all, thoug by the way Hinata and Chiyo were slightly ruffed up proved that was wrong. "-RASENGAN!"

The fiery rasengan shot forward from Naruto's hands thanks to his wind funnels, and he stared in confusion at the slightly smirking Itachi, who burst into crows as the attack almost hit him.

The crows flocked down and morphed in front of the group to form Itachi, who was holding a hand seal, "UCHIHA FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!" he yelled as he spat the largest fireball Naruto had ever seen.

Quickly, he went to dodge when Tayuya landed in front of him and played a few notes, the fireball moved up and over them before exploding.

Instantly, Kimimaro popped up from underneath the ground right in front of Itachi, making Naruto think they had made eye contact, but Kimimaro's eyes were closed as he focussed pulsing his earth chakra to feel were Itachi was, "LARCH DANCE!" he yelled as he lunged forward, his ribcage extending and growing.

Using his advanced Sharingan, Itachi was able to dodge almost every single swipe, receiving only one cut on his left forearm. As Kimimaro finished his dance, Itachi fell to his knees and swept Kimimaro's legs from under him. He rose up with his spin and kicked at Kimimaro, only to have to lean back and use the momentum of his kick to dodge Hinata's palm strike.

Hinata followed normal Jyuuken for the first three steps, letting Itachi easily dodge them before she caught his off guard with an extremely non-Hyuuga attack. She went from a basic palm thrust to pulling a string attached to her thumb, shooting a hand full of senbon from her sleeve which stabbed Itachi in the shoulder. She used his momentary hesitation to slam her hands at his chest.

But once again, Itachi burst into crows. Reforming back in his first position back up on the cliff, showing that he had only been struck true by Kimimaro and only a few of the handful of senbon, "You are all very strong, which is why I am sorry I must disappoint you all by leaving." Itachi said calmly.

"No chance!"

Itachi looked down at Tayuya who had just played a single note, suddenly Itachi was hit in the stomach by an invisible force. Tayuya hit another note, making the force knock the senbon from barely in his shoulder, to buried entirely. Some of them even stuck through to the other side.

She went to hit another note when her hand was suddenly struck with a normal shuriken, she gasped in pain before trying to ignore it, only to feel an intense heat when she looked up.

"UCHIHA FIRE STYLE: SEA OF FLAMES!"

The waves of flames flew down upon the group, forcing Naruto to step forward as he unleashed Samehada with his right arm, "Time for lunch!" he exclaimed as he slashed at the flames.

The flames parted around Naruto, protecting the group who stood behind him. Naruto then continued his swing while forming one handed seals and hit the very edge of the river with his sword, "WATER STYLE: GEYSER WATER PRISON JUTSU!" he yelled as he channelled chakra through his sword.

From the impact zone of Naruto's attack grew a great geyser that shot up at Itachi at high speeds, to the groups shock, he just watched it and was promptly caught by the water which formed a water prison around him upon contact.

Naruto didn't waste time and seized the opportunity as he flashed through two hand signs before compressing his chakra in the ball, "WATER STYLE: DEEP PRESSURE!"

The water compacted and grew dark as the blood seeped throughout it. Naruto let out a sigh of relief as well as sadness, 'Sasuke was the one that wanted to beat Itachi, but even if I only rendered him unconscious while tearing open his two wounds, I have to capture him now that I have the chance.' Naruto thought as he let the jutsu collapse.

Kimimaro jogged forward and caught the corpse, only to gasp, "Taicho! It's not the Uchiha!" Kimimaro proclaimed as he brought the corpse over to them.

The group stared in confusion, as Hinata said, "But those fire techniques, he really was an Uchiha. So who is he?" she asked.

Chiyo gasped as she recognised him, "He was from our village, a councilman even. I don't understand what's going on." She said in confusion.

Tayuya snapped everyone back in to focus, "Well that sucks, really it does. But shouldn't we be getting those tags?" she asked.

Naruto nodded as he made more water clones while Hinata formed the single seal of the bird, "BYAKUGAN!"

Moments later, each water clone was stepping up to Hinata, "One kilometre east from here on a rock." She said to the first clone while pointing in the direction. The clone ran off while Hinata finished her instructions, "Eight hundred metres north-north west on a cliff side. Seven hundred metres dead south on a tree. And three hundred metres west on another rock." Hinata said to the last clone before it ran off.

After a minute of waiting, Hinata smiled, "They're all ready, now Tayuya-chan!" she said.

Tayuya lifted her new flute, which was a blood red colour, to her lips, and played a high F that echoed loudly while being enhanced by her chakra.

The clones looked up in unison at the sound, "That's it!" they said before ripping the seals at the same time Kimimaro - who stood over the seal on the cave - ripped it off.

Naruto leapt forward at the giant boulder, "UNIVERSE!" he yelled as he slammed his fist forward.

**BOOOOM**

The boulder exploded, causing Naruto to smirk before leaping into the clearing in the cave, only to be met by a small white spider.

**BOOOOM**

In a flash, Naruto appeared behind Hinata once again before pulling himself to his feet, he glared through the falling debris and spotted a large statue which was glowing, "What the hell is that?" he asked out loud.

A sudden flock of white birds appeared and flew at the Konoha group, Hinata stepped forward and began whipping her hands around to guard herself and Tayuya while Naruto began spinning in front of Chiyo while whipping up stones with his earth chakra.

"PROTECTIVE EIGHT TRIGRAMS: SIXTY FOUR PALMS!"

"EARTH STYLE: KAITEN!"

The clay explosives either had their chakra cut from them by Hinata's attack or they exploded upon contact with the stones of Naruto's technique while the chakra protected him from any blowback.

After a moment, they came to a stop and saw Deidara standing with a smirk before a large flash of light occurred behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder and smirked as the rest of Akatsuki and the stature disappeared. Gaara's body began falling to the ground and landed with a crash next to Sasori's hunched form.

Feeling his danger sense tingling, Deidara leaped back towards Sasori, as Kimimaro fell from above the cave entrance and stabbed the ground where Deidara once stood, barely slashing the man's cloak as he dodged.

Deidara landed softly next to Sasori, "Hn. Seems we finished just in time eh Master Sasori?" he asked.

Sasori merely nodded, "Deidara, take the Jinchuuriki's body away. I will handle the stragglers." He said in a deep voice as he stared at Chiyo.

Deidara raised a brow, "I guess I can do that. Hn." He said before throwing down a piece of clay.

Naruto watched on trying to figure out the best way to separate the two, he gasped as he saw Deidara's clay turn into a large bird and swallow Gaara. "No! Gaara!" Naruto yelled as Deidara flew overhead and away from the cave.

Naruto took a step forward before hesitating, 'Out in the open I could easily handle Deidara by myself, maybe not as easily with Sasori. But with Gaara's body being in the way…' he then glanced at Chiyo, 'I need to keep her alive, make her use that reanimation jutsu I've read about to revive Gaara.' He thought before blowing out air harshly, 'Damn it to hell!'

"Kimimaro, Tayuya and Hinata. Go take down Deidara's wings and bring Gaara's body back here." Naruto said while reaching behind his back.

Kimimaro frowned, "What about you?" he asked as his level one curse seal grew across his body.

Naruto smirked, "Someone has to help Granny take down this guy." Naruto said as he swung around his bandaged sword.

The three Leaf ninjas nodded before running out after Deidara, with Kimimaro instantly landing a hit through the bird's wing with his bone bullets, causing it to plummet as they disappeared from Naruto's view.

Naruto turned back to see Chiyo and Sasori continuing their stare off, he walked up to stand by Chiyo's side, "So Granny, how do you want to do this?" Naruto asked while holding his sword by his side calmly.

Chiyo glanced up at Naruto, "And just why are you staying behind? Gaara should be your main responsibility." She asked before turning back to face her grandson.

Naruto scoffed, "Right, cause I would feel totally fine with leaving an elderly woman to deal with this S-rank creeper by herself." Naruto said sarcastically before swinging his right arm past his containment seal on his right leg, unsealing a single battle shuriken.

Chiyo frowned, "Well… let me start. Provide cover with that shuriken of yours while I get ready then you can follow in when I give signal. Sound good?" she asked.

Naruto frowned before placing Samehada Bocho back on his back, "Alright fine…here I go then." Naruto muttered before blowing out a deep breath and spinning.

"WIND STYLE: UPGRADE BLADE! SHURIKEN SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as he threw forward his green glowing ninja tool.

Sasori scoffed as the one tool became one hundred, "You think I'm that easy?" he asked as his scorpion tail appeared and arched over his body.

Naruto's brow rose, 'By the looks of things that's actually connected to his body…does that mean he's hiding inside a puppet?' Naruto thought as his shuriken began to start a barrage on the tail.

*POOF*

Naruto looked to his left to see two puppets floating in front of Chiyo, "Mother and Father." Chiyo said as an explanation before the two puppets flew forward.

Sasori glared at the puppets, "You've mutilated my first puppets Baa-sama." He said as he knocked away the last shuriken that poofed into smoke and shot his tail forward.

The mother puppet went low while father went high, the tail moved between them. They quickly circled the tail, tying it up in ninja wire and halting its movement.

Chiyo smirked as she moved her fingers to shred the tail with the wires, only for her puppets to come to a stop as his tail was too thick, "Darn!" she muttered as she tried to pull back the puppets before he retaliated, unfortunately, his tail was already moving to strike back.

"WOOD STYLE: WOOD SPIRE!"

A strong spire of wood shot from the ground and cut the wire while knocking the tail to the side, freeing Chiyo's puppets in the process of defending them.

Sasori's wide eyes turned to Naruto, "A wood user? It can't be… you're the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki!" Sasori proclaimed in shock.

Chiyo stared at Naruto in shock who was smirking, "Apparently my reputation precedes me." He said before clenching his hands tighter, "Hurry up Granny, I'll support you with my jutsu but you're taking lead on this!" Naruto reminded her as grass began growing around his feet.

Chiyo nodded, 'This boy's is the jinchuuriki? How is he like this then? I thought all jinchuuriki were like little Gaara.' She thought as she moved her fingers in complicated manoeuvres.

'Damn, this may be more of a challenge than I thought, better not pull any punches.' Sasori thought as his jaw dropped open from underneath the cloth on his face.

Naruto's sensitive ears heard the click and he quickly stepped in front of Chiyo and slammed his hands down, "EARTH STYLE: MUD WALL!"

Two poisoned senbon managed to get passed the rising wall while the rest of them turned it into a pincushion, Chiyo watched on, amazed that Naruto managed to deflect the two senbon with his headband to protect her.

Chiyo moved her hands and her puppets came back to life on the other side of the wall, father raised his arms and shot a ring of explosive kunai at Sasori.

Sasori redirected the last of his senbon and aimed at the kunai, causing them to fly off course and hit the wall behind him before exploding.

Mother quickly gave its hand to father who pulled, mother's arm extended and blades flipped out, forming a metallic spiked whip that she swung towards Sasori, who knocked the whip aside with his tail before lifting his right arm up forward and having it launch off from his body, and punch the mother puppet away.

With the chakra strings of mother pulled away, father was forced to hesitate before it could move thanks to the chakra strings being entangled. Sasori used the opportunity by having a seal on his midair hand activate, causing a small slim arm to shoot out from the first hand's palm. The smaller hand slammed into father's chest before exploding loudly, destroying it from the lower torso down.

Chiyo stared in shock as her puppetry was pretty much squashed by Sasori's, 'When did he surpass me like this?' she thought.

Naruto growled, "Granny, use these, WOOD CLONE JUTSU!" he declared and made two clones from the wood.

Chiyo's eyes widened, "How do you know of my human puppet control techniques?" she asked.

Naruto raised a brow, "IS THIS REALLY THE TIME TO ASK STUPID QUESTIONS?!" he yelled before leaping up into the air as either of his clones grabbed one of Chiyo's arms each and leapt away, avoiding the needle storm that broke down his wall and hit the area where they once stood.

Chiyo snapped back into fighting mode and landed on the cave wall, using chakra to adhere herself to it while she attached chakra strings to the wood clones, "If you get an opportunity don't hesitate to strike by yourself, but before that happens just keep your body limp." She ordered.

The clones nodded before closing their eyes and relaxing. Suddenly, they started to move thanks to her chakra strings and they sprinted at Sasori.

The real Naruto just sent chakra into his eye seal, 'Now let's have a look.' He thought as he got an extremely detailed look at Sasori in action.

The two clones and the puppeteer clashed in battle and Naruto used the opportunity to watch, seeing the barest glimpses under Sasori's cloak, but noticing things of vital importance, 'All his joints are mechanical, so this is a puppet…but Sasori's voice was clearly coming from it so either he's nearby using the puppet and some kind of voice throwing seal, or he IS in the puppet like I suspected…time to find out.' Naruto thought as he began forming hand seals.

Sasori's tail battered aside a wood clone once again then lifted his remaining arm to block the other clone's attack before skewering it with his tail, making it fall into wood, leaving Chiyo with one clone.

"WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!"

Hearing the shout, Sasori looked up to see Naruto swinging his sword through the air and shooting a single blade of wind at him. He was about to slash the wind blade with his tail when Chiyo used the clone to grab the tail and hold it in place.

Seeing the blade about to slash him, Sasori simply closed his eyes.

The wind blade completely shredded his akatsuki cloak, revealing the large oni mask sitting upon his back. The puppet flexed and showed off its true form.

Chiyo frowned as she pulled the clone back, "That's Hiruko, his unbreakable defence puppet." She said.

Naruto landed next to her, "That's nice…do you want me to smash it?" Naruto asked.

Chiyo looked at Naruto with a 'dafuq' expression on her face, "What part of 'Unbreakable' don't you get?"

Naruto scoffed and whipped forward Samehada, causing Chiyo to gasp as he easily held Sasori's tail off with one arm, "Probably the 'Un'." He said with a chuckle before swinging his blade aside, throwing the tail off and pushing Sasori off balance.

Sasori reeled in shock before turning his tail back to stab Naruto in the back as he sprinted at Sasori, "The hell is this kid?!" Sasori exclaimed as his tail curled around intending to split Naruto's spine.

Naruto leapt into the air horizontally and slashed with his blade, severing the tail in one clean swipe before landing back on his feet and charging at Hiruko.

Sasori shot Hiruko's remaining fist at Naruto, it dropped small rectangles as it flew at him in a punch. Naruto threw his own punch forward, which obliterated the fist and destroyed the last container in it, letting Naruto see that they held explosive senbon.

Naruto moved his chakra into the seal on his sword and swung as the senbon shot up at him, "WATER STYLE: WATER SHARK BOMB JUTSU!" he yelled as he shot the chakra eating shark forward.

The shark was thick enough to catch all of the senbon before they exploded mere meters from Naruto's and Sasori's faces.

Sasori opened his eyes from the blast to barely catch a glimpse of Samehada's bandaged form as it slammed into Hiruko's face, shattering it.

Naruto smirked as the puppet was obliterated, he caught a glimpse of a shadow that moved away from the area before he leapt back to Chiyo's side, panting heavily, 'Why am I feeling so…tired.' He thought as his vision got a little blurry.

Chiyo gasped as Naruto fell to one knee, "Naruto! What happened?" she asked before setting her sights on the smoke of the explosion.

Naruto was unsure, but then he felt a twinge on his left arm. Looking down, he saw the slightest scrape from where a senbon had slashes him, "I must've been slightly poisoned. I'll handle it." Naruto said before forming a hand seal, "WOOD CLONE JUTSU!"

Three more clones appeared for Chiyo to use and she quickly attached strings to them as the smoke finally cleared as Naruto placed a green right hand over the scratch, "MEDIC ART: EXTRACTION!" Naruto yelled, forcing all the poison and a large amount of blood to begin flowing from his arm.

Chiyo's eyes widened, 'He's gonna drain the liquids of his body until he has no poison left! That could easily kill him! I have to stall for time.' She thought as she moved the clones into a fighting position, now having four at her disposal.

Chiyo looked at Sasori only to gasp in shock as his face is revealed, "H-How? You haven't aged a day!" she exclaimed.

Indeed, Sasori merely looked like a red-headed young teen. He smirked lightly, "Let's just say I've truly mastered my art." He said in a completely different voice from before.

Sasori calmly reached into his coat and pulled out a scroll that he unravelled, "I must say you two have impressed me, in thanks I will show you my favourite puppet. The Third Kazekage of the Hidden Sand!"

*POOF*

Chiyo stared at the Third Kazekage in complete shock, "Y-You're the one that killed the third?! You turned him into a puppet?!" she asked.

Sasori chuckled, "Oh yes. And it's time for this puppet to show you its power!" he said as he made a single handed seal.

"PUPPET ART: ONE MILLION STRIKES!"

Kazekage lifted its arm and from a compartment that opened up on it, a single arm rose, which let out two, both of which let out three, until there was one million hands aiming directly at Chiyo and her Naruto puppets.

Chiyo whipped her fingers about, causing the wood clones to run their hands past the seals on their thighs, causing all of them to pull out two battle shuriken. She used the clones as close combat fighters to slash and cut through each and every arm.

Unknown to her, it only took Sasori the single hand seal to use this technique. So while she was busy for the next minute forming complex manoeuvres, Sasori was building the necessary chakra for his next technique.

"MAGNET STYLE: IRON SAND RELEASE!"

Chiyo cut down the last arm before raising her head in horror as Kazekage spat out tonnes of iron sand, forcing her to pull back her puppets and dodge.

*BANG*

Chiyo looked up to see a huge pyramid made from the sand carving through the inside of the cave wall, bearing down on her position, 'It's too big! This is the end for me…' she thought as she made the clones throw their shuriken at Sasori in a last ditch effort.

Sasori moved his arms, making a small wall of the iron sand lift up and catch the shuriken, but too his surprise, the last shuriken of the bunch was covered in the green hue of a wind upgrade and slashed through the sand and stabbed into his stomach, just as the sand was about to crush Chiyo.

"ULTIMATE WIND COMBINATION!"

Chiyo stared in shock as the real Naruto ploughed into the pyramid of iron sand surrounded by a huge hurricane that shredded the pyramid apart before pulling it all in behind him. He continued through the wall of the cave, taking half of the iron sand with him into the air before he and his whole jutsu suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

Chiyo stared up after him with wide eyes before looking at Sasori, who stood with merely a frown. And the battle shuriken stabbed halfway through his body.

Sasori looked around the cabin and smirked, 'He didn't have time to drop any of those kunai, I will finish this now and go join with Deidara, although I can't do the strongest techniques with only half the amount of sand, it'll have to do.' He thought before turning his attention back to Chiyo, who was staring at him in confusion.

Sasori looked down and noticed the shuriken, "Ah yes, I forgot about that. The benefits of not being able to feel pain I suppose." He said before pulling the shuriken out and letting his destroyed cloak fall to the ground.

Chiyo gasped as she saw Sasori's body, "Sasori?! What have you done?!" she asked, causing the clones to open their eyes for the first time since the puppet technique took hold.

Sasori chuckled, "I guess I have some time, let me explain…" he muttered with his eyes closed, not noticing that in that split second a clone had dispelled, giving Naruto it's memories as he flew back at full speed.

######

Naruto blinked as the memories assimilated, 'I'll be there in less than a minute now, so there's-'

A kunai flew into his vision, but not just any kunai, a tri-pronged kunai.

*FLASH*

Naruto was kicked in the face, launching him at the ground as he thought, 'What the hell?! Who is using my technique? How are they using my technique?!'

Naruto flipped and landed on his feet before looking up ad seeing…him?

The midair Naruto had a dead expression and Naruto frowned as he pulsed out his chakra to dispel Genjutsu while analysing his opponent if he was real.

A moment later, Naruto had his answer, 'That's a copy. Identical to my water clones, so how did it use my jutsu? Water clones aren't stable enough to handle things like that.' Naruto thought as the water lone was joined by three more. 'The fuck?!'

The clones each held their hands by their sides, causing Naruto to pale slightly, "Well damn." He said before holding his hands above his head as eyes flashed red, 'Come on Fox! You with me?!' Naruto thought into his mind.

**"Finally! I get to let loose!" **The Kyuubi thought in return as it flowed it's chakra throughout Naruto's system.

The four clones lined up, "FLAME RASENGAN!"

"WHIRLPOOL RASENGAN!"

"WIND STYLE: RASENGAN!

"GIANT RASENGAN!"

Each clone held their red, blue, green and oversized rasengan forward as they dove at Naruto, while the original blonde held a larger crimson rasengan above his head.

Naruto threw his rasengan down at the oncoming clones, **"DEMON PULSE: MASSIVE RASENGAN!" **

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

######

Sasori's speech was interrupted as the ground shook, 'That was as powerful as Deidara's so called art! I wonder if they've caught him.' He thought.

Sasori turned back to his grandmother, "Alas, we must end this now Baa-sama. It was nice seeing you again." he said before forming another hand seals with the Kazekage.

"IRON SAND: UNLEASH!"

The sand formed a ball in mid air before shooting out as spires, although there weren't that many considering the small amount of sand available. Chiyo tried to manoeuvre the clones out of the way, but all of them were pierced by a spire. She then looked up to see the last spire shooting down at her.

"PUPPET TECHNIQUE: MECHANICAL SHIELD!" she announced as she raised her arm, her arm revealed itself to be mechanical when it's compartments flipped open and activated a shield which completely stopped Sasori's attack.

He frowned before moving his fingers, causing Chiyo to stumble from the sudden lack of pressure as the iron sand spread apart giving Kazekage direct access to her.

Chiyo looked up as the puppet lifted its arm, revealing a blade that it swung down at her.

*CLANG*

Suddenly, Naruto was there using his sword to hold off the puppet, he smirked as Chiyo looked up at him and noticing the small lacerations on the back of his hands, "Seems I got back just in time." He said before blocking the puppet's other arm then kicking it away.

Sasori frowned, "How are you back so soon? Even I cannot move that quickly." Sasori asked as he pulled the Kazekage to be back between him and Naruto.

Naruto scoffed, "As if I'd be as slow as you Woody. Now shut the fuck up and bug off!" Naruto yelled before throwing Samehada like Kubikiri could once have been thrown.

Sasori got Kazekage to raise a wall of iron sand which caught the blade, but his eyes widened in shock as the blade ate the chakra in the sand, causing it and the sand to fall to the ground just as Naruto's next weapon flew over it.

A tri-pronged kunai slammed into Kazekage, and in a flash Naruto appeared mid spin in the air, "WIND STYLE: TSUUGA!"

In the single quick move, Naruto shredded Kazekage to smithereens, making it useless before he stopped his spin and turned to take on Sasori while he kicked up his sword into his hand, purposefully leaving his kunai underneath Kazekage's remains, "So, guess whose next Woody?" he asked with a smirk.

Sasori yelled in frustration, "That was my favourite piece of art! My best puppet!" he yelled before jumping back, landing on a wire that came from his stomach and stabbed into the ground behind him as his metallic blades on his back fanned out, "I'm through playing!" he yelled as he threw a large scroll into the air.

"RED SECRET TECHNIQUE: PERFORMANCE OF ONE HUNDRED PUPPETS!"

Naruto frowned as he looked up at the massive amount of puppets that were glaring down at him and Chiyo, "Ah…Now I understand why Ero-sensei said your skills were a bit understated." He muttered before gulping and throwing one of his unsealed kunai back towards Chiyo.

He appeared in a flash next to her as she slammed her hands onto a scroll she had unravelled, "WHITE SECRET TECHNIQUE: CHIKAMATSU'S TEN PUPPETS!" she announced as they appeared.

Naruto smirked, 'This will work out how I planned it by the looks of things.' He thought before refocussing on the storm of puppets that charged them, 'But for now, I gotta kill this evil doll.' Naruto thought before resting Samehada back in her position and pitching forward a battle shuriken.

"MASSIVE SHURIKEN SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

The single shuriken became one hundred and Naruto aimed them all straight at the center of the group. He counted himself lucky that over twenty seemed to be damaged out while the others spread to the side of the cave where his was now aiming his palms.

"FLAMESTREAMS!"

From each of his palms launched a stream of fire that took out nearly another twenty puppets each and caused a fair few more to be set alight.

He jumped into the air as Chiyo barked orders, "Naruto! I will handle close range defence while you shoot off as many techniques as you can! Take them down!" she yelled as her ten puppets clashed with the many more that were trying to overwhelm her.

Naruto nodded before forming hand seals and blowing, "WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!"

The puppets that were nearby were blown back to behind Sasori, who had anchored himself using the wire, he growled before facing his hands forward, "FLAME THROWER!" he yelled as flames just like Naruto's flamestreams burst forward.

If Naruto was caught off guard, it didn't show as he began making more hand seals while Chiyo swung her fingers around, "WHITE SECRET TECHNIQUE: MECHANICAL FORCE FIELD!"

Two of chikamatsu's ten puppets leapt away from the battle against Chiyo's many opponents and clapped their hands against each other, from their backs grew two large semicircles that came together to form one giant shield that the flames bounced off. Naruto dropped behind it as he launched one of his new techniques, "SUMMONING: EARTH STYLE: FANGED PURSUIT JUTSU!" he said as he slammed his hands on the ground.

Seeing his flames were doing nothing, Sasori sent forward his puppets once again, using the poisoning puppets to take the lead.

As soon as the puppets passed halfway, six large snakes shot out of the ground and began tearing apart the puppets with their fangs, forcing Sasori to focus on saving his puppets instead of attacking.

Naruto flew up over the snakes while forming seals, he landed amongst them as their mouths began to emit an ugly green cloud that stopped mere meters from the group, just as Naruto through his hands forward, "SNAKE STYLE: ACID POISON FANGS!"

Thanks to Naruto's chakra, the acidic poison clouds began to solidify before the solidified parts shot forward as acidic needles reminiscent of the snake's fangs.

Sasori quickly began dodging frantically, unable to put as much focus on saving his puppets. This caused the acidic fangs to tare through them and destroy a large portion of the group.

Naruto smirked until from the clouds of acidic burning smoke came a larger stream of flames then previously seen, completely smothering Naruto and his snakes.

Chiyo stared as she saw their silhouettes began to be burned through, that is until Naruto and the snakes appeared from the ground behind her shield before the snakes disappeared in a poof of smoke. She looked at him questioningly while he just smirked, "Snake skin substitution. It makes the enemy think they actually got me for a few seconds, which gave me the chance to set up this." Naruto said as he began forming seals.

Sasori watched the remains collapse in his fire, until he noticed something odd, 'They're not moving. They should be writhing in pain.' He thought before his eyes widened, 'Then that means-!'

His thoughts were cut off as he saw water rising from a hole in the ground and putting out his fire. As he realised that Naruto and his snakes had escaped underground, he also realised that the snakes had used their larger size to dig into an underground water source, which Naruto was about to use to attack.

"UZUMAKI WATER STYLE: PULSE WHIRPOOL!"

The water formed a violent whirlpool that moved horizontally at Sasori, who could do nothing more than anchor himself to the ground while the remainder of his puppet army was crushed by the pressure that slammed them against the cave wall to smithereens.

When the water finally passed he opened his eyes in shock to see a large puppet head flying at him while Chiyo's voice rang out throughout the cave, "LION-HEADED CANNON!" she yelled just before the 'lion's' mouth opened.

"SEALING TECHNIQUE: LION CLOSING ROAR!"

The head enlarged and picked up Sasori before slamming him into the wall of the cave, the kanji for 'Closed' appeared on the back of the head and Sasori moved no more.

Naruto smirked and turned to face Chiyo, "Mission accomplished Granny." He said with a smile and a thumbs up.

Chiyo smiled at Naruto's happy face, while on the inside she was crying, 'I guess it was for the best…though I wish Sasori didn't become like this.' She thought before closing her eyes and sighing.

"Granny look out!"

Chiyo's eyes snapped open and she saw Sasori had taken over a different puppet with a sword, he was seconds away from plunging it into her stomach, when she felt a gentle push from her right.

Chiyo looked back to see Naruto had pushed her out of the way, the sword mere millimetres from his head as it sailed above his shoulder, seemingly moving in slow motion.

Naruto leaned his head back as far as he could buying him the few extra milliseconds needed as his outstretched arm barely touched Sasori's arm before the blade could cut his face.

*FLASH*

Chiyo watched the sword clatter to the floor in relief.

*FLASH*

Chiyo turned to see Naruto slamming Sasori face first into the ground a meter past the tri pronged kunai he had left under the Third Kazekage's puppet corpse earlier, Naruto brought his fist back, "It's over Sasori! UNIVERSE!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist into the back of Sasori's head, shattering it into thousands of pieces.

Chiyo closed her eyes as the fist impacted, letting Naruto rip Sasori's heart containment unit from the puppet as he placed it in his seal pocket without her noticing. Naruto stumbled over to Chiyo as she finally looked at him, "That was…intense." Naruto said before falling onto his ass.

Chiyo took the few necessary steps to get to Naruto and fell to her knees, examining him with her medical chakra, "Naruto, you have lost over a quarter of your body's blood! You could die!" she proclaimed in worry.

Naruto waved her off, "Don't worry about me Granny, I got a demon in me. As long as Kyuubi wants to live it won't let me die from something as simple as blood loss." He explained before reaching up and touching the bridge of his nose where the sword almost impaled him, felling a miniscule scratch that luckily enough didn't penetrate enough to inject the poison again.

Chiyo looked on in worry before glancing at the puppet that was last Sasori, she looked away as she noticed his eye ball looking right at her.

Naruto shakily got to his feet, "Wow, okay I do feel a little woozie." He admitted before flashing to the single kunai he had used and lifted it up before floating into the air, "We better go see how the others have managed Deidara the Bomber now." He said as he flew over to her and grabbed her arms, letting her dangle below him as he flew out of the cave.

######

"KATSU!"

**BOOM**

Kimimaro's bone wall stood strong against the barrage, "Do it Tayuya!" he yelled as he leapt up and used his bone bullets to buy an extra few seconds time by exploding the bird barrage.

Tayuya slammed her hands on the ground, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" she yelled before the entire area she stood on became covered in smoke.

Up in the air, Deidara halted his attack, "Hn, these two are quite a handful and I'm running out of clay." He muttered before glancing down at the bird he originally flew on to see Hinata pulling Gaara's corpse free, "I guess I've stalled long enough, I'm tired of waiting for Master Sasori." He said before something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Deidara's visible eye widened as a Doki stood with its head just below his height. It swung its club, forcing Deidara to abandon his bird as it exploded upon contact with the club, pushing it back a few steps, "So, the Boss summons for the Ogre clan. Hn, didn't think I'd be seeing this thing." He said to himself as he made a decision, "I'm not prepared for this battle. I'm heading to the checkpoint now, Hn." He said before throwing the last of his clay out to the side.

As Deidara landed on his bird he yelled out, "Fine! You can have the Jinchuuriki! I'm done with you! Hn!" he said before flying up and towards the sun, disappearing in its glare.

Tayuya stared after him for a moment before screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN, 'YOU'RE DONE'?! I JUST WASTED NEARLY ALL OF MY CHAKRA ON SUMMONING THIS GREAT MUTHAFUCKA AND YOU'RE LEAVING?!" she shouted in frustration.

Kimimaro sighed in relief, 'I'm exhausted, I don't think I've ever had to remake my bones so fast for so long just to combat his explosives.' He thought before dropping his bone wall and limping towards Hinata, who had just lay Gaara softly on the ground.

He collapsed next to her, "Hinata…?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head as she moved her hand from Gaara's neck, "Nothing…no pulse." She whispered.

The two looked down at Gaara's face sadly while Tayuya dispelled her Ogre and looked up into the sky. Her frown disappeared as she spotted Naruto and Chiyo arriving, "Hey! Naru-kun, Grandma!" she yelled out while waving them down.

The two landed and Chiyo instantly ran over to Gaara's body while Naruto fell lightly onto Tayuya, who caught him and helped him stand straight, "You alright?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, though I'm starting to wish I didn't leave my sheathe at Baa-chan's place. I only had one blood replenishment pill on me and I got no water. I usually keep all my stuff in that." He said while leaning against her for support.

Tayuya reached into her pouch and pulled out a small canteen, "Here tough guy, drink up." She said, passing it to him.

He nodded in thanks and began drinking as the two hobbled over to Gaara's corpse, as they arrived, they noticed Chiyo resting her pale-blue glowing hands on Gaara's chest, "Yo Grandma, what type of medical jutsu is that?" Tayuya asked.

Hinata wiped a tear from her eye as Naruto fell down next to her, she turned and began crying into his chest as he hugged her tight. Naruto and Tayuya turned to Kimimaro, wanting an answer.

He didn't look up from Gaara, but he began talking, "Chiyo-Baa-sama said this is an animation jutsu, capable of giving life to things without life…she's bringing him back." The bone user said quietly.

Tayuya raised a brow, "So what are you two sad about?" she asked.

Through her crying, Hinata sobbed, "Because she's giving her life force to do it!"

The group looked at Chiyo as her chakra flared, "NINJA ART: ONE'S OWN LIFE REANIMATION TECHNIQUE!"

In a large flash of blue light, Chiyo's chakra flew into Gaara, causing him to take the first breath of his new life as Chiyo took her last.

As Chiyo fell to her side, she smiled, 'At least with this, I'm able to pay you back Gaara. I'm so sorry for sealing that monster in you. Have a good life with your friends.' She thought as her last glance went from the unconscious Gaara to the crying and sad faces of Kimimaro, Tayuya and Hinata.

Her smiled fell and she stared in shock at Naruto, since everyone was either looking at her sadly, or Gaara in hope, she was the only person to see the expression on his face.

His red slitted eyes glowed gleefully as he watched her fall, his malicious grin stretched across his face as if in some huge victory. For just a split second, it was as if Chiyo could hear his thoughts along with him hearing her last thoughts.

'I've won!'

'Please no!'

And then, everything went black.

#######

Chapter End.

**DUM DUM DUUUUUUUMM!**

**I got a poll on my profile :D please have a look at it!**

**As always, pls R&R. Peace out ya'll.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Konoha's Growth

"Ugh."

He groaned as started to feel again, 'What happened? My…body…it's so…heavy.' He groaned again as he momentarily opened his eyes.

"Gaara! Are you okay?"

'Naruto? Is that Naruto?' Gaara thought as he once again tried to open his eyes, only to be blinded by the light of the sun.

"Give him some space!" Gaara heard another voice yell.

'Tayuya? Is that you?' he thought as he lifted his heavy arm, feeling someone grab his hand, he opened his eyes once more as he looked up at the person covering him in shade.

Gaara stared in shock as he saw Naruto's smiling face, "Welcome back Gaara!" he said.

"'""""""YEAH!"""""""

Naruto pulled Gaara into a sitting position, allowing the redhead to look around him, seeing people from the sand village cheering in excitement that he was alive, "You all came… for me?" he asked in shock as Naruto helped Gaara sling his arms over his shoulder, pulling him to his feet.

"Of course we did! Can't just leave one of my best friends hanging now can I?" Naruto rhetorically asked with a wide grin as he walked Gaara through the large group of people.

Gaara was stunned silent as people swarmed are him, asking more questions than he could answer, touching his face to make sure he was okay, then passing him through the crowd.

Eventually, Naruto slinked away, letting Gaara be passed between people as he arrived back next to the teary Hinata, 'She won't say anything.' Naruto thought as he knelt down next to Hinata.

Hinata looked up from the ground and turned to Naruto, "What are you doing Naruto-kun?" she asked as Naruto began to frisk Chiyo's corpse.

He glanced at Hinata before getting back to work, "I need to find the scroll with Chikamatsu's puppets in them. It's very important. You don't need to help me but this needs to be done discreetly." Naruto said seriously.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto-kun, you can't just take something from someone's dead body, if anyone from the sand notices you'll be in huge trouble!" she whispered to him.

Naruto frowned, "Hinata-chan, I have to have it, they won't notice me yet." He said before moving to Chiyo's chest pockets, "Damn where is it?" he whispered.

Hinata shook her head, "N-No Naruto-kun, I'm saying that you can't do it when people would notice, s-so I thought that just in case…" she trailed off as she sat back, finally releasing Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked back at her, wondering at her behaviour, before she embraced him in a full hug and whispering in his ear, "Some people have started looking, I have the scroll in my right jacket pocket, take it before anyone notices." She said softly before sniffing loudly, putting on the act of crying.

Naruto's eyes widened before he smiled, 'I could never have found a more perfect person for me.' He thought as he returned the hug, swiftly taking the scroll as they parted.

"Hinata-san, are you alright?" Kimimaro asked as he knelt next to the two.

Hinata nodded before sniffing once more, "Y-yes, Sorry I j-just…Chiyo-baa-sama…" she trailed off sadly.

Naruto looked at Hinata in hidden amazement, 'She's truly amazing.' He thought before holding her hands softly and pulling her too her feet, Kimimaro standing with them.

Tayuya approached the trio, "I think Gaara has become a little overwhelmed with all of this, pretty sure he wants to go home." She said with a gesture to Gaara, who was still being passed around like some sort of prize.

Naruto smirked and took a step forward, "LISTEN UP!" he shouted.

Everyone in the vicinity turned their attention to Naruto, "I am the person who the Gaara rescue mission was assigned to. And I'm sorry but I have to get him back to the Hokage ASAP, so please stand back for a moment." He said loudly as he walked through the large group of people and stopped by Gaara's side.

Naruto looked at Gaara who smirked slightly back at him, causing Naruto to smile before looking around the large group, "Unfortunately, I have some back news for those of the Hidden Sand Village." He said, bringing the crowd to a hush.

Naruto took a deep breath before slowly beginning, "As most of you know, the person who captured Gaara had an accomplice. That accomplice was Sasori of the Red Sand, the grandson of your village's Honoured Sibling, Chiyo-Baa-sama."

"She joined this mission in hopes of reigning in her grandson and bringing him back to the village as either an ally or a prisoner. But things did not go to plan, with me by her side the two of us managed to kill Sasori, though just barely with our lives intact." Naruto said, causing many people to gasp in shock and disbelief.

Naruto then looked down as tears built in his eyes, "Granny Chiyo was amazingly strong but when we finally got Gaara back…he was already dead." Naruto said sadly, causing many people to mumble in confusion.

Naruto looked up at the group, "And Granny Chiyo used her animation jutsu, and gave her own life to save Gaara." Naruto said while gesturing off to the side, making people turn in horror to see Chiyo's lifeless corpse barely hidden near a tree.

"People of the Sand, please treat her body with respect. I beg you." he whispered as his team stepped up to him and placed a hand on his body as he spoke his last line, "She called me the reincarnation of Hokages, and I will not let down her expectations of me. WILL YOU?!" he yelled.

"NO!" the sand Shinobi cheered.

"THAT'S HOW SHE WANTED IT! AND THAT'S HOW WE WILL BE!" Naruto yelled to the cheers of everyone in the clearing.

*FLASH*

######

*FLASH*

Izumo shouted in shock as he fell off his chair, causing Kotetsu to wake up and see Naruto, "Oh Naruto! Bout time you're ready! Gaara's been kidnapped!" Kotetsu said urgently.

Everyone looked at Kotetsu with a disbelieving expression, "Are you serious? I left for that mission late last night bro. It's been…like fifteen hours or something." Naruto said.

Kotetsu nodded slowly, while Izumo looked to Naruto's left and saw Gaara, "So you alright Gaara? Why were they after you?" he asked.

Gaara smiled softly, "It was the Akatsuki." He said.

Naruto frowned as he took in the sad reactions of the two Chunnin, 'So, Akatsuki is common knowledge now…this will make things a little easier.' Naruto thought while nodding to himself as Gaara signed the group back in to the village.

Naruto placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder, "Well, time to go see baa-chan," he turned to the rest of the group, "You guys coming with?" he asked while holding out his arm.

Kimimaro nodded, as did Hinata and Tayuya who grabbed his arm, "Naruto-taicho, I think you'll have to come with me and a few others later on today." Kimimaro said.

Naruto raised a brow,

*FLASH*

"What for Kimimaro?" he asked as the five of them arrived in the Hokage office.

Kimimaro shook his head before stepping away as Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk, "Naruto! What happened out there? I just sent team Gai out as back-up for you! I only just got their arrival letter by messenger bird?!" she yelled as she waved the supposed letter through the air.

Naruto raised a brow, "Umm, will this be an official report or just a basic me talking about stuff?" he asked.

Tsunade fell back into her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Damn it to hell…just tell me the short version ya damn brat." She said with a sigh.

Naruto smiled as he walked forward and fell into one of the chairs, "Short version: We went to sand and I healed Temari, we tracked down Gaara and fought of an Itachi imposter. Chiyo-Baa-sama and I killed Sasori of the Red Sand. Kimi, Hinata-chan and Tayu-chan fought Deidara and forced him to retreat while saving Gaara's corpse. Chiyo brought him back. Mission complete." He said.

Tsunade looked at Naruto sceptically, "Do you honestly expect me to believe you four and an old lady fought off two S-rank criminals?" she asked.

The room was suddenly heavy with killing intent as Naruto's eyes flashed red and he ground his teeth together, "Her. Name. Was. Chiyo." He growled out as his raw anger slowly was pulled back.

Tsunade nodded, 'Okay…it seems Naruto's changed a little over these past years. At least he's learned a little respect.' She thought with a soft smile, "Right, can you do a written report for me Naruto? At least once all this is over."

Naruto nodded, "It'll be done by morning tomorrow." He answered sharply.

Tsunade sighed, seeing that she had made a mistake by insulting someone he thought of as precious. After a moment of looking around the room she sat back again, "Thank you all, and congratulations on a successful mission. Now I need for Naruto, Kimimaro and Gaara to stay, we will be meeting with the others outside before we head to the council room."

Naruto groaned before looking over his shoulder at Kimimaro, "So this is what you meant?" Naruto asked, Kimimaro just nodded calmly.

Tsunade stood as she waved her hand, "The rest of you are dismissed, except for Hinata actually. Your father wanted you to attend with him. Something about some clan business…" Tsunade trailed off as she picked up the Hokage cloak and put it on. She grabbed the hat as she walked around the desk, "Let's get going then." She ordered.

######

"So what do you think this is for?" Sakura asked the group near her.

Standing outside the door of the council chambers was Squad Seven, Pikkon, Kimimaro, Gaara, Suigetsu, Fuu and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya spoke up, "I'm pretty sure we're here to report on the major incidents of our training mission. The others I'm not too sure about though." He explained.

Suddenly, the door opened slightly as Tsunade's voice rang out, "Come in now."

Jiraiya stepped forward and pushed the door open, allowing his juniors to enter first. Naruto raised a brow at the group of seats set in the middle of the open floor as they all walked in and sat down. Naruto smiled up at Iruka and Mayoshi, who were still temporary seats in his place for the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans respectively.

The entire group sat down and Tsunade spoke up, "First piece of business, the temporary transfers. Gaara, Pikkon, could you two please step forward." Tsunade requested.

The two ninjas stood and walked up to the long table facing Tsunade and her advisors, the Shinobi council along the right side of the room and the civilian council on the left.

"I want you two to know, right now in your original villages the other transfers are having the same conversations with their councils and Kages. Since the Sand suggested this agreement, why don't we begin with Gaara?" Tsunade asked and received a nod in return from both Gaara and Pikkon.

"Alright then Gaara, just a few basic questions." Hiruzen said as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Name?"

"Gaara of the Sand."

"Rank?"

"Tokubetsu Jonin: Defence."

"How do you find Konoha in reference to the alliance's agreement?"

"The Leaf village has completely fulfilled their ends of the bargain and even gone further than requested with no extra reward. I find the contract fulfilled." Gaara finished.

Clapping echoed throughout the council hall, mostly from the ninja side while the civilians seemed to do so more out of courtesy. Gaara bowed politely as the last few questions were asked.

"Would you prefer to stay in the Leaf? Or return to the Sand?" Hiruzen asked.

Gaara looked up to the right side of the room, straight into a pair of silver-white eyes, "I wish to stay here." He said, conveying deep emotion through his voice.

Hiruzen smiled, "In that case the village can't put up a property for you anymore. Do you have preparations for where you will live now?" he asked.

Gaara smiled softly as he turned back to face the old kage, "I have a place where I am welcomed." He answered.

He nodded knowingly while Naruto secretly raised an eyebrow, 'I feel like I've missed something important.' He thought as Tsunade turned to Pikkon.

"Now, the Stone representative. Pikkon?" Tsunade asked.

Pikkon bowed slightly, "I am ready Hokage-sama." He said with a smile.

This time Hani spoke and took a written record, "Name?"

"Pikkon Nakatomi."

"Rank?"

"Tokubetsu Jonin: Weapons."

"How do you find Konoha in reference to the alliance's agreement?"

Pikkon smiled, "They have lived up to each and every promise. They did more for me than many have ever tried to do. Contract fulfilled." He said.

The council room was once again filled with clapping before Hani spoke again.

"Will you be staying in the Leaf? Or returning to Stone?"

Pikkon openly laughed, "Off course I'm staying! As if I'd ever want to leave!" he said happily, bringing smiles to many of those in the room.

Hani nodded, "Do you have a place to stay?"

Pikkon's smile turned into a grin and his eyes trailed over to Iruka, who nodded happily, "Yeah, I think I do." He said with a nod.

Hani and Hiruzen both stamped their respective sheets before handing them behind them to the Hokage, who placed them in an envelope and stamped it with the Hokage seal, "Alliance officially verified. Congratulations everyone!" she said as she held the envelope in the air.

Gaara and Pikkon clapped lightly as many people in the room clapped loudly, with more than a few cheers being let out as well.

After a few moments, the clapping died down and Tsunade placed the envelope to her side before lifting up another pair of sheets, "Pikkon, please take your seat. Would Kimimaro and Suigetsu please join Gaara?"

Pikkon stepped back with a bow as the other two stood and joined Gaara at the long table, "The three of you have Kekkei Genkai, as such I am legally offered to inform you that Konoha would benefit if you create independent clans. How do you feel about such possibilities?" Tsunade asked.

The three glanced at each other, after a moment, Gaara and Suigetsu seemed to be waiting for Kimimaro, so he bowed first, "Tsunade-sama, I would like to restart my clan here in Konoha." he said.

Tsunade nodded, "In most circumstances, you would now be offered the chance to initiate the Clan Restoration Act. How do you feel about that?" she asked.

Kimimaro stood completely blank faced in silence for nearly a minute before he spoke softly, "I think… I would not like to initiate the CRA for the Kaguya clan." He said, to the shock of many males in the room.

Suigetsu nudged him, "Dude! You're turning down the chance to have multiple chicks?! What gives?" he whispered.

Kimimaro spoke loudly to explain, "As the first of my clan here in Konoha, I would like to spend my time focussed on teaching my children the correct ways to live in a village. I do not want to risk them becoming sucked into the bloodlust that comes as a part of my bloodline. I will need to focus on my children until there are a sufficient amount of Kaguyas that have complete control. I will not have time to look after multiple wives and multiple off spring." He said before bowing and stepping back.

The people in the council room nodded in complete agreement with his decision, 'We don't want another clan to start killing their each other…' many of the clan heads thought in unison.

Tsunade looked to Gaara, who stepped forward, "Though I have the blood of a user of the magnet release bloodline, I have yet to activate said bloodline myself. Therefore I will be turning down the offer in favour of marrying into a Konoha clan." Gaara explained.

Tsunade's brow rose, as did many of those in the council chambers, "You have plans to marry into a clan?" she asked.

Gaara nodded, but his reply was cut off from a low cough on the Shinobi side of the council.

Hiashi stood, "I have already given my consent for Gaara and my daughter. He will be marrying into the clan on new year's night." Hiashi explained.

Naruto stared in shock at one of the people standing behind Hiashi, his eyes locked with Hinata's, 'No, she wouldn't…she can't…' his brain was completely jammed as he tried to think through what Hiashi said.

Hinata shook her head and then tilted hers to the right, causing Naruto to look to her right as Hiashi began talking again, "Hanabi has been in a hidden relationship with Gaara for eight months now, I officially welcome him into our home now that he is a Konoha citizen." Hiashi said with a bow to Gaara.

Gaara bowed in return, and as he stood tall, he smiled and opened his arms to catch Hanabi, who had seriously broken conduct and leapt off of the podium and into his arms.

She kissed him lightly before pulling away, "When you said you wanted to stay with me forever, I didn't know you meant this! I love you Gaa-kun!" she said loudly.

Gaara smiled in return, before the lovely moment was interrupted.

"Ahem."

Gaara and Hanabi glanced at Tsunade who was frowning at them, "That's great, congratulations and everything…but we are still in the middle of a council meeting." She said with a gesture to around the room.

Gaara disappeared in a sand shunshin, landing him and Hanabi behind Hiashi who had just sat down. Gaara gestured for Hanabi to take her chair again while he would stand, but she pushed him into it before sitting on his lap happily.

Tsunade sighed before speaking, "And finally, Suigetsu. What would you prefer?" Tsunade asked to the water ninja who was chewing on his lip nervously.

'Of course I want multiple chicks, I mean what normal teenage man wouldn't?' he thought before sighing and folding his arms, 'But like Kimimaro, I have things I need to do…I can't spend time trying to handle a group of chicks and multiple kids, especially if I want to become the world's best swordsman…ah dammit!' Suigetsu thought angrily at himself as he unfolded his arms.

"I have to decline, I can't look after a group of chicks and kids if I want to fulfil my dreams. I'll leave it to my kids to revive the Hozuki clan." He said with a smirk, kinda liking the idea now that he was getting used to it.

Tsunade nodded, "Well that is extremely lucky, because I am actually not allowed to offer the CRA to people who have joined the village from another one. The next generation of your clan can but you two from the sound cannot." She said with a smirk.

Suigetsu frowned, "Then why the hell did you bother asking?!" he yelled, shocking many that he was yelling at the Hokage.

Tsunade laughed, "Hahahaha! I just wanted to know which head you three thought with! The head of a ninja or the head of a…player." She said with a grin that made Suigetsu blush.

'Holy crap, that would've been embarrassing if she knew I was gonna pick the chicks…' Suigetsu thought.

Tsunade waved her hand, "You two may sit down now. Now, would Fuu please step forward." Tsunade asked.

Fuu, who was holding Naruto's hand tightly in fear, was shaking from everyone suddenly staring at her expectantly. 'What do they want from me? I thought I got to stay here, what if they kick me out?' she thought as she began hyperventilating.

Naruto squeezed her hand and stood, pulling her with him, "Fuu-chan, relax." He said as he let some of his demonic chakra go to his hand.

Feeling the warmth and familiarity of the demonic chakra calmed her down, as her demon was one of the only constants in her life that she trusted. She walked forward to the long table, pulling Naruto along with her.

She looked up at the Hokage, "H-Hai Hokage-sama?" she asked.

Tsunade smiled softly, "Your status as a Jinchuuriki has become common knowledge here, and as such there are more than a few opinions on what should happen. Would you like to hear them?" she asked.

Fuu bit her lip and looked at Naruto, 'Naruto will know what to do, I'll trust his decision.' She looked back at the Hokage and nodded as an answer.

Tsunade turned to the Shinobi council, "You may speak now." She said.

Inoichi stood, "Hello Fuu, my name is Inoichi Yamanaka. My clan studies the mind and as such, a shared mindscape is something I am very interested in studying. I want you to choose whatever makes you happy, but if you do not mind, would you let me enter your mindscape a few times and analyse my discoveries? I swear I will not venture anywhere private or do anything invasive." He said with a bow, "Please consider my request and contact me in the future." He said before sitting down.

Tsunade nodded to Shikaku, who merely looked up lazily, "I am Shikaku Naara, and it's obvious you care deeply for Naruto. In my opinion, you should live life however you want. Make friends, have a family. It's not our place to decide." He said before yawning.

Fuu was smiling, 'They want me to be free? This is nothing like the waterfall village council.' She thought with a nod before turning to Tsunade.

The Hokage was frowning as she pointed to the person with the last request on the civilian side of the council.

"I believe the Jinchuuriki should be brought in and trained as a weapon for the village. With her at the head of our army we will be able to spread Konoha's influence and make the village stronger." Danzo said with a dead look in his eye.

Everyone stared at the man in shock while Fuu began shaking, 'H-He's like them, he wants me as nothing more than a weapon.' She thought, feeling scared at the possibility.

"That's not gonna happen."

People stared at Naruto in shock as he glared at Danzo, "I will not let anyone treat Fuu like you would ya old geezer. I know how you 'trained' people during your time running ROOT. And all I can say is fuck that." Naruto said with a snicker.

Naruto watched as Danzo clenched his fist, 'This Danzo guy really doesn't give a shit…he'll do anything to make this village prosper. I guess he and I have something in common.' Naruto thought with a smirk.

The councilmen and women stared in complete shock at Naruto, causing the chambers to be filled with silence until Fuu spoke up, "U-umm, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade nodded, signalling for Fuu to continue, "Well I like Mister Shikaku's suggestion, but I guess I will try to help Mister Inoichi's studies if I get the chance." She said before smiling softly.

Tsunade nodded, "Very good. You may take your seat again Fuu. For the next piece of business, I need to request the civilian council vacate the premises as well as the guests who have already said their piece." Tsunade said.

With little trouble, the well trained civilian council got up and left with little conversation between them. The people who had already spoken from the ninjas stood to exit.

"Will Chunnin Squad Seven step forward along with the leader of their three year mission?" Tsunade said, causing the four to stay behind as everyone but the clan heads and Hinata left.

The four moved up to the table once the door closed. Naruto stood tall in the center, Sakura and Sasuke stood on either of his sides while Jiraiya stepped up to the group's right, next to Sakura.

Tsunade lifted up three pieces of paper, "Each of you had a certain…something that needed to be retrieved while on your training trip. I'm sure Jiraiya told each of you what they were?" Tsunade asked.

The three Chunnin nodded, "Please present them." Tsunade said.

Sakura pulled out a basic containment seal from her shirt and placed it on the table in front of her, "The Chakra Meteorite." She said as she unsealed the 'Star' she took from the hidden star village.

Sasuke smirked, "Karin Uzumaki has joined the village's medical corps."

Naruto smiled, "The Seven Tails is now in Konoha."

Hinata raised a hand to her mouth in shock, 'Did Naruto and Sasuke manipulate those girls into coming here simply because Tsunade asked them to?' she thought.

Tsunade folded her hands and rested her chin on them, "Sakura, you did very well. Not a single trace was left for them to track you and you even made look as though it was the Akatsuki who did it to gain information on the Hidden Waterfall village." Tsunade said in congratulations.

Sakura nodded, "Hai Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade turned to Sasuke, "You managed to not only recruit the grass village's Uzumaki woman, but also brought one of the seven swords of the mist to our village along with its wielder. You did very, very well."

Sasuke smirked before nodded, "Thankyou Baa-sama."

She tilted her head slightly, "But how are you planning on keeping her happy here?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke's smirk turned into a smile, "I have asked her to marry me Hokage-sama. I have come to care about her a lot, and she loves me."

Tsunade's brow rose in shock, "Really? That's convenient," she said before facing Naruto, "And you Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto smirked, "Fuu-chan sees me as her hero, she's comfortable being with me. She won't be leaving." Naruto said.

Tsunade frowned slightly, "But do you care about her at all Naruto? You're not lying to fulfil your mission?"

Naruto raised a brow, "Realistically, should that even matter? I should do whatever it takes for my mission to be completed." He said with a frown.

Tsunade nodded, "That may be true, but if she was to discover we were using her she might unleash her demon on us in anger." Tsunade said.

Naruto scoffed, "I could take her down if that happened, BUT" he yelled to make people quiet so he could finish talking, "I do in fact care for her. She's literally the only person I've met who knows exactly what I've experienced in life. So don't worry about me misleading her or anything." He said with a frown.

Tsunade blew out a breath of relief while Hinata frowned, 'Father taught me the very best method of reading people…he's not lying, but there's something else.' She noticed before Tsunade talked again.

"The results are back for your evaluations, we believe you are ready for the Jonin exams in the Lightning Village this year." She said, causing the three to smile in victory as they looked between each other.

"But there will be some rules for each of you."

The three looked at Jiraiya as he spoke up, "The main rules Tsunade and I have agreed upon is that Naruto is not allowed to use wood style or the Hirashin. Sasuke is not allowed to show his curse powers or his personal seals. And Sakura isn't allowed to show her full speed. Of coarse, these rules are void in a life or death situation, but make sure to get rid of all evidence. If people realise that you three are the new trio in the bingo books it can't end well." He said with a nod of finalisation.

The three frowned but nonetheless answered, "Hai Ero-sensei."

Tsunade nodded, "Alright then. You four are dismissed, Sakura could you please deliver the meteorite to the research team? They will be analysing it's chakra for something special." She ordered.

Sakura nodded as she resealed the star and the four left towards the exit.

Hinata leaned forward and tapped her father's shoulder, he just nodded, "Go ahead Hinata." He said softly.

Hinata ran out and met Naruto at the door, he took her hand then closed the door behind them, leaving Tsunade, her advisors and the clan heads as the last people in the chambers.

Tsunade turned to them, "Now, is there any news or requests before we get down to reviewing this month's intelligence reports?" she asked, causing many of the clan heads to groan in annoyance.

Iruka raised his arm, "Yes Iruka?" she asked.

Everyone turned to Iruka, who stood nervously, "Umm, I'd like to make a request that may need me to step down for Naruto's clan." He said.

Hiruzen's brow rose, "What is it Iruka?" he asked.

Iruka laughed nervously, "Well some of you may not know this, but Pikkon didn't receive offers to revive his clan because he's gay. He took care of it at his old village but he wants to spend his time here with the person who he loves and that loves him back…" Iruka trailed off, unsure of how to continue exactly.

"So are you gonna ask him to become your partner? That would mean you're joining into his clan and as such you can't be the stand in for a different clan, correct?" Shikaku said before yawning.

Some people looked at Iruka in shock, not knowing that he was gay, while most people didn't seem at all fazed.

Iruka nodded, "Umm, yeah pretty much…thanks Shikaku." Iruka said with a nervous chuckle.

Tsunade nodded, "Well you'll have to actually propose to him first. If he says yes then you'll have to tell Naruto that you're resigning, and then Naruto will have to pick a new stand in until he either reaches Jonin status or comes of adult age." She said before nodding and sitting taller, signifying she was about to make the official reply.

"Request Granted. Anything else?" she asked.

People shook their heads in reply, "Alright then, Everyone take out their reports. Let's get started." She said making the ninjas groan in annoyance.

######

"I haven't slept in two days." Naruto complained from his place on the large couch in his house.

Tayuya frowned, "But you said we'd go out for lunch Naru-kun!" she said.

Naruto sighed, "Come on Tayu-chan, Fuu-chan and Hinata-chan don't mind. Can we please go tomorrow? Or let me nap now and I'll take you out for dinner?" Naruto pleaded with a yawn.

Tayuya crossed her arms and huffed, "Fine, you can take us out to dinner. I guess I'll go with Hina and Fuu. Get to know the greenie a little." She said stubbornly.

Naruto rolled around on the couch and had his head sitting on the back on it, so he was looking at Tayuya, who was turning away, "Tayu-chaaaaaaaaan." He whined.

Tayuya turned back to him, "Yeah Naru-kun?"

Naruto smiled and puckered his lips, "I didn't get a goodbye kiss." He said childishly with his eyes closed.

Tayuya laughed at his actions and took the few steps needed, she leaned down and kissed his forehead, making him groan, "No lips until you buy me something!" Tayuya said with a laugh as she left.

Once the door closed, Naruto's eyes opened up and he rolled onto his feet. He stretched with a wide yawn as he walked over to the basement door tiredly.

He pushed it open and walked down into the basement, he went over to his old table and unsealed the extra contents of his seal.

He sat in his chair and turned on his desk lamp while blowing the dust away, "Guess no one has been down here in a while." Naruto said to himself.

He glanced over to the wall and where the chests used to be, seeing it completely boarded up he nodded. He turned back to his table and rested his hands on the two objects.

"Hmm, I'll put up the puppets first." He muttered to himself as he stood.

Naruto picked up the small white scroll and unrolled it across the ground, "RELEASE!" Naruto said as he channelled chakra into the scroll.

*POOF*

As the smoke dissipated, Naruto smirked in victory at the ten puppets spread out across the floor in front of him, Naruto dusted his hands against themselves, "Time to get started."

######

_Forty Minutes later…_

######

Naruto lifted the last puppet onto its hook, Naruto stepped back and appreciated his work.

Naruto had taken all of the puppets and made a line of hooks along his wall with his wood style jutsu to hang them up on. He had made labels above them for the names of each puppet. Then he had taken some of Sasuke's seals and blocked off the possibility of chakra being sensed from outside the room.

He then took a seal that Sasuke had made for him and placed it on either side of the door, channelling the chakra 'key' needed for recognition. Thus making it so that only someone channelling wood chakra and demonic chakra into the one key at the same time could open the door.

Naruto nodded to himself before walking over to his desk once more and picking up Sasori's containment jar. He sat in his chair before holding the jar in between his hands.

Naruto smirked, "NINJA ART: SOUL DRAIN!" he declared, sucking out everything from inside the jar into his mind.

Naruto let out a deep breath as he let himself be pulled into his subconsciousness…

######

**_Mindscape_**

**"Welcome back brat, what's the next step of this plan of yours?" **the nine tailed fox asked from behind its bars.

Naruto smirked as he looked up, catching the container that fell from the roof of his mind, he held it up in victory, "This soul has literally the best level of chakra control currently possible. By using chakra strings directly from his chakra network he was able to control one hundred puppets at once while maintaining a strong enough focus to fight himself." Naruto explained.

Kyuubi nodded, **"But I thought you just used my chakra when you wanted things done perfectly?" **it asked.

Naruto's smirk faltered, "Well, I have in the past, but I can't rely on your chakra forever. Especially since I plan on letting you out of here the moment I can find a way to do so." He said with a shrug as he tossed Sasori into the air again and formed hand seals before the container glowed and disappeared.

Kyuubi blinked, trying to hide it's shock, **'He wants to set me free?'**

Naruto's eyes closed as he rubbed his temples as Sasori's life experience assimilated into his mind, Naruto sorted through everything to do with the Akatsuki, trying to find a visual image of who the 'leader' was… "Damn, I was sure Sasori would've seen his face at some point." Naruto mumbled before thinking through everything else.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he gasped, causing the Kyuubi to look at him, **"What is it?** **This is so infuriating not hearing your thoughts!"**

Naruto looked up at the fox, "Sasori was going to meet his spy from amongst Orochimaru's group! At Tenchi bridge, it's Kabuto!" Naruto explained in realisation and shock.

Kyuubi lifted one of its massive brows, **"The grey haired combat medic?" **

Naruto nodded, "He's really pissing me off, is he loyal to anyone? Or just a spy for hire?" Naruto wondered with a sigh before glancing over to the screen on the wall, which he just heard something from.

**"You better get going, don't want someone to start getting suspicious."**

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

#######

"Naruto are you down there?"

Naruto opened his eyes and quickly slammed his hand on the ground, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" he said quietly.

As the smoke was clearing, Naruto made a wood clone from his chakra which knelt down to the snake while the original Naruto ran up the small stairs and opened the door, shocking Tenten who was on the other side of the door.

He quickly embraced her in a hug, which caused her to laugh, "Ten-chan! What brings you here?" he asked before trying to cover up a yawn.

Tenten smiled as he placed her back on her feet, "I heard that you were going to take us out tonight, I know we have four hours but I just got off work and thought I'd come here to see you…but you look really tired." She said worriedly as she ran her fingers over the sleep deprivation lines under his eyes.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, I was about to take a small nap but I had some stuff to check on first." Naruto explained before reaching back and locking the basement door with a basic key infused with the two opposing chakras, then put the key in his ninja pouch.

Tenten smiled softly and took Naruto's hand, she led him over to the couch and sat down, dragging him with her. She slid in front of Naruto and turned to face him as she lay down, so that the two ended up facing each other comfortably.

Naruto smiled as Tenten rested his head against her upper chest, "Sleep Naruto-kun. Hinata-chan said that Tayuya-chan will come to get us, so we won't miss it." Tenten said before rubbing Naruto's hair between her fingers.

Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes, "Goodnight Ten-chan…thank..you." he managed to get out before he succumbed to sleep.

######

Hiruzen stretched as he finished reading through mission reports, 'Now to find the most urgent missions and prepare them for tomorrow.' He thought as his back cracked.

He glanced over to his two helpers, his old teammates. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Himura glance at a yawning Koharu, both of whom were doing their roles in mission organisation.

'Since the three of us have been doing these missions independently from the Hokage, there has been a forty percent drop in mission casualties. And Himura's secret reports state that Danzo has only failed one of the hundred or so mission Koharu has given to his ninjas…this is working well.' He thought with a nod before getting back to his work.

"Sssss."

On the other side of the room, Himura looked away from his paperwork and looked around in confusion at the noise.

"Sssss."

He looked down to see a small purple snake with a piece of paper tied around it, he smiled as he leaned down and held out his arm, allowing the snake to slither up his arm and then onto his desk. Himura untied the string around the piece of paper as he spoke, "Hiruzen, we have a request from either Naruto or Anko." He said as he held up the paper.

Hiruzen held his hand out as Himura blew a tiny wind jutsu that carried the paper across the room to him. Hiruzen caught it and began reading.

'_Hey Jiji,_

_I have received Intel from a Puppeteer. He was Red with envy as he was forced to give up the information before he was lost in the Sand of the desert._

_Anyways, one of his spies that he had keeping an eye on Orochimaru was supposed to be meeting him in three days on Tenchi Bridge at midday. I would like to request a capture mission for the spy, the people I want sent are Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura and I along with a fifth person. Someone who knows about the Roots of capture and information gathering techniques. I'll expect the Papers to be ready by the time we get the mission tomorrow._

_Hope you get what I mean Jiji, this'll help me fulfil my promise to you much easier._

_Naruto Uzumaki.'_

Sarutobi chuckled at Naruto's not so subtle secret message, 'So, Naruto managed to absorb Sasori of the Red Sands. Everyone else seems to think that Chiyo was the one to land the killing blow, but I guess the only witness is Naruto.' He thought as he took a spare piece of paper and began writing basic mission details.

As Hiruzen re-read Naruto's second paragraph, he frowned, 'Roots…Papers… does he mean the ROOT ninja that infiltrated Sasuke's house all those years ago?' Hiruzen thought.

Hiruzen nodded, 'That must be it, why else would he be so vague about whom he wants to go with him?' he thought before finishing writing the mission details.

Hiruzen subtly opened the draw next to him and lifted out a folder, he opened it to show lots of pictures of seemingly average villagers of Konoha. The only thing they had in common was their slightly pale complexions.

Hiruzen pointed to three boys at the top of the page, 'This one is dead…so I guess I finally have no choice but to be straightforward in figuring out who it is…the ink user must be one of these two people.' Hiruzen thought as he tapped his fingers on the pictures.

One was an older man with pale blue hair.

The other, was Danzo's ninja: Sai.

######

"Time to wake up Naruto." Tenten whispered as she shook the sleeping ninja lightly.

Naruto just groaned and rubbed his face against his 'pillow' causing Tenten to blush at the contact, "Five more minutes Ten-chan." He mumbled before starting to breath heavily again.

Tenten sat up, making Naruto roll off her and off the couch, landing on his back loudly on his sword. "OW! I'm up!" Naruto shouted as he shot to his feet.

Naruto turned to Tenten, "Sorry, I didn't keep you too long did I?" he asked.

Tenten smiled, "It's fine Naruto-kun, I actually fell asleep as well. But you should go get ready, I'm pretty sure you haven't had a shower since you returned to the village." Tenten said with a small giggle.

Naruto grinned, "Haha, yeah I think you're right. Would you like me to do anything for you before I go?" he asked as he picked up his sword and placed it on the coffee table.

Tenten shook her head, "No I'm fine Naruto-kun. Go get ready, I'll let the girls in when they get here." She said with a smile.

Naruto nodded before hovering off, "You're the boss Ten-chan!" he said before disappearing up stairs.

Tenten smiled and sat back down on the couch, she relaxed into the cushion and smiled to herself.

"Sssss."

Tenten's eyes opened at the noise and see blinked as she saw the small snake slither onto Samehada's bandages, she sat forward and tilted her head to the side, "Hey little guy, how did you get all the way here?" she asked.

The snake danced, showing a piece of paper tied around its body. Tenten blinked in confusion and held her arm out, letting the snake slither up around her forearm and stay there while she pulled the paper loose.

Tenten frowned in confusion as she placed the seal on the table next Samehada, the sword's chakra reached out and activated the storage seal, releasing the Naruto's edited sword sheathe.

Tenten's eyebrows shot up, she lifted her arm, "How did you get this little guy?" she asked the snake as she scratched under its jaw.

The snake shook its head from side to side happily before nudging its head against her jaw, Tenten smiled happily in reply. The snake pulled back and seemed to look over Tenten's shoulder before it slithered up and looped around her neck like a necklace, letting its head rest on her shoulder.

Tenten was curious about the snake's movements, so she looked over her shoulder, just as someone knocked on the door.

*Knock Knock*

She blinked in shock that the snake managed to sense people were coming, as she stood, the snake looked around while she moved, a living scaly scarf.

Tenten opened the door with a smile, "Hi guys! Naruto's getting himself cleaned up…and I suddenly feel under dressed." She said as she saw Hinata, Tayuya and Fuu's dresses.

Tayuya smiled, "No prob Buns, we got one for you as well." She said while Fuu held up a bag for Tenten.

Tenten smiled, "Thanks guys," she said as she took the bag from Fuu and then hugged the green haired girl.

Fuu gasped at the hug and was too shocked to return it by the time it was over, Tenten smiled to her, "It's great to meet you Fuu! I feel like I've missed so much!" Tenten said with a smile before stepping aside, letting the girls in, "I'll be back in a sec, I'll go get changed in the spare bathroom." She said before walking off with the bag.

Since Tayuya was the one that spent the most time in the boys' house, she stepped in and walked over to the couch before slumping into it.

Hinata and Fuu followed along, but stood at the end of the couch. Hinata frowned, "Tayuya-chan, you should stay standing, you don't want to put creases in your dress do you?" Hinata asked.

Tayuya raised a brow, "Hina-chan, why do you think I chose one that wasn't as fancy as yours?" she rhetorically asked, causing Hinata to sigh in defeat.

Fuu smiled at their interaction before noticing Samehada sitting on the table, "Oh! Samehada! Why are you here by yourself?" Fuu asked as she knelt next to the sword.

Hinata and Tayuya blinked as they watched the green haired girl talk to the sword, they glanced at each other hoping for an answer only to receive it from another source.

"Gigi gi." Samehada said while vibrating lightly.

Fuu smiled, "Awe, poor thing. He didn't even help you into your new sheathe." She said while stroking the handle lightly.

Tayuya leaned forward and reached out, "Woah, Naru-kun's blade is sentient?" she asked as her hand was about to touch the handle.

Fuu pushed her hand away just in time, "No!"

*SHLICK*

Tayuya and Hinata gasped as Fuu pulled her hand from the spikes that would have tore up Tayuya's hand. Fuu closed her hand and winced in pain as her blood dripped into Samehada's bandages.

Tenten stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and her hair done in her stereotypical buns as the snake was slithering back into position on her neck, "What's wrong? Why did you scream?" she asked worriedly.

At the same time, Tayuya shot to her feet, "What the fuck was that?!" she asked in shock.

Fuu forced a smile, "I-It's nothing, don't blame Samehada, I should've told you. She doesn't let anyone touch her." Fuu said as she opened her hand up and winced at the cuts.

Tenten noticed the blood as she stepped over to them, "Fuu-chan! You're bleeding!"

Hinata held Fuu's damaged hand in hers as they glowed green in a basic healing jutsu, "It's okay, I've got it…Fuu-chan, you were touching the sword before, how come it didn't try to cut you?" Hinata asked.

"Grrrrrr." Samehada growled as it vibrated.

Fuu smiled, "Please don't call her an 'it'. Samehada is attracted to strong chakra, so she doesn't mind me patting her or even carrying her thanks to the Nanabi. But she'll only let Naruto use her in battle." Fuu explained as Hinata pulled her hands away, showing little more than a scar on Fuu's hands.

"Thanks Hinata-chan," Fuu said before stepping back to the coffee table, "Samehada, do you want to try and see if you fit in your sheathe?" Fuu asked.

The sword vibrated, somehow sounding happy, "Giiii." It said.

Fuu smiled and hefted the heavy sword up onto her shoulder, "Could someone please help me with this?" she asked before accidently losing balance and falling back.

She landed in a strong grasp and felt the person grasp Samehada's handle around her hand, she looked over her shoulder to see Naruto smiling at her, "I'll handle this. Thankyou Fuu-chan." Naruto said, taking Samehada from her with seemingly no effort at all with a single hand while the other stroked her palm, healing the scars away.

The girls watched as Samehada vibrated happily again and Naruto slid the massive blade into the partial seal sheathe. Naruto then turned to the girls, finally noticing their outfits as he faced them fully.

Tayuya stood from the couch, wearing a red dress, a shade darker than her hair. It was very tight around her torso, pushing up her breasts while the lower half was short but loose, waving around as she came to a stop next to Tenten. The look was finished with red heels.

Tenten was wearing a light brown long dress, it was much more modest than Tayuya's, only showing a normal amount of cleavage. The dress went all the way to her ankles, but had a split on the left leg that went about halfway up her left thigh. She wore dark brown high heels that had sparkling pieces of leather across her ankles. Naruto's curiosity was piqued as he noticed his messenger snake sitting on Tenten like a necklace.

Fuu spun out of Naruto's grasp with a smile, letting Naruto see her loose dress wave around her. Her dress was a lime green much like her hair, and reminded Naruto of a ballerina in the way that the top half was strapless, showing off her caramel skin. The bottom half of her dress was layered in a way that looked like flower petals side by side, stopping about mid calf. On her feet were simple dark brown flats, making the already short girl seem much shorter.

Naruto looked over to Hinata, who was smiling at him from the other side of the coffee table, she was wearing a light violet satin dress, with scale like properties that caused the light to bounce off her like a lavender disco ball. Her shoes were normal black heels with nothing special about them, but on Hinata, Naruto thought they had suddenly taken on magical properties.

Naruto grinned and took the towel off of his head, "Maybe I should go get changed into something a little fancier than this?" he asked as he gestured to his combat clothes.

The girls giggled at Naruto's question while Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and lifted up a bag in the other, "We got you some clothes, they're nothing too fancy but I think you'll handsome in them." she said as she pushed him into the downstairs bathroom that Tenten had used earlier.

Naruto smiled as the door closed behind him.

The girls turned to each other and Tayuya said, "He looked at me the longest." She said with a grin of victory.

Tenten sighed, "It's not a competition Tayu-chan, and besides. He looked at Fuu-chan the longest." Tenten said while pointing to Fuu.

The green haired girl flushed red, "U-Umm…" she muttered, unsure of how to reply.

Hinata smiled softly before noticing the snake, "Ten-chan, isn't that Shuushuku-suru-kun?" she asked.

Tenten glanced to her right shoulder, making eye contact with the snake, "Shuushuku-suru?" she asked.

Fuu raised a brow, "The little snakes name is Constricter?" she asked.

The snake nodded then rubbed it's head against Tenten's jaw again, "Can I call you Shushu-kun?" Tenten asked the little snake.

It's tongue darted out and it nodded before looking over to the bathroom door, letting Tenten know that someone was coming.

The girls turned and watched as Naruto stepped out, "I still feel a little underdressed." Naruto said as he straightened out his tie.

Hinata smiled and nodded to herself as she looked over Naruto in the clothes she picked out. He wore average blue jeans with a black belt, a long sleeve white dress shirt which he wore a suit jacket over. He had taken off his headband and brushed his hair out, taming it a little. The look was finished with a blue neck tie that matched his jeans and black formal shoes.

Fuu smiled, "Hinata-chan was right, you look handsome Naruto-kun." She said before skipping lightly over to him and taking his hand in her own.

Naruto smiled and looked to the other girls, "Since I'll be at the head of the booth, can you girls please come here?" Naruto asked while holding his arms out.

A minute later, Naruto stood with his arms in a wide C shape, Fuu holding his left hand and Tayuya holding her hand next. Naruto's right hand held Hinata's hand, who held Tenten's, Hinata asked, "Where are we going Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled, "To the Sage of Six Courses Restaurant!" he yelled happily.

*FLASH*

########

**Chapter End.**

**Thanks for readin! Please can everyone vote on the Poll on my profile? Really want good feedback ****J**** thanks again! R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: A lovely time, Unexpected Changes

*FLASH*

The girls looked around in confusion, realising Naruto had used the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to teleport the five of them to the fanciest restaurant in all of Konoha, the 'Sage of Six Courses' restaurant.

Naruto landed sitting at the head of the table and the four girls sat alongside it facing each other. Naruto grinned as he reached forward and picked up the kunai he had left sitting there, "I hope you girls don't mind, I ordered the Hokage Banquet for us all." He said with a grin as a waitress approached the table.

"Hello Naruto-san. I'm glad you made your booking, we were worried you'd forgotten." She said with a smile and a bow.

Naruto nodded, "Sorry about the delay, I was really tired…" Naruto said and trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

The waitress took this as her queue and turned to the whole table, "What would you like to drink? The banquet is being prepared now." She said with a smile.

Naruto smiled at the girls, nodding to Tayuya, "Some water is enough for me." She said with a grin.

"I'd like some Rosehip tea thank you." Fuu said quietly.

Tenten grinned as the waitress looked to her, "Ginseng please."

Hinata smiled, "Just water would be great." She said.

The waitress turned to Naruto, who was grinning mischievously, "Two bottles of Sake, five saucers and a jug of water for the table." He said, causing the girls to look at him with wide eyes as the waitress smiled.

"Be right back with your order." She said before turning and leaving.

Naruto smiled and turned to his girls, he watched for a moment as Tenten and Tayuya talked about the amazing design of the restaurant.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned to Fuu with a smile, "Yes Fuu-chan?"

The caramel Jinchuuriki smiled timidly, "Umm, thank you for taking us out. This place is wonderful." She said happily.

Naruto grinned, "I'm glad you like it," he said before turning to Hinata, "What about you Hinata-chan?" he asked.

Hinata nodded with a smile, "This place is amazing, I've only been here once with the clan elders. This is the most asked for restaurant in Konoha." she said.

Fuu gasped, "R-Really? We can't eat here then, won't it c-cost a lot of money?" she asked with wide eyes.

Naruto grinned, "Don't worry about that Fuu-chan, since this is our first real date I'll be paying for it all." Naruto said.

Tayuya tuned into the conversation, as did Tenten, "Did you say you're buying Naru-kun?" Tayuya asked.

Naruto raised a brow before nodding, causing Tenten to smile, "We get dessert right?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled at her question while pulling on his uncomfortable tie, causing Hinata to get a glimpse of something under the neckline of his clothes, "Naruto-kun, what's that on your neck?" she asked.

The girls tried to look at Naruto's neck curiously as he let the tie snap back into place as he chuckled lightly, "Well I got a couple of little things on the training trip," he said before turning to Tenten, "My clone told you about Kisame right?" he double checked.

Tenten nodded, "The Shark guy? Yeah, it said that was where you met Fuu-chan." She said.

Naruto nodded, "Well, other than these," Naruto said as he opened his mouth and ran his tongue along his teeth, which were jagged like Kisame's, "I also have gills." Naruto explained with a smirk.

The girls' jaws hit the table except for Fuu who already knew, "You have gills?! Show me!" Tayuya practically ordered.

Naruto chuckled and took off his bow tie and undid the top button on his shirt, he flared his neck muscles, making the gills open up, three on each side of his neck.

The girls watched in interest as Naruto relaxed his muscles, making the gills seemingly disappear as they closed on his neck. The girls leaned forward as Naruto covered them back up with his tie.

Naruto laughed at their heavily interested expressions, "What about your neck Ten-chan? I can't help but notice my little messenger." Naruto asked with a curious smile.

The snake shook happily and relaxed its head on Tenten's collarbone as she giggled, "Little Shushu-kun delivered your sheathe back to the house while you were upstairs. I think he likes me." Tenten said with a smile towards the little snake.

Naruto smiled, "Shushu-kun?" he asked, finding the nickname funny.

Tayuya had turned to Fuu and the two were comparing the old Naruto to the new one that Fuu has only known as Tenten and Naruto's conversation continued.

The snake looked up and nodded before hissing a question towards Naruto who raised a brow, "I don't mind at all. I'll ask her for you." Naruto said before smiling at Tenten, who everyone was looking at in interest.

"How would you like to make a bond with him Ten-chan?" Naruto asked.

Tenten's eyes widened, "A Bond?"

Naruto nodded, "He'll be able to return to your side freely at any time and do the same in reverse. His Bond will leave a small mark on your body and if you channel chakra to it, he'll feel it and respond to your call. Kind of like a single snake summoning contract." Naruto explained.

The snake looked up at Tenten as she smiled down at it, "Is that what you want Shushu-kun?" she asked.

The snake nodded and hissed lightly in approval, causing Tenten's smile to grow, "Okay, let's do it!" she said happily.

Naruto reached his hand out over the table and Hinata leant back to let him past as she smiled, glad she'd have a close up view of how this was done.

Shushu moved down Tenten's arm and stopped on the outside of her elbow, just above a chakra point. Naruto held his chakra and rubbed the top of the snake's head as it slowly bit into Tenten.

She hissed in pain as Naruto's chakra passed into the snake then through it's fangs. In a few seconds it was over and Tenten's skin was marked with two black dots that was surrounded by a tiny snake biting it's own tail.

Naruto leant back and Shushu dispelled, "Go ahead and test it out Ten-chan." He said with a smile.

Tenten channelled only a little bit of chakra to the seal and in a small poof of smoke, Shushu was wrapped around her arm once again.

She smiled and cheered as Shushu moved back up to her shoulder. Hinata giggled, which made Naruto's attention turn to her. He smiled as they held hands under the table.

A moment later, their drinks arrived and Naruto poured a shot for each of the girls followed by himself, "To us. Let's be together for the rest of our lives." Naruto said as he held his glass in the air.

The girls all held their cups up as well, "Cheers!"

######

Fuu, Tayuya and Tenten walked out of the restaurant laughing loudly as Tayuya and Tenten hung off of Fuu's arms while dragging her forward, obviously more intoxicated than the short green haired girl. A few steps behind them, Naruto was watching with a smile as Hinata rested her head against his shoulder.

Naruto watched as Tayuya stumbled, thus pulling all three of them a few steps to their left. As they got their balance again they laughed together and continued walking, causing Naruto to smile wider.

He looked down at Hinata who was watching the girls with the same expression he was sure he wore, "Hinata-chan, why don't you go join them?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head and cuddled Naruto's arm, "No thank you, it's not often I get to have you to myself." She said with a smile up at Naruto.

Naruto grinned, "In that case," he said before wrapping her in a one armed hug, holding her to his side comfortably, "Feel free to stay for as long as you want." He said before kissing her on the head.

The two walked in comfortable silence, watching the three tipsy girls laugh and talk in front of them. It was a nice relaxing time, somewhat of a new experience for Naruto.

His arm trailed up and down Hinata's back comfortably, making her sigh happily and lean into him more. Naruto looked down at her and smile, 'I never imagined life could be this perfect.'

"Hey girls, you having a good time tonight?"

Naruto looked up and scowled as he saw a couple of guys standing in front of the girls ahead of them. Hinata gripped Naruto's arm, "Naruto-kun, those two were in Nii-san's graduation class." Hinata informed him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, 'But I don't see headbands, and neither really have a ninja's air about them…they probably dropped out or quit.' He thought as he stepped out of Hinata's grasp, but held onto her hand as he walked towards the group.

Fuu's insecurity and mistrust was obvious, she was shaking slightly as she gripped Tenten's arm. Tenten was smiling at the man in front of them politely and nodding as he kept talking, but as he stepped closer to them, she would step back slightly, not liking the look on his face.

Tayuya was openly laughing at the other guy, which he obviously thought meant his attempts at picking her up were working. While in actual fact, she was laughing at him, not with him.

Naruto frowned as he saw the guy place a hand on Tenten's shoulder forcefully, holding her from moving away, Naruto nearly growled as he heard the guy speak, "Tell ya what, come with me tonight and I'll be sure to make it worth your while." He said with a chuckle.

Tenten smiled politely, "Sorry, I have a-"

"I wasn't asking." The guy cut in as his grip on her shoulder tightened.

Naruto was about to take action, but Hinata pulled his arm back. "Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Hinata just smiled and shook her head while pointing back to the group.

Naruto turned back to see Shushu wrap around the guy's wrist.

*CRACK*

The little snake constricted around his wrist and snapped it painfully, causing the man to shout in pain before Tenten reached up and took a hard grip on his injury while simultaneously letting Shushu climb back onto her arm. He cried out in pain again as Tenten flipped him to face away from her and Fuu with the grip she had on his wrist, she then stomped on his shoulder blade, pushing him onto his face and popping the arm out of its socket.

The guy cried out again as Tenten dropped his arm as dead weight before literally walking over him, pulling Fuu alongside her, who was trying to stutter out an apology.

Naruto stared in shock before glancing at the one Tayuya was talking to, to see that he was still having the one sided conversation to an empty space.

Tayuya had stumbled over to the other two girls and linked arms with them as she laughed loudly and held up the alcoholic beverage she had taken from him, "What a douche! He hasn't even noticed my Genjutsu, he'll be here all night at this rate." She said with a loud laugh that was echoed by a cheery Tenten and a timidly smiling Fuu.

Naruto sighed in relief as the three girls continued back to the Uchiha District, Tenten and Tayuya unfazed while Fuu was slowly calming down with them.

Hinata began pulling Naruto forward by his hand, "Come on Naruto-kun." She said with a smile at Naruto's stunned expression.

Naruto smiled as he was dragged along, 'Guess they don't need me to look after them.' he thought happily.

"Hinata-chan!"

Naruto and Hinata turned to see a somewhat dirty looking guy running up to them with flowers, Hinata sighed as she turned to the guy, making Naruto scowl, "Whose that?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled at Naruto, "Just give me a moment." She said as she took a few steps forward to meet the guy.

Naruto stood, completely unsure of what to do in the situation he found himself in, as the guy talked to Hinata, after a few moments he offered her the flowers. She declined and shook her head before gesturing to Naruto. The guy stood with a smile than ran up to Naruto, making Hinata look uncomfortable.

Naruto turned to face the guy fully as he began talking, "Hello, Mr Uzumaki." The guy said with a polite bow and a smile.

Naruto raised his brows, "Umm, hi." He replied in confusion.

The guy stood straight, "My name is Kaiba Yamanaka, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour?" he asked.

Naruto glanced at Hinata who was standing behind the guy nodding, "Sure Kaiba-san. What do you need?"

Kaiba held up the flowers, which made Naruto raise a brow at their lack of life, "Inoichi-sama has hired me to work at the flower shop, and I received some Mountain Roses from the Land of Stone just earlier today but they're already dying. They've been ordered by Hiashi-sama for his daughter's private wedding with Gaara-sama." He said pleadingly.

Naruto nodded, "Oh, yeah I can help you with that, these roses don't need much water, so you may have accidently drowned them. Just make sure they have direct sunlight in a humid environment. But why did you ask Hinata-chan to help?" he asked as he leant forward and blew a green mist onto the plants.

Kaiba smiled as the plants were suddenly gleaming with life, "Ah thank you Uzumaki-sama! Hinata-chan has been selling some of the rare plants in the Hyuuga compound to the Yamanaka shops lately and she's the only one who knows how to look after them correctly other than Ino-chan. I asked for her help because she seems to have a green thumb." He said with a friendly smile directed at the girl, he then faced Naruto again and bowed, "I'm sorry but I really have to get going, thank you so much for this!" Kaiba said happily as he ran off towards the Yamanaka flower shop.

Naruto watched the guy jog off happily as Hinata stood next to him again, "He reminds me of someone." Naruto said with a raised brow.

Hinata smiled, "He is the son of the first marriage between the Yamanaka and the Inuzuka, the theory was that he could track anyone and then infiltrate their entire group." she said as the two of them began walking again.

Naruto raised a brow, "Sounds pretty good." Naruto said.

Hinata hummed as they entered the district, "Unfortunately, his Yamanaka blood made him incompatible with the technique of bonding with animals. And his Inuzuka blood made his senses too sensitive for the Yamanaka techniques, when he'd enter someone's mind he would be unable to function with their 'lack' of senses." She explained.

Naruto nodded, "But he still had the Inuzuka's senses?" he asked.

Hinata was about to reply but a raindrop hit her nose. The two looked up to see the beginning of a storm coming that would probably last until the next day. A few more drops of rain fell so the two linked hands and jogged through the district towards the house.

Naruto turned to Hinata as they stepped under the shelter of the balcony, "So, Kaiba has the senses and stuff?" Naruto re-asked.

Hinata nodded, "He does, which is why he was temporarily assigned to the gennin formation team of Choji, Ino, I. Unfortunately, once we became Chunnin he didn't like risking everything on the higher missions, so he dropped out of the Shinobi ranks." Hinata explained as they stepped up to the door as they kicked off their shoes, seeing the girls' heels at the door as well.

Naruto nodded before realising the girls must've let themselves in, he reached for the door handle, but it opened from the inside thanks to Tenten.

Tenten smiled and reached forward, grabbing Naruto and Hinata's hands before pulling them inside the house, "What took you two so long?" she asked, hinting something more.

Hinata blushed, while Naruto didn't even notice the innuendo, "Just talking to a friend, how are you guys?" Naruto asked as the three of them walked into the lounge room.

Tayuya was lying across the couch, resting her slightly more than tipsy head on Fuu's lap, who was obviously sobered up as she patted Tayuya's hair while listening to her rant about her seals and Genjutsu.

Tenten fell into the love seat and grinned, "Naruto-kuuuuun, did Sakura-chan tell you about the changes yet?" she asked a bit too loudly.

Naruto smiled, "No Ten-chan, what changes are you talking about?" he asked as he sat on the other couch, Hinata sitting next to him.

Tenten smiled, "We moved in today!" she announced cheerfully.

Naruto stared at her for a moment in shock, "Huh?"

Tayuya rolled her head to look at him, "Sakura-chan pulled in some favours and moved our stuff into –hiccup- the four rooms here and moved all of your stuff into the master bedroom. And she did the same for Sasuke and his girls over at the other house." She slurred out with a smile.

Naruto blinked before turning to Hinata, "Is that true?" he asked.

Hinata nodded, "Sasuke would've rather stayed in this house, but he knew that your basement work shop would have been much too hard to move over their without letting people see what you're doing down there, so he agreed to this set up." Hinata said with a smile.

Naruto nodded slowly before glancing at the clock, "Well, it is eleven o'clock, why don't I tuck you girls in yeah?" he said with a smile as he stood.

Tenten got to her feet shakily, "Okaaay." She said before stumbling over to the stairs.

Naruto smiled at the two sober girls in the room, "Sorry, do I mind if I help her first?" Naruto asked.

Fuu just smiled while Hinata waved him off, Naruto took the few steps needed and wound his arm around Tenten's waist as she stumbled onto the first step. She looked up at him in confusion before smiling, "Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed as she leant into his warm embrace.

Naruto chuckled at her behaviour as they walked up the stairs, when they reached the top, she stumbled forward. So Naruto bent down and picked her up bridal style, causing her to squeak in shock before wrapping her arms around his neck.

As Naruto carried her around the top floor, he looked in each of the bedrooms to check whose room was whose. After a few moments, he realised that the only he could tell was Tenten's because it was covered in a ridiculous number of weapons on each wall.

He nudged the door open with his foot and stepped in. Looking down, he noticed Tenten had been smiling up at him the whole time while stroking his hair softly. This made Naruto smile happily, which she mirrored.

Naruto lay her down on her bed and moved to kiss her forehead, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her lips.

They stayed together for a moment before he pulled back and smiled as she didn't let go. He reached up behind his neck and unwound her grip, causing her to pout cutely. He smiled before standing up again, "Come on Shushu." Naruto said.

The little snake sound it's way up Naruto's arm and seemed to smile before it dispelled. Naruto smiled, "Good night Ten-chan, I love you." he said softly before leaving the room, not without looking back once more as he was closing the door.

"Love you too Naruto-kun, nighty night." She said, watching him until the door closed.

######

Naruto closed Tenten's door with a smile before turning around, seeing Fuu and Hinata almost carrying an unconscious Tayuya up the stairs. He quickly went to them and knelt in front of Tayuya, letting Hinata and Fuu place her on his back with a sigh of relief.

Naruto stood, feeling Tayuya subconsciously hug herself to him as he turned to the other two girls, "Which room is hers?" he asked quietly.

Hinata pointed to Kin/Gaara's old room, and Naruto nodded in thanks, "I'll be right back, do you guys want to wait downstairs for me?" he whispered.

The girls nodded and Hinata turned to walk downstairs, Fuu followed behind her happily.

Naruto turned to Tayuya's room and pushed it open with his foot. He walked in and slowly sat on her large round bed, 'I don't think I've ever seen a bed that's circular…where do I tuck her in?' he thought as he looked to his left and right.

Tayuya's grip on Naruto loosened and she fell back onto the bed, snoring softly with her mouth wide open. Naruto stood and turned to look at her and had to hold in his laughter as her deeply unconscious expression.

He saw that there were a few pillows behind her, so he lifted the blanket and picked her up bridal style to lay her underneath it, placing her head softly on the comfy looking pillow.

He stood back and watched her roll to her side and hug one of her pillows before sighing happily and muttering in her sleep, "Love you, Naa ru..kun." she said between breaths.

Naruto smiled and leaned down to her eye level, he stroke some hair away from her eyes and cupped her cheek with his hand as some of the lightning from the storm lit up the room, giving him a beautiful view of her face, "I love you too Tayu-chan. Goodnight." He whispered.

Tayuya smiled and rubbed her face into her pillow. Naruto stood and left the room quietly, closing the door as soft as he could before he went downstairs.

Naruto walked into the lounge room to see Fuu and Hinata talking softly on the largest couch, "…I think they like me, I'm honestly not sure." Fuu said quietly with a small smile.

Hinata nodded, "We like you Fuu-chan, you're part of the family now." She said with a kind smile as she saw Naruto sat on the arm of the couch behind Fuu.

Naruto slinked his arm around Fuu, who turned to look up at him, "Are you girls tired? Or would you like to stay up?" he asked with a kind smile.

Hinata tilted her head, "I am feeling pretty," she yawned widely, "…tired." She said with a small smile.

Some rolling thunder moved over Konoha, making Fuu shiver as she saw a flash of lightning. Naruto felt the shiver and looked down at Fuu in concern, "Fuu-chan? Are you ok?" he asked, knowing about her fear of natural lightning and flames.

Fuu shakily shook her head, "N-Not really, but I should be soon." She muttered, cringing as another clap of thunder shook the sky.

Naruto looked up at Hinata, "I think I'll let Fuu-chan sleep with me tonight, that was the only way to comfort her on the training trip." Naruto said while standing.

Hinata sighed and nodded, "Alright then." She muttered, a little disgruntled that it wasn't her that was going to be in Naruto's embrace all night.

Luckily for her, Naruto noticed, "Would you like to join us Hinata-chan? We'll just be sleeping so I don't mind." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata blinked happily before looking at Fuu to see if she minded, Fuu reached out her hand, welcoming Hinata. Who smiled and took the offered hand before the three of them walked up the stairs.

Naruto gave Fuu a hug before stepping up to his door and turning to the girls, "Go get changed into your night wear, I'll come back out when I'm ready." Naruto said.

The girls nodded in agreement and went to get changed as Naruto did the same.

Two minutes later, Naruto stepped out of his room wearing a long sleeve light blue shirt and some slacks at the same time a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder sounded. He stumbled back as Fuu wrapped her arms around his chest in a hug, seeking the protection of his arms which he happily gave, only now noticing her lime green flannelette pyjamas.

Hearing another door close, Naruto looked up to see Hinata wearing a violet singlet and matching sleeping pants. She walked over to the two and opened Naruto's bedroom door, letting them in before she followed behind.

Naruto let go of Fuu to prepare the king sized bed, spreading out the pillows and lifting back the blanket as thunder clapped louder. Naruto turned, expecting Fuu to be mid run for him, but smiled as he saw Hinata holding Fuu and patting her back, making Naruto be reminded exactly how tiny Fuu is for her to be burying her head in the crook of Hinata's neck without having to bend at all.

Naruto smiled to Hinata in thanks who happily smiled back. She held Fuu close as Naruto lifted the sheets for them, letting them stay in their hug as they lay down. Naruto climbed in the other side of the bed and moved over to them as he pulled the sheets up.

He lay down next to them, behind Fuu who was still holding on to Hinata's torso as the bluenette rested her head on one of the plush pillows. Naruto lay down and lay one arm across the two, curving his body to Fuu's while hugging Hinata.

The three slept in the warm, comforting embrace as the storm rolled overhead, the only competing noise being Tayuya's drunken snores from a few rooms away…

#####

*CRASH*

Naruto instantly shot up at the loud noise, making Hinata and Fuu stir as they slowly woke up. Naruto leapt out of bed and ran downstairs ready to beat the fuck out of any thief or intruder, only to see Tenten picking up the shards of plate from the kitchen floor.

Naruto went over and pulled Tenten back, setting her in a seat as he looked at her face that was stuck in a frown, "What's wrong Ten-chan, are you ok?" he asked.

Tenten nodded before her shoulders slouched, "My hangover hurts. I'm starving and don't have time to cook, and if I don't get to the ANBU headquarters in ten minutes I lose my privilege." She said on the verge of breaking down.

Naruto placed a green glowing hand on Tenten's head, causing her to look up at him as he smiled, "In ten seconds your hangover will be gone. Go upstairs and get ready. I'll have some food here for you and then I'll take you directly to ANBU headquarters. You have nine minutes, go." He said as he pulled his hand away.

Tenten smiled as she suddenly felt much better, she hugged Naruto before standing, "Thankyou Naruto-kun, I'd be lost without you." she said before running up the stairs.

Naruto smiled as he watched her go before stepping over the plate shards and turning on the tap, using the water as he formed a single one handed seal, "WATER CLONE JUTSU!" he declared.

A water clone appeared and started picking up the remainders of the plate as Naruto looked through the cupboards. He found some bread and tossed it into the toaster before grabbing some butter from the fridge. He placed it on the table before unsealing two of his tri-pronged kunai from the emergency ring he always wore on his right pinky finger, which held three of his kunai.

Hinata and Fuu came down the stairs, not hung over in the slightest but curious about the water clone that was walking out the front with a small plastic bag in one hand and one of Naruto's kunai in the other.

"What happened Naruto-kun?" Fuu asked softly as her and Hinata approached the kitchen table.

Naruto smiled to them and held a finger as the toast popped, he began spreading butter onto the toast as his clone came back in and reached into a cupboard, taking out a Shinobi sustenance bar.

Naruto turned and walked out as the water clone sat at the table and began to explain, "Ten-chan is stressing out a little about a mission she's starting in," it glanced at the clock, "Three minutes. She dropped a plate and stuff but the Boss is handling it." the clone said.

Hearing someone running down the stairs, the two girls looked over to see Tenten in ANBU attire but without the mask. She took the toast and inhaled it before grabbing the bar and hugging the original Naruto.

*FLASH* (1)

The two girls looked back at the clone for an explanation, it just placed the second tri-pronged kunai on the table in front of it, "He's just dropping her off." It said before standing up and leaping out the window, dispelling in midair onto the flowers.

The two girls looked at each other and blinked in slight confusion,

*FLASH*(2)

#######

*FLASH* (1)

Naruto and Tenten appeared in a flash of light of the Hirashin, appearing on the ANBU headquarters rooftop next to the kunai that the water clone had thrown when it was outside.

Naruto kissed her lightly, she turned to leap down before he smacked her butt lightly causing her to jump in shock and turn to face him, he just chuckled before stepping back.

"Three minutes Ten-chan, good luck today, just stay calm and you'll do perfect." He said with a smile.

*FLASH*(2)

######

*FLASH* (2)

Naruto appeared sitting at the kitchen table, grasping the kunai in front of him. The two girls looked away from each other and looked at Naruto, who smiled before sealing the two kunai back into his ring, "Get it?" he asked with a grin.

The two girls giggled and smiled at his two part explanation before they heard a groan from the bottom of the stairs.

Naruto looked up to see Tayuya mid stretch before she relaxed and rubbed the sleep in her eye, "Why are you shouting?" she mumbled as she walked over and fell into the seat next to Naruto and leaning against his shoulder.

Naruto smiled and placed a green glowing hand on her forehead as Hinata stood. Naruto and Fuu looked up at her in confusion as she smiled, "What would you guys like for breakfast? Should we go out?" she asked.

Naruto pulled his hand away from Tayuya who smiled as she seemed fully awake, "Yeah! Let's go to Uchi-raku's!" she said with a smile.

Fuu smiled at the girl's behaviour, 'I'm so different to her, I wonder why Naruto likes people like us…' she thought.

Naruto nodded as he stood, "Let's go get dressed then head out." Naruto said as he turned to the stairs.

######

Naruto walked with Fuu while Tayuya and Hinata led the way, Tayuya was asking about Hinata's training with her father.

Fuu held Naruto's hand and looked up at him, "Umm, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto turned to her and smiled, "Yes Fuu-chan?"

She smiled timidly, "I, umm, I really like it here…with you." she said as she blushed.

Naruto knew of Fuu's timidness and smiled, "I love you too Fuu-chan."

Fuu smiled timidly and curled into herself while glowing like a tomato, feeling a little embarrassed at his straight forward proclamation.

Naruto's smile turned into a grin as he watched her reaction, he then looked up to see Hinata and Tayuya turning to them, "We're here!" Tayuya said happily as she practically skipped up to the entrance.

Naruto chuckled at her behaviour as they entered the establishment, upon seeing Tayuya, a waiter practically ran over to seat the group, "Tayuya-chan! It is good to see you again!" he said with a bow and a grin before ushering the group to a table near the back.

Naruto watched as all the workers in the establishment seemed happier when Tayuya came in, Fuu looked up at him in confusion as they followed behind the redhead, "Why do they seem so happy to see Tayuya-chan?" Fuu asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I'm not sure," he said before the four of them sat at a table, Naruto turned to Tayuya, who had just finishing ordering a pitcher of water and four glasses, "Tayu-chan, why does everyone here seem to know you?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya turned to him with a grin before pointing to a wall at the back, Naruto turned to look and his jaw hit the floor.

On the wall was a picture of him when he was younger, he was giving a thumbs up while holding his chopsticks at the old Ichiraku ramen stand, the number 38 was above his picture on a white board.

To his horror, and the reason his jaw was on the floor, was that there was a picture of Tayuya on the wall above his picture, the number 50 written on the white board above it.

Tayuya laughed at Naruto's expression, "Care for a challenge Naruto-kuuuun?" she said with a challenging smile.

Naruto turned to Tayuya completely serious in a way that only Tenten had seen before when Samehada accidently cut her hand, "Bring it." he said darkly as his eyes became slits.

Tayuya grinned and turned to the waiter who just placed down the pitcher of water, "I've found another challenger, and this one is gonna be for real!" she declared.

The entire restaurant went quiet as the waiter nodded, "Right this way please." He said happily as he led the two of them over to the six person bench that faced directly into the kitchen.

Naruto looked in to see Ayame smiling at him, "Hey Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun said you'll be by to visit!" she said happily as she leaned over the bench and pulled him into a sisterly hug.

Naruto grinned and they separated, "I'd love to chat Ayame-nee-chan, but Tayuya needs to learn who the Ramen King is around here." He declared loudly.

"Ooooooo." The waiters and chefs of the restaurant, as well as many of the customers, said in unison.

Tayuya just laughed, "Whatever sweetie, its nice that you feel confident in yourself." She taunted right back.

The waiter looked into the kitchen, "Teuchi-sama! This newcomer has challenged Tayuya-chan!" he yelled.

Teuchi stepped out of a separate room into the kitchen and approached the bench, he smiled as he saw Naruto, "This is no newcomer, this is Naruto Uzumaki! The boy who'd eat twenty in a row before he was seven!" Teuchi declared as he pulled up his sleeves.

The crowd oooo'd again while Tayuya turned to Naruto in shock, "Is that true Naru-kun?" she asked.

Naruto smirked at her darkly, sending a shiver up her spine, "I take my ramen seriously." He said before turning to Teuchi, "Think you can keep up old man?" he asked as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks, Tayuya mimicking his movements.

Teuchi grinned as he turned to his staff, "I want a person each on noodles, broth and ingredient preparation for the both of them! Place you things in my pot for Naruto and Ayame's for Tayuya. This will be a hard one to keep up with, ARE YOU READY?!" he yelled to his chefs and cooks.

They all bowed, "HAI TEUCHI-SAMA!" they chanted before moving to their stations.

Within moments, the first bowl of ramen was set in front of the two Uzumaki, the original waiter held his arm up, causing most of the visitors and employees to hold their breaths in anticipation.

"READY!"

Naruto and Tayuya snapped their chopsticks apart.

"SET!"

They pulled their first bowls forward and prepared.

"GO!"

#######

Twenty minutes later found Tayuya beginning to slow down, the waiter had pulled a mega-phone from somewhere as he gave the blow by blow to the crowd.

"She's broken her old record! Tayuya is currently on her 51st bowl of ramen! She has now had two of each kind of ramen and an extra seafood!" he yelled as Tayuya placed the bowl down.

"ANOTHER!" Tayuya yelled

"FIFTY TWO!" the waiter yelled.

Everyone was focussed on the champion, until Hinata and Fuu cheered out over the crowd, "Naruto! Slow down!"

Everyone looked at them in confusion, except for the waiter who looked at Naruto, "Unbelievable!"

People looked at Naruto and gasped as the waiter continued, "Naruto Uzumaki, the Bottomless Ramen Pit, has just finished his 60th bowl!"

Naruto was keeping pace, at the beginning, Tayuya was much faster than Naruto, but as she slowed, he caught up and in the last two minutes had overtaken her, all with a smile on his face.

Naruto slammed down an empty bowl, "Keep em coming old man! Boy your ramen's gotten even better than ever!" he said with red slitted eyes as he gulped the whole of the next bowl in two gulps.

"NEXT!" he yelled with a laugh as Tayuya slammed down her 52nd.

"ANOTHER!"

######

Tayuya sucked down her last noodle in the bowl then slid it forward with a groan. The crowd gasped in anticipation as she glanced to Naruto.

He was still steadily moving forward, eating only slightly slower than he was earlier. This caused Tayuya to sigh and rest her head on the counter, "I'm…done." She said quietly.

The waiter stood tall, "HE'S DONE IT! NARUTO HAS DEFEATED THE UNBEATABLE TAYUYA!" he yelled loudly, causing the restaurant to burst into cheers.

Naruto turned to the crowd and gulped down his noodles as the waiter stepped up to him, "Naruto! You are amazing! Tell me what is your secret?!" he asked before shoving the megaphone into Naruto's face.

Naruto blinked his eyes returning to normal now that his title was back, "Ugh…I just like ramen." He said before smiling.

The crowd cheered at Naruto's simple statement before the waiter asked another question, "Is there anything you'd like to say in victory?"

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head, which is when a camera flashed his picture, "Yeah, can I get another Pork Ramen?"

The crowd burst into cheers and laughter as Naruto received his bowl and gulped it down in a moment before grabbing a toothpick, "Thanks for the challenge Tayu-chan! Thanks for the ramen old man Ichiraku!" Naruto said with a grin as he stood and stretched.

Tayuya grumbled as she stood and leaned on Naruto, "I barely finished bowl Seventy Six, what about you Naru-kun?" she asked.

Naruto smiled as he hugged Tayuya with one arm, "Not too many more, you did really well." He said with a smile.

"Ahem."

Naruto turned to Teuchi who was smiling, "The bill Naruto?" Teuchi asked with a gesture to the huge piles.

Naruto blinked before swearing under his breath, "Shit! Okay, how much?" Naruto asked as he rested his hand on the sheath he wore across his lower back.

Teuchi smiled and wrote it down on a piece of paper, that he gave to Naruto. Naruto's eyes bugged out in shock before he sighed and reached into his sheathe seal.

He passed Teuchi a whole scroll, "This is blood sealed. Just a drop of your blood will open it, there's a small tip in there for you and your staff as well. And I mean small literally, I didn't know your prices would have gone up so much." He said before turning back and linking arms with Tayuya, "Let's go Tayu-chan!" he said as he walked out the door and met up with Hinata and Fuu, who had finished their breakfast nearly an hour earlier.

The four left the establishment as people got back to their days, a person ran out from the back room with Naruto's new picture and a pen. He took Tayuya's picture and put it over Naruto's old picture, rubbing out the old number then writing her 76 in place.

The employee stuck up Naruto's picture in the top frame then rubbed off the old number, he shook his head in awe as he wrote the new record. 101 bowls consumed.

######

"Is there anything you girls have on today? Or something you want to do?" Naruto asked as the four of them walked aimlessly forward.

Hinata spoke up, "Actually, Jirobo wanted to see you at some point today."

Naruto raised a brow, "Hm? I wonder what for." He thought out loud as the group came to a stop, "Where can I find him?"

Tayuya grinned, "The Fat Ass has his own business now, he's a builder as well as the first successful patient of your 'Mechanical Body' implants." She said proudly as she led the way back through the Uchiha market district.

Naruto's brows rose in shock, "Wow, that sounds awesome! Do you know who performed the surgery?" Naruto asked as Tayuya led them into a building.

Tayuya shrugged as Hinata answered while they walked up to the first floor, "It was Shizune-san, she has become somewhat of a specialist in the amputee field of medic arts." She said as Tayuya led them down the small hallway and knocked on the office door at the end.

"Come in!"

Tayuya opened the door to see Jirobo glance over at them, he was much fitter than before and wore a white dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and suit pants, he smiled at the group and gestured to seats along his wall with his silver arm, "Thanks for coming you guys, could you have a seat? We can talk when I'm done helping the Nigatsu family." Jirobo said with a friendly smile before turning back to his customers.

Jirobo sat at table opposite a young couple, the woman obviously pregnant. As the four sat off to the side, Naruto looked on in confusion as Jirobo rested his hands on his desk, which Naruto realised had a large rectangle of stone sitting as the top of it.

Jirobo smiled to the couple, "Since we have finalised your blueprints, I have the final product prepared. Feel free to tell me if you want anything changed." Jirobo said as he focussed chakra through his arms.

Naruto stared in awe as the stone from Jirobo's desk morphed into a model of a small one story house, surrounding the house was a small picket fence and the stone even stuck up in a display of foliage and grass.

Jirobo stepped back and smiled, "How's this?" he asked the couple who were looking at the little stone house in amazement.

The man nodded, "It's exactly what we wanted!" he said with a smile.

The woman smiled, "My friend said that we can see the inside as well?" she asked.

Jirobo nodded and walked around to the said of the large table, he casually rested his hand on top of the house and it's outer walls sunk back into the desk, showing the inside of the house down to the detail of the light switch.

The couple wow'd in awe as they looked through, the woman pointed to one of the rooms, "Look honey! Even the cradle is here!" she exclaimed happily as she poked the tiny stone cradle.

Jirobo smirked and stepped back to his seat while aiming small lights at the house, "One moment please." He said as he flicked a few switches under his desk.

Small tricked out lights turned on, colouring the house in the requested colours, "As you can see, the only real difference I made was adding a back balcony, the estimated cost is a maximum 74% of what you wanted to spend," he said with a smile at the happy couple's expressions, "What do you think?"

The woman hugged her husband as they smiled, "It's perfect! Thankyou Jirobo-sama!" the husband said as he stood and shook Jirobo's hand gratefully.

Jirobo smiled, "I'm just doing my job, what time would suit you for the construction? It should be twenty minutes to take down your old house, half an hour to work out the utilities, a minute or so to build the house, then finally I'll have my men paint and input everything you requested, which will be take the longest out of everything. I estimate the full process to be approximately three hours." He said confidently.

The man helped his wife to her feet and she smiled widely, "You're truly amazing Jirobo-san! thank you so much!" she said while bowing slightly, her husband doing the same.

Jirobo grinned, "It's times like this I'm glad I stopped being a ninja." he said happily before pulling a piece of paper from his desk draw, "If you'd sign this and write down the time you wish for it to be done, our business is finished and I'll collect payment after I ensure that you are happy." He said while passing a pen to the husband.

The man nodded and signed away, he then turned to his wife, "We are going to your mother's house for breakfast next Saturday, should we make it then?" he asked.

The wife nodded, "That would be great!" she said happily as her husband filled in the time slot and gave the form back to Jirobo.

Jirobo rested the sheet on top of the house and signed it before shaking hands with the husband and wife respectfully, "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, and don't worry," he said with a wink, "It'll be Done By Lunch."

The couple laughed at Jirobo's pun then nodded, "Anytime Jirobo-sama! We'll see you next time!" the couple said as they left.

As the door closed, Naruto moved up to the model and looked at the intricate detail, "Jirobo, this is amazing!" Naruto exclaimed as he reached on to the little balcony and swung the hanging chair back and forth.

Jirobo smiled as Naruto stood tall, "Thanks Naruto!" he said before raising a brow and grinning, "Hehe, you're not a shrimp anymore! You're as tall as I am." The orange haired man said with a laugh before putting his hand on his desk again and pulsing his chakra, letting the small house turn back into an average stone slab.

Naruto grinned as well and shook the guy's metallic hand, "How've ya been while I was away? And how do you plan to build a whole house in only a few hours?" Naruto asked.

Jirobo smiled, "I have been great, I wanted to see you so that I could thank you for my arm and leading the mission that took me to this village." He said before he gestured to the table, "As for building a house in a few hours, it's easy if ya know what you're doing." Jirobo said with a grin.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "You should be thanking Sakura-nee-chan, she's the one that saved your life." Naruto said with a smile.

Jirobo laughed, "That's almost what she said about you when I did thank her!"

Naruto laughed with him until he remembered something, "Oh yeah, I was curious, what's so funny about your 'Done By Lunch' statement?"

Jirobo just raised a brow then pointed out the window.

Naruto looked out the window to see a moderate sized billboard advertisement with Jirobo on it with a smile, he stood in front of a beautiful stone shrine and stone duplex house. Printed over the picture was the words: 'DONE BY LUNCH, INSTANT BUILDERS AT MINIMAL PRICES'.

Naruto laughed as he noticed the billboard and finally understood Jirobo's joke from earlier as Tayuya turned to Jirobo, "Yo Fatty, have you seen Kimi-kun around?" she asked.

Jirobo sighed and placed a hand on Tayuya's head, ruffling her hair and showing her how short she was in comparison to his muscular built frame, "I may have, but I ain't telling you till you stop calling me fatty." He said with a grin as Tayuya frowned at his actions.

Tayuya knocked his hand off her head with a frown, "But I've always called you fatty, it's too late to change that now." She explained with a nod.

Jirobo chuckled and turned to Hinata and Fuu as Naruto began walking back over to them, "Hello Hinata, I'm sorry I don't recognise your friend." He said with a polite smile as he held his hand out in offering.

Fuu bowed to the large man timidly, not shaking his metal hand, causing Naruto to place an arm around Jirobo's shoulders, "Sorry Jirobo, Fuu-chan gets intimidated easily. But trust me, you do not want to be on her bad side when she gets mad." He said with a chuckle.

Fuu blushed as she pouted, "I-I said I was s-sorry about that Naruto-kun." She said timidly.

Jirobo smiled at the green haired girl, "Welcome to my shop Fuu-san, how do you know these three?" he asked.

Fuu looked up at Jirobo before looking at her feet and mumbling her answer, "I'm one of Naruto-kun's girlfriends." She said.

Jirobo burst into laughter and slammed his hand on Naruto's back in a friendly way, "You sure do have varying tastes Naruto!" he said with a chuckle before moving to his desk, while gesturing Naruto over.

Naruto raised a brow in confusion before following, Jirobo sat and folded his hands together under his chin, entering his 'business' mode, "Naruto, I was wondering if there was a way for you to put your wood style chakra into a seal or something that someone else could then use. Do you think it's possible? And would I be able to buy some off of you?" Jirobo asked.

Naruto raised a brow, "Funny you ask that, Sasuke wanted to know the same thing," Naruto said as he unclipped his sheathe and set it on the table in front of him, reaching into his seal as he talked, "He couldn't find a way to use my chakra for any jutsu, but I could form a jutsu with my chakra and he'd absorb the energy into a seal like this one!" he said as he pulled out a seal and placed it on the table.

Jirobo leaned forward and glanced at the seal before turning to Tayuya, who was looking over his shoulder at the seal, "What will it do?" he asked her.

Tayuya frowned a little as she read through the seal work, "As far I can tell, it is like an elemental seal, but he's modified it to catch the jutsu instead of the element. Like, if someone launched a fireball technique at you, most elemental seals would take the fire and the chakra would therefore dissipate. With this one it takes the actual fireball, chakra and all." She explained.

Naruto blinked in shock, "Wow, you really are good with seals Tayu-chan." He said as his mouth formed into a smile.

Tayuya grinned back at him at the compliment as Jirobo talked again, "So what technique is in this seal Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto smiled, "That's just one of my plant stimulation jutsus, it's a general one that causes grass to grow from nothing to almost needing to be mowed in minutes and gives a little extra health to existing plants in the area." He said as he looked over to one of the plants Jirobo kept in his office and held his hand out.

He pulsed his wood chakra and Jirobo nodded in appreciation as the small plant became fully bloomed and healthy, "Very very good!" he said with a smile, "Can I buy some off of you and Sasuke?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, "Sure, you wanna keep this one for free and I'll talk to Sasuke-Nii-san about it?"

Jirobo grinned, "Sound like a plan to me!" he said as he and Naruto shook hands in agreement once more.

*POOF*

Everyone looked to the dissipating cloud of smoke to see and ANBU messenger, "Naruto-san. you have been drafted for a double A-rank mission. Please report to Hokage-sama and Sarutobi-sama immediately." He said as he rose from his crouch.

Naruto smirked slightly as everyone but Hinata was focussed on the ANBU, "Sure thing, I'll head there now." He said with a nod.

The ANBU nodded in reply before disappearing in another smoke cloud.

Naruto turned to the others, "Sorry guys, guess I'm off." He said as went to leave, "Tayu-chan, would you mind introducing Fuu-chan to Ino? I think they'd get along well. Oh, and if you can't find her then definitely Shino." He said with a smile.

Hinata interrupted his departure, "Shino-kun is in the Stone Village on the exchange program Naruto-kun." She said before walking over and grasping his hand, "Can we please talk in private before you go?" she asked.

Naruto raised a brow before nodding, "Sure Hinata-chan, what's up?" he asked as the door closed behind them, they began walking down the hallway before Hinata stopped and hugged him to the wall.

Naruto raised a brow in confusion before hugging her back, "Hinata-chan?" he asked.

She stepped back and onto her toes before she pulled him into a deep kiss, he returned it, but felt the desperate and worried feeling from Hinata. She pulled away and held his face between her hands, "Whatever your plan is, whatever you are going to do. Please remember those who love you. Remember that no matter what, I will be here for you." she said seriously.

Naruto nodded, "I know that Hinata-chan, where did this come from all of a sudden?" he asked.

Hinata frowned as her eyes started to get teary, "I can see you Naruto-kun, I've seen your hidden glares and dark grins," she said, making his eyes widen in shock, "Just promise me when your plan comes to it's end, we'll still be together. No matter what." She whispered as the first tear fell.

Naruto wrapped Hinata in his arms and embraced her, "Hinata-chan…I swear on the grave of my mother and father, I will never let us come apart." He said before kissing her deeply, trying and succeeding in conveying his emotions. Which Hinata mirrored as her tears slowed.

After a minute in each other's embrace, Hinata stepped away, "Go on your mission Naruto-kun, come back to me." She said softly.

Naruto smiled and gave her a thumbs up as he winked, "Always and forever."

*FLASH*

######

*FLASH*

"Reporting for duty Baa-chan." Naruto declared as he appeared in Tsunade's office.

Tsunade smiled at his entrance as Sakura and Sasuke turned to face him along with a third person.

Sarutobi spoke from his place next to Tsunade, "We received intelligence from a contact of mine and Jiraiya's. The Akatsuki's spy among Orochimaru's ranks is supposed to meet up with Sasori at Tenchi bridge in two days. I am positive that none of the Akatsuki will try to fill in for the dead man so you will go disguised as Sasori and capture the spy. This will give us the perfect chance to steal both Orochimaru's and the Akatsuki's secrets." He explained as he passed the scroll to Sasuke.

"You are in charge Sasuke, let's see your hunter skills in action, but Kakashi will be meeting you at the gate." Tsunade said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded as Naruto raised his hand, "Umm, this is cool and all, but whose this guy?" Naruto asked as he gestured to the pale Chunnin standing near Sakura.

He turned to Naruto and smiled in an obviously fake way, "My name is Sai. I hope we can work well as team mates Naruto-san." Sai said.

Naruto took a step back and glanced at Hiruzen who nodded, "You can trust him Naruto, I am sure Sai here will have some interesting techniques." He said, implying that Sai was the ninja who once spied on the Uchiha household.

Naruto nodded, "Aight, should we go Nii-san?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, "You have twenty minutes, we'll meet at the main gate and head off as soon as possible." He said before fading from existence in his 'Mirage Shunshin'.

Sakura's legs glowed rainbow and suddenly she was gone, Naruto was about to disappear when Tsunade spoke, "Hold on Naruto, I have an official resignation letter from Iruka here for you. He knew you were about to go on a mission so he said he'll talk to you afterwards." She said as she held out the letter for Naruto.

Naruto took the letter with a smile, "So, are Pikkon and Iruka-sensei tying the knot?" he asked.

Tsunade and Hiruzen chuckled, then Sai burst into an obviously forced laughter and stopped just as suddenly. The group glanced at him oddly so he just smiled weirdly, again.

Hani appeared from the Genjutsu behind Tsunade, "Naruto-kun, maybe you should take Sai-kun with you. I know he is already prepared for this mission so you should go get ready as well." She said before stepping away.

Tsunade laughed at Sai's face, which went blank as he noticed Hani appear and disappear. Suddenly, Hani's ruler came out and whacked Tsunade's forehead, causing Hiruzen to laugh and Sai to watch, not understanding what was going on.

"Back to work!" Hani declared as Tsunade rubbed the red mark.

Feeling a grip on his wrist, Sai looked to his right to see Naruto grinning at him.

"Off we go!"

*FLASH*

########

Chapter End.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A Plan Begins, Meeting the spy, Lightning Strikes

*FLASH*

Sai fell to his knees as the two appeared atop the gates of Konoha. He looked up to Naruto as the blonde stood from next to the kunai he had stabbed into the top of the wall, "That was the Fourth Hokage's technique." Sai stated.

Naruto nodded before stepping forward, looking towards the afternoon sun, "Sai…you were the one who broke into the Uchiha household and spied on my brother." Naruto said as fact, leaving no room for misunderstanding, Naruto knew for certain.

Sai's face remained blank, "I cannot confirm that statement." He said as he stood tall and reached for his blade as he took a step forward towards Naruto's unprotected back, past the tri-pronged kunai.

*FLASH*

Naruto appeared next to his kunai once again, one hand holding the back of Sai's head and the other holding his wrist as his hand was clasped around the handle of his weapon.

Sai froze as he realised Naruto could kill him in a second, he closed his eyes as he felt Naruto move, 'Sorry Danzo…brother.' He thought as his dying words.

To his shock, Naruto just stepped away. Sai turned in confusion, dropping his combat ready state of mind, "Naruto-san, why did you not kill me?" he asked.

Naruto smirked and placed a friendly hand on Sai's shoulder, "Sai, we're gonna be friends some day. I'm not going to do anything to you." he said with a smile.

Sai merely watched Naruto in confusion, unsure of how to reply. So, Naruto spoke again, "I'm not going to kill you or Danzo. But I am guessing he gave you orders to contact Orochimaru in some way during this mission?" Naruto asked.

Sai frowned, feeling frustrated that a stranger knew about him and his 'father', "I cannot confirm that statement." He said.

Naruto nodded, "I know. I just wanted to ask if you could deliver something from me to Danzo when you get back here." He said as he pulled out his letter from Iruka and opened it, letting Sai see it as he read out loud.

'_Hey Naruto!_

_First and foremost, congratulations on everything you've managed to do in the past few years, I'm so proud to have called you my student. I hope we can catch up when you return? We'll get ramen, my treat :D_

_Unfortunately, I have some bad news. I have to resign as your stand in as clan head. If Pikkon and I are going to be together, then I have to become Iruka Nakatomi. I can't explain how happy I feel in mere words! But…yeah, I'm sorry I have to resign, do you mind finding someone to replace me?'_

_From your sensei, Iruka.'_

Naruto folded the paper and turned it over, he held out his hand to Sai, "Pen." He ordered.

Without even realising how implicating his actions were, Sai unsealed his ink brush and passed it to Naruto, who smirked, "Hmm, chakra ink." Naruto said, causing Sai to actually acknowledge his practical confession about when he spied on the Uchiha household.

Naruto wrote on the back of the letter, reading aloud as he did so.

_'It's your time to get back in action Danzo. I need a rep, and it's you. I love my grandmother, I also love the village. That doesn't mean I think my grandmother is fit to run the village.'_ he wrote before drawing a smiley face with fangs and slitted eyes.

Sai's brow rose as Naruto put the letter back in the envelope and passed it to Sai, "Make sure he gets it." Naruto said as Sai sealed his brush away and slipped the letter into the inside pocket of his shirt.

Naruto turned and looked past Sai, who watched him with a blank face as Naruto's serious expression became one of a cheery adolescent.

"Nii-san! over here!" Naruto yelled with a wave.

Sai turned to see Sasuke and Sakura landing just in front of them, Sasuke looked around with a frown, "Where is Kakashi-sensei? Baa-sama said he'd be meeting us here…" Sasuke muttered in thought.

""Probably lost on the road of life."" Naruto and Sakura said in unison, causing the two of them to burst into laughter.

Sai tilted his head curiously, "Where is this 'road of life'? I am not familiar with it." he said.

*POOF*

"You are standing on it Sai, it is everything and everywhere you have ever been and ever will be." Kakashi said as he stepped up to the group and rested his hand on Sai's shoulder in a friendly gesture, "I hear you were a junior ANBU agent, it's good to meet you." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Sai's facial expression was frozen in a blank face as he tried to decipher what Kakashi meant, "I… it's good to meet you too sempai." Sai said, trying to be respectful to the copy ninja.

Kakashi just eye smiled before turning to Sasuke, "I hear you got lead on this one Sasuke. Feel free to ask for advice from me, but unless I severely disagree with your decision I will follow your commands." He said.

Sasuke smirked, "Thanks sensei." He said before clearing his throat as he walked to Naruto's previous position looking out over the wall, bringing the group's attention to him as he stood in front of them.

"As you all know, we are to capture a high level spy. We do not know of their strength level, or what the exact plan for the meeting is supposed to be. Therefore," he said as he pointed to Naruto, "You will disguise yourself as Sasori since out of all of us you had the most interaction with him, and wait on the bridge at the designated meeting time. Until we arrive at the area, that is the plan. Do you all understand?" he asked.

The group nodded and Sasuke turned while throwing down one of his sealing capsules. In a poof of smoke, Sasuke was revealed on his hover board. "Get ready for high speed travel, and I do mean high speed." He said with a smirk as his Sharingan blinked on.

Sai blinked in confusion before looking around the group. Sakura's back was covered by a rainbow glow before mechanical wings and a jet funnel appeared from the glow, she hovered in midair as the flames lifted her and she used the wings to keep stable.

Naruto just lifted his hood up over his head and his outfit became entirely white, except for his sheathe. His wind funnels then pushed him into the air next to Sakura.

Kakashi unzipped his Jonin flak jacket, revealing his Jonin edition chakra armour (Same as Dotou's chakra armour, wings and all), he reached over the back of his head and unzipped a new line on his vest, which the black mechanical wings grew out from.

Sai looked up at the four airborne ninjas with wide eyes, Sasuke smirked down at him, "I said get ready Sai, I was told you have some kind of fast flight Ninjutsu?" he asked.

Sai nodded and whipped out his scroll and drew a falcon at an incredible speed, he pulsed his chakra and suddenly the falcon came to life and flew into the air. Sai leapt up onto it as it circled the group, "Ready to go Sasuke-taicho." Sai said.

Sasuke nodded, 'Naruto was right, he has been trained by the paper guy! I have to find out where he was trained so I can find out who it is.' Sasuke thought as the fictional story Naruto told him began to make sense.

Sasuke hovered to the front of the group, his board lowering through the air as it could only hover, not fly, as he fell off the wall, "Follow me!" Sasuke yelled as he shot forward, dropping down through the tunnel under the tree-defence wall with Naruto behind him. The other three followed over the wall before nose diving to catch up, Sakura was easily in lead with Sasuke followed by Naruto, who was acting as a wind buffer, creating a slipstream for Kakashi and Sai to keep up.

######

Sasuke touched down at around midnight, the rest of his team landed next to him as his board disappeared back into its capsule, "Naruto, cabin." Sasuke ordered as he turned to the group while Naruto walked behind him into the center of the clearing.

"Sakura, your phoenixes are too well known now, so Sai is going to be the one to canvas the meeting site on his falcon." Sasuke began as Naruto slammed his hands on the ground behind him.

"WOOD STYLE: TRAVELLER'S DEN!"

Sasuke smirked as the small wooden house materialised, "And Naruto will go with you and use his scope seal to get a closer look. Sensei, I want to discuss tactics with you. Sakura, would you mind getting some food ready for us?" he asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I swear, you guys would've died from starvation if it wasn't for me." She said as she walked to the house to get started.

Naruto walked over to Sai, "Wanna get going?" he asked as his suit turned black as the night's sky.

Sai nodded and leapt back onto his bird and the two flew off as Kakashi and Sasuke moved towards the house to begin their planning.

In a few minutes, Sai's bird was high in the night sky over the bridge, circling it as Sai looked around the area. He glanced to his right to see that he could no longer see Naruto anywhere near him.

Sai circled again and searched, 'Where did he go?' Sai thought as he continued searching the area.

######

Naruto floated in mid air underneath the bridge, feeling outward with his chakra. He smirked as he felt a nearby snake.

He stealthily flew into the trees near the bridge and landed and he let his own snake chakra flow out. Within a few moments, the small black snake slithered up to him.

Naruto bent down and lifted the snake with a smirk, "So, he sent you to canvass the area just like Sasuke did with Sai and I. That means the snake definitely knows about the meeting…I hope he'll be here personally." Naruto said to the snake.

The snake's tongue flicked and hissed in the language of the snake, 'I will have to tell him I ran into you Naruto-sama. I am unable to lie to him.' It said.

Naruto nodded, "I know, I have something I want you to give him." He said as the snake slithered up his arm so that he could reach into his pouch.

He pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen and began writing, "This will ensure he will be here, I hope it doesn't back fire on us though." Naruto muttered as he wrapped the note around the snake and placed the snake back on the ground.

The snake reared up and bowed to Naruto, who nodded back before it left. He smirked and turned back to fly to Sai, 'Come and get us…Orochimaru.' Naruto thought.

######

_The Next Day_

######

"Go out Naruto, the spy will be here in three minutes." Sasuke said to Naruto, who had used wood to make a replica of the outer shell of the Hiruko puppet wearing an Akatsuki cloak. Next to him stood Kakashi, who was in a high ANBU level of the transformation technique to appear as Deidara.

The head nodded and slowly, Sasori trudged out with Deidara, who stopped to lean against a tree with his arms folded as Sasori approached the bridge and stopped halfway across. Not a minute later, a ninja jogged onto the bridge from the other side, before approaching Sasori in a slow walk.

Naruto smirked from inside his puppet while the disguised Kakashi frowned, 'That is the Jonin combat medic that managed to hold off Baa-chan…this will be a challenge.' He thought when he spotted Kabuto. He blew out a deep breath as he went over the plan Sasuke had discussed with him.

_Flashback _

_"Sensei, what do you think the chances are that someone would accompany the spy?" Sasuke asked._

_Kakashi closed his eye in thought before talking, "In all likelyhood, Orochimaru probably knows about the spy and is using this chance to attack the person who sent the spy into his ranks. So there could be an army awaiting us or maybe even Orochimaru himself, thought that particular outcome is not as likely." Kakashi said before opening his eye and nodding. _

_Sasuke frowned, "That's what I thought, damn I was hoping I would be wrong." Sasuke muttered._

_Kakashi shrugged, "We both very well could be wrong. Maybe Sasori's spy was good enough to go undetected, then it'll be easy for the five of us to capture them." _

_Sasuke's eyes widen, "Let's plan for everything just in case, if it's just the spy, we'll let Naruto and you start since you two will be obvious, then we'll swoop in and knock them out." He said as he folded his hands under his chin._

_Kakashi nodded, "And if the spy's followed?" he asked._

_Sasuke looked to Kakashi and sighed, "As much as I would like to capture the person myself, you and Sai have more experience in ANBU than I do. And this mission isn't really one where we can just hope for the best…so you two will focus on the spy while Naruto, Sakura and I fight off the other person or persons. We'll come back to help as soon as possible though." Sasuke said._

_Kakashi nodded, "Sounds like a plan."_

Kakashi nodded to himself, 'If no one else appears this'll be simple, but I haven't fought alongside Sai before, so I'm not sure how well we can complement each other's fighting styles if other people appear.' He thought as he watched Kabuto finally come to a stop and bow to 'Sasori.'

Kabuto rose from his bow, "Master Sasori, I have the information on Orochimaru's experiments that you wanted." He said as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a folder.

Naruto made the puppet nod as he imitated Sasori's voice, "Good Kabuto. Also, I need you to tell me Orochimaru's current location." He said.

Kabuto nodded as he held the folder out to Sasori, who suddenly pointed out his arm as if he planned to launch his puppet fist. Kabuto dropped as someone slashed through folder, Kabuto leapt forward just as a shadow appeared behind him, spinning to stand in front of 'Sasori' in a protective stance.

"Kukukuku, why don't you ask me yourself Sasori-kun?" Orochimaru said with a smile, one arm folded cockily and the other holding a folded piece of paper.

The puppet Hiruko's eyes slid back, letting Orochimaru see Naruto's slitted blue eyes inside, "Hello Orochimaru." Naruto said in his own voice.

Orochimaru smirked as he and Naruto glared at each other for a moment.

_Flashback _

_Orochimaru opened his eyes as the small snake slithered into his bed. He felt the snake move up his body before coming to a stop on his lap._

_Orochimaru sat up and raised a brow at the piece of paper the snake had in its possession, "What is this?" he asked as he took the note._

_His eyes widened as he read it out loud, "Hello Orochimaru. Sasori is dead. If you want the last Uchiha, let the spy venture freely and you'll have your chance. I will be waiting." _

_Orochimaru grinned as he folded the note neatly and held it in front of him as he looked at it, "Kukukuku, is someone calling me out to play?" he asked the snake as he petted it. He then turned and looked at a piece of paper on his wall, showing the eyes of the Sharingan, "They certainly know how to grasp my attention." He said as he stood from his bed, letting the snake climb up his arm onto his shoulder._

_Orochimaru walked over and opened his door, he turned to walk down his dark hallway with a chuckle, "Kukuku, very well stranger, I will play your game. And I will win as usual." He said as he disappeared into the darkness._

Orochimaru chuckled, "Well, it's my move." He said with a snakelike grin.

At Orochimaru's grin, Kabuto span around, swiping at who he believed to be Sasori with one of his medical kunai.

'Sasori' merely raised his puppet arm and let the kunai stab into it before the top of the puppet opened up and Naruto shot forward, punching Kabuto in the chest and launching him back to the other side of the bridge.

'Deidara' hesitated in shock at the move when Sasuke and Sakura leapt out, "Sensei! Get Kabuto! We'll hold off Orochimaru for as long as he can!" Sasuke yelled as he faded from existence and Sakura blurred at the snake.

Naruto and Orochimaru watched each other and Orochimaru raised the paper in the air, "The Nine Tails. I guess it's your turn." He said with a challenge as he crunched the paper and dropped it.

Naruto grinned, "A game is it?" he asked before ducking.

Barely missing Naruto's head was the boot of Radical Good Speed that shot at Orochimaru, "SHOCKING BURST BULLET!" Sakura yelled in exertion.

Orochimaru used his snake-like agility to dodge the powerful strike that destroyed the bridge behind him. He leapt back and pushed off of Sakura's shoulders to make it over the gap back to solid land.

He looked up at Sakura and Naruto, who both stood on the portion of the bridge that was barely holding on, 'Where is my Sharingan?' Orochimaru thought as he scanned the other side of the bridge.

Unknown to Orochimaru, Sasuke faded into visibility behind him, mid stab with his kusarigama.

*CLANG*

Orochimaru turned and kicked passed Kabuto, who had blocked Sasuke's stab with his own kunai, and his foot hit Sasuke's chest, knocking the Uchiha away and letting Kabuto stand back to back with him.

Orochimaru smirked, "Y'know Kabuto, this is your best chance to kill me." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto nodded softly, "I keep telling you that I do not want that Orochimaru-sama. What would you like me to do in this situation?" he asked, facing across the bridge.

Orochimaru smirked as Sakura appeared on one side of Sasuke while Naruto just landed from a leap to land on Sasuke's other side, "I sense two little mice across from you. Go have fun, I will handle my Uchiha and his friends." Orochimaru said with a fanged grin.

Kabuto nodded and watched as Kakashi stepped up and stared him down, 'There's one. Where is this second person?' Kabuto thought as he suddenly sprinted forwards and leapt across the valley, swinging his kunai at Kakashi, who knocked the blow aside with his Hatake tanto.

Orochimaru smirked as he took a relaxed stance, which Naruto recognised as the most advanced form of the Black Mamba fighting style, 'Damn, that's the final teaching of the snake summoning clan. I'm only on the thirtieth, not even close to the fiftieth.' Naruto thought.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and swapped his Kusarigama for his combat umbrella as he spoke, "We'll play it carefully. Do NOT hesitate." He said.

Naruto bent low as he extended bone blades from his wrists that were a meter long which he had dubbed 'Bone Spears', Sakura's claws appeared in their rainbow glow accompanying her boots as she took a Taijutsu stance while Sasuke stepped back and rested the now open umbrella on his shoulder.

Orochimaru grinned, 'This will be challenging, a fine game indeed.' He thought as he turned his head upwards, his neck bulging as something began to come out of his mouth.

His Kusanagi sword shot out of his mouth, stretching across the distance towards the trio. Naruto stepped forward and crossed his bone blades and caught the blade at the intersection before pushing it upwards as Sakura crouched at his side.

"STREAK!" she yelled as she blurred towards Orochimaru, who bent inhumanely out of the way of the attack.

Naruto pulled his blades from Orochimaru's as Sasuke tapped the elongated sword with his glowing palm, "CHIDORI CURRENT!" Sasuke yelled, sending electricity up the blade.

Orochimaru let the blade fall free of his mouth, letting him move unharmed out of the way as he formed three hand seals, "EARTH STYLE: MULTIPLE MUD PELLET JUTSU!" he yelled as he spat a continuous stream of small mud balls at the two boys.

Naruto stood tall in front of Sasuke and flexed, letting his bone armour fend off the barrage as Sasuke formed hand seals behind. At the same time, Sakura had turned to face Orochimaru, mid-swing with her extended arm, "WHIP FIST!"

Hearing the attack coming from behind him, Orochimaru flicked his fingers, calling his blade to fly into his hand as he span, blocking the strike. He raised a brow in interest as his unstoppable blade merely cut a millimetre or so into the gauntlet.

Naruto ran low to the ground just as the last pellet bounced off his chest. At the same time, Sasuke had finished his hand seals, "FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" he yelled as he spat forward multiple flame balls, over Naruto and towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru realised he was completely surrounded and unable to stop the attacks, 'Doesn't mean I can't dodge them.' he thought as he grabbed Sakura's extended gauntlet and dropped underground.

Naruto's eyes widened as Orochimaru's manoeuvre had pulled Sakura forward towards Sasuke's fireball barrage, which was passing over his head. So Naruto flung out his bone spears in a cross slash and destroyed most of them before breathing in powerfully with his wind chakra, sucking the last few fireballs through the air from centimetres in front of Sakura's face until it was put out in his mouth.

Orochimaru used the opportunity to leave Sakura's arm buried and shot up in front of Naruto, kneeing him in the face solidly before disappearing in a shunshin, slashing his sword at Sasuke as he moved passed him.

Thanks to his Sharingan, Sasuke managed to knock the strike upwards with his combat umbrella. He span to face Orochimaru, who was standing on a tree branch with a smirk.

Naruto and Sakura stopped next to Sasuke as Orochimaru began chuckling, "This is a fun game. To think that all three of you managed to hold off my blade, though I may not be fighting at full strength." The snake man said with a smirk.

Sasuke frowned, "Orochimaru of the sannin…we will end you today." He said as his Sharingan span.

Orochimaru's grin stretched across his face as he watched the three, Sakura and Sasuke seemed focussed and ready for battle. But even though Naruto's body was completely in an offensive stance, his face was stretched by a grin, similar to Orochimaru's own.

Orochimaru licked his teeth in challenge, 'So, he lets Sasuke take lead in the attack even though he obviously is confident that he is stronger. I want the Sharingan as soon as I can take it…but this child intrigues me. I will push them as far as they can go before I bring an end to this game.' Orochimaru thought before something in his throat moved.

Sasuke's Sharingan picked up the miniscule movement and he held his umbrella open in front of him, using it as a shield from the tongue that battered it. The tongue then reached around and pulled the umbrella from Sasuke's grip, causing Sasuke to smirk as Naruto and Sakura ran out to opposite sides of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru glanced left then right as he pulled Sasuke's weapon towards him, 'Let's see how else he can fight.' Orochimaru thought, not noticing as Sasuke held a ram hand sign.

"WIND STYLE: SLICING FUNNEL!"

Orochimaru's eyes snapped to the umbrella as a spiral of small wind blades shot at him from it, cutting up his tongue on its way to him. He barely dodged with a substitution that landed him behind Naruto, who he instantly threw a fist at since he had dropped his sword before the substitution.

Naruto heard Orochimaru land behind him as Sasuke destroyed the airborne log, he span and swiped with his bone spear, which Orochimaru slithered under before his fist collided with Naruto's stomach.

Naruto was launched back as he did not expect the lithe form of Orochimaru to be so physically strong. As he flew backwards, Sakura blurred past him while she slashed at Orochimaru with her claw in an obvious strike.

Orochimaru moved to hit Sakura's wrist to knock the blow aside, but she used her chakra hop to flip over him at the last second and flip to land a kick to his head. Orochimaru barely ducked the strike in time and then had to jump horizontally as Sasuke stabbed forward with his Ocean Naginata.

For a split second, Sasuke was fully off balance from his full power swing and Sakura was unable to move as she was airborne and hadn't moulded her chakra, with Orochimaru between them.

So with a smirk, Orochimaru pushed his arms out while he was still mid spin in mid air, "STRIKING SHADOW SNAKES!"

A group of snakes reached out from either of his sleeves, wrapping around Sakura and Sasuke as he completed his spin, throwing them around and slamming them each through a tree.

He pulled his snakes back to him only to be stabbed through both the knees by Naruto's bone spears. Orochimaru span at the hips and his neck grew as he planned to head but Naruto from the long distance.

*SLAM*

Orochimaru stared in shock as his head collided with Naruto's, both of their necks stretched over the meter gap. Orochimaru blinked as he finally realised that Naruto had used one of his own personal jutsus, which he hadn't taught anyone, 'Only a snake summoner can use this technique, so how did-'

*SLASH*

Orochimaru's eyes looked up at Naruto's face, who suddenly was staring at him with an angry glare, as Orochimaru's own head fell to the ground. It rolled to a stop as his body fell, severed at the neck thanks to Sakura and her executioner's blade.

Naruto's bones returned to his arms and his neck snapped back into place as he glared at Orochimaru's head, 'No! I was supposed to absorb him!' Naruto thought angrily.

Sakura smiled as she fell to her knees, she had moved at full speed to land that strike, 'Yes! We did it!' she thought in victory.

The pinkette and the blonde stared for a moment at the head, until Sasuke came running from the trees, drawing both of their gazes to him as he sprinted frantically at Sakura, his eyes pulsing.

"MOVE!" he yelled as he dove and pushed Sakura to the side.

*SHLINK*

Naruto stared in shock as Sakura fell to the ground, blood splattering across her. Tears began falling as he watched Sasuke fall to his knees, Kusanagi stabbed through his chest as it glowed slightly blue.

Sakura began shaking as Sasuke fell to his side, before gasping as she looked past Naruto at Orochimaru's body.

Naruto turned, his eyes flashing red in rage as a new body grew from the severed head, Orochimaru shrugged, "And here I wanted to kill the pink girl. It's a shame, I really wanted that Sharingan." He said with a sigh, as if it was only a minor occurrence.

Sakura pulled the sword out and to Orochimaru's shock, threw it to Naruto before she formed hand seals, "PHOENIX ART: HEALING TEARS!" she yelled as her tears began pouring into Sasuke's wound, trying to keep him alive and heal him.

Naruto caught the blade and glared at Orochimaru before the sword suddenly disappeared in a yellow flash, causing Orochimaru's eyes to widen, 'Minato's jutsu?!' he thought while leaping back as Naruto leaned back with a deep breath, his eyes flashing red with rage.

"UZUMAKI WATER STYLE: SHREDDING TIDAL SHOCKWAVE!" Naruto yelled as he spat forth a huge amount of water which began destroying everything it touched, trees, stones and the log Orochimaru had substituted with before he began sprinted away through the trees.

Naruto released the jutsu and glanced back at Sakura, who was continuously crying to heal Sasuke, she nodded to him as she saw the demonic shroud of Zabuza form over his head, "Show him hell Naruto." She whispered.

Naruto turned to the destruction he made, using his sight enhancement seal to see that almost three kilometres away, Orochimaru finally came to a stop at the edge of his jutsu. Naruto quickly unsealed one of his tri-pronged kunai and blew a green wind onto it as his right arm began to turn grey and grow denser with muscles.

He shouted in effort as he pitched the kunai as hard as he could, making it clear the entire distance in twelve seconds.

Orochimaru stood on the opposite side of the crater, he had barely caught his breath before he heard a tearing sound, he looked up to see one of Minato's kunai flying at him at an unprecedented speed. "Shit!" he cursed as he quickly held a single seal and blew out a jutsu.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE PYTHON JUSTU!"

A python of flames shot forward, intending to melt the kunai upon contact so that it couldn't be used. But to Orochimaru's horror, the wind upgrade on it let it burst through the fire and barely miss his face, cutting some of his hair as he stared as it passed him, 'No!'

*FLASH*

"UNIVERSE!"

*BAM*

Naruto appeared mid punch next to his kunai and slammed his fist into Orochimaru's face with a blow strong enough to crush his entire skull on impact, but all it did was cause the log Orochimaru substituted with to be shattered into pieces.

Naruto took a deep breath through his nose before turning to his right and glaring at Orochimaru who was standing on the side of the crater as he threw his head forward, "SNAKE STYLE: INFINITE SNAKE PIT!" he yelled as he spewed forth an uncountable amount of snakes.

Naruto jumped into the air and activated his wind funnels, he twitched in pain as he felt something in his body pull towards Orochimaru.

To Orochimaru's interest and Naruto's confusion, from the funnels of his feet shot two streams off fire instead of wind funnels. Naruto quickly used the new discovery and kicked out, burning the snake clones as they leapt up at him.

Orochimaru quickly formed hand seals for a jutsu he wasn't certain he should use, 'But it'll distract the boy so that I can get at Sasuke.' He reasoned as he slammed his hands on the ground.

"FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE: SUMMONING: REANIMATION!"

Naruto flipped around and spat out a wind jutsu at the flames from his feet, enhancing the fire into a larger attack that cleared the area before he looked up at Orochimaru and the coffin that stood vertically next to him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as the lid fell off the coffin, 'Who is that?' Naruto thought in confusion.

Orochimaru smirked, 'It was hard to find this man's DNA, but it was worth it.' Orochimaru thought as he stood straight and pressed a kunai to the back of the ninja's head.

The man's eyes snapped open and he began to become revitalised as Naruto looked over him. He was a tall, dark-skinned man with a largely muscular and well-defined build. He had a full head of white hair which flowed into his back along with a long beard. He had unusual eyes, which had green irises, dark sclera and no pupils. His face had pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead with a mole above his right eyebrow. His canine teeth were also slightly elongated. He had the kanji for lightning tattooed on his right shoulder. And finally, he had a prominent lightning bolt shaped scar that runs across the right side of his chest.

Naruto frowned as Orochimaru yelled, "Have fun with the Third Raikage! I've won this game!" Orochimaru shouted in glee before chuckling evilly and running back towards Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto instantly shot towards Orochimaru, his flames propelling him forward at a faster rate than his wind funnels did. Just as he got within a meter, the Raikage was there, covered in armour made of lightning that shocked Naruto, before the Raikage's fist pushed him back.

Naruto flipped in mid air and landed on his feet as he shook off the lightning, 'Damn! This Raikage is really fast!' Naruto thought before being punched in the face by the lightning fist.

Naruto realised he was nowhere near fast enough to combat the Raikage in Taijutsu, so as he recovered from blow he whipped out Samehada and rose it up just in time to block the Raikage's punch.

Naruto grinned in victory as the lightning armour was sapped into his blade, the Raikage hesitated, giving Naruto the moment to activate Samehada's scales.

The blade turned from a sleek dark blue version of Kubikiri Bocho into the fanged Samehada, which Naruto pulled across the Raikage's arm, shaving the skin and muscles from his forearm down to the bone.

Naruto grinned at his little victory, but he was so wrapped up in landing the strike to the Raikage's right arm that he accidently left his own right side open for attack.

"HELL STAB: FOUR FINGER NUKITE TECHNIQUE!"

Naruto gasped in pain as the Raikage's hand plunged into shoulder, electrocuting him immensely before Samehada ate the chakra and gave Naruto the chance to kick the Raikage away.

Thanks to Naruto's adamantine power, the Raikage was launched far out of sight, giving Naruto the chance to breath in nature chakra and direct it to his left hand, "SAGE MEDIC ART: MYSTICAL PALM HEALING!" Naruto gasped out as he began recreating the muscle since his bone had already regrown thanks to the Kaguya bloodline.

*BOOM*

Naruto looked up at the Raikage finally impacted something in the distance, Naruto used the small amount of time he had to activate his sight enhancement seal and look over to his family, who was fending off Orochimaru now that Sasuke was conscious again, using the basic tactic of Sakura's up close speed at full tilt since her armour was almost entirely active and Sasuke attacking Orochimaru from a distance.

"LIGHTNING STYLE: BLACK PANTHER!"

Naruto turned and his eyes widened as black lightning ran at him in the form of a panther, the Raikage standing calmly behind it as his arm slowly regenerated. Naruto instinctively used the first technique that came to mind as he formed hand seals and punched forward towards the black animal.

"ICE STYLE: BLACK DRAGON!"

The two black elemental attacks shot at each other and collided, exploding ice shards all over the area along with a few strikes of black lightning.

Naruto's eyes widened, 'Black lightning…this is the guy that fought the eight tails single handed! No one's ever hurt him before!' Naruto thought as he held his arms up at the Raikage, whose arm had just fully repaired.

"FLAMESTREAMS!"

Two plumes of fire shot forward from Naruto's palms directly at the Raikage, who pushed his own arms forward and began running forward.

"HELL STAB: TWO FINGER NUKITE TECHNIQUE!"

Naruto's eyes widened as the Raikage cut his way through his attack with merely two fingers of each hand. Naruto knew that the Raikage would try to continue the superfast attack and try to strike him through, so he quickly swapped from fire to wind chakra and added a handful of chakra strings to the mix.

"DECAPITATING AIRWAVES: NETTING!"

The sharp blades of wind cut into the armour, but still didn't touch the Raikage's body as the man continued running forward at an immense speed.

Naruto grinned as the Raikage appeared before him and the Raikage yelled in exertion as he thrust his hands forward at Naruto's chest.

The hands stopped mere millimetres from Naruto, causing the Raikage to look down at his body in confusion and notice the miniscule chakra strings that had tied him down.

Raikage looked up in time to see Naruto's fist turn grey and enlarge as bones spiked out of his knuckles and a piston appeared on his elbow while he channelled the last of Hashirama's sage mode into his fist.

"PISTON PUNCH: UNIVERSE!"

The ridiculously powerful uppercut to the Raikage's chest launched Raikage high into the air completely out of Naruto's view until he activated his sight seal, but Naruto was still electrocuted because of the man's reactivated armour.

Naruto saw Raikage righting himself in the air as his chest came back into existence, the Raikage turned in midair and his armour turned black as he nose dived straight down at Naruto while yelling.

"BLACK LIGHTNING: HELL STAB: ONE FINGER NUKITE TECHNIQUE!" the man yelled as he pushed all of his power into the single finger.

Naruto realised he probably didn't have much that could stop the attack, so he channelled his wood chakra and resorted to his strongest defensive move, "WOOD STYLE: HALF TURTLE SHELL!"

The dome of wood surrounded Naruto just in time as the Raikage slammed his finger into the shell, Naruto 's eyes widened as the finger actually managed to get through, making a hand sized whole while the finger came so close to poking his head.

Naruto quickly slammed his hand on the shell, "WOOD STYLE: FULL TURTLE SHELL!" Naruto yelled, activating the jutsu again but with his chakra inversed. The shell formed around Raikage in a sphere and Naruto punched the ball away from him.

Naruto looked on with a frown as the ball rolled to the edge of the crater before rolling back to him since he was at its center. 'How do I hurt this guy?' Naruto thought as he went over the battle in his head.

Naruto suddenly jolted and smirked, 'He deactivates his armour when he uses that finger stab! That'll give me a chance to hit him!' Naruto thought as he watched the ball closely.

Naruto swiped his left hand past his containment seal and pulled out a tri-pronged kunai, he grinned as he saw the Raikage's hand stab through the shell again.

Naruto leapt up into the air as the ball moved underneath him, he threw down his kunai as he moved over the hole in the shell, stabbing it to the inside of the shell.

Naruto landed and span, his arm extending and grabbing the ball before he lifted it, 'Any second now.' He thought as he pulled it back towards him.

He felt the build up of chakra and quickly pulled his hand back, just in time as the Raikage stabbed a black lightning covered finger through the shell and struck at him, pushing the whole ball the last meter at Naruto.

Naruto looked through the hole and saw his kunai imbedded against the inside of the shell, he grinned as he thrust his own hand forward to clash his Rasengan against the Hell stab.

"BLACK LIGHTNING: HELL STAB: ONE FINGER NUKITE TECHNIQUE!"

"DEMON PULSE: GIANT RASENGAN!"

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

Naruto winced at the noise as Raikage began cutting through his attack, so Naruto held until the last second, 'Hold it! hold it!' Naruto thought before seeing the Raikage's finger just pass halfway through his attack.

Naruto's rasengan dissipated as the Raikage's hand moved towards Naruto's chest.

Naruto looked down, watching as if in slow motion as the Raikage's hand has about to pierce his sternum, a one shot kill. Naruto closed his eyes as he held his arms out to his sides in defeat.

*FLASH*

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he appeared behind the Raikage, inside his own shell of wood, swinging his outstretched arms forward as his bone blades reached out.

The Raikage barely started turning around as Naruto's blades sank into his neck, an instant death blow.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he forgot that the Raikage was already dead.

The Raikage's lightning armour sparked, painfully electrocuting Naruto, who was anchored to the Raikage because of his bones.

Naruto screamed through the pain and pulled his arms apart, beheading the Raikage and making his lightning armour stop for a brief second as Naruto grabbed the head.

*FLASH*

Naruto fell to his knees next to the original kunai he had thrown and slammed his palm on the Raikage's forehead, "Your speed, your lightning. I WANT IT!" Naruto yelled as he channelled his chakra in victory, a grin spreading across his face.

"NINJA ART: SOUL DRAIN!"

#######

"STRIKING SHADOW SNAKES!"

Orochimaru's snakes finally managed to get a grip on Sakura's leg and he swung her into Sasuke, who was mid seal. The two rolled across the ground tangled as Orochimaru leapt forward, swinging his Kusanagi to kill Sakura.

*CLANG*

Orochimaru stared in shock as a lightning covered Naruto, the only difference other than the lightning armour was that the top of his right sleeve had been ripped, showing the kanji for Lightning.

Naruto was holding off Kusanagi with merely his bone blade, which was significantly stronger because of the lightning chakra surrounding it, he smirked before kicking out at a speed that was second only to his sister's maximum speed.

Orochimaru was launched back as Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see Sakura and Sasuke staring at him in shock, though Sasuke seemed worse for wear, Sakura had almost no chakra left.

He looked back to Orochimaru who had just climbed to his feet, so Naruto flexed his body, his lightning armour becoming black as he formed four hand seals.

"LIGHTNING STYLE: BLACK PANTHER!" Naruto yelled as the lightning chakra took form and ran at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru bit into his thumb before he slammed a hand on the ground, "SUMMONING: RASHOMON!"

A Rashomon gate appeared and the panther slammed into it, bursting the gate open but dissipating upon impact, Orochimaru looked up through the gate in shock as a tri-pronged kunai appeared mere centimetres to the left of his head.

*FLASH*

Naruto appeared and grabbed Orochimaru's face and began compressing his chakra, "NINJA ART: SOU-"

Orochimaru's tongue shot out of his mouth, the simple manoeuvre pushing Naruto's hand off of his face as he stepped into the black mamba stance and landed two swift blows that pushed Naruto back.

Orochimaru gasped as he felt his chakra return to normal size, 'This is impossible! For those two Chunnin to push me this far and this brat then defeated the Third Raikage and somehow leaned his techniques?! It's impossible!' he thought in fear as he took a step back.

He felt a grip on his arm and looked down to see Kabuto, looking up at him urgently, the snake nodded before the two disappeared in a shunshin, barely dodging Naruto's punch.

Naruto looked left, then right, then sniffed deeply for Orochimaru's scent… "Dammit! Nothing!" he yelled while panting from the exertion.

Naruto turned back towards his siblings and deactivated his armour, he started seeing black dots in his vision, 'Woah…' he thought before falling forward, barely seeing as a second copy of Sasuke catch him before he blacked out.

#####

_Twenty seconds earlier_

#####

Kabuto slashed low at Kakashi, forcing the Konoha nin to jump up high, as Kabuto finished his swing, Sai sprinted under the airborne Kakashi with his tanto in left hand, stabbing at the medic.

Kabuto leaned back as far as he could, Sai leapt over him seemingly in slow motion.

Kabuto's narrowed as he looked up at Sai, the pale ninja was sticking his tongue out so that Kabuto could see the seal on his tongue, 'ROOT ninja!' Kabuto thought as Sai continued moving over him.

Kabuto watched Sai's left hand fly overhead, his blade in hand. Only to feel a punch to his chest delivered by Sai's right fist.

The punch slid Kabuto back, but as he rolled onto his feet, he realised Sai had slammed a scroll into his chest. He quickly tucked the scroll into his shirt before realising he was standing on the very edge of the cliff.

All of this happened in the span of six seconds, Kakashi only just landing and looking over at the two, not even seeing the exchange.

Kakashi began forming seals, "Sai! ANBU manoeuvre twelve!" Kakashi yelled before holding his hand low and grasping it with his other hand.

Sai leapt up over Kabuto again, throwing a handful of shuriken down at the medic ninja. Who was forced to parry them as he rolled forward since if he moved any other way he would fall off the cliff.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!"

Kabuto looked up to see Kakashi only a meter away, fist full of lightning as he took the final step before hitting Kabuto.

As Kakashi's foot moved to hit the ground, a small ink rat stepped under it, causing Kakashi to stumble for a moment, which Kabuto used to shunshin away.

The lightning blade stabbed into the ground, destroying a fair chunk of it and letting the evidence of Sai's interruption be lost into the river underneath.

Kakashi stood to his feet as Sai landed next to him, "Where did he go?" Sai asked.

Kakashi felt outwards with his chakra, only to feel another shunshin somewhere in the distance, "They're both gone. We failed." He said as he pulled his headband down over his Sharingan eye.

Sai nodded, 'Danzo-sama will be hearing from you soon Orochimaru-san.' he thought to himself before turning to his right where two Sasukes landed with Naruto and Sakura in their grasps.

Kakashi ran over, "What happened Sasuke?" he asked.

The second Sasuke placed Naruto onto the ground as the first began talking heavily, "Short version, we fought Orochimaru and almost lost, then Naruto saved us, then they fled." He said as he clapped hands with the second Sasuke, letting them become one again.

Kakashi surveyed the damage with a frown before talking, "Well captain…mission failed. What do you want us to do now?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned, "I'll get us some transport home." He said before his curse seal covered his body.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

From the large cloud of smoke, a tiny toad appeared, "Where would you like to go Sasuke-sama?" it asked in a tiny voice as his curse mark receded.

Sasuke smirked, "Back to Konoha, the front gate." He said before closing his eyes.

The toad nodded before it's tongue suddenly shot out, grabbing everyone in a single swipe and swallowing them whole. The toad then turned and hopped to the edge of the cliff before diving into the river far below.

It would be a few hours until they reached Konoha, so the team took the time to rest and heal.

######

**_Mindscape_**

"Raikage-sama." Naruto said in welcome with a respectful bow as the man stood to his feet.

The dark skinned man looked down at Naruto with respect, "You are quite an amazing child. You managed to defeat me single handed, though I must admit I was far from full strength, it is still quite an amazing feat." He said with a nod as he walked past Naruto towards the huge cage of the Kyuubi.

The fox looked down and chuckled, **"So you're the Third Raikage. I hear that you are able to fight one on one against even the bijuu and survive."** Kyuubi said.

The man bowed, "I am humbled to be in your presence Kyuubi-sama, I do not think I would be able to stand up to your might but I did manage to wear down the Eight tails on multiple occasions." He said.

Naruto and Kyuubi were shocked to see the man's respect for the demon, Naruto more so than Kyuubi, "Raikage-sama, I wish for you to become a part of my dream. Will you help me?" Naruto asked as he stood between the fox and the man.

Raikage nodded, "My time has passed in life, I guess it would be nice to see your journey before I disappear from this world once again." he said before crouching slightly, making it easier for Naruto to approach him.

Naruto smirked as he walked forward and placed his hand on the Raikage's forehead. **"I have one last question. How is it that someone as powerful as you died?" **the Kyuubi asked.

Naruto looked from the Kyuubi back down at the Raikage, who was looking at the two from between Naruto's fingers. "I fought against a full Shinobi army for just under seventy five hours straight. I eventually ran out of chakra and used the last of my energy to activate a chain of explosive notes that collapsed a valley and destroyed the last battalion of my enemies along with myself." Raikage said.

Naruto's eyes widened, 'Woah! And here I thought I was a stamina freak!' Naruto thought before pulsing his chakra, "Thankyou Raikage." Naruto whispered as he finished his jutsu.

"SOUL DRAIN COMPLETE!"

The Raikage's inner soul and chakra was taken from his body, both of which Naruto absorbed into himself. He then knelt and lifted the Raikage's corpse and threw it towards Kyuubi.

The fox crunched down on its meal, enjoying the meaty man immensely for the moment as Naruto assimilated the knowledge through his mind, taking merely a minute or two instead of the previous waiting time.

Naruto stretched with a yawn inside his mindscape, "Hey Kurama, how long has it been outside?" Naruto asked.

The fox scowled, **"I already told you, you do not have the right to call me that until you've managed to use my chakra properly." **It said.

Naruto sighed, "And I've told you, I don't know what this 'properly' shit is. Why won't you just tell me?" he asked.

Kurama ignored him and answered his earlier question, **"It's been just under four hours and you are currently being taken to the hospital since you haven't woken yet."**

Naruto grinned, "Aight, guess that's my cue to go then." Naruto said before turning as he faded from his mind.

#######

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, "Ne sensei, what happened?" Naruto asked from his place on Kakashi's back.

Kakashi seemed startled at Naruto's sudden conscious state, "Oh! Good to know you're up Naruto. According to Sasuke you just collapsed after Orochimaru and Kabuto ditched you three." He said as he set Naruto on his slightly unstable feet.

Naruto nodded, "Where are those two anyways? Oh, and Sai?" he asked.

Kakashi eye-smiled, "Sasuke is giving his mission report, which will be classified as a failure. Sakura went with him and Sai said he had to return home." Kakashi explained as he and Naruto began walking side by side.

Naruto grinned at his sensei before a small glint caught his eye, he looked down at Kakashi's hand and stared in shock as he stopped walking.

Kakashi took a few more steps before he realised Naruto had stopped. He turned and blinked at he realised Naruto was staring at his hand. Kakashi lifted it up and eye-smiled as he gestured to his ring finger, "Didn't you notice Naruto? Anko-chan and I are kind of close now." He said with a chuckle.

Naruto stared at the small gold band, it was simple but Naruto knew what it symbolised, so he expressed himself clearly.

"HOW AND WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET MARRIED?!"

######

Ayame looked up from the window of the Uchi-raku kitchen as she heard Naruto's voice, 'Did he say something about marriage?' she thought as she stood on her toes to glance around outside.

She saw Naruto and Kakashi talking animatedly as Kakashi explained something to Naruto while gesturing to his hand, 'Must be talking about his wedding with Anko-san,' she thought with a smile. The blonde boy nodded for a moment and asked something while seeming embarrassed.

A few moments later, Kakashi nodded and pointed to a small place across the road from Uchi-raku's. Naruto and Ayame both looked over and Ayame gasped as she realised it was the jewellery store.

Ayame gasped, 'He's not…' she thought as Naruto asked Kakashi something else, the grey haired man nodded before the two walked over to the store, 'Oh my God, is he buying a RING?!'

######

Chapter End.

**Sorry if this one seemed a bit rushed, I felt the pace was appropriate for a high speed ninja battle, then I tried to slow it down with Naruto's mind scape scene.**

**Also, HA! I bet no one saw that coming!**

**I need for Naruto to gain a strong lightning affinity, and who better than the creator of black lightning, lightning chakra armour, the hell stab, yadda yadda.**

**Anyways, I've kinda been losing my writing mojo, it would help if I got feedback from everyone who is reading. **

**Thanks again for coming back, please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Information gathering, Insects and Shadows.

Jiraiya woke up with a grin as he glanced out the window, seeing two birds dance through the sky as the sun rose up behind them, '…That's kinda bright.' He thought as he squinted to see out clearly.

"Mmm.."

Jiraiya glanced down at his side to see Tsunade unconsciously turn away from the light, burying her face deeper into the blankets on his chest. He smiled as he stroked her cheek with his hand softly, 'I made the right decision, and my books have become more popular with the ladies since I started adding actual relationships into the story.' He thought as he continued stroking his partner's cheek.

Tsunade moaned as some of the light hit her closed eyes, she opened her eyes finally to see Jiraiya looking down at her smiling, she smiled up at him and rested her head on her crossed arms that sat on Jiraiya's chest, "Mornin' Jiraiya-kun." She said groggily.

Jiraiya smiled and sat up, bringing her up with him, "Morning Tsu-hime, how did you sleep?" he asked as he began stroking her back.

Tsunade made a groan of approval before smiling, "Very well thank you," she said before seeing the clock on Jiraiya's bed side table and frowning, "I have to start work in an hour." She complained before dropping her head sadly.

Jiraiya laughed and lifted her up into his arms, causing her to gasp in shock as he began walking across the room, "Guess we better have a quick shower then." He said with a laugh as he stepped into the bathroom with a happy Tsunade in his arms.

######

_A Suspiciously Long Shower Later_

######

"No more play Tsunade." Hani said as she smacked Tsunade's wrist with her ruler, making her let go of Jiraiya's hand in shock.

Tsunade frowned as Jiraiya laughed, earning himself a smack on the forehead, "Thank you for getting her here, even if it was twenty minutes late." Hani said the Jiraiya.

Jiraiya nodded as Tsunade blushed, "Better late and prepared than early and dead!" he said with a laugh.

Tsunade practically fell into her chair with a sigh, "Another day of the same old stuff." She said.

Jiraiya smiled at her and walked around the Hokage's desk and kneeled at her side, "Don't worry, with the progress you and your clones have been making you'll get the weekend off, that's only a two more days away." He said with a smile.

Tsunade nodded before glancing around, noticing only Hani was nearby she leaned forward and shared a kiss with Jiraiya. She pulled away and smirked, "Time for you to go big boy. You have spies to contact and such." She said as she rolled her chair to her desk.

Jiraiya grinned and nodded, "I'll be back for dinner, I am contacting one of my vital spies, he's on an errand in the land of fire for the next two days." He said as he stood tall and walked over to the open window, he hopped onto the outside roof before turning back and looking in, "Cya later Tsu-hime!" he said before leaping off into the distance.

Jiraiya landed from his leap on top of a building before looking around, 'Now, I want to finish introducing Sasuke to my spy network, so I'll take him with me to this contact.' Jiraiya thought before scratching his head, 'Where would he be at this time though…'

Jiraiya stood for a moment in thought before shrugging, 'I won't find him just standing around, guess I'll take my usual shortcut to finding someone.' He thought as he turned towards the east, 'He should be getting up about now.' He thought before building leaping across the village.

A few minutes passed and Jiraiya landed in front of the Sarutobi compound lightly, he waved to the small monkey dangling from the gate's frame. It waved back before taking out a key and unlocking a small lock beneath it. The gate clicked and Jiraiya began walking through as another monkey ran to the gate to meet him.

"Good morning Jiraiya-sama, how may I help you?" the average sized spider monkey asked as it climbed his pony tail to sit on his head.

Jiraiya grinned up at the small monkey, "Just gotta find someone again, is sensei awake?" he asked as he began walking towards the center building.

*BOOM*

Jiraiya stopped walking and blinked in shock at the dust cloud lifting from the back of the district, he instantly used his toad hop to leap over the entire compound and land next to Asuma, who had just run out the back door to investigate the noise.

The two glanced at each other before focussing on the dissipating dust cloud, unsure of what to think as it finally cleared.

Asuma sighed as Jiraiya frowned, "Konohamaru, what are you doing so early in the morning? Shouldn't you be meeting with your team soon anyway?" Asuma asked.

The short scarfed boy grinned as he walked out of the small crater, "Sorry Uncle, morning Jiraiya-sama!" he said while holding his sore hand.

Asuma was about to scold him when Jiraiya stepped forward and grabbed konohamaru's shoulder, "Do it again." he ordered.

Konohamaru blinked in confusion before glancing at his uncle who nodded, "Umm, okay Jiraiya-sama."

Asuma watched in confusion as the gennin walked over to the river in their yard once more, 'What exactly was he training with anyway? I know he's earth focussed with his chakra but I wasn't aware of any techniques he knew.' The Jonin thought as the boy stopped walking.

Konohamaru took a deep breath as a Shadow Clone appeared next to him seallessly, causing Jiraiya to lift a brow in interest as Asuma's jaw dropped in shock.

The two Konohamarus began twirling chakra in the original's left hand, making Jiraiya smirk, 'Just as I thought.'

"RASENGAN!"

The shadow clone grabbed Konohamaru by his right arm and threw him forward, letting the original slam his ball of chakra into the river bank, making another explosion upon contact.

Jiraiya nodded as he stood, watching as Konohamaru fell to his knees in exhaustion, "Who taught you that Kono?" Jiraiya asked.

The boy smiled, "Naruto-nii did! But he can do it with one hand while I need a clone's help." He said before swaying slightly, "It takes a lot of my chakra though." He said before Asuma placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him up.

Asuma smiled, "You are an amazing kid. Tell ya what, I'll do my best to help you increase your chakra reserves and control after your team missions and training. Deal?" he asked.

Konohamaru smiled, "Yeah!" he said as he jumped to his feet with a shout of happiness.

Asuma and Jiraiya smiled and laughed with him as the three walked inside, Asuma turned to Konohamaru, "Go get your ninja gear, I'll walk you to your meeting before I head off. The old team ten is going to meet up with Shikamaru, he's returning from the land of wind today." Asuma said with a smile.

Konohamaru nodded and ran up stairs as Jiraiya turned to Asuma, "Have you heard any news about the secret clan he was looking for?" Jiraiya asked.

Asuma nodded, "Apparently he found them some time last year, he was welcomed as part of the group and spent a month or so with them before he and one of the clan members returned to the hidden sand. She and his 'girlfriend' are following him back here as well." Asuma said.

Jiraiya grinned, "That's great!" he said, the two then turned to the stairs as Konohamaru returned.

"Ready Uncle!" he said with a grin and began dragging Asuma away by his hand, "Bye Jiraiya-sama!" he yelled.

Asuma waved over his shoulder before the two disappeared from his view, Jiraiya then looked up at the monkey still on his head, "So, as we were before?" he asked.

The monkey nodded, "In his study, he's looking up stuff on the Third Raikage for some reason." The monkey said, "You got it from here?" it asked.

Jiraiya nodded and the monkey poofed away. Jiraiya made his way up the stairs and walked to the second door, he knocked twice with a smile towards a small potted plant near the door.

"Yes Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya pushed the door open and smiled at Hiruzen, who sat comfortably in a chair, attaching his prosthetic foot. "Hey sensei, I need to find Sasuke to introduce him to some of my higher up contacts in the spy network. Feel like helping?" he asked as he took a few steps over to the man and helped him attach the foot.

Hiruzen nodded in thanks as he stood and channelled his chakra, waking up the mechanical nerves in the foot before walking around his office and back to his desk, "Sure thing Jiraiya." He said as he sat once again in the same chair.

Jiraiya stood to the side as the Sandaime placed his hands on the orb in front of him, making its view change from the plant in the hallway to skipping through millions of leaves a second. After a minute or so, it stopped on a leaf that was falling through the air towards the village.

Jiraiya shook his head in amazement at the display as the leaf was picked up by a draft of wind and began floating down towards the Uchiha district, landing outside of Sasuke's house as he and Karin stepped out.

He said something which made Karin laugh before the two kissed, "There he is Jiraiya, if my guess is correct he'll be on his way to Uchi-raku's for his standard breakfast ramen." Sarutobi said as Sasuke and Karin split and walked out of the orb's view.

Jiraiya nodded, "Thanks sensei, would you mind taking Sasuke off the mission board for the day?" he asked as he began walking over to the door.

Sarutobi nodded, "Of course, I'll see you later Jiraiya." He said.

Jiraiya nodded as he closed the door behind him and began his small journey to Uchi-raku Ramen.

######

Jiraiya stepped into the restaurant as it was just starting up, he nodded to the waitress and began walking up to the bar, where Sasuke sat talking with Ayame.

Jiraiya saw Sasuke place down his chopsticks as he sat down next to him, "Good Morning love birds. Where's the rest of your nest?" he asked with a smile.

Ayame and Sasuke turned to the aged sannin and smiled as Sasuke greeted him, "Good Morning sensei, what do you need me for?" Sasuke asked.

Jiraiya raised a brow, "What makes you so sure that I need you for something?" he asked in return.

Sasuke smirked, "Because you already would have had breakfast with Baa-sama this morning so you're not here to eat. I'm the most likely reason." Sasuke explained as he rotated on his stool to face the sannin.

Jiraiya laughed, "Yeah you got me! We have a little errand to run, it's time I introduce you to my… information network." He said with a grin.

Sasuke's eyes flashed in recognition, "Alright, what will I need?" he asked as he stood.

"Your usual ninja stuff, nothing fancy really." He said with a grin.

Sasuke nodded before turning to Ayame, "I'm sorry for leaving so soon Aya-chan, love you." he said with a wave before fading from existence in his personal shunshin.

Ayame smiled, "Love you too!" she yelled to the fading ninja.

Jiraiya smirked, "So, I hear you have some secret news concerning Naruto?" he asked.

Ayame's eyes widened before she leant forward secretively, "How do you know? The only person I've told is Dad!" she whispered.

Jiraiya smirked, "Just don't blow it for him okay? I think he's going for it tonight or tomorrow. Sasuke and I will be back in the morning. Can you wait that long before telling anyone else?" he asked.

Ayame nodded before smiling, "Well, maybe I can…" she said while reaching into her backpack under the bench, "If you do a favour for me?"

Jiraiya raised a brow as she lifted out a large folder and placed it in front of him, "Can you umm…sign this for me?" she asked while making sure no one was eavesdropping.

Jiraiya opened the folder in confusion before grinning widely as he saw the limited gold edition of his Icha Icha Paradise series in protective wrapping along with the mini travel versions of each of his other books in their own sections. He nodded to her as he signed the inside of the cover of the folder, thus declaring it one of a kind with the full collection.

Ayame smiled widely as she took the folder and placed in her bag, "Thank you so much!" she said excitedly while showing him a necklace she was wearing.

Jiraiya chuckled as he saw the 'I.I.P.4EVA' necklace, "I had no idea you were a fan Ayame-chan, I better remember this for my group of pre-release friends." He said with a wink.

Ayame grinned and bowed, "Really?! Thank you so much!" she said happily.

"What has you in such a good mood Aya-chan?" Sasuke asked as he faded back into existence on the stool next to Jiraiya.

Ayame smiled as she turned around, "Nothing Sasuke-kun! Don't you have a mission to go on?" she asked as she tucked the necklace back into her shirt.

Sasuke smirked at her odd behaviour and turned to Jiraiya, "Let's head off Ero-sensei." Sasuke said as he and Jiraiya stood.

Sasuke turned back to the counter and Ayame met him in a soft kiss, she pulled away as Jiraiya disappeared in a shunshin, Sasuke following after him.

######

_ Six hours later, Two O'clock in the afternoon_

#######

"It appears as though nothing has changed." A hooded man said to the blonde holding his hand.

She nodded, "I'm not really sure since I haven't been here myself, I am surprised at the large trees." She said as she looked up at the gigantic trees surrounding the village.

The man nodded, "It seemed a logical idea at the time." He said as the two began walking forward.

"Is that you Shino?"

The tall man and short blonde turned around at the voice to see Shikamaru and two women accompanying him.

Shikamaru stepped forward and smirked, "It is you, good timing aye?" Shika said as he stepped next to Shino and held out his hand.

Shino shook the offered hand and nodded, "It would seem so. Would you like some quick transport to Tsunade-sama?" Shino asked as the group began walking forward.

Behind the two boys, the three girls met up, Shino's blonde talking first, "Hello, I am Mitsubachi from the stone. Shino-kun is my soon to be husband. It is nice to meet you." she said with a kind smile.

"I'm Temari from the hidden sand, Shika's girlfriend. This is Kurayami, she is from the Botchatsu clan of the land of wind." Temari said as she gestured to the tall slender girl in what was basically a bikini and thigh high combat boots.

Mitsubachi nodded before hearing Shino's voice, "Excuse me ladies, we'll be reporting to Tsunade-sama now. I wish not to be rude, but I ask that you remain silent unless addressed directly." He said as he held out his hand to Mitsubachi, who took it gingerly.

The two disappeared in a burst of Shino's kikaichu, Shikamaru smiled as he grabbed Temari's hand, "Kurayami, just follow our lead." He said before he and Temari fell into their shadows. Kurayami nodded before following behind in her own shadow.

######

Naruto knelt in front his bed, looking over the four small boxes in front of him, 'Sensei said to just ask them…but that doesn't feel right.' He thought.

**'Then take them out for a date first or something if it bothers you that much. I don't really see the point though, after you mate with them what else is there?'**

Naruto twitched in annoyance, 'You stupid fox! I'm not asking to have sex with them! I'm asking them to marry me!' he thought as he picked up the boxes and wrapped them carefully before putting them in the top draw of his bedside table.

**'…Even so, how is keeping those in that draw going to help you achieve this goal?'**

Naruto sighed as he closed the draw, 'I have to organise a memorable night first, then I'll do it.' he thought back to the fox.

**'I still don't get your human marriage thing. Procreation is the important part so what's with all the formalities?'**

Naruto facepalmed, "Oh my Log Kurama don't you ever shut up?" he said out loud.

The fox growled, **'Do NOT call me by my name!'**

Naruto shook his head, 'Look, no one cares and I'm the only one that'll listen, so I think I can call you whatever I want for Log's sake.'

**'You aren't worthy to call me by anything more than my title until you can control my chakra properly. And that Log thing, I do not understand what you are referring to it so much for lately.' **It asked, honestly curious this time.

Naruto raised its brow, 'Don't you remember when I studied the Book? The Log is our partner and saviour.' He thought as he walked from his room.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned and caught Fuu in a hug as she leapt at him, he smiled as they span around and he placed her on her feet.

"Hey Fuu-chan, how are you?" he asked as he turned to the stairs.

She smiled up at him, "I am very good! Could you please help me with something though?" she asked as she climbed onto his back, sitting on his sword sheath that was across his lower back while she rested her head on his shoulder.

Naruto nodded with a smile, "What do you need?" he asked as he began to walk down the stairs.

"Tsunade-sama sent me an ANBU messenger, apparently there is going to be two people having an exhibition match in the village arena and she wants me to, and I quote, 'Watch and learn about insect manipulation.' I don't understand, did I do something wrong when I showed her what I could do against Asuma-san?" she asked as the two reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Maybe you are gonna see an Aburame in action? They manipulate their bugs separately while yours flow with you naturally as a defence." Tenten said as she rolled off the couch and on to her feet.

Naruto smiled, "You want to come as well Ten-chan? As far as I can tell anyone can watch since it is an exhibition match." He said.

Tenten nodded, "Okay!" she said with a smile.

Fuu tapped Naruto's shoulder, "Umm, my favour was that you take me there as soon as possible, because it starts in five minutes and I'm not quite sure where to go." She said, feeling a little ashamed in herself that she couldn't remember.

Naruto nodded, "Okay, we'll take the scenic route so that you can't forget," he said before turning to Tenten, "I hear your parachute is still usable?" he asked.

Tenten grinned, "Wait outside! I'll be there in a second!" she yelled as she ran upstairs.

Naruto smirked as he walked outside, "What's a parachute Naruto-kun?" Fuu asked.

Naruto's smirk grew as he lifted slightly into the air, a piece of rope dangled in front of him from the front balcony, "Hold on to me Fuu-chan." He said as he grabbed the rope in his hands and began flying forward, holding it behind his lower back under Fuu.

They began moving forward before there was a jolt and then they moved steadily, Fuu looked back and up to see Tenten floating through the air on in her parachute, grinning as she moved from side to side breezily.

Fuu looked down and smiled as she shared this moment of peace and tranquillity as they flew to the stadium, 'I'm so glad, nothing could ruin this moment.' She thought happily.

They made the journey in just under five minutes. Sharing the beautiful view of the village together.

As they started to lower into the arena, Tenten saw something to her left. She looked over to see the horizon covered in black clouds, slowly moving towards the village.

#######

_Somewhere in the land of fire_

#######

An old man yawned as he sat at a table in a local restaurant, it was a simple setting nothing stood out at all.

He yawned as he saw two men in black cloaks with red clouds enter the restaurant, they grey haired one with a huge scythe was glaring around the room until his taller companion turned to him and said something while gesturing to a poster on the wall. The grey haired one smiled widely before nodding and ripping off the poster and leaving.

The one that remained looked around the restaurant before spotting the old man. He walked over and joined him as the old man finished his tea.

A pulse moved over the establishment and time seemed to freeze inside the establishment as the cloaked man arrived at the table.

He sat down, "Hello Moji-san. What can I do for you?" the Akatsuki member stated as he glanced out the window, seeing his partner start to run down the road towards his prey.

Moji smiled, "Hello Kakuzu, what have you sent him to do this time?" he asked in return.

Kakuzu chuckled, "There is another bandit group nearby. Hidan will stay quiet about our visit if he's distracted by trying to please his 'God', so that is what I gave to him." He said before folding his hands under his chin and leaning forward, "You have ten minutes." He said seriously.

Moji nodded, "Akatsuki's plans, Itachi's whereabouts and the Leader's location." He said.

Kakazu sighed, "I still haven't been able to confirm if the Leader is based in the Hidden Rain or not. But that is where I met him and it's the same for Hidan. Leader has sent our duo to take down the Gobi Jinchuuriki and get the bounty on him from the Black Market after taking her for the sealing." He said.

Moji frowned, "Where will the bounty station be?"

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, "Why do you ask?"

Moji and Kakuzu had a stare off for a moment before Moji got up and walked away, making Kakuzu close his eyes with a sigh for the next minute. A moment later, he heard two people sit down in front of him, causing his eyes to open.

Kakuzu raised a brow at the boy accompanying his employer, "I thought you said I won't ever be revealed until I feel like quitting Jiraiya-san." Kakuzu said.

Jiraiya grinned, "Yeah well this guy will be taking over my information network in a few years. So I figured now would be a good time to introduce you." he said with a gesture to his companion, "This is Sasuke Uchiha."

Kakuzu nodded with a hum, "So, you're Itachi's little brother." He said.

Sasuke's eyes flashed his Sharingan, "He is nothing but a stepping stone to me." He said darkly.

Kakuzu chuckled, "Well, that is practically what I expected." He said.

Jiraiya spoke seriously, "The bounty station?" he asked.

Kakuzu sat in silence for a moment before sighing, "It is the north-west land of fire outpost. We will be there in a approximately five days." He said.

Sasuke spoke up, "And Itachi?" he asked harshly.

Kakuzu ignored him and looked at Jiraiya, who nodded, making Kakuzu sigh, "He is waiting for you Sasuke." Kakuzu said.

Sasuke and Jiraiya's eyes widened, "Waiting for him? Why?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakuzu's eyes steeled, "After witnessing what he did from Sasuke's teammate, Itachi believes that you'll be coming for him soon. So he practically tossed us aside in favour of waiting for you at the old Uchiha hideout in the land of Earth, near Kanabi bridge." Kakuzu said, obviously not liking that he had to tell so much.

Sasuke looked down in thought as Jiraiya nodded, "I want you to communicate to him somehow that your information network has found out that Sasuke, by himself, has gone out in search of Itachi." He said.

Kakuzu scoffed, "I have yet to see any reason why I should." He said while folding his arms.

Jiraiya smirked, "Any man can be bought, the only question is the price." Jiraiya said as he pulled out a small scroll and rolled it across the table.

The scroll rolled into Kakuzu's hand, "This is almost as much as my usual monthly pay. Just for this information?" he asked, suspecting something was wrong.

Jiraiya smirked, "Shikamaru has returned to the village yesterday." He said before nudging Sasuke with his knee.

Kakuzu stood, "Do NOT send him to our battle field." Kakuzu practically demanded.

His world warped as Sasuke's Genjutsu flared, he found himself looking at Shikamaru how he was when he arrived at the village, 'So Shika…you've grown strong.' Kakuzu thought with a frown.

The scene warped again and Kakuzu found himself sitting at the table with Moji again, who pushed another scroll forward, "Jiraiya-sama said that your partner has finished his business and that he hopes you'll make the right decision when the time comes." Moji said with a withered smile.

Kakuzu sighed as he grabbed the scroll, "His opinion of what is 'right' isn't necessarily the same as my own. I will do what will profit me the most, and if that means working with Akatsuki till the bitter end then so be It." he said as he once again stood and turned to leave.

Moji smiled, "So long Kakuzu-san, this may be the last time we meet." He said.

Kakuzu stiffened before turning to Moji, who was smiling kindly at him, "I've been working with you for sixty three years and not once have you said farewell to me or anything of the sort." He said.

Moji nodded, "Times change. And so do hearts." He said.

Kakuzu felt a shiver in his chest and he felt through his body, frowning as he felt one of his hearts run out. "Has it been that long already?" he asked with a shiver.

Moji stood and walked up to Kakuzu, "That partner of yours has only six people left, one of them is a fire user and the other earth. You better be quick." He said as he walked out of the restaurant.

Kakuzu sighed before disappearing in a shunshin, the restaurant suddenly unfroze and life continued, the only difference from before being the now empty mug of tea that was once full.

######

"Tsunade-sama!" Fuu said with a bow as she arrived in the arena stands.

Tsunade smiled and waved Fuu over as Naruto and Tenten entered behind her, "You brought some friends I see." She said with a smile.

Fuu arrived and sat in a chair in front of Tsunade before looking up at the two behind her, "Hello Mister Shikaku. Hello to you as well sir." She said with a polite smile at Shikaku and Shibi, both of who sat to the right of Tsunade.

Naruto and Tenten arrived and it only took a few seconds for everything to click in Naruto's mind, "So Shino and Shika are back? I guess this is their match then?" he asked as he took a seat.

Shibi nodded as Shikaku spoke, "Got it in one." he said before nodding to the arena, "It's starting."

The group turned to the arena and watched as the two young men walked in from either side calmly.

#######

"How do you want to do this Shino? Tsunade-sama just wants to see our skills so I don't think we need to be hurting each other." Shikamaru said as he cracked his neck from side to side, now standing in a normal Chunnin outfit, the only difference being a short blade resting on his upper shoulder.

Shino stood calmly, wearing an outfit nearly identical to Shikamaru's. the only differences being that he wore a long green cloak over his outfit and he had two side by side cylinders of some sort down either side of his back, "That seems logical. Would you like to be on the attack while I merely defend? We can swap after our repertoire is shown adequately." Shino said.

Shikamaru nodded, "Sounds good, but I think I will defend first. Go when you're ready Shino." Shika said as he moved into a defensive stance.

Shino nodded.

The Aburame clan was known as one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichu as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host, being used from a distance for multiple purposes.

Which is why many people were shocked as Shino dashed forward towards Shikamaru, a lance appearing from his right sleeve that stood nearly twice the length of his arm.

Shikamaru dodged under the stab before continuing his dodges from Shino's straight forward stabs, he slowly began to get faster and faster, forcing Shikamaru to start using chakra to dodge before he substituted just in time to avoid getting stabbed through the chest.

Shino span and aimed his left pointer finger forward, "BEE STINGER!" he almost shouted.

A bee shot out from the end of Shino's finger with a burst of chakra, it almost stabbed Shikamaru right in the leg, but the shadow user deflected it with a kunai.

The two stopped for a moment as Shino explained his tactic, "That breed of bees have a subtle paralysis agent thanks to a chakra detriment. One sting does minimal effect in the short term, but after a few moments the limb it struck would be unusable for a day or so." He said.

Shikamaru nodded as Shino lifted his lance above his head, it seemingly fell back into his sleeve and disappeared, 'Must be some kind of sealing mechanism, there is no way that huge lance could fit in that sleeve.' Tsunade thought from her place in the stands.

Shino began forming hand seals, "INSECT STYLE: SWARM!"

Numerous kikaichu appeared from Shino's sleeves and began flying towards Shikamaru in small groups. Shikamaru formed hand seals for a defensive jutsu as he reached down and grabbed his own shadow.

"NINJA ART: SHADOW METHOD REVERSAL!"

To the amazement of many in the crowd, Shikamaru swapped places with his shadow, letting the bugs casually fly through his shadow, unable to grasp him since he was now a 2-D image on the ground.

The shadow formed seals as Shikamaru's voice rang out, "SHADOW PORT!" and suddenly, he was gone.

Shino pulled his bug balls back to him, unsure where exactly Shikamaru's technique took him, he heard his bugs yelling so he stopped and looked over at one of his bug groups that was a little under ten meters away.

The shadow of the ball was oddly thicker than all of the others, "Disperse!" Shino ordered to that group of bugs.

The bugs moved, no longer providing a shadow for Shikamaru to use, he popped out of his shadow and leapt away with a smirk, "Good work Shino!" he yelled as he landed safely at a distance.

Shino nodded as he formed hand seals, "INSECT STYLE: BULLET ANT: DEVOUR!"

Shikamaru frowned as he noticed no movement from Shino, but he saw movement downwards, causing him to glance at his feet.

He leapt high into the air as he noticed the whole ground around his previous area was covered in ferocious bullet ants, they followed after him as he began running around the arena to Shino's left.

Everyone was very surprised at the speed in which the bullet ants moved, managing to keep up with Shika even as he used chakra to push forward. Shikamaru then sighed before turning to face the ants head on with a single seal, "DARK STYLE: BLACK PIT!"

Everyone was shocked to hear Shikamaru's declaration of 'Dark style' techniques. They watched as every ant's shadow became a black pit of nothingness that the ants fell into. Within moments, each ant was long gone.

Shikamaru turned to Shino who asked, "What did you do to them?"

Shikamaru smirked, "They appeared at the bottom of the pit. I can open the roof of the pit and let them out at any time I want so no need to worry." He explained, "Are you done attacking? Or would you like me to start?" he asked.

Shino smirked under his cloak, "I have a few more manoeuvres," he said while reaching behind him and flicking open the cylinders on his back.

Shino began making hand seals, "UNLIMITED INSECT STYLE: ARMY OF ONE!"

Shikamaru swallowed nervously as bullet and fire ants appeared from the ground and came together to lift Shino into the air with six leg like appendages. Kikaichu flowed from Shino's clothes and formed two large wings from Shino's mid back that glittered in the sunlight. Bees flowed from the cylinders on his back and formed a large Praying mantis like blade on each of his arms. Finally, a large cluster of Hercules Beetles climbed over his whole body, using their chakra enhanced unbreakable shell to give his actual body a solid defence.

Shikamaru blew out a deep breath as the bugs all shouted in unison, making a distant screeching noise that made Shikamaru cover his pain filled ears.

Everyone stared at the beast that Shino had become in shock as it displayed its awesome powers by swinging it's wings, causing a gust wind that carried bee stingers towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru frantically formed hand seals, "DARK STYLE: STEALING SHADOWS!"

Shadows from all around the arena, including the shadows of each bug, moved towards Shikamaru and formed a semicircle of darkness around him that seemingly absorbed the attack.

As soon as the barrage ended, the shadows returned to their right places and Shikamaru held a hand seal, "REVERSAL!"

From the shadows, Shino's attack burst out back towards his bug form, he simply crossed his mantis talons in front of him to hold off the barrage.

Shikamaru frowned as he watched the display, 'It's not moving as intelligently as before…' he thought for a split second.

He suddenly felt a weight on his left shoulder, he turned to see Shino standing behind him, his lance resting on Shikamaru's shoulder, "I have got you." Shino said before reaching up and adjusting his glasses with his other hand.

Shika nodded and the bug mass exploded into it's lesser beings. Shino then leapt back as Shika did the same, "My turn to launch an attack then?" Shikamaru yelled.

Shino nodded calmly as he landed and knelt low, his lance sticking out to his side.

Shikamaru smirked, 'I can't kill him, looks like I'll just have to not land the killing strikes.' Shikamaru thought as he formed hand seals.

"DARK STYLE: SHADOW DARTS!"

From Shikamaru's shadow, ten or so small darts of darkness shot towards Shino, who used his bugs to create a shell to protect him. Shikamaru formed more seals, "DARK STYLE: SHADOW PUNCH!" he said as he swung a punch.

To Shino's surprise, the shadow made by his own bugs formed a fist and decked him, launching him out of his shield.

Shikamaru formed another set of seals, "DARK STYLE: SHADOW BALL!"

He held his hands in front of him and his body's shadow moved up his body and formed a dark ball in his hands, he pushed it forward and it shot towards the off-guard Shino at mach speeds.

Shino swung around his lance as he held a one handed seal, "ARACHNID ART: SLICING WEB!" Shino yelled.

From the end of his lance came a web net that caught the shadow ball, it would've sliced it through is Shikamaru didn't take quick action, "Katsu!"

**BOOOOM**

The explosion made Shino instinctively raise his arms in a guard.

This made Shikamaru smirk as he moved back to his clan's simplest move, "NINJA ART: SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!"

Using the shade of the explosion, his shadow stretched out and caught Shino. Shikamaru walked forward casually, making Shino approach him in the same manner.

Shikamaru smirked as he reached up to his shoulder and pulled out his oddly placed blade, making Shino move the same but pull out nothing.

Shikamaru lifted his blade as if about to strike at Shino, "I win." The shadow user said with a smirk.

Shikamaru frowned as Shino's mouth moved into the tiniest smirk, "Not necessarily." Shino spoke quietly.

Even through Shino couldn't move, he sent a message to his bugs, which made them burst from the collar of his jacket at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru ducked under the first barrage of bugs and stabbed his blade into Shino's shadow, "SHADOW BIND!" he yelled before using substitution to avoid the bugs.

Shino spoke even though he couldn't move, "Indeed it is my turn to defend, but sometimes a good defence is a strong offense." He said as he let all of his kikaichu fly at Shikamaru.

Shika ran, letting the stream of bugs fly at him across the arena, the shadow user leapt away and span towards the stream of bugs as he held a seal.

"SHADOW PORT JUTSU!" he yelled as he dropped into his shadow.

The bugs flew over the shadow and Shino realised his mistake. Since the bugs flew out in a continuous stream for the attack, the moment Shikamaru's shadow melded with the bug's shadow, he was able to pop up behind Shino while grasping his knife instantly.

He rested his arm across Shino's shoulders, holding his knife to the ninja's neck, "Nice comeback Shino." He said with a smirk, which Shino nodded to.

The two stepped away from each other as all of Shino's bugs came back to him and Shino sheathed his blade, followed by Shino who did the same. They turned to Tsunade and bowed, showing that they were done.

########

Shikaku stared in shock at Shikamaru's abilities, 'And here I thought he might be behind since he wasn't here to learn clan jutsus.' He thought before snapping out of his daze as Tsunade clapped.

"Very good you two! I understand that you obtained the rank of Jonin Shino? And that you were asked to compete in the exams Shikamaru?" she yelled.

The two nodded and Tsunade turned to their fathers, "Please take them home and have them spread these techniques and teaching out to the rest of your clans. I would also like a list of their skills if possible." She said with a smile that the two men nodded at.

Tsunade turned to Fuu, "At some point in the near future, I would like you to learn a little from the Aburame. They communicate with their insects on a level that I believe you could definitely learn." She said.

She then cleared her throat before talking to the whole arena, "Everyone can get back to what they were doing now! I will be calling each of you to my office at some point in the near future!" she said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

######

Naruto landed in front of his and the girls' house, placing Fuu on her feet and making sure that Tenten safely on the upper balcony before he began talking to Fuu, "Do you know where Hinata and Tayuya are today Fuu-chan?" he asked.

Fuu turned from opening the door and blinked in thought, "Umm, I think Tayu-chan is teaching a class on Genjutsu at the academy until four. I'm not sure about Hinata-chan though." She said apologetically.

Naruto brushed it off and placed an arm over her shoulders as they walked into the house together, "I'm sure we'll find her eventually." Naruto said.

"Find who?" Tenten asked as she slid down the hand rail and landed in front of the two.

Fuu looked up, "Naruto-kun wants to know where Hinata-chan is." She said with a smile.

Tenten nodded, "She said she'll be back around two after having lunch with her sister. They are apparently organising Hanabi and Gaara's honeymoon." Tenten said.

Naruto frowned, "So…if someone else received a proposal anytime soon that would kind of take the thunder from Hanabi-chan wouldn't it?" he asked thoughtfully.

Tenten shrugged, while Fuu looked up at Naruto in slight surprise, "I don't think so, they have to wait until Hanabi is legally an adult anyway. So either ninja-sixteen or civilian-eighteen." Tenten said with a shrug.

Fuu looked down as her mind raced, 'Why is he thinking about proposals? I know he and I talked about getting married, but so soon?' she thought with a nervous smile.

Naruto nodded, not realising that Fuu had discovered his plans, "Hmm…okay. Can you two please do me a favour?" he asked with a grin while scratching the back of his head.

The two nodded, "What do you need Naruto-kun?" Fuu asked.

"Well, I haven't really gotten any real training done since we returned from the Tenchi Bridge mission, so I want to go out and train for a while. But I got a booking for us all tonight at seven, so do you think you could all dress up a little and be ready by then? And I mean a little, its nowhere fancy but I don't think ninja attire is necessary." Naruto said with a grin.

Tenten and Fuu looked at each other with a smile before nodding, which made Naruto's grin grow, "Awesome! I'll be back here to get you girls at quarter to seven then!" he said before kissing each girl on the cheek and stepping back.

*FLASH*

#######

*FLASH*

Naruto appeared in his room and reached into his bedside table draw, pulling out four small boxes while making a wood clone.

He turned to the clone and gave it the boxes, "Go to my puppets, see if you can finish the jutsu I've been designing for them. And make sure these are kept safe." Naruto ordered.

The clone nodded, "Hai Boss!"

*FLASH*

Naruto nodded to himself as the clone disappeared. He then turned to his window and opened it before throwing a kunai out towards the right of his window.

He then turned to his closet and pulled out a pair of nice jeans and a button down shirt. He laid them on his bed before cupping his chin in thought, 'Something is missing…'

He glanced at his bedside table and grinned as he grabbed the small piece of material that he placed on top of his shirt that was resting on the bed, 'There we go, bow ties are cool.' He thought with a nod of satisfaction.

He turned and grabbed a normal jacket and lay it next to his picked out outfit before grinning, "And off I go." He said to himself as he felt his kunai land.

*FLASH*

######

*FLASH*

Naruto fell to his knees with a smirk as he glanced around the training field, 'Noone here, time to train my new techniques.' Naruto thought with a smirk as he stood and formed a hand seal.

"WOOD CLONE JUTSU!"

From the ground next to him grew two clones, he walked in front of them and nodded to the one on the left, "You take the Rai-sengan. Then practice the black lightning." He ordered.

The clone nodded before sitting down and focussing his chakra to his hands in a similar matter to Naruto's elemental rasengans, but with his new lightning chakra.

Naruto then glanced to his other clone, "Sync with the Raikage's memories fully. Then see what techniques we can mix with that lightning armour," he said before turning away, he froze before turning back, "After an hour or so, both of you disperse. I have an idea." He said before walking away from them.

His clone flexed, activating the lightning armour before disappearing in a blur.

Naruto paused as he came to the edge of the clearing, he unsheathed his sword and held it vertically in front of him, between his two palms.

He took a deep breath in and out, 'Now, let's see if it'll work.' Naruto thought as he moved his chakra in an ovular shape around Samehada Bocho.

It began to glow a low light and Naruto grinned as his hands slowly began to be pushed apart, 'YES!' he thought in victory.

#######

*Knock Knock*

"Come in please." Tsunade said with a smile as she stamped a sheet.

The door opened and she looked up to see Kurayami Botchatsu take a bow, "Hello Tsunade-sama, what is it you need from me?" she asked before standing.

Tsunade stood and walked over to the window while waving over the eighteen year old, "Kurayami, I was wondering why you wanted to join Konoha?" Tsunade asked.

Kurayami raised a brow, "Gee, live in a boiling hot desert that I've loathed my entire life with people who have a violent dislike for me? Or actually have a chance at a normal life in a place with actual foliage." She said while looking up at Tsunade with a raised brow.

Tsunade blinked, "Why weren't you liked back with your clan?" she asked.

Kurayami sighed, "Because I am somewhat gifted." She said with a shrug.

Tsunade raised a questioning brow, making Kurayami sigh before she continued, "My power with shadows is a bit more…unnatural. Well, at least in comparison to the rest of my clan." She said.

Tsunade waved her to a seat, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Kurayami fell into the chair, stretching against the soft cotton of the cover while she began talking, "I cannot form any of the clan's shadow jutsus. They are just a part of who I am." She explained vaguely.

Tsunade sighed, "Sorry for being forward, but I really need you to tell me what exactly I am dealing with when it comes to you. I can't have anyone put in danger." She said seriously.

Kurayami shrugged, "Alright, long story short. My abilities with shadows have been compared to those of the One-Tail's abilities with sand, like this." She said with a wave of her hands.

Shadows moved around the room and wrapped around the spare chair next to her, she clenched her fist, "DARK BURIAL!"

The shadows compressed on themselves and a large crack was heard before the shadows became 2 dimensional again, leaving mere splinters on the floor.

Tsunade nodded, "I see. That's very impressive!" she said with a kind smile, which shook as she noticed Kurayami's expression.

She bit her lip, "The main reason they hated me, it's because…I'm kind of cursed." She confessed.

Tsunade's brows shot up, "Cursed?"

The girl nodded, "Yep, when I was born my powers tore apart the woman who gave birth to me and the man who had impregnated her committed suicide, cursing my existence with his last breath and leaving me in the destroyed remains of her stomach. It was a few days before the clan elder heard me crying and found me. Everyone blames me for what happened when all I did was be born." She said with a shrug.

Tsunade stared at the girl in shock as she casually talked about her violent birth. 'Oh my Log…wait a sec, how does she know that's what happened if she was just a baby and no one found her for a few days?' she thought as she filtered the story through her head.

"Well….that's certainly an interesting story." Tsunade started before leaning back, "On another note, the Sand village told me that they gave you a short evaluation while you were over there. They think even though your skills are Jonin level, you don't really think or act like a ninja." she said.

Kurayami nodded, "That's cause I don't want to be a ninja." she deadpanned.

Tsunade blinked in shock, "Really?" she asked, completely taken by surprise at the notion of someone so gifted and powerful not wanting to use their powers.

She nodded, "Like I said, I just want a normal life." She said with a sigh.

Tsunade frowned, 'Damn. I wanted her to become a ninja for Konoha…now what?' she thought to herself before thinking of a question to buy her some time.

"So…what would you like to do as a career then?" Tsunade asked.

Kurayami blinked owlishly, "Umm…I don't know, I've never been asked that before." She admitted.

Tsunade folded her hands in thought, 'How can she benefit the village without her fighting for us…' Tsunade thought.

"Hm, maybe this is what Shikamaru meant when he gave me this."

Tsunade looked up to see Kurayami pull an envelope from the shadow of her arm, "What's that?" Tsunade asked.

Kurayami shrugged, "Shikamaru said that when I truly think of my future, that I should give this envelope to the person I'm talking to." She said before looking up at Tsunade and shrugging, "I guess that's you Tsunade-sama." She said as she held out the envelope.

Tsunade opened the envelope in confusion before reading out loud:

_She likes children and she knows more than just the basics. A teacher._

_She likes using her darkness to bring light to people through her art._

_There is another who knows what a curse and a dark clan is like. She does need someone's guidance._

Tsunade looked up and Kurayami and smiled, "Well, a Chunnin instructor is stepping down from his duties for a while starting next month. How would you like to fill in for him for the three months he'll be gone and see how you like teaching at the academy?" Tsunade asked.

Kurayami blinked before reading the note for herself, "Woah, he really is a genius." She muttered before looking up at Tsunade, "Well, sure I guess I can give it a go. But whose this other 'cursed person'?" she asked.

Tsunade frowned in thought, "Cursed and from a dark clan….maybe Kimimaro?" she thought out loud.

Kurayami shrugged, "Well whoever he is, I do need a village guide and escort til I know my way around properly." She said with a smile.

Tsunade chuckled and nodded, "I'll send for him to pick you up from you place with the Naaras tomorrow morning then. He'll take you to the academy and show you around. I think this'll be good for both of you." Tsunade said with a smile.

Kurayami raised a brow questioningly, "Why is that Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

Tsunade shrugged, "Kimimaro wasn't originally from this village either, it might be good for you to see everything with him leading you because he'll understand best how you're feeling." She said.

Kurayami nodded, "Sounds cool…so now what?"

"Now, you go back to the Naara clan house and settle in. Do you know how to get there?" Tsunade asked.

Kurayami shook her head, "Not at all, but I can feel Shikamaru and Temari's shadows. They haven't moved since I left so I reckon they're still in the compound gardens." She said before standing, "Guess I'll see you later Tsunade-sama." She said with a salute.

Tsunade nodded, "So long."

And Kurayami fell into her shadow, which dispersed into other surrounding shadows and disappeared.

Tsunade smiled as she leant back, "Shikamaru sure is amazing…I know who I want as our next head strategist after Shikaku." She muttered to herself before looking down at her desk, seeing there was only a few more sheets for the day.

She sighed as she sat forward and counted the pages, "Twelve more papers and more than half of them are stapled, my lucky break." She joked to herself before grabbing her pen.

Tsunade finished filling out a sheet and slammed her stamp down before she heard a wet slapping sound. She stopped and looked up to see her door open slightly before she heard the sound a few more times.

She stood and looked down to see a small orange toad look up at her, it opened it's mouth to ridiculous proportions and out calmly walked Sasuke and Jiraiya, "And that's why we use toad travel. Absolutely no chance of us being interrupted before we get here." Jiraiya said with a smirk towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha sighed, "And I told you, my board and some anti-grav seals would've gotten us here half an hour ago, we could've just walked here and I could've avoided being covered in toad saliva." Sasuke said as he pulsed his chakra into a seal on the back of his left thigh which evaporated the liquid from his body.

"Ahem."

The two men looked at Tsunade, "Yes Tsu-hime?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade frowned, "If you two were in such a hurry to get here then what was so important?" she asked, slightly irritated that they couldn't have come just twenty minutes later once she had finished her paperwork.

Jiraiya turned serious as Sasuke began talking, "I will be getting Naruto and Sakura. We will be leaving as soon as possible Baa-sama. Please don't worry, we'll be fine." He said before fading away.

Tsunade frowned, "Where is he going? What did you find out Jiraiya-kun?" she asked as she stood.

Jiraiya turned to her fully, "My network has informed me of two things. One, an Akatsuki duo will be entering fire country in less than a week with the corpse of the Five-Tailed Jinchuuriki. And two, Itachi has formally challenged Sasuke." Jiraiya informed her.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "We can't send them by themselves! Itachi is an S-ranked ninja! he killed a clan of killers in a few hours completely unnoticed! He-"

"Doesn't stand a chance against them Tsunade." Jiraiya cut in.

Tsunade stared at him in shock as he continued, "Naruto showed he was stronger than a Hokage, Sasuke only needed fifty percent of his power to beat Kakashi and Sakura decapitated Orochimaru and took down a whole ninja village." He said seriously.

"If anyone can do it, they can."

#######

Chapter End.

**Yo people. Please tell me how you feel about these past two chapters, tried my best to have a quick display of Shikamaru and Shino's powers while giving a glimpse into Naruto's newly acquired skills.**

**Anyways, Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Sasuke's Ambition, The immortal duo

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he ran in the door.

Kin, who had just sat down, shot to her feet, "Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" she asked.

He acknowledged her before activating his Sharingan and looking around the house, "I need to find Naruto and Sakura, we have an urgent mission." He said before cursing as he noticed Sakura's chakra signature wasn't in the house.

Kin frowned in worry, "She said she was going to see Ayame for lunch since Ayame had some sort of gossip. I was invited but I'm far too tired." Kin explained.

Sasuke nodded and went to move out the door before hesitating. He walked over to Kin and pulled her into a kiss.

She melted into the kiss with a smile, but he suddenly stepped away, causing her to blink in confusion as he held her face, staring into her eyes seriously as his Sharingan revolved, "I love you Kin-chan. No matter what happens to me, remember that." He said as he faded from existence, his warm hands being the last thing to leave her.

She blinked in confusion before worry overtook her, 'Sasuke-kun….?'

#######

Sasuke appeared at Uchi-raku ramen and was about to burst in when Sakura stepped out with a smile on her face, "Oh! You're back!" she said before hugging him.

She was shocked when he almost pushed her off of him, "Sakura-chan, I need you to listen to me." He said.

Sakura nodded in confusion while he talked, "Naruto is out training somewhere, I felt his chakra when Ero-sensei and I came back. I need you to find him and meet me at the gate for a battle mission. We're going after Itachi." Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes widened before her expression turned hard, "Hai Sasuke-kun." She said before her earrings and lower legs began glowing rainbow as Sasuke closed his eyes.

He opened them as a breeze moved past him, 'She'll find him in ten seconds, explained in twenty, meet at the gate in another twenty.' He thought as he turned back to his and the girls' house and moved there near instantly with his Mirage shunshin.

He appeared in his room and reached under the bed, pulling out the scrolls on the Mangekyou Sharingan and the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

He stood tall as he held the scrolls to his left thigh, letting them fall into the storage seal he had there.

His eyes flashed open, his Sharingan blazing as he vowed, "Brother. I am coming for you." he said as he felt a chakra pulse and glanced to his left.

*FLASH*

Naruto and Sakura stood slightly behind Sasuke to his left, Naruto's hand on the seal Sasuke had on his right shoulder blade, "Where to aniki?" Naruto asked seriously.

Sasuke smirked darkly, "Land of Earth, we will have to traverse the rest of the way on foot. He is at my father's secret Uchiha hideout." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded, "So the fastest way would be the multi-village train system right? It moves slightly faster than the average ninja's speed and it'll travel continuously throughout the three nights travel." He said.

Sasuke nodded, "Then the next train it is." He said.

*FLASH*

#######

"Jiraiya said it was two men from the Akatsuki known as the 'Immortal Duo.' And one of the two is someone you have a past with." Tsunade said as she held out the scroll.

Asuma took the scroll, "Not me," he said before looking to his right with a serious smile, "Shikamaru."

Tsunade looked over the reunited Team Ten, the second Ino-Shika-Cho unit, "You are to catch up with the two Chunnin in the area, Izumo and Kotetsu, and assist them in catching the Akatsuki. We only really _want _them alive, it is not priority." She said seriously.

Asuma nodded, as did his disciples, "Hai Hokage-sama!" they announced.

"Move out!"

########

"Three to the Hidden Stone Village." Sasuke said to the teller at the Konoha Travel station, one of the only six trains that leaves the village in a wide circle that starts at Konoha, travels up to Iwa then around through Suna then the Land of Waves before coming back to Konoha.

The teller nodded, "Business or personal?" he asked seeing their headbands.

Sasuke was unsure of what the man meant, so Naruto spoke up, "Business, are we able to jump the train when we cross into the land of Earth?" Naruto asked.

The man printed the three tickets and nodded, "Ya can I guess, but you should probably tell someone. And you can only pay for the full trip." He said as he held the tickets out to the three of them, "Well, I guess you get half price anyway since it's for a mission…" he thought out loud with a shrug.

Sasuke took the tickets, "Thanks," and walked up onto the platform. He scowled as he looked around, noticing that there was no train.

He turned to ask Naruto why the train wasn't there when Sakura read from the timetable out loud, "The next one come in ten minutes and is a chakra force train. Apparently they travel faster." She said before turning to Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly did the mental math before sighing and walking over to Naruto and sitting on the bench next to him, "It'll be about eight hours faster than running and we'll be rested up if we go this way. But damn it's infuriating just sitting here." Sasuke growled.

Sakura sat on his lap and hugged him, "It's ok Sasuke, try to think practically. Do you remember or know any other details about his whereabouts? Maybe we should start strategising." She said with a smile.

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself and nodded, he looked up when he heard a metallic noise.

"Huh, the trains early I guess." Naruto said as he stood.

The other two got up with him and a few minutes later, the chakra powered train began moving.

Sasuke looked out the window as Sakura and Naruto talked strategy, 'Soon Itachi. I will avenge our clan.' He thought darkly as he began to drown in the thirst for vengeance.

#######

"Damn that Kakuzu, why does he gotta take so long with this shit?" Hidan of the Akatsuki said angrily from his place lying across the top stair.

He looked back at the outpost before sighing, "Fuck this." He grumbled before getting to his feet and walking down the stairs, out towards the clearing in front of the building.

He stretched, holding his scythe up in the air before he heard some movement, he looked left, not seeing anything. He looked right, then behind him only for the same result, 'Huh, weird.' He thought before turning back towards the outpost.

*SHLINK!*

"AH DAMMIT THAT HURTS!" Hidan yelled in pain and shock.

Izumo and Kotetsu stood on either side of Hidan, holding a sword each that they had stabbed straight through the immortal man's torso.

Kotetsu looked up in shock, "Wha-what the hell? How is he still alive?" he asked.

Hidan yelled out in frustration and used the close quarters to punch them both off of him, "You damn heathens! What the fuck was that about!" Hidan yelled as he pulled the swords from his body one at a time.

He turned to throw one of the swords at Izumo when he suddenly stopped in his movements.

"SHADOW BIND JUTSU!"

"What the fuck?!" Hidan yelled in annoyance as he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Shikamaru standing in the shadow of the building.

He looked forward as Asuma appeared mid swing, "WIND STYLE: ABSOLUTE SLASH!" he yelled as his wind chakra appeared around his blade.

*SCHLING*

*Thump*

Asuma looked down at the back of Hidan's head with a smirk, "Good work! That's one down, now set up the trap for-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS YOU CUNTS?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU CUT OFF MY HEAD?!"

Everyone, including Ino and Choji who had stepped out from hiding, stared in shock as Hidan's head continued to yell and glare at them.

The door slammed open and Shikamaru looked to his right, "Guys!" he yelled.

Everyone turned to take a defensive position, but the man they were looking at just sighed, "Another battle? I have meetings to attend and places to be. I don't have time for this." Kakuzu said as he stepped into the light before raising a brow at Hidan's decapitation, "What did I say about letting your guard down Hidan?" he asked rhetorically.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he saw the profile of Kakuzu, 'It's him! The one who helped us at the ninja market!' Shikamaru thought in shock.

Kakuzu's experience let him feel someone's resolve to catch him falter, so he looked to his left to take advantage of that weakness, only to see Shikamaru. 'Shika?...so he is ok.' he thought with a hidden smirk, 'I can't blow my cover. Jiraiya-san won't pay me if I bail out early….looks like we'll have to drive them off for a moment so that we can leave.' He thought, not wanting to kill Shikamaru.

Kakuzu turned back to look over the crowd, just in time to see Ino finish her hand seals, "MIND DESTRUCTION JUTSU!" she yelled as she pushed her chakra forward.

Kakuzu leapt forward, moving at high speed but ducking only as necessary to dodge the jutsu as he approached Hidan and Asuma.

Asuma swung a punch forward at Kakuzu, who caught the man's wrist with seemingly no trouble before kicking Asuma hard, launching him towards Izumo and Kotetsu.

"ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU HEATHEN! GET ME MY BODY!" Hidan demanded.

Kakuzu sighed as he and Hidan's two body pieces were surrounded, he glanced around before calmly kneeling down and picking up Hidan's head by his hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK KAKUZU!? BRING MY BODY TO ME YOU INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE!" Hidan yelled as Kakuzu took the few necessary steps towards Hidan's body.

With a sigh, he calmly kneeled and used a small tendril that appeared from the inside of his sleeve to sew Hidan's head back onto his body, just at the moment Asuma had realised their plan.

"No! Stop him now!" Asuma yelled as he formed hand seals while Izumo and Kotetsu did the same on either side of him.

Kakuzu suddenly froze as Shikamaru's shadow latched onto him and Hidan, causing Kakuzu to chuckle, "So what if I can't move?" he asked rhetorically as his skin and clothing took on a darker hue.

""FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" Izumo and Kotetsu yelled as they launched their jutsus in front of Asuma on a slight angle.

Asuma's cheeks bulged, "WIND STYLE: VACCUUM WAVE!"

Asuma's wind jutsu sucked in the fire balls and the three techniques exploded towards Kakuzu and Hidan.

**BOOOOM**

Asuma smirked, "They didn't dodge, and they had no time to form any techniques, we got them!" he yelled in victory.

The bearded man waved to his left, "Choji! Capture them!" he ordered.

Choji nodded and his arms expanded, reaching into the smoke.

Everyone relaxed as Choji moved to capture the two Akatsuki members, but Choji gasped, "They're not there!" he yelled.

From the ground in front of Asuma, Hidan burst forth, mid-swing with his scythe and wicked grin on his face.

Asuma barely leant back to avoid the strike, but earned himself a kick to the chest as a reward.

Everyone moved to attack Hidan when Kakuzu burst forth in front of Izumo and threw him into Kotetsu, knocking them both towards Shikamaru, who barely caught them in time.

Asuma stood nervously, with Hidan on one side and Kakuzu on the other, 'Shit! How the hell am I gonna get out of-'

"PARTIAL EXPANSION JUTSU!"

All three ninjas looked to the side to see Choji's huge fist slam into Kakuzu and launch him way out of the clearing, the moment of shock allowed Asuma a chance to attack Hidan.

He leapt back and spat forth his signature fire jutsu, "FIRE STYLE: BURNING ASH!"

Hidan reacted and threw his scythe forward, time seemed to slow down for Asuma as his mind went into calculations.

'By the angle he threw the scythe, it will stab into my stomach. The three blades would almost definitely kill me but Ino's medical jutsu will keep me stable until we can return to the village where I can get some true help. But if my jutsu hits, he'll be burned to a crisp, even if he's immortal his nerves would be fried and he would no longer be able to move.' Asuma's eyes flashed as he made his decision, 'I can't stop my jutsu! This is the chance to rid the world of one of the Akatsuki!' Asuma thought as he risked his life and channelled extra chakra into his lungs before he spewed forth the black ash cloud that moved over the scythe.

The ash surrounded Hidan and the last thing Asuma saw of him was a smirk.

Asuma moved to click his blades and ignite the ash, when Hidan pulled upwards on the unseen metal cable connected to his scythe. The scythe moved from its course and tore upwards through the air, bypassing Asuma's blades and cutting off his right hand from the knuckle upwards, thus making sure the two blades don't clash and make the ignition spark.

Shikamaru looked up with wide eyes as Asuma's plan was ruined and Hidan began to charge Asuma, pulling his scythe back through the air thanks to the hidden metal cable even while he was covered in more of the ash, the shadow user quickly took action, "SHADOW PORT!"

Within a second, Shikamaru had stood from Hidan's shadow and wedged his tanto into the immortal man's lower spine.

"AAHH FUUUUCK!" Hidan yelled in pain as he fell onto his face, his lower body paralysed from the blow.

Shikamaru stepped off of Hidan's back , taking his blade with him, and jumped at Asuma, pulling the man from the area as he threw down an explosive tag.

Hidan smirked as he grasped his scythe, watching the blood on it flow. His smirk dropped as Shikamaru's explosive note landed, "Oh shit." He said before using his upper body strength to push himself a metre or so into the air.

**BOOOOM**

The explosion ignited the ash, destroying the area in a huge burst of flames. Hidan landed on his broken feet next to Kakuzu, who had barely managed to pull the zombie to safety with his elongated arm.

Within a few seconds, Kakuzu's tendrils had entered Hidan's body and fixed his spine rather forcefully, causing Hidan to twitch in pain with each movement.

Izumo, Kotetsu, Choji and the newly reawakened Ino stood guard in front of Asuma and Shikamaru.

Hidan turned to Kakuzu, "So…plan?" the grey haired man asked.

Kakuzu raised a brow, "You have Asuma Sarutobi's blood."

Hidan looked down at his scythe and grinned.

"So…plan?" Choji asked Shikamaru, trying not to freak out at his sensei losing most of one of his hands.

Shikamaru raised a brow, "Ino, you're a medic. Choji, take backup. Izumo, Kotetsu, with me for the attack." Shikamaru said as he stood to his feet.

A moment later found Shikamaru frowning as he watched the immortal duo.

Kotetsu raised a brow as well, "What the hell happened to that guy?" he asked.

Hidan had just finished drawing something in the dirt with his feet, he grinned as he licked the blood from his scythe and his skin changed to hold the image of a skeleton.

Shikamaru formed hand seals, "DARK STYLE: SHADOW BALL!" he yelled as from his hands shot a ball of shadow energy.

Kakuzu stepped forwards and held his arm forward, "FIRE STYLE: INTELLIGENT HARD WORK!" he yelled.

From Kakuzu's sleeve shot forth the flaming jutsu, it collided with the shadow ball and caused an explosion.

Behind Kakuzu, Hidan had pulled out a small retractable spear, which he held in front of his chest while laughing maniacally, "CURSE TECHNIQUE: DEATH CONTROLLING POSSESSED BLOOD!"

"GAH!" Asuma let out as he coughed up blood.

Everyone except Kakuzu looked at Asuma in shock as he coughed up more blood. He fell to his knees and held his chest in pain while Hidan's psychotic laughter echoed around the clearing, spear still stabbed right through his left lung.

"ASUMA!" Shikamaru yelled as he ran back to defend his sensei.

Kotetsu yelled out as his partner spat a fire jutsu at the immortal duo, intent on holding them off, "Shikamaru! We must retreat so that Ino can focus all of her efforts on healing him! We have to go now!" Kotetsu shouted as Izumo's jutsu supposedly caught the duo in flames, though that was hardly believable since Hidan's laughter still echoed.

Shikamaru sat shaking as he watched Asuma suddenly be covered in burns and cough up more blood, until Ino slapped him, "Shika!" she yelled.

He snapped out of his daze and held out his arms, allowing everyone to grab a hold of him as he held Asuma's shoulder, "SHADOW WARP: DISTANCE!" Shikamaru yelled as the six Konoha ninjas disappeared.

Hidan stopped his laughing as Kakuzu looked up, "Leader-sama?" Kakuzu asked before the two were called away to seal off the Four-Tails…

#### _Two Days later _####

"Have you been up all night Aniki?" Naruto asked before yawning as the sun rose through their window.

Sakura slept against Sasuke's side, using his body to block the light. Sasuke turned to Naruto with his tired Sharingan eyes.

"Yes."

Naruto frowned, "Don't go all 'I-Won't-Speak-More-Than-One-Word' on me. Tell me what's on your mind." Naruto said.

Sasuke frowned slightly and looked down at his lap, "Sorry…it's just that…this is it." Sasuke said before swallowing with intense emotion.

Naruto nodded, "This is what you wanted right? That's good, imagine what you get to do after this Sasuke." He said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes, 'My clan can really begin to start anew…but what if I lose?' he thought.

"No way we'll lose."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, seeing the guy's eyes become slitted, "I won't let you lose Aniki, no matter what he does I will heal you right back to full strength and toss you back in there with another of your weapons." He said seriously.

Sasuke smirked, "Y'know, I hope you'll do more than just heal me and throw me away." He said, letting the serious atmosphere dissipate a little.

Naruto smiled, "What you want me and Sakura-chan to actually fight with you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes. If I need it." Sasuke said.

Naruto blinked in shock, "Huh? For real?" he asked.

Sasuke looked out the window again, "I want to show Itachi that no matter how strong a single person is," he said before turning back to Naruto with a grin, "A family is always stronger when together." He said.

The two boys looked down at Sakura, who was giggling quietly.

Naruto poked her forehead, "What's so funny Sakura-nee?"

She looked up at Naruto before turning to Sasuke and grinning, "That was so damn corny, I swear it's like you're a soap opera actress sometimes." She said before laughing openly.

Naruto laughed along with her while Sasuke smirked with a chuckle, suddenly, the booth's inner speakerphone came on.

"Room Seven, this is your notice. We will be entering the Land Earth in two hours, we have organised for you to use the emergency exit on the staff carriage at that time. Please reply." The Conductor's voice said through the cone shaped speakerphone.

Sasuke hit the green button next to the phone as he and Sakura stood, "Thank you very much. We will be there." Sasuke said into the telecom like system of sound funnels.

"Confirmed. We wish you luck on you mission Uchiha-san, be safe all of you." the voice said once again before it was gone.

Naruto stood and did a few stretches before reaching behind his back and readjusting Samehada Bocho's sheathe, "So, which strategy have we decided on?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked to Sasuke who smirked as his Sharingan activated, "Naruto, you will double check that Itachi is actually there. Then I will go in first by myself. If I need it, you will be my supporters. That means defence attacks and distractions only. I must be the one to finish him." Sasuke said with a nod.

Sakura smiled, "Guess it's time to do this then." She said before opening their door.

Sasuke and Naruto followed out behind her before the three of them walked to the next carriage for some quick breakfast before they had to head off to fulfil Sasuke's ambition.

#######

"I am going Dad."

Shikaku merely looked up from his breakfast and nodded, "One moment Shikamaru." He said as he stood.

He walked around the table and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "As you know, the Naara clan hold the mind in high regard and as such we follow our thoughts and plans down to the last point." He said seriously.

Shikamaru nodded and glanced over his shoulder, "Don't worry, I won't lose my cool. I have many plans at my disposal." Shikamaru said dangerously as he went to step away.

Shikaku's grip tightened, forcing Shikamaru to hold still, "That is why I am worried son."

Shikamaru turned in confusion towards his father and caught his punch, "What the hell Dad?" he asked in shock as the man pulled back his fist.

Shikaku smirked, "Did you ever calculate that I would attack you?" he asked, only to receive a confused look in return, "Then how did you catch my punch?" he asked.

Shikamaru frowned, "I just acted, instinct." He said in confusion before his eyes lit up in realisation as Shikaku's words sunk in.

Shikaku once again placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "Lead with your mind, but trust in your gut as well. If an instinct is telling you one thing, trust it, especially if your life depends on it." Shikaku said seriously before taking his hand away.

Shikamaru nodded, absorbing the odd piece of information into his mind as he walked out the front of his house and turned right, meeting up with Ino and Choji before continuing to the gate.

Shikamaru glanced to his left, "Ino?" he asked.

"From the information I gathered, they are on their way here. They are searching for Naruto so logically this is the first place they would go." She said seriously.

Shikamaru nodded, "Where they coming from?"

"And why does that matter to you three hm?"

The three stopped in their walk and looked up at Tsunade, "I cannot and will not allow three mere Chunnin to go out after Akatsuki without a leader. Especially since you are all blinded by rage over your sensei's death." She said seriously, making all three ninjas twitch as she said 'death'.

Choji's teeth ground together, "Then what are we supposed to do?!" he yelled in anger.

Tsunade frowned, "Go home, go train. Whatever you need to do to keep yourselves busy. I have chosen Kakashi to select an elite team and go after the supposed immortal duo. He will succeed." She said seriously.

"Ohayo Hokage-sama." Kakashi said with a wave as he, Sai and Pikkon approached the group.

Team ten turned to Kakashi but Tsunade spoke first, "Get going Kakashi, you still need to complete your team correct?" she asked.

Kakashi eye smiled and walked up to team ten, "I have all six of them right here. I am sure we'll be more than enough to safely handle them." he said while placing a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

Tsunade frowned as team ten grinned in victory, "Are you sure Kakashi?" she asked.

Kakashi eye smiled again, "You told me to look for those who would have the highest chance of taking down these two zombies. And these three have the best reason to put their all into it so of course I was going to pick them." he said, giving her a solid unarguable reason behind his choice.

Tsunade sighed, but relented, "Fine. Be safe all of you." she said seriously.

Kakashi nodded before disappearing in a shunshin, followed by his team who followed in the same way.

Tsunade turned to look towards the gate, where she caught a glimpse of them rushing off to the forest of dead trees, 'Please…be careful.' She thought before walking back to her office.

#######

The two Akatsuki members walked into a clearing in the forest of dead trees as Hidan continued yelling, "This Akatsuki shit goes completely against my religion, Jashin-sama would be furious except that I am one of Jashin-sama's best followers!"

Kakuzu merely kept walking, as he had been for the past two hours, 'I think this is the first time I have ever agreed with him. I am growing tired of being one of the Akatsuki.' Kakuzu thought before something to his left caught his eye.

He quickly leapt high into the air as a large amount of kunai stabbed into the area around where he last stood, the explosive tags on them exploded, burning Hidan severely and causing him great pain which he didn't hesitate to complain about.

"WHAT THE FUCK KAKUZU?! WHERE WAS THE WARNING?! WHICH HEATHENS ATTACKED ME HUUUUH?!" the silver haired man screamed as he rolled around on the floor to put out the flames on his cloak.

Kakuzu formed a hand seal, "FIRE STYLE: INTELLIGENT HARD WORK!"

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" Kakashi yelled as he threw forth his jutsu.

The two techniques collided, creating a steam cloud that dispersed to show Kakashi, Pikkon, Sai and Ino facing down Hidan and Kakuzu.

Hidan stood to his feet as his cloak stopped burning, leaving the right side of his torso bare, "Who the fuck are you?!" he screamed in rage.

The four ninjas just took battle positions, but Kakuzu's keen eye for a bounty flashed in recognition and he answered Hidan's question, "Kakashi the Copy Ninja and Pikkon the Elemental Swordsman." He said with a smile that even crinkled his mask.

Hidan grinned, "So! A strong sacrifice for Jashin-sama!" he yelled before recklessly charging the group head on.

Kakashi stepped forward, pulling out his chakra sabre and clashing with Hidan's scythe, the two stood in a struggle for power as Kakashi yelled out orders.

"Sai! Do it now! Ino, Pikkon, hold off the Heart Stealer!" Kakashi yelled before he channelled his white chakra into his blade.

Hidan stumbled as the small tanto cleanly cut through his scythe, leaving him with only two blades, but he didn't have time to complain as Kakashi used a substitution jutsu to switch with an ink clone of Sai that grabbed Hidan tightly.

"Get the fuck off you damn heathen!" Hidan screamed as he used his one free arm to swing his scythe around to stab through the clone and into his own chest.

The clone leapt into the air the moment before it was stabbed, causing it to drop into papers in front of the midair Hidan. Who grinned before realising the papers left over were in fact paper bombs.

Sai held the tora hand seal, "KATSU!"

**BOOOOM**

The explosion launched the screaming in pain Hidan off to the left of the group.

"PARTIAL EXPANSION JUTSU!"

*CRACK*

Kakuzu raised a brow in curiosity as a huge arm reached up from behind a nearby tree trunk and slammed Hidan down to the ground painfully, cracking a rock with his back that luckily still had his scythe sticking through it, thus taking the hit of impact for him.

Kakuzu frowned as he saw the four paper lions charging him, with an opponent on each one, 'Well, this will be interesting to say the least.' Kakuzu thought as he turned his focus away from Hidan.

"EARTH STYLE: MUD SHOT!" Pikkon yelled as he leant sideways on his lion and stabbed the ground with his main blade.

Kakuzu flexed and a slightly grey sheen grew over him, letting the attack hit him harmlessly while Ino launched her jutsu.

"WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" she yelled, creating a solid wall of wind that blew towards Kakuzu as they cleared the final portion of the distance.

Kakuzu's skin returned to normal as he waved one arm while forming four seals with the other, "WIND STYLE: WIND SLASH!" he yelled, creating a long blade of wind that cut a horizontal slit in Ino's area technique.

Kakuzu easily dove through the small gap his slash made, letting Ino's jutsu rip his cloak off completely while his jutsu cut through the four lions of ink, forcing the ninjas to leap off as he rolled to his feet and held his arms wide.

"COMBINATION: MASK BLAST FLAMES!" he yelled as two masks appeared on his palms.

Kakashi leapt forward as his hands crackled, attacking the flame ball head on as he thrust his hands forward together holding a purple rasengan, "RAI-SENGAN!" he yelled.

To Kakuzu's shock, Kakashi's attack dispersed the flame ball before releasing a bolt of lightning towards Kakuzu.

The attack hit him directly in the shoulder, cutting off his arm in one move. But his charge didn't falter as he kicked the charging Sai away and threw his remaining arm upwards as it turned grey again to block Pikkon's attack.

Pikkon went to slash with his other blade when Ino tackled him out of the way of a fireball that spewed forth from Kakuzu's disembodied arm.

Kakuzu leapt back as his arm reattached with him momentarily, before he leant forward, "I don't really want to kill any of you, but I guess you don't really leave me any choice." He said before tendrils burst forth from his back and formed four masked beings behind him.

Kakashi frowned as he regrouped with Pikkon, Ino and Sai, "I was definitely not expecting this." He said quietly.

#########

*CRACK*

"FOR FUCKS SAKE STOP IT!" Hidan yelled as he pulled himself to his feet, seemingly unharmed as his skull somehow moved back into place.

"NINJA ART: SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!"

From behind Hidan, Shikamaru stepped out of the shadows as his own shadow connected with Hidan's.

The silver haired immortal glared over his shoulder, "You're that fucker who made me lose my head a few days ago! I'll kill you!" Hidan yelled as his body shook, trying to make it move according to his will.

Shikamaru smirked darkly as Choji landed next to him, "You got him Shika?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru nodded, "Go help the others. I've got this one." Shikamaru said before turning and walking away, forcing Hidan to follow after him as they moved towards the living forest merely five hundred or so metres away.

Hidan scowled, "What exactly is your damn plan then huh? Got some people who are gonna take turns killing me? Cause that won't stop me from performing Jashin-sama's will!" Hidan said.

Shikamaru nodded, "Don't worry. I'm just taking us to a place where we will have some privacy." He said, not even glancing back towards Hidan.

Hidan raised a brow, "Privacy?" he asked.

This time, Shikamaru did glance over his shoulder, "You killed my Sensei. I will have my revenge." He said before turning to face away once more.

Hidan grinned and began laughing, "HAHAHA! Fantastic! Jashin-sama! Watch me show this heathen the beauty of suffering!" Hidan screamed in laughter as he and Shikamaru disappeared amongst the trees.

########

*CLANG*

"Goodluck you three!" one of the train workers yelled from the hatch on the train's roof.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stood on the roof using their chakra as they were buffeted by the strong winds. Sasuke nodded to the worker who grinned before re-entering and closing the hatch behind him.

"Woah! I didn't realising we were moving so fast!" Sakura yelled with a smile as she welcomed the 150 kilometre per hour winds.

Sasuke nodded before activating his Sharingan as Naruto yelled out, "Where to Aniki?!"

Sasuke pointed off to the train's left, prompting his teammates to turn in that direction. Sakura activated her Scouter Sight, "I can see a couple of threat levels over that way, but nothing too major. Are you sure Sasuke-kun?!" she yelled.

Sasuke frowned, "As I recall, we are approximately three hours from the hideout. We should be able to see it from here!" Sasuke yelled in return.

Naruto closed his right eye and channelled his chakra to his sight enhancement seal which surrounded his left, which Sasuke had multiplied immensely over the years.

"Aniki! Is it a building in the side of a small mountain?! Pretty much entirely grey?!" Naruto yelled out.

Sasuke turned to him and nodded, prompting Naruto to smirk and turn to Sakura, "My eleven o'clock. Bout the distance of most of the Konoha forest away!" he yelled.

Sakura's glasses began to glow slightly pink, leaving a line through the air following her movements, "I can see a large threat level there! It must be him!" she yelled.

Sasuke nodded, "We take our high speed reverse arrowhead formation! Naruto in lead while Sakura ensures we have no interruptions!" he yelled as he leapt high into the air while disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Sakura leapt forward as well while her legs began to glow rainbow.

Naruto merely jumped much farther than the two, his simple manoeuvre seeming extremely understated in comparison to the massive output of strength needed to make the huge leap.

Within moments, Sakura was sprinting across the ground in a blurr while scanning their path to ensure that they ran across no one, while Naruto flew a small distance behind her, pulling along Sasuke by his chain while he was hovering on his board.

Within seconds, the three blurred towards the hideout at speeds almost no one could catch them at.

#######

"COMBINATION: MASK BLAST FLAMES!" Kakuzu yelled as his two masks shot their elemental blasts towards the group of four ninjas.

They dodged to the sides, just as Kakuzu wanted, "Go!" he yelled, sending his Masks after each ninja.

His wind mask shot blasts at Ino continuously, pushing her further away from the group as she was forced to focus on dodging.

The fire mask focussed on Sai, burning through all of his paper attacks with seemingly no effort at all.

His water mask moved at Pikkon at high speeds, creating small sharp bursts of water that forced Pikkon to use his own blades to destroy the attacks or else be cut.

Kakashi was using his Sharingan to get a read on the lightning bolts raining down at him from above, doing his best not to be hit by them.

Kakuzu sighed as he calmly pulled out a normal kunai, "I will deliver swift deaths to them. After all, my employer has told me to do whatever is needed to keep my cover…I guess he didn't take this possibility into account." Kakuzu muttered as he calmly approached Kakashi.

#######

"This is it." Shikamaru said as he walked into a small clearing.

Hidan smirked, "So, your final battle aye? Don't worry, I'll make sure your soul is given directly to a higher power!" Hidan said with a chuckle.

Shikamaru smirked, "You mean this 'Jashin' don't you? I've read about that thing…bloody stupid if you ask me." Shikamaru said as he retracted his shadow.

Hidan's eyes burned with rage as he lifted his now two bladed scythe and swung at Shikamaru, "DIE FUCKER!" he yelled.

Shikamaru became serious as Hidan swung the two bladed scythe, 'Time to see if my training was truly worth it.' Shikamaru thought as he moulded his chakra to take the form of the Dark element.

Shikamaru lifted his arm up, his shadow curling into a physical line that Hidan's scythe clashed against. Shikamaru then dropped and performed a sweep kick that Hidan leapt over, directly into a wall of darkness that sprouted from Shikamaru's back.

Shika flung out his arms, expanding the darkness and throwing Hidan away before he placed his hands together, "DARK STYLE: PURSUIT!" he yelled as he punched into his own shadow.

Shikamaru's fist came out of Hidan's shadow and grabbed the handle of the immortal man's Scythe and brought his momentum to a sudden stop, dislocating Hidan's shoulder with a shout of pain as shadows gathered on Shikamaru's opposite hand.

"SHADOW PUNCH!"

*BAM*

Hidan was slammed into a tree, shouting a shock and pain at Shikamaru's attack.

'What the fuck? How is this kid doing this?' Hidan thought as he forced his arm back into place and looked up at Shikamaru. Hidan raised a brow as he watched the Chunnin take sharp, haggard breaths with his eyes closed.

Hidan stood to his feet, "Do you see now? Whatever you do is useless! I won't die from any damage you deal to me!" Hidan yelled with a grin of insanity.

"That's what I'm counting on."

Hidan stopped his laughter and raised a brow, "Counting on? What the fuck are ya talking about?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes, showing the tears that poured down his face and the rage burning deeply within him, "You killed my sensei. You caused our whole team and his whole family so much pain!" he yelled as he took a grip of his shadow and pulled it off of him.

"I will have to return the favour." Shikamaru said before lashing out with his shadow at Hidan.

Hidan rose his scythe and blocked the hit, finding it surprisingly weak, 'That's all the rage he can muster? How patheti-'

*SHLICK*

Hidan gasped as a spear of shadow tore cleanly through his stomach, making him realise the danger as he began to focus all his efforts on dodging and blocking the shadow weapons that were appearing around him.

Shikamaru kneeled with his hands buried in darkness, which reached out to the shadow of every one of the surrounding trees. The shadow of each branch became solid and morphed into many weapons that Shikamaru used his chakra to launch and slash at the immortal man.

"Know our pain! More than anything you've witnessed! Feel it ALL!" Shikamaru yelled as he focussed his shadow into forming barbed wire which wrapped around Hidan's heels.

Hidan fell onto his back, grunting in pain that he could easily relish in, 'He thinks his pain amounts to so much?! Ha! I've died infinitely in my life! No pain actually harms me!' Hidan thought with a smile as he was stabbed through the palms, pinning him to the ground.

Shikamaru clenched his fist and watched as the barbed wire slowly dug into Hidan's Achilles tendon and wedged under his toe nails, 'Ino's pain.' Shikamaru thought as he began pulling his arms apart.

Hidan began to actually breathe heavily while he tried to block out the pain of his toenails being forcefully cracked and torn from his toes, "This is nothing!" Hidan yelled out loud as he ripped his hands free from the ground in a bloody display and pulled out his retractable spear from inside what remained of his cloak.

He went to throw his spear at Shikamaru but hesitated as the barbed wire of shadows wrapped above and below his knee cap.

'Choji's pain.' Shikamaru thought as he grunted in exertion.

The shadows stabbed into Hidan's tendons and muscles and slowly ripped them open, causing Hidan to shout in pain as his bone was scratched and shown to the open air in a way he had never felt before.

Hidan felt tears in his eyes for the first time in years as he tried to focus his aim. He threw his mini spear forward at Shikamaru, causing him to drop his technique and dodge.

Hidan quickly went to move and instinctively tried to flex his muscles in his legs to get to his feet, causing him to scream in pain as the flaps of cut off flesh rubbed against his nerves and the ground.

Hidan bit back the scream and reached for his scythe, "Kakuzu will fix me up afterwards. Jashin-sama will keep me alive. I will not give in!" Hidan screamed to himself as Shikamaru snuck up to him.

Shikamaru's rage was obvious as he channelled his chakra, 'My pain!'

"DARK STYLE: CRUNCH!" Shikamaru yelled as his shadow rose off of his body and surrounded his head.

Hidan turned around to come face-to-face with the head of a large animal made of darkness that bit into his calf and knee, ripping the remaining flesh from and scarring the bone in a horrific display that caused Hidan to give a blood curdling scream.

Hidan naturally lashed out with his scythe, slashing into the shadow that was covering Shikamaru's head and knocking the shadow ninja back into a tree.

Hidan stopped his yelling an writhing as he looked at his blade in success, seeing blood on it. He looked over at Shikamaru, who was holding the side of his head in pain that was covered in blood.

Hidan rolled onto his front and used the handle of his scythe to draw a circle with a triangle in it before he felt Shikamaru stomp his bare bone, cracking it cleanly in half.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Hidan yelled in pain before glaring over his shoulder at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru leapt up into the air and began forming hand seals, letting Hidan quickly pull himself into the pattern and roll onto his back.

Hidan smirked as Shikamaru finished his seals.

"DARK STYLE: NIGHT SLASH!"

Hidan had raised the scythe to his mouth and was mere millimetres from licking the blood from the blade before Shikamaru's small blades of darkness cut off his tongue and cut up his entire torso with little paper cuts.

Hidan cursed as he rolled to the side and spat out his mouthful of blood, but unfortunately for him, he had already ingested some of it.

Shikamaru smirked as he fell towards Hidan, watching the man's body take the appearance of his Curse Jutsu, "KURENAI'S PAIN!" Shikamaru yelled as he fell at Hidan.

**_Flashback_**

_*Knock Knock*_

_A few moments later, a very pregnant Kurenai opened the door, "Oh! Hello Shikamaru, how have you been?" she asked with a kind smile._

_Shikamaru didn't know what to say, his expression shattered and he fell to his knees as tears poured from his eyes._

_In a second, Kurenai was in front of him, holding him softly as he cried, "Shikamaru! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Kurenai asked._

_Shikamaru lifted his head and made eye contact, "Asuma-sensei…he…" Shikamaru barely managed to say before trying not to cry again._

_He saw the realisation hit her, he saw the light in her eyes die, he watched as she clenched at her chest as if her heart was in pain. Kurenai closed her eyes as a single tear fell._

_"I-It's my fault! I'm so sorry! I-i.." Shikamaru ranted while the tears poured._

_Kurenai just leant forward and hugged Shikamaru, "It's okay." She said softly before kissing his forehead and standing up._

_Shikamaru looked up in shock as Kurenai walked back into her house calmly, he was frozen in shock at her simple acceptance of her husband's death._

_He stood to his own shaky feet and left the property, tears pouring all the way._

_"ASUMAAAAAA!"_

_Shikamaru felt his sobs build as Kurenai's pain filled scream echoed throughout the whole street._

_Shikamaru wiped some tears from his eyes and looked up with determination, 'I will not let him die in vain. Don't worry Kurenai, your husband died a hero. And I will make sure that's known to everyone.' Shikamaru thought before leaping towards his clan house._

**_Flashback end_**

Hidan turned up at Shikamaru in shock as he felt his body come under his own Jashinist technique, 'No!' he thought as Shikamaru pulled something out from his pocket.

*SLASH*

Blood flew into Shikamaru's face as he plunged one of Asuma's blades into Hidan's heart, all while remembering the woman's pain filled eyes as she clenched at her heart.

Shikamaru moved back from Hidan's body and went to continue fighting, only to realise that Hidan was no longer moving.

Shikamaru watched as the black and white skeleton colouring on Hidan's skin became inverted and then disappeared as Hidan let out one last breath.

Shikamaru stood beside Hidan's corpse and knelt, sealing the corpse and the scythe away before he stood and turned back towards Kakuzu's fight, the fire in his eyes done burning as he let the last of his tears fall.

#######

**BOOOM**

Pikkon stood with a smirk before falling to his knee, "One down!" he announced tiredly before yanking his blade free from the heart of the water mask.

He span and lifted his swords into his now signature move as he faced the nearly worn down Kakashi and his two opponents, the lightning mask and Kakuzu himself.

Kakashi stood panting, his right arm dripping with blood as he held a stare off with Kakuzu, whose wind mask stood behind him building up chakra, 'Dammit! I may be good, but an S-ranked nin like him is too much for me when he fights with that mask!' Kakashi thought as he analysed everything in the area with his Sharingan.

He grinned as he saw Pikkon's low stance behind Kakuzu, 'Yes!' Kakashi thought as he formed hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground.

Kakuzu frowned as he recognised Kakashi's technique, 'But I am not attacking him, so that means-'

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH SHORE RETURN!" Kakashi yelled as a slab of earth flipped up to protect him.

"SWORD ART: ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHT POUND CANNON!"

His instincts told him to kick it into high gear, so Kakuzu dove to his left as fast as he could and still felt the pressure of the fast attack pass by his body.

Kakuzu rolled to his feet and grunted as he felt another heart die, 'This swordsman is much more than I anticipated.' Kakuzu thought with a frown.

The lightning mask fell to the ground in pieces as Pikkon landed next to Kakashi, "Are you okay Kakashi-sempai?" Pikkon asked glancing at Kakashi's bloody arm.

Kakashi nodded, "He snuck up on me with a kunai, I almost didn't notice. He could've killed me straight away." Kakashi thought out loud.

Pikkon frowned, "You mean he hesitated?" Pikkon asked.

Realisation struck Kakashi, 'He did hesitate, but why?' Kakashi thought.

"AAAAAHHH!"

The three men looked over towards the wind mask, which was pulling away from Choji, whose back was just sliced up by a group of wind blades as he protected Ino.

Choji spun around and using his enlarged fist, backhanded the wind mask straight at Kakuzu.

Choji fell forward into Ino's grasp and she began healing him as the bulk of tendrils slammed into Kakuzu and knocked him back.

Kakuzu flipped onto his feet and let his mask get assimilated back into his body before standing tall, "COME!" he yelled.

His fire mask pulled away from Sai after spitting one last fireball at the ninja, who used a substitution to dodge. It assimilated back alongside the wind mask and Kakuzu began shaking.

Sai, Kakashi and Pikkon leapt over to Choji and Ino, who was done being healed.

"Pikkon and I are the most skilled out of all of us, so we'll take Ninjutsu defences and attacks. Sai, barrage him with as many paper animals as you can and we'll hope to take him off guard. Choji, we need you on physical attack and defence." Kakashi ordered.

Everyone nodded except Ino, "What about me?" she asked.

Kakashi turned to her, "Isn't it obvious? We're giving you the opportunity to get inside his head." Kakashi said.

"MASK BLAST FLAMES!"

The group turned back to Kakuzu as Kakashi formed hand seals and Pikkon swung his swords.

"WIND STYLE: VACCUM SLASH!"

"WATER STYLE: TEARING TOORENT!"

**KSSHHHH**

The resulting explosion of steam separated forced everyone to move from the battlefield or risk being steam boiled. As the field cleared, the Konoha ninjas were shocked to see the transformed Kakuzu with a huge amount of tendrils growing from his body in multiple directions while his masks were visible on top of either of his shoulders.

Everyone stood in combat positions as Sai spoke the obvious, "We may be in trouble." He said with a weird smile.

Kakuzu spun and launched a large group of tendril spikes towards the Konoha ninjas.

Pikkon stepped forward and slashed with his three blades, 'ELEMENTAL SWORDS: TRI ATTACK!' he thought as from his blades shot a burst of water, lightning and fire.

The attack didn't move far, but it managed to destroy or render useless most of the spikes, the others were deflected by Kakashi and his chakra sabre before turning to his team, "Now Sai!"

Kakuzu was about to launch another attack when he was forced to fight off a barrage of paper birds made with explosive tags. After a few moments of defending, he just launched a large burst of wind which drove off the birds and forced them to explode in midair.

Kakashi smirked under his mask as he picked up Kakuzu covering his eyes from the explosion, "Go Choji!"

Using the smoke cloud as cover, Choji leapt into it as he held a hand seal, "SPIKED HUMAN BOULDER JUTSU!" he yelled as he became a large ball of spiky destruction.

Kakuzu was caught off guard by the straight on approach, but he reacted quickly.

"FIRE STYLE: MULTI-BURST FLAMES!" Kakuzu yelled as he launched a cluster of six flame bullets at Choji to stop him.

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"

Kakashi's water dragon rose up and swallowed Choji, giving him cover from the fire balls which evaporated it's face, before it's body caught up and pushed the spiky ball at higher speeds towards Kakuzu.

The usually logical and practical man began to panic as he used his threads to push him further backwards in hopes of avoiding Choji, Kakashi was unsure of what to do, but luckily the other Jonin had an idea.

Pikkon yelled, "Sai! The trap! EARTH STYLE: DEVASTATION!"

Pikkon's jutsu tore the two trees Kakuzu was using as support and many of his thicker tendrils, causing Kakuzu to lose control of where he was going and fall to the ground.

Sai pulsed his chakra and brought to life the paper snakes he had hidden under ground when they first arrived at the battlefield, "NINJA ART: PAPER PYTHON PRISON!"

The snakes came up over Kakuzu's limbs and bit their own tails, tying down Kakuzu as Choji bore down on him.

"VAROOOOM!" Choji yelled as he slammed into Kakuzu, digging him into the ground continuously for almost a solid minute.

Choji's chakra diminished and he pushed off of Kakuzu, only to be hit in the face by the man's grey tinged hand.

Choji landed with a grunt on Sai's bird as Kakuzu got to his feet, "S-Sai? That didn't work! He seems fine!" Choji yelled in disbelief as Sai dropped him off with the rest of the team.

"Not exactly Choji," Kakashi said as he pointed, "I think we've got him."

Choji looked over to see a heavily panting Kakuzu kneeling as his fire heart shattered on the ground from Choji's onslaught. And Choji's eyes widened further as he finally noticed that Ino was also up in the air on Sai's bird, the two of them now nose diving towards Kakuzu.

Kakuzu quickly looked upwards, "WIND STYLE: VACUUM SPHERE!" Kakuzu yelled as he launched the technique at Sai's bird.

Ino dove head first at the attack, making everyone gasp as Sai pulled away.

She clapped her hands in front of her just before the attack hit, "WIND STYLE: MOTION SICKNESS!"

He chakra clap made a small vacuum of wind right at her fingertips, thus causing a gap in Kakuzu's jutsu that she dove through harmlessly before she flipped around.

Kakuzu had assumed his jutsu would gain him a few seconds to prepare, so he was caught completely off guard when Ino's feet slammed into his stomach, knocking him onto his back once more as she fell ontop of him.

She placed a hand on kakuzu's forehead as she used one of her newer techniques, "NINJA ART: SHOUTING SECRETS!" she yelled as her chakra entered his mind.

Kakuzu's eyes widened as he felt what was happening, Ino was delving deep into his mind and broadcasting his deepest thoughts and fears to everyone in the battlefield.

Ino's technique is used to find the person's weak spot and exploit it, but to her and everyone else's shock, they found things much more interesting.

After a minute of everyone hearing Kakuzu's thoughts, Ino leapt back and was caught by Sai, who carried her back to the group on his bird.

Kakuzu rolled to his feet, scowling as he took his final mask back into his body. He glared across the clearing as Kakashi walked forward.

"So, Jiraiya-sama's informant and the mysterious man that tracked all of Shikamaru's actions over the past three years…I think your cover is blown." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

######

"He's in the throne room." Naruto said as he landed next to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke nodded and stood, "Please, stay outside. Sakura can watch my vitals with her Scouter Sight and signal you to do something about it if something goes wrong, okay Naruto?" Sasuke said before swallowing deeply.

Naruto nodded and passed one of his kunai to Sasuke, "If you need me." Was all Naruto said.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and turned him to her, they shared a long kiss before she hugged him, "Remember, you said you'll give us the signal for when we can help okay?" she reminded him.

Sasuke nodded, "I know. Do you still have the scrolls?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "I have them. By the end of this everything will be in place for you." she said with a soft smile.

Sasuke returned the smile, "For us." he corrected before kissing her one more time.

Naruto grasped both of their shoulders, as his Wood Style: Sage Mode fell, "He's awake now." Naruto said with a frown.

Sasuke nodded, "Good. I want him to feel my punishment before I'm done." Sasuke said as he glanced at Naruto once more, "Do you feel a storm brewing?" he asked before taking a few steps towards the door.

He glanced over his shoulder to see a worried Sakura and a cheery Naruto giving him a thumbs up as the blonde flew up into the air, Sasuke smirked his classic smirk, "I'll be back soon." He said before he faded into his Mirage Shunshin.

#######

Chapter end.

**YEW!**

**It took me up until this very moment to finish this chapter, I'm seriously having a writer's block but I'll keep trying to do my best, though honestly it's getting harder. Give me motivation if you want more to come!**

**Also, please vote on the Poll on my profile. :D love you all! Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kakuzu and Itachi.

"Well this is fuckin shit." Kakuzu said with a sigh.

Kakashi got into a battle stance, "Everyone be on guard!" Kakashi ordered to the confused group.

"Why sensei? Kakuzu-san is obviously on our side." Choji said.

Kakashi was about to explain when Kakuzu yelled out, "How can I make sure that the leader of Akatsuki never knows of this?"

"The most reasonable way for you to maintain your cover is to kill every last one of us and hope that he doesn't find out." Shikamaru said as he rose from Ino's shadow.

Kakuzu nodded, "You are just as smart as I thought Shika." Kakuzu said while summoning a huge amount of chakra.

Instantly everyone got ready for more battle, except for Ino who was smiling, "That would be true, but I projected those thought to everyone I could feel within about five miles…and guess who just happens to be in the area?" she asked rhetorically.

A huge shadow covered the battlefield and everyone looked up in shock.

**BOOOM**

"Kakuzu! Time's up!" Jiraiya said with a grin from atop his toad.

Kakuzu looked up at Jiraiya, "And what exactly am I supposed to do now? I am a missing ninja from one of your allied villages, I can't just join you and everything be happy." Kakuzu said as his tendrils flared up to attack.

"SAND COFFIN!"

Kakuzu was shocked when he was wrapped in a large amount of sand and lifted into the air as Gaara stepped out from the nearby bushes.

Jiraiya smirked as he glanced over his shoulder, "In case any of you were wondering, Gaara and I were on a capture mission. I do believe Anko is keeping our prisoner entertained while she waits for us?" Jiraiya asked towards Gaara.

Gaara nodded and calmly walked up to Kakuzu, "Jiraiya-sama and his main apprentice have found somewhere for you to go Kakuzu-san. It is safe and they truly need someone with your skills and leadership." Gaara said.

Jiraiya leapt from his toad's back and landed next to Gaara, as Kakuzu began talking, "It does not matter where I go, the leader will still find me!" Kakuzu said angrily.

Jiraiya smirked, "You and I both know his plan is coming to a close, the place we are sending you to has absolutely no importance in his supposed grand plan so he won't care." Jiraiya said with a grin, "When have I ever done you wrong Kakuzu? Trust me just one more time." Jiraiya said.

Kakuzu could feel the threatening undertone of Jiraiya's words, "So if I refuse you will kill me right here then?" he asked, already knowing the answer but earning a nod anyway, "Fine. I'd prefer to live than die. Where is this supposed sanctuary?"

Jiraiya smirked and nodded to Gaara before turning to Sai, "Sai, I have a sub-mission for you. Can you give Gaara, Kakuzu and I a lift somewhere?" Jiraiya asked.

Sai blinked before turning to Kakashi, who nodded, "I will explain to Godaime-sama. Go ahead Sai." Kakashi said, pulling his headband back down over his Sharingan eye.

Sai frowned but nodded as he used the ink from his pre-made bird and made a larger one, 'They know I will be forced to tell Danzo-sama about this. I wonder what their plan is exactly.' Sai thought as his bird became three dimensional and usable.

Sai flew over the group and Jiraiya and Gaara leapt up onto the bird, dragging Kakuzu through the air behind them with Gaara's sand.

The remaining members of Kakashi's team watched them leave until Ino spoke, "So…now what?" she asked.

Pikkon hummed, "Yeah, is this a success? A failure? What do we do?" he asked Kakashi.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Well…I guess we go find Anko-chan and head back to the village. Let me explain what happened to Hokage-sama." Kakashi said with a smile.

Choji sighed, "So basically this was a waste of time? And what happened to that other guy?" he asked to the group.

Everyone turned to Shikamaru, who just nodded, "I took care of him. He had some of his own blood and stabbed himself in the heart. I guess that if he's cursed himself he can actually die…" Shikamaru reported, not fully understanding how exactly Hidan's immortality suddenly ended.

Kakashi nodded, "Well then…let's get going." He said before leaping off, using his nose to find Anko's sent as the others followed behind him.

#######

Sasuke walked down the dark hallway, breathing deeply to keep himself calm.

His footsteps echoed as did his deep breathing, he turned the corner, seeing light from an adjacent archway. Ten steps later and Sasuke turned and calmly walked in to the throne room of the Uchiha complex.

Crimson eyes opened and watched him approach silently. There was silence as Sasuke came to a stop in the center of the room.

Sasuke took a shaky breath, suppressing his rage, "Itachi.."

The Akatsuki member lifted his head, glancing towards Sasuke, "You've grown…Otouto." He said softly.

Sasuke glared as his Sharingan melted into activation, making eye contact with Itachi, "This will be it Itachi. You know it as well don't you?" he asked as his breathing increased.

Itachi smiled softly, "Then let us begin."

In a split second, the blade of Sasuke's kusarigama stabbed into the throne Itachi had been sitting in as the older Uchiha disappeared in a flock of birds.

The birds came back together in midair as Itachi threw forward a shuriken and held a single hand sign that Sasuke's Sharingan barely recognised as more than a blur, "Shuriken Shadow clones." Itachi said quietly as the single shuriken became thousands flying at Sasuke.

Sasuke's Sharingan span as he pulled his kusarigama close, for nearly a minute straight, Itachi's storm of shuriken was battered away from Sasuke's spinning and swirling chain and blade.

Just as Sasuke smashed the last shuriken with his weight, Itachi appeared to his right, thrusting at Sasuke with a kunai.

Sasuke let go of the blade of his weapon and fell back, letting itachi's swipe move past him while he placed his empty hand on the ground.

Sasuke used his arm as a pivot and swung his feet around, moving to kick Itachi's legs from under him.

Itachi jumped and flipped, kicking down at Sasuke.

A seal on Sasuke's weapon glowed, "LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING SHIELD!" Sasuke yelled as Itachi's kick was deflected by the electrical sphere, shocking him for a split second.

In that second, Sasuke pulled with his other hand, pulling the weight of his weapon into Itachi's chest in a move that could shatter bone.

But as it impacted, Itachi burst into another flock of crows, reappearing a few steps from the front of the throne.

Itachi looked at Sasuke with a blank face, "Sasuke…you have definitely improved." He said as his Sharingan flashed.

Sasuke smirked as he remembered Itachi saying that to him many times in the past, "Let me show you what else I've improved in!" Sasuke yelled, reminiscent of his younger self.

The two Uchihas leaned back as their chests and cheeks bulged.

""UCHIHA FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIRE BALL JUTSU!""

The two fire balls careened into each other and both of the Uchiha brothers forced their chakra to push harder as they continued powering their attacks.

Sasuke's attack seemed to be stronger than Itachi's and began to break through, until Itachi's eyes flashed.

"AMATERASU!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he leapt back, his jutsu overrun by the black flames conjured by Itachi. Sasuke quickly swung his kusarigama passed his left most capsule, swapping it for the weapon inside.

*POOF*

"WIND STYLE: VACUUM WAVE!"

The wind jutsu from Sasuke's umbrella blew the flames back towards Itachi, who leapt high into the air and landed upside down on the roof as Sasuke stabbed his umbrella into the ground.

The two Uchihas made eye contact as Sasuke's hand moved over his umbrella and Itachi pulled out a shuriken from seemingly nowhere.

Sasuke began summoning and launching thousands of senbon up at Itachi, who began doing the same with shuriken.

They clashed for two minutes straight, picking off every single weapon that neared them until Sasuke decided something risky would need to be done.

Sasuke risked ignoring two shuriken to use a simple but hard to pull technique, he launched as six layered shadow senbon barrage and moved to the side, taking the two shuriken to the right bicep, only being slashed by one as the other merely cut his shirt.

Itachi realised Sasuke's plan and threw a barrage of shuriken towards the senbon stream, to his surprise, the senbon knocked the shuriken enough off course that the final senbon moved through the hole in the center of the two shuriken that were in its way before flying at Itachi's eye.

Itachi moved, earning himself a cut on the cheek and his ponytail being cut apart by the senbon instead of losing an eye as he fell towards the ground.

Sasuke and Itachi had to jump further away from each other as the Amaterasu flames burned across the ground of the throne room. Sasuke quickly sealed his umbrella as Itachi quickly formed another jutsu.

"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION!" Itachi yelled as he spat a wave of fire at Sasuke, which picked up some of the Amaterasu flames and began melting the cement as it approached the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke jumped up as he unsealed something from his right most capsule while throwing something from his pocket below him.

"SEALING ART: GRAVITY PUSH!"

The burst of energy from the seal that hit the ground pushed outwards, spreading Itachi's flames throughout the whole building while pushing Sasuke upwards through the air as he swung with his Earth Club at the ceiling.

"EARTH STYLE: LOOSE ROCK COLLAPSE!"

As his club hit the roof, the stone and cement that made it became smaller rocks. They fell downwards in an avalanche, hopefully crushing Itachi while giving Sasuke a clear path up into the air.

Itachi's Sharingan span, "INFERNO STYLE: FLAME CONTROL!"

The remaining black flames of Amaterasu shot above Itachi in no exact shape, burning through the rocks that would've crushed him as he formed more hand seals.

Sasuke looked up and smirked as he felt the rain falling, his Sharingan focussed to his left to see a blonde dot high in the air as the storm clouds brewed.

From destruction Sasuke made, Amaterasu flames and that of itachi's jutsu burst out, forcing Sasuke to leap high into the air, looking down through a hole to see Itachi looking up at him.

Sasuke's club was replaced with his board as he floated twenty meters or so above the building, eyes locked with Itachi's only open eye as he raised his arm into the air.

Itachi finished his deliberately slow seals, "NINJA ART: MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU: DESTRUCTION!"

Fifty shadow clones came in to existence and began leaping up at Sasuke, using each other as spring boards to get closer.

Sasuke's curse mark took on it's first stage as he unsealed his Ocean Naginata, "WATER STYLE: RIPTIDE SLASH!" he yelled as he span.

Sasuke and the multiple clones entered a distanced Taijutsu fight. Sasuke would swipe his weapon, launching small blades of water at each and every clone who would use small chakra hops to move out of the way.

From below Sasuke, the real Itachi formed hand seals, "FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!"

Sasuke had just gotten some 'room' when a small fireball hit his hand, knocking the Naginata from his grasp and knocking him from his board. Sasuke quickly span through the air, barely managing to dodge the other five fireballs before he landed on his feet.

Sasuke quickly stood in a defensive stance as he was surrounded by the remaining thirty-nine Shadow Clones and the original Itachi.

Sasuke took a deep breath and his level one curse mark covered his whole body in the flames as he reached into his seal pockets.

Itachi waved his arm and two shadow clones ran forward from Sasuke's sides while another two threw ninja tools from his front and back.

Sasuke pulsed chakra into the levitation seals on the soles of his feet and leapt into a one armed handstand as he spun, upside down splits while his free hand held another seal.

"SEALING ART: MAGNETIC FIELD!"

Suddenly, all of the thrown weapons shot towards Sasuke even faster, and as the Uchiha spun around, he made a sphere around him for a split second before he deactivated the magnet and pushed his levitation seals harder.

The ninja tools were launched out in a ring thanks to Sasuke's manoeuvre, causing the two approaching shadow clones to be destroyed before they exploded violently.

*BOOOOOM*

A few seconds later, Sasuke ran from the massive cloud of smoke as he unsealed a shield. He quickly grabbed his discarded board and jumped on it, spinning to the approaching Itachi clones.

The shield cracked with lightning, "LIGHTNING STYLE: SHOCKWAVE!"

The weak wave shot out in an arc, making the shadow clones explode violently once more, launching Sasuke back up high into the air and giving him a breather as the remaining ten clones surrounded the original Itachi.

Itachi seemed to relax his muscles as Sasuke spoke quietly, knowing his brother's Sharingan would read his lips, "This is it brother…be gone…"

Sasuke's Sharingan flashed as a large surge of electrical charka channelled from his arm up into the clouds.

"….With the thunder clap!"

At Sasuke's yell, a large hound made entirely of lightning appeared from the clouds, causing Itachi to gasp in shock.

Sasuke swung his arm, "KIRIN!"

******BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*******

Sasuke's attack dove straight at Itachi, exploding into a ridiculous amount of electrical energy that obliterated the clones, Uchiha hideout remains and the mountain it was built into.

After a few moments of silence, Sasuke lowered to the ground while picking up his Naginata, slightly scared as he looked up at the large behemoth in front of him.

"You have gotten stronger…Sasuke." Itachi said, guarded by the huge orange soldier around him.

Sasuke swallowed deeply as he lifted slightly into the air, resealing his Naginata, "Is this the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smirked slightly, almost unnoticeably, "A mere fraction of it, the Susano'o!" Itachi proclaimed as he raised his arm, "Bring out your curse seal Sasuke! Show me your full power!" Itachi yelled.

Sasuke grinned and fluxed his chakra, "Very well…this is completely mine now! I will not lose on this day!" Sasuke yelled as the curse mark covered his body completely and he turned into the level two form, though minus the wings.

Itachi's eyes flashed in confusion as he saw that the outer most portion of Sasuke's eyes had stayed white, 'Orochimaru's soul is gone completely, how did he do this?' Itachi thought as Sasuke was covered in smoke.

Itachi's eyes widened at Sasuke's appearance, two huge wing-like hands had grown from his back and on their fingers were rings that held weapons.

The enlarged right hand had three huge rings, on the thumb of which were Sasuke's Club, his middle finger held the Umbrella and his Naginata was on his pinky. His enlarged left hand had three more rings, which each held a large Battle Fan, Sasuke's Kusarigama and a spiked shield.

Sasuke smirked as he hopped onto his board and pulled out a new cloaked hoodie, causing itachi's eyes to widen as lightning struck the ground behind Sasuke.

'Sasuke…you're the Reaper?' Itachi thought in shock as he saw the silhouette of the reaper's full armoured form.

Sasuke nose dived at the ground before shooting towards Itachi in a barrel roll as his blurred weapons lit up, "ELEMENTAL SLASH!"

Sasuke suddenly stopped as s drill of five elements approached Itachi and his Susano'o, "Shield!" Itachi yelled as his large chakra soldier brought as round it's shield to defend against Sasuke.

Sasuke pulsed and pulled up with his chakra, causing the elemental drill to take the appearance of a huge scythe blade of the elements.

The attack slammed into Itachi's shield and to the older brother's shock, he saw it starting to crack, 'Impossible!' Itachi thought in fear before reacting to the attack.

The Susano'o slashed with it's own blade, reducing the chakra that held the technique together to nothing as it was absorbed.

The elements exploded in a burst of energy that Sasuke barrelled through on his board as his Naginata, Kusarigama, Umbrella, Club and Shield formed a circular formation around his outstretched arm.

"This is it! FIVE ELEMENT STORM: PENETRATE!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled his arm back as five different covered chakras glowed across his body before focussing on his arm.

Itachi's eyes pulsed, "AMATERASU!" he yelled as the shield of his Susano'o was enveloped in the black flames.

Time seemed to slow down as Sasuke's Sharingan span at incredible levels, 'BURST ELEMENTS!' Sasuke thought as he threw his fist forward even though he was still about twenty meters away as he subtly sent slithers of his curse chakra around his weapons.

'WIND!'

The wind from Sasuke's fan blew and separated a small gap in the black flames, but Sasuke couldn't see the crack we was aiming for, so he moved more curse chakra to activate a seal on his Naginata.

'WATER!'

From the blade of Sasuke's weapon shot a small pellet of water just in front of his hand, which exploded outwards as it hit the shield directly, turning the fire from unstoppable black to a blue, red and white while pushing it back, giving Sasuke line of sight to the crack.

'EARTH!'

Hundreds of stones began ripping themselves from the ground and wrapping around Sasuke's arm as he sent more of his chakra to his Kusarigama.

'FIRE!'

Sasuke's curse chakra gave his fire an extra boost, turning it from red to blue and making it hot enough that as it crashed into the shield in front of him, it enlarged the crack to a point where Sasuke saw a piece of the shield actually fall off.

'LIGHTNING!'

As Sasuke finally threw his fist forward at the Susano'o, lightning cracked from his shield in a huge bolt, shattering a hole in the shield and giving Sasuke straight passage to the chest of Susano'o with his earthen fist.

Itachi and Sasuke's Sharingans locked as Sasuke pushed off his board and fell the last few meters at Itachi, "DIEEE!" Sasuke screamed as his slammed his earth fist into the gigantic soldier of chakra.

"TSUKUYOMI!"

Sasuke gasped as he was suddenly strapped to an upright cross, he looked to his right hand in shock as his earthen fist collapsed, "What?! How?!" Sasuke yelled in shock as he realised he could no longer feel his chakra, be it curse, elemental or normal.

"Foolish Little Brother."

Sasuke looked in front of him with hatred burning in his eyes, seeing Itachi once again dressed in his cloak and the crimson coloured world he was now stuck in, "What is this?!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi merely blinked calmly, "This is my world. The world of the Tsukuyomi."

Sasuke's mouth snapped shut, 'The ultimate Genjutsu of the Mangekyou! I read about this, there is only one way to get out of it…and I don't have an external chakra source! Dammit! I should've tried sage mode sooner!' Sasuke thought in fear, not quite knowing what to expect.

*SHLINK SHLINK SHLINK SHLINK*

"AAAHHHH!" Sasuke yelled in pain as a katana stabbed through both of his elbows and knees, pinning him to the cross.

He felt Itachi grab his face and his eyes were forced open to meet itachi's slowly revolving Sharingan, "Pay attention!" Itachi demanded.

Sasuke glared at Itachi as the man took a step back, "When you used the curse seal, Orochimaru's influence was absent completely. Explain." Itachi demanded.

Sasuke spat at Itachi's face, only for it to fade from existence before it could get close.

Itachi locked eye with Sasuke and the two had a glare off as Itachi considered his options, "Tell me. Now." Itachi ordered.

Sasuke smirked, "Okay. After you tell me two things." Sasuke said as his Sharingan span to read Itachi for lies.

Itachi smirked from behind his Akatsuki collar, 'And he's grown smarter…' Itachi thought, "What do you want to know…Sasuke?" Itachi asked, keeping up his dark persona.

Sasuke watched Itachi for any reactions, "….Who helped you eradicate the clan?" Sasuke said.

To anyone, all they would've notice Itachi's brow raise in slight confusion, but Sasuke smirked as his Sharingan caught the slight tremor through Itachi's body.

"You would not believe me even if I told you Sasuke. So it does not matter, his name is Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he began shaking, causing Itachi to visibly frown, "Sasu-"

"The same Madara that fought the First Hokage? The one that killed Aunt Kushina?" Sasuke asked, clearly trying to hold back his rage.

Itachi's frown stuck, 'Aunt Kushina? Who does he mean? I know of no Kushina from our clan.' Itachi thought before his body tensed as he felt a tremor in his lungs, 'No time…to waste.' He thought as he took a shaky breath.

"Give me my answer Sasuke, where is Orochimaru's soul portion?" Itachi demanded.

Sasuke smirked, "Why? So you can take it for yourself? No chance Itachi, Naruto took it before you got the chance." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

Itachi did not seem to acknowledge Sasuke's response, but inside he felt more crushed, 'Naruto…so you got to my brother without my help.' Itachi thought, feeling a little useless.

Sasuke was about to speak but the cross suddenly collapsed and the world flashed.

Itachi looked around in shock, "What? My Tsukuyomi?" he asked, not understanding how it was being broken.

He looked to Sasuke to see the younger Uchiha panting in pain, "THANKS NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled with a pained grin.

The world shook once more.

**BLAM**

Itachi's Susano'o was pushed back from Sasuke's punch connecting with it and Itachi let it collapse as his main defence was shattered.

He looked up in shock to see a lightning covered, Snake Sage Mode Naruto pulling his hand away from Sasuke, obviously having used his higher level nature chakra to disrupt the Tsukuyomi. Naruto smirked as the sage chakra became healing chakra and it seeped into Sasuke's system, refilling his chakra reserves and partially healing him physically as Naruto spoke, "You need help Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head in the negative as he stood on his feet, his earthen gauntlet actually falling now, "Thanks Naruto, but not yet, I still have a fair few tricks." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a flash of yellow, causing Itachi's eyes to widen, 'The Hirashin?! So he's the Final Flash?...so their final teammate could very well be the Phoenix user, Burning Speed… I would stand no chance against the three of them.' Itachi thought as he rose to an attacking position and unsealed an ANBU standard sword.

Sasuke smirked and his wings collapsed, almost all of his weapons resealing themselves as Sasuke now stood in his level one curse seal holding his Kusarigama, "Up and close then." Sasuke said as he surged his chakra through his weapon, making it take the solid form of a scythe.

Itachi slipped into the Uchiha standard sword style and dashed forward, clashing with Sasuke in a display of sparks and weaponry as Sasuke flexed his chakra to a seal hidden under his cloak, 'I will take him down, even if I have to die to do it!' he thought as he earned a slash across his forearm so that he could land a slice to Itachi's shoulder and ripping down his bicep.

Both brothers stepped back as blood seeped down their opposite arms, their blades resting in the palms of their other hand.

Itachi looked down at his carved flesh with a frown, 'He truly is a jack of all trades. He switches styles of fighting so easily, it's amazing to have so many focuses.' Itachi thought before looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded before flashing forward at Itachi and the two entered a power struggle as Sasuke tried overpowering Itachi and rendering him headless. It was tense before Sasuke spoke, "You truly are strong Itachi, you're using only the single style of the Uchiha and managing to hold off everything I throw at you." Sasuke said with a smirk, not realising his thoughts were similar to his brothers.

Itachi merely nodded, "A master with a spoon is better than a novice with a sword, or in your case an armoury." Itachi said before slipping into Sasuke's guard and landing a head butt.

Sasuke fell back with a bloody nose and used his scythe to once again catch Itachi's blade as he slapped a seal from the inside of his sleeve onto Itachi's blade, "I'm no combat master, but a seal master! DISINTEGRATION!"

Itachi's eyes widened in shock as the blade of his sword turned to ash, forcing him to drop into a matrix dodge to avoid having his chest cleaved in half. Itachi was put on the defensive as he spent the next minute dodging Sasuke's swipes as fast as he could, barely managing to stay ahead.

Itachi began to sweat as Sasuke's curse seal began to cover more of his body, making him move just slightly faster, every tenth slash or swipe began to cut Itachi's cloak. Five minutes later and Sasuke drew blood on Itachi's thigh.

Only for Itachi to burst into a flock of crows that flew around Sasuke in a dizzying blur, the younger Uchiha got flustered and slashed wildly while stepping backwards, 'Dammit! Why can't I see through this Genjutsu?!' Sasuke thought in confusion.

Sasuke spun and sent chakra into the seal on his blade, "WEAPON ART: FLAME SPIN!" Sasuke yelled.

The crows around him were either burnt from existence or pushed away, one of them expanded and from it came Itachi, mid-hand seal, "FIRE STYLE: FLAME LANCE!" Itachi said as fire formed a smaller version of the Totsuka blade of his Susano'o.

Sasuke smirked as his blade released its scythe form and became loose as a Kusarigama, Sasuke threw the blade forward as his chakra activated one of his most used seals, "WEAPON STYLE: CUTTING EDGE!"

Sasuke's blade sliced a clear hole in Itachi's attack, causing Itachi's eyes to widen as the Kusarigama blade stabbed into his shoulder joint, wedging between the ball and socket and causing Itachi's jutsu to drop as the older Uchiha held back his pain.

Sasuke slammed a seal onto his chain, "LIGHTNING STYLE: CHIDORI CURRENT!"

Itachi's wound was seared by the live current and he fell to his knees as his body was shocked, while his cheeks bulged in one of the jutsus he took from Kisame, "WATER STYLE: WATER GUN!" Itachi wheezed out as the electricity barely let him move enough to launch the jutsu at Sasuke, it hit Sasuke right on the chest.

The small stream connected Sasuke and Itachi and the two were both electrocuted at high levels, the two trying to outlast the other's pain threshold as they glared into each other's Sharingan eyes.

Sasuke's concentration fluttered and Itachi tore the blade from his shoulder and stood shakily.

Sasuke's balance shifted and he stepped forward, pulling back his fist to slam it into Itachi's face.

Itachi made a shadow clone behind him effortlessly and fell forward under Sasuke's punch. The clone grabbed Sasuke's stretched forward hand and pulled him over Itachi's hunched form, making Sasuke fall and earn himself a crunching elbow to the face.

It took a moment for Sasuke to get his bearings from flat on his back, but when he finally looked up he saw the two Itachi's staring down at him, both of them with their left eyes closed as their right eyes took the form of the Mangekyou.

"DRAGON FIST!"

Sasuke smirked as a fission clone appeared and burst through the two shadow clones in a single strike, the moment the copy moved out of Sasuke's view, his eyes widened as he saw Itachi falling at him through the air, thrusting downward a second flame lance.

Sasuke pulled his chakra from the hidden seal on his chest, instantly fusing him and his fission clone together again and moving the golden flames into his grasp as he thrust his arm up to meet Itachi's.

"TOTSUKA FLAME!"

"DRAGON FIST!"

The two techniques clashed in a burst of flames and Sasuke braced himself against the earth underneath him as his attack forced Itachi to stay airborne.

Itachi and Sasuke stared at each other as they poured the last of their chakra into the attack, Itachi smirked lightly as the light seemed to turn down just for a moment.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi smiled softly, "Sorry…Sasuke…" Itachi said quietly before his jutsu collapsed and he fell into Sasuke's fist.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

#######

"Wait, your Uchiha went to find Itachi now?" Kakuzu asked in shock as he was floating through the air thanks to Gaara's sand.

Gaara nodded as Jiraiya picked up on the disapproval in Kakuzu's tone, "Why is that such a problem? He can handle it." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

Kakuzu sighed, "Sorry about this." He said before he ripped himself free with brute force, landing next to Jiraiya on Sai's bird and scaring everyone even as he continued, "Look, tell me about the one person who the Akatsuki would want to get a strike at? Collectively." He specified.

Jiraiya didn't seem fazed as he thought about the possibilities, "The Jinchuuriki, your targets, or Orochimaru, the one who betrayed you?" he asked.

Kakuzu nodded, "The Snake. And what is the one thing he'd do anything to get his hands on?" Kakuzu asked as he chucked Jiraiya a scroll from his pocket.

Jiraiya frowned as he caught the scroll and opened it, his eyes widened, "No…"

#######

"Woah! He did it without our help!" Sakura said as she deactivated her Scouter Sight after seeing Itachi's corpse hit the ground next to the unconscious Sasuke.

Naruto smirked as he took in nature chakra, "I can't feel Itachi's chakra anymore, Sasuke won." Naruto said as he opened his eyes, revealing his snake sage mode was collapsing as he turned to Sakura, "It's over Sakura! He won!" Naruto cheered.

Sakura smiled before looking over Naruto's shoulder, her eyes widening in fear. Naruto turned around his eyes widened as he saw what Sakura must have seen earlier.

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION! KATSU!" Deidara yelled as from his place on a large bird while snakes appeared around the two fallen Uchihas.

**BOOOOM**

Naruto and Sakura stared in disbelief as the area holding their teammate was obliterated completely, Sakura was suddenly covered in her 'Wheels Unlimited' form and Naruto was covered in lightning armour as the two moved to cross the battlefield in less than a second.

*BLAM*

Even though Naruto and Sakura where moving at mach speeds, they ran headfirst into someone's forearms as he clothes-lined them painfully.

Sakura used a chakra hop to flip around entirely and land back on her feet as she turned back to the person, while Naruto fell across the ground painfully ripping up stones as he came to a stop.

Sakura was pissed off. The love of her life finally achieved his ambition, now the only thing left of his goals was to recreate the clan, something she wanted to get started right away. But then out of nowhere these two akatsuki members appear and attack them? Not a smart idea according to her.

"Who the fuck are you?!" she yelled angrily as her helmet opened to show her face.

The Akatsuki member turned around, revealing his orange-masked face as he stood hunched over.

Sakura suddenly felt something…dark, 'Wha-what is this feeling?' she thought as she tried to see the only visible eye of the opponent.

"Hiya! I'm Tobi!" the Akatsuki member said with a friendly wave.

Sakura faltered at the Akatsuki member's attitude, but he just continued talking, "Sorry I hit you guys, but Deidara-sempai said that Leader-sama said that he had to take out those two Uchiha guys 'coz that way Orochimary-san can't get no Sharingan eye balls!" Tobi said with a thumbs up after his explanation.

Sakura merely twitched in annoyance before disappearing in a blur, aiming a kick at Tobi's head from behind, "SHOCKING BURST BULLET!"

Tobi didn't even move, but Sakura's foot went straight through him and destroyed the ground in front of him, Sakura landed in front of Tobi and spun, ready to deliver a punch to his chest.

She gasped as he calmly placed a hand on her head, "Bye Sakura-san!" Tobi said as suddenly, Sakura was gone.

Naruto had gotten to his feet and looked back to see Sakura disappear in a swirl of chakra, he began shaking with anger as Tobi waved to him, 'What?!' Naruto thought in shock and anger before hearing a shout from behind him.

"DIE SNAKE!"

Naruto turned with wide eyes to see a smirking Orochimaru standing over Itachi and Sasuke's semi-conscious (Hopefully) bodies, apparently having protected them from Deidara's attack.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Oh come now Deidara, do you really think I had no knowledge of the Leader's plan?" he asked with a snake grin before he turned serious with a glare, "I will not let you claim my prize."

Naruto smirked, 'So, Orochimaru will keep Deidara from killing Sasuke, even if it is for his own sake I guess I can let him handle it.' he thought before turning forward to face Tobi, 'Looks like I might have my hands full with this guy, I have no idea what his powers are.' Naruto thought as he stood straight.

Tobi jogged over to Naruto and stopped about ten meters in front of him, "Hi Naruto-san! You're the Kyuubi holder right? Can you please come with me and Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked while resting his hands behind his neck comfortably.

Naruto kept a serious look on his face, 'I will have to find out what he did with Sakura-Nee-chan asap!' Naruto thought as he reached behind his back and lifted his blade free.

Tobi tilted his head, "Hey! That was Kisame-sempai's! You stole it!" Tobi said, pointing at Naruto accusingly.

Naruto flexed his muscles, "LIGHTNING ARMOUR!" he yelled.

Tobi's eye widened, 'This boy not only has a legendary sword under his control, but is capable of using the ultimate technique taught to the Raikages?' Tobi thought seriously while maintaining the outlook of a simpleton.

Naruto threw Samehada Bocho at Tobi and disappeared in a streak of lightning, Tobi dove under the blade as it flew over him and cried out in shock and covered his face as Naruto punched through his chest and into the ground.

Tobi chuckled, "Ha-ha!" he said before rolling away and to his feet, Naruto watching in shock.

'What the hell?! Is he a Genjutsu?' Naruto thought as he took a deep breath, letting the nature chakra in his system partially unleash his Snake Style: Sage Mode.

Naruto's snake eyes took in Tobi, 'It's no illusion, so how did I pass through him?' Naruto thought in confusion.

Tobi reached into his cloak and pulled out an oversized explosive ball, "Ta-da!" Tobi yelled as he threw the balls forward at Naruto.

Naruto lifted his hands up, "BONE BULLET!" he yelled.

The electric charged finger bones broke through the explosive balls and made them explode in midair as Naruto used the cover of smoke to charge Tobi, hoping to catch him off-guard before he could become intangible.

Pulling out a kunai, Naruto slashed straight through Tobi's stomach, turning as he came out the other side, he came face to face with Tobi's palm.

Naruto was caught off-guard as Tobi grabbed his face, "Bye-bye!" Tobi said cheerfully as chakra began to swirl.

*FLASH*

*BAM*

Naruto had flashed behind Tobi with the kunai he had used earlier, holding it in a reverse grip as he slammed a super powered punch into Tobi's back and launching him to the other side of the clearing.

Naruto smirked as he watched Tobi slam into the ground in between Orochimaru and Deidara, the two of which were in the middle of an explosive Taijutsu battle, literally.

Deidara looked down in shock, "Tobi?! He hit you?!" Deidara asked in shock.

Tobi rubbed his head sheepishly, while glaring hatefully at Naruto, 'That boy! He knows the Hirashin?!' he thought.

Naruto smirked, 'So, to hit me he has to become one-hundred percent solid again! I can use that!' Naruto thought as he span his kunai and pulled out another.

Deidara was staring at Tobi in shock and Tobi was glaring at Naruto, 'Oh, has everyone forgotten about little old me?' Orochimaru thought with a snake-like grin as his throat bulged.

*SHLINK!*

Deidara gasped and looked down, seeing Orochimaru's Kusanagi plunged into his stomach, he looked up at Orochimaru and coughed blood as he tried to think of a way he'd survive the poison.

"Sempai!" Tobi shouted as he jumped up and kicked at Orochimaru, forcing the snake to retreat as he caught Deidara's stunned form.

Orochimaru landed in front of the Uchiha brothers and smirked, "It seems like I win Akatsuki. Now leave!" Orochimaru demanded with a cackle.

Tobi looked at Orochimaru, then over to Naruto, 'I cannot win here unless I reveal myself…' he thought before looking back at Orochimaru and noticing something behind him, 'Then again, maybe I don't need to.'

"Don't worry sempai! I'll take you to leader right away!" Tobi said before a swirl of chakra began to envelope him.

Naruto had seen Tobi's focus swap to something behind Orochimaru, 'I'll only have one shot at this!' Naruto thought as he threw two tri-pronged kunai.

Orochimaru swung his blade, knocking one of the kunai high into the air while the other disappeared alongside Tobi and Deidara in the swirl of chakra.

*FLASH*

Orochimaru looked up at the kunai as it fell harmlessly to the ground, 'What? Where did he go?' Orochimaru thought as turned his sight to where he thought the other kunai would have landed, only to see it gone.

Orochimaru smirked, "Kukukuku, looks like the Sharingan is finally mine!" Orochimaru thought as he turned to the two fallen Uchiha brothers.

"Cough! Cough! Not today…. Orochimaru…" Itachi said as he slowly stood, his left arm blown off entirely.

Orochimaru smirked and lowered his gaze to Itachi's chest, "No matter if were stronger than me at full power, I could beat you without breaking a sweat in the condition you are in.

Itachi coughed up a glob of blood and fell to his knees, causing Orochimaru to chuckle as he walked calmly towards Itachi.

"SUSANO'O!" Itachi screamed.

Orochimaru leapt back and watched with wide eyes as Itachi's Susano'o came into existence, "What?! But you have no chakra! How are you doing this?" Orochimaru yelled in shock as he readied his hands to form a jutsu.

Itachi smirked, "Do you know… what true….power is?" Itachi asked as he stood guard in front of the unconscious Sasuke, "It's the ability to protect! What is precious to you!" Itachi yelled out as his chakra solidified and Susano'o swung it's Totsuka blade.

Orochimaru slammed his hands to the ground, "SUMMONING: RASHOMON!" he yelled.

A Rashomon gate shot up to protect him, but Itachi's sword melded through the gate and struck at Orochimaru, who barely leapt out of the way in time.

Itachi panted heavily, 'I have to keep going! Just until Naruto comes back to get Sasuke!' Itachi thought before coughing more blood.

Orochimaru rolled to his feet, 'If some kid Chunnin can break that armour I sure can!" he yelled as he formed hand seals.

"SNAKE STYLE: ULTIMATE FANG!" Orochimaru yelled as his arm took the form of a large snake fang with poison dripping from it.

Orochimaru leapt at Susano'o, who raised its shield, the blow struck and it did manage to crack the shield, but Itachi swept the shield aside, knocking Orochimaru back before he could do any more damage.

*FLASH*

Itachi looked over his shoulder as Naruto appeared, holding Sakura and landing next to his kunai behind Sasuke.

Naruto and Itachi locked eyes for a moment and Itachi smiled softly and nodded, "I'll hold him for a few seconds." Itachi promised as he turned back to Orochimaru.

Naruto knelt next to Sasuke while Sakura stood defensively over them, "Don't trust him Naruto! He's Itachi Uchiha!" Sakura yelled in slight fear of the massive orange soldier.

"Sakura! Come here now! It's hard enough taking two people but not while your all yelling!" Naruto demanded, glaring at Sakura with his red slitted eyes.

Sakura was shaking with adrenaline and confusion before she stepped next to Naruto, just as Itachi jumped forward and deflected a stab from Orochimaru.

Orochimaru glared at Itachi, "Fine! I'll just take your body then!" Orochimaru yelled as he turned his attention to Itachi.

Itachi turned and used Susano'o's large hand to pick up Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, he threw them into the air as his chakra built, 'This is the end…live Sasuke.' Itachi thought as his Mangekyou Sharingan fluxed and Susano'o's hands moved together.

"YASAKA MAGATAMA!" Itachi yelled, launching the overly powerful attack at Orochimaru as he felt a chakra pulse from above.

*FLASH*

Naruto, Sakura, but most importantly, Sasuke was now safe.

Orochimaru blurred through hand seals, 'Shit! That attack is unstoppable! So I must dodge it!' Orochimaru thought as he summoned.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

**********BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM************

The chakra discs slammed into Manda and killed him instantly while blowing Orochimaru far from the area, relatively unharmed but low on chakra.

Itachi wheezed as blood poured from his lips and the stump of his arm, he fell to his knees and Susano'o shattered, 'I did it…I did my duty as a Shinobi and a brother…I'm..done….'

Itachi's vision began fading to black, but he couldn't help but find himself smiling as he felt his heart stop pumping and he fell to his side, 'So…'

##########

*FLASH*

Jostled by the chakra leap, Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

_Flashback_

_*FLASH*_

_Sasuke's eyes opened at the bright light, seeing Orochimaru's back as the snake man looked side to side for some reason._

_Sasuke began to panic, 'No! I can't die here! I-'_

_*poke*_

_Sasuke stared in shock at the bloody hand that was poking his forehead, his eyes followed the arm and saw Itachi's tired but smiling face looking at him._

_Itachi smiled, "Hold on Sasuke. I'll protect you." Itachi said as he groggily got to his feet, facing Orochimaru as the snake man turned to face him._

_Sasuke fell into darkness for a few moments, coming to once more for a split second._

_"Do you know… what true….power is?" Itachi asked Orochimaru as he stood guard in front of Sasuke, "It's the ability to protect! What is precious to you!" Itachi yelled out with a passion that Sasuke had never heard in his brother's voice before._

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled as he sat up.

Naruto held Sasuke's shoulders still, "Woah Sasuke! It's okay, we're back in Konoha." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes before looking around him frantically. Sasuke's eyes snapped towards Naruto once more and grabbed his arms, "Naruto…"

Naruto almost jumped at the strong grip, before he heard the pain in Sasuke's voice, "Y-yeah Aniki?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke breathed heavily, "Please…get Itachi…please." Sasuke thought as his body gave in to the exhaustion.

Sakura hugged Sasuke and looked up at Naruto, "I thought Sasuke got Itachi? How was that guy still alive?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head, "He doesn't want me to go get Itachi and kill him…he wants his brother here."

*FLASH*

#######

*FLASH*

Naruto landed heavily and looked around the clearing in shock, "What in the name of Log happened?" Naruto asked himself as he looked over what was now a barren wasteland.

Feeling a chakra to his right, Naruto turned quickly, seeing Orochimaru sprinting into the clearing, but coming to a stop as he spotted Naruto.

The two felt another chakra pulse and looked out towards to left of the crater, seeing Tobi appear from a swirl of chakra.

The three ninjas looked at each other across the clearing, Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself as he spotted Itachi's corpse just over forty meters from him, and about thirty from Orochimaru. And although Naruto wasn't certain of it, he had a feeling this Tobi character wanted to take the Sharingan for himself.

The three stood in a stare off until Orochimaru twitched, moving to grab Itachi. Within a second, Tobi had started sprinting forward at high speed that reminded Naruto of Sakura's skating technique.

Naruto flexed and his lightning armour sparked into existence, he charged forward, realising that he would make it to Itachi about the same time as Orochimaru and moments before Tobi.

Orochimaru dove towards Itachi's corpse while holding a hand seal, looking as if he intended to use a shunshin to get some space.

So, Naruto leapt forward as well, using his lightning armour for another burst of speed as he whipped out Samehada Bocho.

Orochimaru saw Naruto was moving to attack him, so stopped his hand seals and quickly drew Kusanagi from his mouth.

Naruto's eyes snapped to his left as Tobi charged, kunai in hand as he looked to be moving to stab at Itachi. So Naruto did something simply shocking.

He span as if starting up a tsuuga while his sword glowed, twirling above Itachi's corpse as Orochimaru and Tobi attacked.

*CLANG CLANG!*

Naruto smirked at the shocked look on Orochimaru's face, and by Tobi's hesitation, he guessed that the masked man felt the same.

Naruto stood in a wide crouch over Itachi, using the original Samehada to block Tobi and the original Kubikiri Bocho to block Orochimaru.

Naruto flexed and his lightning armour surged, shocking the two S-classed Shinobi and blowing them back a few meters, which was all Naruto needed.

He let go of Kubikiri and Samehada came to life and bit the other blade, forming a link between Naruto and both the swords even without touch. He used his now free hand to grip Itachi's bloody shirt.

Naruto looked up as he focussed his chakra, smirking as Orochimaru's shadow snakes shot at him and Tobi's chakra made a swirl.

*FLASH*

##########

*FLASH*

Naruto fell to his side, breathing heavily as Itachi's corpse landed next to him.

"Naruto?!" Tsunade gasped in shock as the blonde appeared in her office.

Naruto looked up at Tsunade and blinked before smiling, "Hey Baa-chan..Mission accomplished." Naruto said before flopping down flat on his back and sighing.

Tsunade blinked in confusion before running around her desk and performing a medical jutsu to scan Naruto, "Baa-chan I'm fine! Just in a little bit of…well shock I guess." Naruto said, trying to wave her off.

Tsunade frowned at him before looking over to Itachi, whose corpse was still as blood seeped from it into her carpet. She sighed and sat back, looking between the two.

Naruto sat up, "So…you want me to give the report while I'm here?" Naruto asked.

A pink and red blur entered through the window, "Baa-chan! We're back and Sasuke…Naruto?!" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

Naruto turned to Sakura, "How's Sasuke? I got him a little gift." Naruto said with a grin as he gestured to Itachi.

########

"Where are we?" Kakuzu asked as the small group landed in the desert.

Jiraiya led the group up one more dune, and Kakuzu's eyes widened, "Suna? You expect me to believe one of the hidden villages will willingly harbour a fugitive like me?" Kakuzu asked skeptically.

Jiraiya smirked, "Actually, all the village knows is that a certain someone with a lot of pull in the village has a new assistant. You will be staying there." Jiraiya said, pointing to a large building just behind the village.

Kakuzu frowned as he did not know what exactly the place was. Jiraiya turned to the group, "Gaara, Sai, wait here. I'll be back soon." Jiraiya said as he led Kakuzu off towards the odd structure.

Gaara folded his arms and turned to Sai, who was sitting under his bird for some shade, "I do not believe we have met." Gaara said.

Sai looked to Gaara and smiled, "You are correct. My name is Sai." He said, offering a hand shake.

Gaara's eyes flashed in recognition, 'This is the ninja Naruto wanted me to befriend? I wonder why…' Gaara thought as he stepped closed and shook Sai's hand, "I am Gaara."

Sai smiled oddly and his bird lifted it's wings, "Would you like some shade Gaara-san? I hope you don't mind but may I ask you some questions?" Sai asked.

Gaara blinked and sat down, so Sai took that as his way of saying go ahead, "Naruto-san has asked me to talk to you about emotions. But I do not know where to start." Sai said with an odd smile.

Gaara smirked slightly, "Did he tell you about my origin?"

Sai shook his head, "He did not, but everyone knows the story of Gaara of the Sand."

The two talked and shared their Naruto-related epiphanies. And Sai began to understand how a person can take control of their own emotions, through the trust of their friends and their village.

##########

_Two days later_

##########

"….And then Sasuke-kun asked Naruto to get Itachi's body for him. So he did. Then the next thing I know, I rushed here so I could ask you to help heal Sasuke and ran in to you two. You both came and helped him, then we rested up. So yeah, mission accomplished." Sakura said with a happy smile.

Tsunade nodded to her, "Very good Sakura-chan. You three can have the next few days off. Now go home and rest ya here? No training today." Tsunade said sternly.

Sakura nodded, "Kay, cya baa-chan! Ero-sensei! Uncle Kakashi!" she said before disappearing in a blur, the door shutting softly behind her.

Tsunade turned to the two others and nodded to Jiraiya.

"Mission accomplished, Hidan is killed, Kakuzu is no longer a threat and your little sound spy is captured." Jiraiya said with a grin, standing alongside Kakashi.

Tsunade nodded, "I hear Shikamaru managed to defeat an S-rank immortal? By himself?" she asked in disbelief.

Kakashi nodded, "He admitted to me he may have gotten a bit distracted by his rage and went overboard, but apparently with his 'Dark style' techniques, that anger actually gives him more power. But yes he managed to defeat Hidan by himself." Kakashi said, barely looking up from his book to do so.

Tsunade nodded, "Well…I can't believe this all went so well, I'm kinda in shock." She said before laughing light heartedly.

*Knock Knock*

The three glanced at the door, "Enter."

The door opened and in rolled Hiruzen, the three ninjas frowned in concern as they noticed he had gotten thinner and was back to using his wheelchair, "Tsunade-chan, I just wanted to remind you about the meeting this afternoon? The Jonin exams?" he asked.

Tsunade blinked before looking at the clock, "Oh crap! Jiraiya, Kakashi, you're both dismissed. I gotta finish this work." Tsunade said with a frown as she grabbed another sheet of paper.

The two nodded and walked out, bowing to Hiruzen in respect before closing the door. The Third rolled up to Tsunade's desk and placed a piece of paper in front of her.

Tsunade blinked in confusion before looking up, "What's this sensei?" she asked as she went to open it.

Hiruzen grabbed her hand, "Please don't. Can you promise me something Tsunade-chan?" Hiruzen asked.

Tsunade nodded slowly, not feeling to good about the old man's weak grip, "That is my will. I already have it witnessed and made official. But when I do pass I would like you to read it out loud at the next council meeting." Hiruzen said.

Tsunade stood, "What are you talking about old man? Since when are you gonna die?!" she said angrily.

Sarutobi smiled, "Tsunade…Scan me." Was all he said as he rolled back from the desk.

Tsunade shakily got to her feet and walked around the desk as she began a scanning medical jutsu…

From outside the Hokage's office, a nearby ANBU placed a sound seal on the door to cover up the Hokage's sobs of sadness.

#######

Naruto stood over the Sasuke's bed, pulling his hands away with a smile as the green glow fell, "So aniki, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Did you bury Itachi like I asked you to?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "For the last time yes. I did. And we will look into what happened that night and any possibilities on how Madara Uchiha could still be alive." Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled into a sitting position and placed his feet on the ground, he smirked at Naruto, even though his eyes were wrapped in bandages, "In that case, I'd have to say that I feel like I can finally see."

**Chapter end….Kinda**

_*FLASH*_

_"NO!" Orochimaru yelled in anger as Naruto left with Itachi's corpse._

_Tobi chuckled darkly, a complete different voice came from his mouth when he spoke, "Orochimaru, it seems there is only one way to fulfil your goal of getting the Sharingan now." Tobi said._

_Orochimaru turned to Tobi and practically growled, "I would've had the eyes by now if you damned Akatsuki didn't interfere!" Orochimaru yelled before slashing at Tobi with Kusanagi._

_Tobi stood calmly as the slash sailed through his body harmlessly, causing Orochimaru to falter as he jumped back a few meters. Orochimaru was about to attack again but Tobi spoke up. _

_"Nagato is not the true leader of Akatsuki. I am." Tobi said seriously._

_Orochimaru hesitated, 'He knows leader's name! It took me forever to find out who he was!' Orochimaru thought with a frown, but seeing as Tobi was not going to fight, Orochimaru stood tall._

_"Why are you telling me this?" Orochimaru asked._

_Tobi chuckled, "You see, Nagato would've done anything to keep Itachi in the group, which is why you were chased away when you tried to attack him for his Sharingan eyes. But with Itachi gone, there would be no problem with you rejoining…after a few modifications to management." Tobi said with another chuckle._

_Orochimaru scowled, "Why in the name of Log would I want to rejoin with you?" he asked._

_Tobi chuckled, "I can get you the Sharingan."_

_Orochimaru smirked, "Sure you can, how exactly do you propose that happening hm?" he said._

_Tobi reached up and pushed his mask higher on his face, "Let's just say I can see a solution to both of our problems." He said as his own eye was shown to Orochimaru._

_Orochimaru stared in confusion before his face split in to a grin and he began to laugh manically, "Hmhm HAhAHAHAA!"_

_######## _

**Chapter end.**

**Oh my god, so much sploofing everywhere.  
I woke up at 3am because I had a dream of this chapter and I just started writing, I finifhed it at 5am and re-edited/read it and was done by 6am.**

**So tires I fell asleep, waking up now. I feel like posting it early, so yerrrrrrr.  
Please R&R! need brain yummies for story to continue!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Memories of the dead, thoughts of the future

_*SLASH*_

_"I'm sorry." I whispered as I hacked my auntie in half in a single swipe._

_Turning, I lifted my sword and cut the throat of my uncle before he could make any noise. I continued my spin, looking in through the doorway over my now dead uncle._

_"FIRE STYLE: BLAZE BULLETS!"_

_I spat out three small balls of fire that entered the eyes of the three people that stood in front of me, burning through their brains in an instant. But I was already out of the store and back in the street._

_I looked over my shoulder and I felt my heart shake as I watched my masked accomplice somehow summon six giant shuriken from thin air and hack through a group of my second cousins._

_It had been twenty minutes, one hundred and thirty one deaths. The first scream had finally sounded._

_My Sharingan span as I took in everything, I saw as every able bodied Uchiha stepped out into the street to find out what the scream was about. I saw as every child, mother, and father stepped into our view. I saw Madara Uchiha form hand seals while his weapons tore through the air, I knew what he wanted. So I acted._

_I yelled, "SHURIKEN SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"_

_At the same time Madara Uchiha finished his hand seals, "WIND STYLE: WIND PLUME!"_

_My Sharingan recorded every detail, the six shuriken became thirty and the wind chakra sped them up to ridiculous levels._

_Twenty one minutes, four hundred and eighteen deaths. No more screams sounded._

_Madara Uchiha glanced at me and I spoke, "That is everyone in the outer district. Only the royal remains." I said quietly, my voice feeling dead._

_Madara nodded, "Then I will set up the barrier. No one out and no one in. Go finish your business Itachi." He said before disappearing in a swirl of chakra._

_My eyes turned forward and I blinked, feeling everything become clearer and my chakra level drop._

_I kicked open the gate of the royal district and the two guards turned to me, hesitating as they saw the blood covering my form._

_"AMATERASU!"_

##########

"There you are!"

Naruto turned and smiled as he caught Tenten in a hug, spinning her around before setting her on her feet, "Hey Ten-chan, how was your mission?" he asked as he got a peak of the ANBU uniform concealed under her normal clothes.

Tenten returned the smile and re-did her top button up, "It went great! I even got a recommendation from the captain!" she said cheerily before looping her left arm around his right, "So, where are we off to?" she asked as the two walked alongside through the village.

Naruto smirked, "Actually, I am on my way to meet Tayu-chan for a date, I didn't think you'd be back for another couple of days." He said sheepishly.

Tenten pouted, "Would she mind if I came as well? I mean, I know we're all together and stuff, but is it intruding?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled, "Ten-chan, she loves you too. Of course you'd be welcomed." He said before turning left and smiling as he saw Tayuya mid-yawn as she walked out of a store.

"Tayu-chan!" Tenten yelled, causing the red head to turn to the two of them and grin widely.

Tayuya jogged over and tackled the two in a hug, causing people to stare in shock as Tayuya kissed Naruto then Tenten, both right on the lips, "Hey! I can't believe you two!" she yelled as she pulled them to their feet and simultaneously thwacked them over the head.

Tenten pouted as she rubbed her head while Naruto complained, "Ow, what was that for Tayu-chan?" he asked before reaching over and resting his green glowing hand on Tenten's head-bump.

Tayuya smiled as she spoke, "You both just up and went on two deadly missions and I didn't even get a note or anything! I only found out when Hina-chan and Kin-chan were talking about Sasuke's revenge!" Tayuya yelled, causing everyone in the street to stare at them.

Feeling the tension, Naruto reached out with his hands and held both Tayuya's arm and Tenten's.

*FLASH*

#########

Sasuke sat blushing, his bandaged eyes being the only covered things on his body.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" Kin asked as she scrubbed his back.

"I think he's fine, just a bit tired." Ayame said as she was carefully wetting his hair, making sure not to get his face wet.

Karin chuckled, "You two are too much!" she said before the three girls burst into laughter.

Sasuke took a deep breathe through his nose and couldn't help but smirk as he tried to remain calm, 'It's only three beautiful women washing me in the Uchiha hot springs…all of us naked…together…' he thought before swallowing deeply.

He felt a wash cloth wipe under his nose and heard Karin's voice, "Someone seems to be a little excited." She said as she wiped the blood dripping from his nose.

Sasuke's face twitched and he was about to reply when he heard a perverted chuckle. Now Sasuke knew he did not have the best hearing as his eyes were obviously the strongest sense he had. That was Kin's speciality, so he knew something big was about to happen.

And happen it did.

"UZUMAKI WIND STYLE: VIOLENT UPDRAFT!" he heard Karin yell.

Seconds later, Sasuke felt a strong breeze blow by and he heard his perverted hermit sensei's scream.

*WHAM*

Sasuke cringed as he heard something large and metallic slam into what he assumed to be Jiraiya's face.

"SOUND STYLE: SONICBOOM!"

Sasuke quickly covered his ears for a second, barely hearing a loud clap before a man's scream slowly moved into the distance. Sasuke smirked, 'I guess that'll teach Ero-sensei not to take advantage of my girls when I can't be the one to blast him away.' Sasuke thought with a light chuckle.

A few moments later, Sasuke felt his body beginning to be scrubbed again, he took a deep breath and sighed in relaxation as he tried to ignore the feel of the three women's bodies in the water.

He heard Karin speak, "Hey Ayame-chan, where did you get that frying pan from?" she asked.

Sasuke smiled as he heard Ayame's answer, "I always have a weapon handy, never know what's gonna happen with you ninjas around."

The three girls laughed once more before continuing to pamper their Uchiha, helping him heal and relax as he recovered from his traumatising dreams.

#########

_*BOOOOM*_

_"HAHAHAAAA!" Kisame yelled as another of his water shark bombs took out another ship._

_I merely blinked as my Sharingan trained the waters for our target. Leader asked us to fetch the ransom on this man as Kakuzu is currently on his way to meet his new partner. Of course, I agreed._

_My gaze turned left as I saw the ninja running across the water, heading back towards land, "Kisame.."_

_The shark man nodded, "Yeah I know, you go get him and I finish off the stragglers, got it." Kisame said with a shark like grin._

_I blinked as my chakra fluxed, my eyes opened and I stood face to face with the target, he was already pulling out a kunai._

_He was too slow._

_My shuriken lodged into the back of his hand and he dropped the kunai in pain. I kicked his knees, both of them snapping so that he could not run from me. He screamed as he began forming seals._

_This man's speciality is lightning techniques. On water this could kill everyone in the area. I couldn't let that happen._

_"NINJA ART: CRUCIFIXTION!"_

_I watched the man freeze as he thought he found himself nailed to a cross. I stepped up to him as I pulled out a kunai._

_"I apologise. TSUKUYOMI!"_

###########

"Alright everyone! Let's move out!" Fuu said with a smile as she unfolded her insect wings and took to the air over Konoha.

"Hai Fuu-sama!"

Fuu glided over the gap between the outer wall of Konoha and the giant tree wall in standard ANBU wear which rested under her chakra armour, she smiled over her shoulder at the specialist squad she had been assigned to organise and run.

They followed behind her in an open triangle formation, Fuu was point and directly to her right was Shuichi Shinto, a fire user with huge reserves who was the only one in her squad who had been able to modify his chakra armour. His had wings on his forearms and calves to ensure he had lots of manouvreablility while he flew and on ground.

To Shuichi's right was Katara Yokuto, one of the new ninjas who had transferred from Sunagakure to Konoha during the remodelling. She was kneeling on a large three mooned fan and used her wind chakra to regulate an up draft that kept her aloft.

Fuu looked to her left and smiled to Sai, who was flying on one of his paper birds with a relaxed look on his usually emotionless face.

And to the furthest left of the formation, was Akito Morino. He was a ranked seal user that had been recently given copies of Sasuke's training methods and some seals. Akito stood on a silver surfing long board that had been tricked out with an anti gravity seal and two wind propulsion seals. Underneath the board was a miniature version of the kunai firing cannons commandeered from snow country and with his seals, Akito was able to shoot kunai with multiple effects at a rapid pace as the automated storage seals on the inside of the barrel held up to one hundred thousand kunai each.

Fuu turned forward as her aerial assault and surveillance team took their first flight around the village, earning themselves cheers from the small crowd of people who had gathered at the main gate to see their maiden voyage.

Fuu smiled as she saw the forty or so people cheering for her squad, she held her fist up above her head before throwing it forward, and off shot her team, leaving a blur behind them as their speed increased and they flew around back to the Hokage monument to report to the captain of the new aerial squadron of ANBU, Gaara Sabaku.

##########

"Really? I never would've thought you'd fall for Choji of all people." Sakura said from her change room.

"Hey once you took Sasuke off the market, it's like my eyes opened," Ino said from the booth next to her, "He's always been there for me and I want to be there for him for the rest of our lives, is that so hard to believe?" she asked.

Sakura stepped out of the change room at the same time Ino did, "Well in all honesty a little bit, yeah." She said with a grin.

Ino pouted, "You know, you are the worst maid of honour ever." She said as she looked at her clothes, "Do you think he'll like this?" Ino asked as she spun to show her belly shirt and short shorts.

Sakura smiled, "I think he'll love it Ino-chan, it's only for the train trip to the land of waves isn't it? You don't have to look that stunning." Sakura said.

Ino looked at herself in the mirror and flattened out the material of her shirt, "I guess, I just want to look good for him y'know?" she said before getting a glimpse of the ring on her finger and smiling.

Sakura stepped up behind Ino and looked at the blonde's reflection, "Ino-chan, you look stunning." Sakura said with a smile.

Ino laughed, "Thanks forehead! You want to get going?" she asked as she gestured across the road.

Sakura nodded, "Oh my god, I can't believe we're about to get your wedding dress!" Sakura said excitedly.

Ino got caught in the mood and cheered as well as the two of them held hands, "I know!" the two screamed together in excitement.

*SLAM SLAM*

The two girls looked at each other's mouths in shock at the silver tape that was keeping them quiet.

They looked off to the side to see Kakashi standing calmly, Sakura knew she would be unable to pull off the tap so she cut it off with the claw she summoned onto her pointer finger, "What the hell are you doing here sensei?!" she yelled.

Kakashi merely looked up from his book and blinked, just as Anko stepped out from a nearby change room in a revealing teddy, "This good 'Kashi-kun?" the snake mistress asked.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Sorry Anko, I couldn't hear you over the sound of your sex appeal."

Ino and Sakura chose this moment to leave for the bridal store, leaving the disturbingly happy couple alone.

##########

"Okay, you can do this." Naruto said to himself in the mirror, "Just be cool, they'll say yes." Naruto whispered to himself nervously before leaving the washroom. He had been talking and relaxing with the two girls all day up until they joined up with Fuu as she landed from her first flight.

He nodded to the waiter as he walked through the restaurant, it was the new restaurant built into the nature wall outside the village called the Autumn light.

Naruto smirked as he looked out over the village, seeing the sunset light glowing over it, 'A fitting name I guess.' He thought as he stepped up to the private section.

He smiled softly as he saw Tayuya, Tenten and Fuu sitting at the booth facing the Hokage moment, he had just watched as Tayuya said something which Fuu and Tenten began laughing at as he approached the table.

He fell into his seat next to Tenten and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before kissing her on the head as she continued laughing alongside the girls.

After a few moments Tayuya spoke through her laughs, "Hey Naru-kun, when's Hina-chan getting here?" she asked as before sipping her wine.

Naruto smiled, "She said she'll be here after a clan meeting she had at four." He answered.

Fuu's eyes lit up and she smiled, "There she is." Fuu said softly.

Everyone turned to the entryway to see Hinata looking around for them, she was in her Hyuuga robes and her hair was let out.

Naruto smiled and stood, letting her see him and smile as she walked over to them, "Hey Hina-chan." He said simply before the two shared a quick kiss.

Hinata blushed lightly at the comfort she found in his grasp before they sat down, he sat between her and Tenten and they all welcomed Hinata.

After a few minutes, Fuu asked "What was the meeting about?"

Hinata sighed at the question, "Let me ask you guys something, when I ask you who the strongest Hyuuga is in my generation, who would that be?" she asked.

Naruto and Tenten responded immediately, ""Neji.""

Fuu nodded, "Neji-san is one of the ANBU captains right? Eagle?"

Tayuya rose a brow, "Really? Your brother is an ANBU captain?" Tayuya asked.

Hinata smiled, "Neji-nii-san is actually my cousin, but yes he's been ANBU captain for a month now." She said proudly.

Naruto blinked, 'How in the name of Log did I miss something this important?' he thought before tuning back in to the conversation.

"So was the meeting about Neji or something?" Tenten asked.

Hinata nodded, "Well, there have been discussions concerning the strength of the branch family and the senior elders don't like it." she said with a sigh.

Feeling Hinata's dislike of the subject, Naruto quickly tried to change it, "I heard Neji wanted to try for a gennin squad at some point, is that true?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Yes, he met a young girl from the orphanage and she wanted to become a ninja, but she doesn't feel very trustworthy of adults so he is doing his best to get to the level suitable of a Jonin sensei position teaching her…" she trailed off as she shook her head, "I've never seen such determination when he talks about that little girl." She said with a shrug and a smile.

The girls were interested in hearing about the process of becoming a Jonin sensei, and soon Tenten was telling about her training to become a sensei, starting with her training in the ANBU.

Naruto sat quietly as he watched the girls talk to each other. They four simply talked happily for nearly forty minutes until Hinata's stomach rumbled.

The girls chuckled as Hinata blushed, Naruto smirked, "So do you guys wanna start on dinner now? I got some special drinks lined up to start us off." Naruto said.

Tayuya perked up, "Drinks? I'm keen." She said with a wide grin.

As the girls laughed at Tayuya's words, Naruto subtly glanced at the waiter who stood near the kitchen doorway.

The waiter smiled to him and Naruto nodded, the waiter stepped out of view for a moment before coming back while pushing a tray out to them, making the girls pause in their conversation as the waiter passed out five glasses of champagne.

He placed them in front of the girls who smiled in thanks then passed the last one to Naruto, who stood to toast, "Excuse me girls, I just want to say a few words if you'll let me?" Naruto asked with a grin.

The girls nodded at his words, so he continued, "Hinata, I've known you the longest out of anyone here. You know literally everything about me, even so much that you probably know what I have planned for tonight." He said with a chuckle.

Hinata merely tilted her head to the side and grinned delightfully, but she stayed quiet as he continued talking, "You are the reason my heart opened up after…well me." He said, smiling despite him almost stumbling onto a darker topic.

Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips before turning to his left, facing Tenten, "Tenten, I've known you for a very long time, our first real conversation was in the middle of the Chunnin exams and since then I've always thought of you as someone precious to me." He said staring into her eyes.

Tenten smiled and blushed as Naruto continued talking, "You are one of the reasons I was so proud to be a swordsman, you are simply amazing and I'm so…just happy that you're here with us." Naruto said proudly.

Tenten looked down sheepishly and Naruto took the chance to kiss the top of her head before looking across the table, "Tayuya, I think you'll agree with me when I say it was completely random you and I." Naruto said with a chuckle, Tayuya laughed and nodded along, "And before I left I think we had about a total of…twenty conversations?" he asked.

Tayuya shrugged, "Twenty five, give or take." She said.

Naruto chuckled, "My point is, I know we have this…chemistry or something. I can't live without you ever since I met you." he said, we went to continue but Tayuya cut him off.

"I get it, you love me, I'm perfect, your life would be meaningless is I wasn't around yadda yadda." Tayuya said with a cheery grin, trying to cover her happy tear filled eyes with her humour.

Naruto laughed a little along with the other girls, Fuu reached for her glass but Naruto grabbed her hand across the table before she could, "Fuu, you and I met by complete chance." He started with, causing the girls to quiet their laughing.

"I was sent on a mission to ask you to come to Konoha for protection and you ended up joining me just because we have a connection. Literally," he said with a smirk, causing her to blush, "You are the only person to know what it is really like to be treated as we are…as the beings inside us." Naruto said.

"Basically even though Hinata knows me best, I know that you…feel like me the best." He said before rubbing the back of his head and laughing, "Sorry that sounded better in my head." He muttered.

Fuu nodded her face flushed red, "That's okay, I know how you feel." She said with a smile.

Naruto chuckled lightly before clearing his throat, "So, you all know how important you are to me. I love you all more than I love anything really." He said with a smile as he lifted his glass and gestured towards the window, "I know it sounds a bit corny, but this village is the reason we found each other, so before my final news, I would like to propose a toast to the village." He said as he raised his champagne to the window, the afternoon glow shining across the village and the orange light coming into the window.

The girls smiled as they lifted their glasses to the light as well, it was Tayuya who first noticed the oddity.

She did a double take as she looked at the light bounce off of the jewel on the ring inside her champagne glass, and her odd look made Tenten glance as well before gasping.

Naruto smiled as the four girls gasped and stared at the rings sitting at the bottom of their champagne glasses, he took a swig from his glass before sitting down, "And as thanks to the village I want to show my happiness with you four for the rest of my life in this village." He said as the girls all stared at him.

After a few moments of silence Fuu spoke, "I-is this a-a p-p-proposal?" she whispered.

Naruto twitched, feeling slightly nervous at the silence, 'Oh crap…I messed up, what did I do wrong?' he thought worriedly.

"Yes?" he squeaked out, totally ruining his tough and confident façade.

Hinata smiled and hugged his arm, resting a hand on his as she held the ring from her glass out, "Yes, a thousand times yes." She whispered with a teary smile.

Naruto grinned happily as he took the ring from her and slid it onto her ring finger, they kissed softly but he was soon grabbed across the table by Tayuya, "Me next!" she yelled happily as she practically laid down across the table to get to him.

Naruto laughed as Fuu climbed on Tayuya's back, "No me! I wanna be an Uzumaki!" she said happily.

Naruto grinned and took Tayuya's and Fuu's rings, placing them on the girls' fingers before turning to Tenten.

Naruto's falter shook as he noticed Tenten was looking at the ring, sitting in her palm as her hands shook, "Ten-chan?" he asked.

Tenten looked up at him and he noticed her tears falling, "I haven't had a family since…mum and dad…" Tenten whispered.

Naruto knew Tenten was feeling something deep, so he hugged her. She turned and buried her face in his chest, "Yes Naruto-kun…forever…"

##########

The wood clone in the corner disappeared, sending it's memories to the clone that was sitting with Sasuke and his girls.

The clone opened it's eyes, "THEY SAID YES!" it yelled in victory.

The Uchiha district went up in cheers.

##########

Naruto blinked as the memories of his wood clone assimilated into his mind, "And I'll get the seafood pizza thanks." Naruto said to the waiter as the table finished their orders.

The waiter nodded, "Coming right up sir." The waiter said before walking off.

Naruto turned back to the table. They had to reorganise where they were sitting, so now Naruto was sitting at the head of the table with Hinata and Tenten on the left side and Tayuya and Fuu on the right.

Naruto smiled as he watched the girls, Tayuya and Tenten were talking excitedly across the table about a honeymoon plan, 'But I've already got a plan…I know! Their ideas can be on a holiday as a family.' He thought with a smirk before glancing at Fuu.

Fuu had her eyes closed, so Naruto knew she was talking with the Seven-Tails. But his smile grew as he noticed she was holding her ring finger to her chest happily.

Naruto looked to Hinata who was watching him, the two smiled at each other before Hinata grabbed his hand. "They're beautiful Naruto-kun, thank you so much." She said happily as she squeezed his hand with hers, her ring shining in the light.

Naruto grinned, "I'm glad you like it Hina-chan," he said before tilting his head, "Hey, I have a small question, how long do we have until you are sworn in to marry in the clan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata frowned, "Umm, not long now, the sooner we got married the better honestly." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded, "And our marriage has to be all Hyuuga official stuff doesn't it?" he said.

Hinata shook her head, "Not necessarily, I mean, you have your own clans. So if you don't know their traditions you basically can just make up what ever and get it officially stamped." She explained.

Naruto blinked before grinning, "Sweet! Hey girls!" he said to the whole table.

The other three girls turned to him as he continued talking, "Do you mind if we have a single ceremony together? Or do you all want a ceremony each?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya frowned, "I'm not really one for big events, I like the idea of sharing." She said.

Fuu nodded in agreement, "Me too!" she said.

Tenten shrugged, "I guess we can have it all together, but will we be together for the honeymoon? Or are you taking us all separately?" she asked.

Being a male, Naruto wasn't sure if he understood what Tenten meant by 'taking them all separately'… "Umm, what exactly do you mean by that Ten-chan?" he asked.

Fuu had heard what Tenten said in the same way Naruto did, so she was blushing bright red when Tenten spoke, "Well, I know we're all together as a family, so are we like together as a couple? Are we consummating it together?" she asked with a normal smile.

Naruto's brain practically shut down at the thought of being with the four girls at once in _that _way, "Oh, umm I uhhh…" Naruto muttered, trying to come up with something coherent to say.

Hinata chose this moment to speak up, "Firstly, I'd love to have a ceremony with all of us there. Secondly, Ten-chan I know you and Tayu-chan are…close enough to do that with Naruto-kun together, but I don't think I will be ready for something like that just yet." Hinata said with an apologetic smile to Tenten.

Naruto twitched, 'Yet?' he thought in happy shock.

Fuu nodded, "I-I, umm…s-same as Hinata-ch-chan." Fuu said softly.

Tayuya shrugged, "So…Ten-chan, you want to bag the big guy together?"

*THUNK*

The girls looked over to see Naruto had fainted, a small pool of blood began forming from his nose bleed, causing Tayuya and Tenten to laugh as Hinata and Fuu quickly tried to wake him up and clean up the mess together.

A few minutes later, Naruto was conscious, his face as red as Fuu's which was even darker than Hinata's. "L-let's just focus on th-the wedding yeah?" he said shyly before their food arrived.

Once the waiters left, the group began eating happily together as Naruto began to calm down and Tayuya stopped her innuendos, after a while, Fuu asked Naruto about the mission against Itachi and the girls went quiet as Naruto dove into his retelling.

##########

_"SUSANO'O!"_

_I felt my eye begin to bleed as my chakra warrior came into this plane of existence, I was shielded from the lightning bolt before I swung my blade, "TOTSUKA BLADE!"_

_I slashed through the men and women, fourteen more deaths to add to my name as we fought off the ninjas._

_I felt an enormous chakra build up behind me, so I quickly shunshin'd to the side of the battlefield and slashed over the group._

_"WATER STYLE: SUPER WATER SHARK BOMB JUTSU!"_

_I watched as many of the battalion of ANBU threw forward techniques to try and stop Shark-Kisame's attack. But his jutsu ate the chakra and continued onwards, beginning to devour, drown and crush the front half of the battalion._

_The ninjas at the back began to escape using shunshin or substitution, some of them just leapt up over the shark, not realising my blade was waiting for them until it was too late._

_"LIGHTNING STYLE: BLACK HUNTING!"_

_I felt my Susano'o be cracked from behind, they didn't know that I felt the pain as if my own body had been struck. This is the user of the black lightning. He would be able to kill Kisame in a single shot._

_I will not let my last comrade die to this weakling._

_I deactivated Susano'o and ducked, letting Shark-Kisame's Explosive water shockwave cover the arena and knock back all the lightning ANBU._

_"We got her!"_

_I looked over with my one good eye as Hidan ran into the clearing, holding his own cut off arm in his grasp along with his scythe as Kakuzu ran alongside him, an unconscious girl in his grip._

_"C'mon Itachi! We got the two tails!" Kisame yelled as he began to reform into his normal self._

_In an instant I was by his side, knocking him aside as I took a slash from the black lightning user's sword._

_Until my Genjutsu took effect._

_To him, it looked as though I bursted into a flock of crows and flew up over him. The crows gathered together to begin forming my body which made the illusion of another hand seal, causing more crows to take the appearance of windmill shuriken as they fell down._

_Realistically, I just jumped into the air and began throwing kunai at him._

_He slashed at the blades of the 'Windmill shuriken,' letting me get close behind him as I stabbed a kunai into his arm._

_He yelled out in pain and I kicked his chest, knocking him into an oncoming ninja before Kisame landed next to me once more._

_"WATER STYLE: HYDRO PUMP!"_

_I watched as Kisame's super powered water plume blew everyone far back, giving us the opportunity to turn and run._

_"LARIAT!"_

_"Shit!" Kisame yelled as he pulled up his sword, barely absorbing the chakra in the Raikage's punch. _

_It was merely a half second, but I managed to use it to make eye contact with the Fourth, "TSUKUYOMI!"_

_Seventy Two hours…One Second._

_And off we ran._

##########

*BAM BAM BAM*

"I call this full council meeting to a close. Will the civilians please exit so us ninjas can go through the updates." Tsunade ordered as she placed down her hammer.

The majority of the civilians stood and left through their door as Tsunade spoke again, "Will the guests please come in." she said in a drawl which seemed to show she was bored doing this.

The door opened and in walked three ninjas, Tsunade raised a brow at Naruto who walked in first.

When Naruto stepped up to the desk, Tsunade spoke, "Okay Naruto, what business do you have with the council.

Naruto smiled, "As you know, Iruka-sensei is unable to be my stand in anymore. But that won't matter soon cause I found a suitable replacement for the seat until Tayuya takes over for the Uzumaki chair." he said.

Tsunade nodded, "Alright, it's completely up to you so who is it?" she asked.

Naruto smiled and turned to the civilian council exit door, many of the ninjas were shocked when Danzo walked in. "I have approached Danzo because I was curious about why he wanted to be the stand in for the Uchiha clan so badly but didn't do his duty. We got to talking and since the opening in my clan opened up I think I could use his expertise as a war veteran and ninja." Naruto said shortly as Danzo approached his chair and took a seat.

Tsunade stared wide eyed at Naruto, 'How the hell? When did this happen?' she thought.

Naruto smiled, "And if you don't mind Hokage-sama I would like to let Danzo take it from here." Naruto said before bowing.

Tsunade nodded, "Yeah…ok, Danzo you have the floor." She said, obviously unhappy.

Danzo stood, putting everyone around him on guard, "My first order of business is to announce the wedding of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. Naruto has had the necessary four wives accept his proposals so I would like to request the Hokage to notify us on an open date in which she can wed the happy people." He said with the kind smile reminiscent of Hiruzen.

Basically, the council's reaction was awkward. They all expected Danzo to go back to his demands about getting more power or bringing back ROOT, but the aged man that was _smiling_ just sat down and nodded for Tsunade to take the spotlight again.

Tsunade nodded in thanks, "That's great news, congratulations Naruto." She said, "Is that everything..Danzo?" she asked, just waiting for more.

Danzo nodded, "Hai Hokage-sama." He said.

Tsunade nodded, "Well…alright, Naruto could you please wait outside with the other members of team seven. Next motion of business," she said before looking at the second 'guest' "Neji."

Neji bowed, "Good day Hokage-sama, I would like to request an earlier test for my Jonin sensei application." He said respectfully.

Hiashi raised a brow, 'He wants to be a Jonin sensei?' he thought.

Tsunade rested her head on her palm, "And why is that Neji? What logical reason would there be for putting your life at risk for a simple test?" she asked.

Neji's eyes hardened, and Naruto heard only the start of Neji's reply as he left the council chambers, "I will do all I can to help out Sen Kubisaki…"

Naruto tilted his head, 'Have I heard that name? Kubisaki?' he thought as he approached team seven, he went to talk but Kakashi shook his head, signalling for them to be quiet while waiting to be summoned.

About five minutes later, the door partially opened, "Wait Neji, could you stay for a few moments? I have an idea for this test of yours…" Naruto and the others heard Tsunade say before the door closed again.

Sakura began clicking her tongue in boredom until Kakashi put tape over her mouth again, causing Sasuke and Naruto to smirk as they went back to waiting in silence while Sakura glared at Kakashi.

About ten minutes later, the third ninja, some Chunnin no one knew, walked out and left looking very happy with himself. Then the door opened again and Neji stuck his head out, "Team Seven." He said with a smile.

Team seven walked in and walked up to the table as Hani spoke, "After your team's display of power a while back, we have agreed that you will be one of the two teams sent to this year's Jonin exams," Tsunade said with a smile, "What do you say?"

Kakashi eye smiled, "I think they are more than ready Hokage-sama, they have not needed me for a long time and I think they'll do fine as Jonin." He said.

Tsume scoffed. "Jonin? They'll be fine as ANBU at their strength levels." She said.

The ninjas in the room chuckled at her words and Naruto naturally looked to Hiruzen for a reaction, but he frowned when he noticed the old man wasn't there.

"Do you think you're ready?" Shikaku's voice drawled lazily.

The group was quiet, so Sakura spoke for them, "More than ready! At the rate we're going we'll finish the exam at the top of the list!" she said confidently.

Sasuke smirked, "Well I think that's a yes for the three of us." Sasuke said.

Hiashi spoke, "I think they are more than ready, maybe not mentally, but that is what the exam is for."

Tsunade nodded, "Well Kakashi, if you truly believe that they don't need you anymore then you won't mind going on a mission for me." Tsunade said.

Kakashi frowned but nodded, "Will I at least be able to see the finals?" he asked.

Tsunade nodded, "Of course. As if I'd let you miss that." She said with a chuckle.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Then I don't mind, but who will go as their sensei?" he asked.

Tsunade smirked, "This will act as a little pre-trial for Neji. It will legally count as an ANBU mission but Neji will be the acting Jonin escort for them." Tsunade informed the group.

Naruto grinned and looked over to the smirking Hyuuga, "We will be heading off in five days to the Land of Lightning. And by that point I will have some rules defined for you three." Neji said.

Naruto's grin turned to a frown, "Rules?" he asked.

Neji nodded, "Sorry Naruto, but you three have reputations in the bingo books. I have to handle that. Part of my assignment." He said to the group.

Sasuke nodded, eyes still wrapped in bandages, "Sounds logical." He said.

Tsunade frowned, "Naruto, you did Sasuke's procedure. How long until Sasuke's eyes are usable?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled, "Tomorrow morning. So if I gotta go to these exams, when can I get hitched Baa-chan?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "When you get back from these exams. First thing, I promise." She said as she nodded and slammed her hammer, declaring it official.

Naruto frowned and looked to Hiashi, who spoke before he could ask, "I can hold off the ceremony for one more month. It should take about that much time to organise Hanabi's life to accommodate that of a clan head." Hiashi said with a nod.

The team smiled in unison as Kakashi spoke, "Thank you for this Tsunade-sama. Is that all you need from us?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes that is all. Neji, please report with team seven to my office Monday morning. Dismissed."

##########

_"No, I don't think I will accept your challenge Kisame." Itachi said._

_Kisame rolled his eyes, "Why not dammit? I wanna know who is the strongest out of the two of us." Kisame complained._

_Itachi made eye contact with Kisame, causing the shark man to hesitate as he stared into the Sharingan, "You are most definitely stronger than I am Kisame." Itachi said before turning and walking away._

_Kisame smirked and lowered his blade before feeling the pressure of a kunai on his jugular, "But I am most definitely a better ninja." the Itachi clone said from behind as it dispelled itself._

_Kisame frowned until Itachi spoke, "We have to capture the Seven Tails. Let's save our strength." Itachi said._

_Kisame scoffed as he leapt to Itachi's side before walking with him, "You're just worried about that lung cancer growing. We all die at some point anyway, I don't get why it's so important that your little brother be the one to do the deed." Kisame said, trying to draw out more information from Itachi._

_Itachi smirked, causing Kisame to almost gasp as it was the first time he had seen the Uchiha show emotion, "Kisame…we all have a mission in life." Itachi said before his eyes snapped to their left and he jumped up into a tree, Kisame following behind him._

_"What are we-"_

_"Quiet."_

_After a few moments, two people who had used the transformation jutsu to take their own appearance walked underneath them in the same direction as they were heading._

_The fake Itachi spoke, "So, how long until the boss gets there and we can 'attack'?" he asked._

_The fake Kisame shrugged, "I dunno, I don't think the plan would have changed that much. But what are the odds of anything going wrong? This situation was set up perfectly thanks to Sakura-Nee-chan. And Sasuke-aniki wants us to do it asap so we can go home…." The fake said as the two walked into the distance._

_Kisame looked at Itachi with a shark-like grin, " 'Sakura-nee-chan' and 'Sasuke-aniki'? That's the Kyuubi brat and one of his friends disguised as us!" Kisame said as he reached behind his and hefted his blade._

_Itachi shook his head, "No. the mentality of a self thinking clone is that their creator is the leader, or 'boss.' I believe these are some of Naruto's wood clones using our identities to attack the hidden waterfall village." Itachi concluded before dropping down to the ground._

_Kisame landed next to him, "Hey I have an idea, if their plan is for the Kyuubi to get there and then they attack, let's have a little pre-emptive strike aye? Take out the clones and start attacking early. That way we can beat down this girl Jinchuuriki and then set up a trap for the nine tails hmm?" Kisame said._

_Itachi nodded, "A sound plan. But I based my shadow clones off of a wood clone. They are able to give their memories back to the jutsu's user upon dispulson." Itachi explained._

_Kisame frowned, "So, what do we do?" he asked._

_Itachi thought for a moment before nodding, "Your water prison technique, as there anyway to use it from a distance to catch them off guard?" Itachi asked._

_Kisame chuckled, "I'll tell ya if you tell me the answer to _that_ question," he said as he placed his sword on his back once more._

_Itachi looked at Kisame and Itachi felt an odd foreboding for the near future, "…As a ninja, our purpose is to do anything to protect the village…" Itachi started._

_Kisame paused as for the first time, Itachi actually began to answer Kisame's question of why Itachi betrayed the leaf._

_"…To most, that would mean laying down their lives for the village or even killing people close to them to keep their promise…"_

_"To others…it would mean killing everything you hold dear and taking the blame and pressure for that crime, just so their village is not consumed in a civil war that may actually be the trigger for the next Shinobi world war." Itachi finished before jumping up into the trees._

_Kisame was silent as he followed along, 'Itachi…did you eradicate your clan to protect your village? Is this whole thing, your whole life…a sacrifice?'_

##########

*BANG*

Sasuke sat up with a jolt, accidently knocking his board from the base of his bed onto the floor, 'Itachi…these dreams of mine are real aren't they?' Sasuke thought as he rubbed his bandaged eyes.

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

Sasuke reached over for a few seconds before turning off his morning alarm. He threw his feet off the side of the bed before standing, 'Today's the day I find out if those scrolls were real.' Sasuke thought as he blindly wandered over to his draws, finding that Sakura had laid out his clothes for him once more.

A minute or so later and Sasuke turned, hearing a knock on his door, "Yes Karin-chan?" Sasuke asked.

He heard Karin open the door and enter, "Hey Sasuke-kun! You ready to get those bandages removed?" she asked as she took his hand.

Sasuke nodded, "Let's get going."

##########

_Half an Hour Later_

##########

*Knock Knock*

Tsunade smiled to Naruto as the two of them turned towards the door, "Come on in."

Hani opened the door from the inside and smiled softly as the two guests entered. She walked from the room, closing the door behind her.

Tsunade gestured forward, "Take a seat and let's see if your operation worked Sasuke." She said with a smile.

Karin led Sasuke to his seat before sitting in the one next to him as she spoke, "Sorry, but what exactly was the operation? Sasuke-kun said you would explain Tsunade-sama." She said curiously.

Naruto stepped forward and bent down to unwrap Sasuke's bandages as Tsunade crouched so that she could have a closer look while explaining, "Well, the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan has four levels, although I have no idea what the fourth level is apparently these two know since Sasuke found it in the clan secrets a while back. Anyway, the first is the Sharingan which you know only comes to life under large amounts of stress or loss or an emotion of the like." She began.

"The next is the Mangekyou Sharingan. Which was forbidden from obtaining since the only known way to unlock it was through killing someone close to you, or close to your heart. The most common of which was a sibling or best friend. The intense emotion of loss from such an event causes the eyes to evolve. Giving the owner of the eyes enhanced vision and access to the two Mangekyou techniques, Amaterasu and Susano'o along with a third that is different depending on the user." She said as the bandages fell from Sasuke's eyes.

"The third is the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. It is pretty much the same as the Mangekyou except that it does not damage the eyes with each use and the chakra cost is halved along with gaining the specific technique of the person you swapped with. The process is to trade your own eyes with a sibling. The thing is, it is not specified that the original person needs the Mangekyou Sharingan to obtain the Eternal Mangekyou but either way we hope it works." Tsunade said before glancing at Karin, "That's pretty much the icing." She said with a wink.

Karin nodded slowly, "Wow.." she said quietly.

Tsunade turned back to Sasuke, who had his eyes closed as Naruto kneeled next to his grandmother, "You can open your eyes now Sasuke." Tsunade said.

Sasuke lifted his head and slowly opened his onyx eyes, "I can see fine." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto and Tsunade nodded, "Great! Activate your chakra when you're ready." Tsunade said.

Sasuke smirked and blinked on his Sharingan, "Even the Sharingan is clearer, and it took nearly no chakra to activate." Sasuke informed them before taking a deep breath and sending extra chakra to his eyes.

Naruto grinned as Tsunade spoke, "That's it! The Mangekyou Sharingan!" Tsunade claimed as she lay her sight on Sasuke's evolved eyes.

Naruto shook his head, "No it's not! That's different from Itachi's, that's the Eternal!" Naruto said with a cheer.

Sasuke smirked, 'This Sharingan recorded those memories of yours Itachi. Eventually I'll be able to think through them all and then I'll know your full story.' He thought as he stood.

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, "Okay, let's see if you can use Itachi's Mangekyou technique. Do we need to step outside?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked and pulsed his EMS (Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan), "TSUKUYOMI!"

A few seconds later, Naruto fell back against Tsunade's desk, shaking his head, "What was that?" he asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked, "My brother's ultimate Genjutsu. The one I told you about that could only be broken with sage chakra and maybe with demonic chakra." Sasuke explained as he opened his eyes and turned to Karin.

His eyes danced as he took in her eyes down to the finest detail, he was slightly mesmerised as the light bounced off her glasses, until Tsunade poked his forehead, "Snap out of it loverboy. I want you to take a break to let the eyes get used to being active again, but remember your training with Neji will begin at midday. Got it?" she said to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded then grasped Karin's hand, "Should we get going? It seems I have some news for everyone at home." He said with a smirk.

Karin smiled and nodded with a smile, "Yeah! Let's go!"

And with that the two faded in Sasuke's Mirage Shunshin, leaving Naruto to turn to Tsunade and smirk, "So, does that make me an official field medic?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade returned the smirk before walking around her desk, "Yeah yeah smart guy. You've passed the test with flying colours." She said as she took a small badge from her draw and chucked it to him.

Naruto caught the badge and grinned, "So when is my elemental test?" he asked.

Tsunade sighed, "You haven't given me your top three elements yet so I can't set it up. This test is much harder than just the Chunnin or Jonin exams. And I'm not sure if you've given real thought to what you're going to do with the Genjutsu portion." She said with a smirk.

Naruto just smiled as he listened, pulling out a small case that had the symbol of the leaf village on it before putting the Medic Badge in next to the Safety Badge, which he obtained when he proved he could successfully save someone from a dangerous situation while remaining fight-capable.

Naruto smirked, "I think I can handle it." he said before leaning over the table and giving Tsunade a kiss on the forehead just like she used to do to him, "Later Baa-chan!" he said.

*FLASH*

*BAM*

Naruto flashed from the room just in time as a stapler flew from Tsunade's hand and through the door, destroying a large portion of it before imbedding into the opposite wall.

A frowning yet smirking Tsunade sat back down and huffed, "Damn brat, messing with me just cause he's taller now." She said with a slight chuckle.

The door opened and in walked Hani, who placed a pile of papers on the desk then gave two to Tsunade, "This is the application for someone to go get you a new stapler, and this is the application for a new door." Hani said with a smile before stepping into the Genjutsu covering the back of the office.

Tsunade looked at the door, then at the papers, "Ah dammit!" she yelled before Hani's arm stuck out of the area Genjutsu, holding her ruler at the ready.

*WHACK*

"Ow!"

##########

"WIND STYLE: FULL SUCTION!"

Naruto flew high into the air, pulling the black flames of the Amaterasu up with him, 'I couldn't put them out with water, I couldn't put them out by pulling out the oxygen, so let's see if they still burn if there is nothing to burn on!' Naruto thought.

He appeared above the treetops, pulling all of the Amaterasu flames above him before letting go and flashing back to the ground, landing next to a kunai he had thrown earlier in their test spar.

"Hey Otouto," Sasuke said before grinning confidently, causing Naruto to frown, "Look up." He said with a chuckle as he looked up at the accumulation of black fire.

"INFERNO STYLE: FLAME CONTROL!"

Naruto gulped as the black flames formed a large spike and plunged down at him, "SHIT!" he yelled as he lifted his kunai from the ground and held it up.

"HIRASHIN: PORTAL!"

A portal about the size of Naruto's body opened up in front of him and the Amaterasu flame spear was swallowed up inside before the portal closed.

Naruto dropped the kunai and fell onto his ass, "Damn man, that was intense!" Naruto said before chuckling in disbelief.

Sasuke smirked, "I feel like I could do that fifty more times before my chakra is done." He said as he walked over to Naruto.

Naruto grinned as he stood, putting his kunai away, "But what about your Susano'o? It's not a full one like Itachi's."

Sasuke frowned as he nodded, his eyes flashed as a purple rib cage of chakra appeared around him, "That may be so, but it still managed to stop most of your attacks." Sasuke said before the Susano'o faded.

"Man, I feel like I'm being left behind again." Sakura said from her place in a nearby tree.

Naruto looked over to her and smiled, "I wouldn't say left behind…but yeah." He said with a grin.

*SLAM*

Naruto coughed as he fell to his knees holding his stomach, Sakura stood tall and huffed, cracking her knuckled which had previously been slammed into Naruto's gut.

Sasuke chuckled at the 'harmless banter' before glancing to his right as Neji stepped out from the treeline.

"You three are definitely strong enough to be Jonin." Neji started, "But these exams are going to test you all in many more ways than strength. I barely managed to pass with my life." He finished as he came to a stop in front of the trio.

Sakura raised a brow, "Is it like the Chunnin exams?" she asked.

Neji shook his head, "In a way I guess so. There is a survival test and there will be a tournament test. But there are also five other tests involved that vary each year other than the base point of the test." He informed.

Team seven nodded in unison before Neji waved for them to sit down. Naruto did so right away but the other two frowned before Sasuke spoke, "Aren't we a bit old for a class lesson?" he asked.

Neji raised a brow, "Are you saying you don't need my help? That you already know all you need to?" Neji asked.

Sasuke frowned as Sakura plopped down. The Uchiha sighed before sitting down as well, Neji smirked, "Good, you almost failed the intelligence test. In the actual exams they give you only one chance. I gave you two. Only Naruto passed one hundred percent." Neji informed them, causing Naruto to grin.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Okay then Neji-sempai, where do we begin?" she asked.

Neji smirked, "For now, I'm going to explain the tests to you. All I know for certain is that the first Five tests can be any of eight possibilities, the sixth test is survival and the final test will be a randomized three-at-a-time tournament." Neji said as he kneeled down and rolled out a small sealing scroll.

Naruto frowned, "A what-what?"

Neji chuckled.

*POOF*

"This," Neji said as he gestured to the white board he had unsealed, "Is how the tournament works. Every ninja will be able to continue from each test up until the very end unless they or the Jonin who escorted them says otherwise." Neji began.

"Every team will select which one of them are numbers 1, 2 and 3. Then in the same large arena, there will be a tournament of all the 1's 2's and 3's going at the same time." Neji explained.

Sasuke frowned, "So basically, I will be fighting one person while there are two other fights going on around me? Am I allowed to interfere with other fights and vise versa?" he asked.

Neji nodded, "Precisely and yes." He confirmed before turning back to his board, "Each and every one of these fights are until one person forfeits or they are unable to battle. But as a Jonin, you cannot hesitate to kill someone if you have the chance. None of the three tournaments will be announced as over until there are only three fighters left. The three at the top will be declared Jonin no matter what then village's own Kages will be able to choose who from their ninjas get to become Jonin." Neji said as he pointed to his drawings and explanations on the board.

"Any questions?"

Sakura stuck up her hand as she began speaking, "With the Chunnin exams, most teams were from the leaf since that is where it was held. Can the same be said for the Jonin exams?"

Neji nodded, "Definitely. Since you guys will be heading to the Land of Lightning, a place in which the land of fire is nowhere near, we'll only be sending two of the thirty teams that are allowed to apply."

Naruto interrupted, "Why only thirty?" he asked.

Neji shrugged, "That's just the way it is. The village hosting gets ten spots promised and the other villages get a guarantee of one spot, if they want more they have to be there in time to sign up for it."

Naruto nodded as Sasuke asked, "Is that all for the Tournament?"

Neji glanced across his white board, "Yeah it pretty much is. Now since I've explained the only part I really can, we will spend the afternoon sparring with the limitations I have set for you so that you aren't recognised as your Bingo Book alias'." Neji said as he flipped the board around.

He pointed to the first name, "Naruto: you are not allowed to be seen using any Bloodline techniques, no bones, no wood, no ice, no morphic-nature chakra thing. Also, no Hirashin at all." Neji said.

Naruto was frowning but nodding, up until Neji said no Hirashin, "What!? That's ridiculous! So what the hell can I do?" he asked.

Neji smirked, "Not my problem, you lucky that it's common knowledge that a blonde leaf ninja has obtained Samehada. You can keep the blade with you and use it to it's maximum efficiency."Neji said.

Naruto huffed as he grinded his teeth together, "I have no say in this?" he asked.

Neji shook his head, "Up until the tournament these are the rules, you can use anything you need there. Except for the Hirashin." He informed.

Naruto blinked, "Oh, well I guess that's not so bad." He mumbled.

Neji moved on, "Sakura: No Phoenixes or Phoenix jutsus at all. You can't be seen using Wheels Unlimited and No flight. Got it?" he asked.

Sakura frowned, "So, I can use Radical good speed's upgrades individually, except no wings right? Up until the tournament?" she asked.

Neji nodded and Sakura pouted, "Well, I guess I can handle it til then." She grumbled.

Neji smirked as he moved on, "And finally Sasuke: No hood, No Seals, No Scythe, Club or fans." He said.

Sasuke practically glared, "I am not allowed to use any of my seals? At all?" he asked angrily.

Neji nodded, "Well, you cannot be _seen_ using seals since that was the main thing everyone knew about the reaper; he got all his amazing abilities from seals." Neji explained.

Sasuke's mind raced, "…What about my board?" he asked.

Neji smirked, "Yes, you can use your board, but if ever asked, you paid to get the seals put on or the things you do with it are jutsus. Same goes with your umbrella." He explained.

Sasuke nodded, "And my Sharingan?" he asked.

Neji nodded, "You are known as the Last Uchiha. It would be stupid to not show the Uchiha's power."

Sasuke smirked, "Alright, I can live with this." He answered.

Neji grinned as he kicked the white board, causing it to roll away on its wheels until it stopped against a tree, "We will spend the rest of the afternoon sparring with these restrictions. It will be hard for you three but it is necessary." Neji said as he unbuttoned the top of his white long sleeve shirt, showing the chakra armour hidden underneath before standing in the gentle fist style.

"Sasuke against Sakura first, Naruto come at me!"

##########

Chapter End.

**Thanks for reading, please Read and Review, not really feeling as motivated lately so really need a push in the write direction, haha see what I did there?  
Sorry I didn't post it earlier, just finished it in time!  
over the next two weeks I'll be extremely busy, so I will probably have to put up the next chapter late, sorry.**

**Anyways, please Read and Review, Alky Uchiha**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Kumogakure, Speed and Strength!

"See you at the finals Naruto-kun!" Tenten said as she stepped away from Naruto's embrace.

Naruto grinned and went to respond when Fuu tackled his chest in a hug, "I'll miss you." she said quietly into his shirt.

Naruto smiled and winked at Tenten before hugging Fuu back, "You know I'll miss you too. It'll only be a few weeks, then I'll be back and then…well y'know." He said with a chuckle.

Fuu blushed as she smiled up at Naruto, "We'll become a real family!" she said excitedly before jumping up and kissing Naruto's lips, throwing her arms around his neck in the process.

Naruto caught her around the waist until she was pulled off of him. Naruto chuckled as Tayuya threw Fuu over her shoulder and kissed Naruto's cheek, "Be safe Naru-kun. Leave an _explosive _impression for the Lightning village yeah?" she said with a laugh at her own joke.

Naruto nodded, "Sure thing Tayu-chan, and yes I promise I'll get you each a souvenir." Naruto said, finishing a little louder as he saw Tenten about to ask him. She blushed in embarrassment as she was caught out.

He looked to his side and smiled as Hinata approached him, "Hey Hinata-chan," he said as he subtly pulled her slightly away from the group of people and dropped his voice, "I just want you to know, I'm about to try to start a key part in my plan while on this trip." He said, a happy smile on his face while his eyes showed Hinata the seriousness in his heart.

Hinata smiled and nodded, "I'm glad for you Naruto-kun, be safe okay?" she asked as she hugged his chest.

Naruto grinned, "I swear I will be. Wait for me?" he asked as they shared a kiss.

They separated and she smiled happily, "Always and forever." She said before stepping away back towards the girls.

"Naruto, hurry up. All this waiting is troublesome." Shikamaru said before yawning.

Naruto turned towards the group of waiting ninjas and began walking over to them. Tsunade selected two teams to be sent to the Jonin exams this year. Those teams being the original Team Seven and the second generation Ino-Shika-Cho unit.

Team Ten had begun to really push themselves after Asuma's passing, becoming near perfectionists in their specialty fields. Choji had the same amount of fat on him, but he had nearly twice the amount of muscle thanks to the huge club he now wielded, sealed into the brace on his left forearm. Ino had near mastered every mind technique of her clan and taken a liking to Genjutsu as well since she knew the most effective way to affect the target's mind with them. Shikamaru…well his dark style and shadow techniques made him the most unpredictable lazy genius in the world that wielded darkness, though it wasn't like he had much competition in that category.

Naruto came to a stop next to Kimimaro, who was the Jonin escort for team ten and overall second in command under Neji. Naruto looked over his shoulder one more time and waved before Neji yelled.

"I will lead! Team Seven to my Left and Team Ten to my Right! Kimimaro take rear! I want to make it by dinner time to our first pit stop got it!" Neji yelled with a smirk.

"Hai Sempai!" the group said in agreement, except for Shikamaru who just sighed.

Neji nodded and turned forward, "Move out!"

And in a second, the eight ninjas began sprinting down the footpath and under the natural defence wall before leaping behind Neji up into the massive trees. Making good time as they began sprinting towards the junction of the Land of Fire, Land of Water and Land of Lightning. Otherwise known as the Hidden Hot Water Village…

##########

"Umm sempai, this isn't the Hot Water Village." Ino said as the eight ninjas walked calmly into a tourist town.

Neji looked over his shoulder, "I know that Ino. Tonight, we are relaxing as tourists in this spa village. This is your last chance to do whatever you want before we leave tomorrow. We will be leaving the hotel at seven in the morning and getting on a boat that will take us to the Land of Lightning by just after lunch. Then we will travel the rest of the distance by foot making it to the village at approximately nine at night Sunday. This will give us all night to rest up before heading to the first exam on Monday. Clear?" Neji explained.

"Hell yeah!" Choji and Naruto cheered before running off.

Sasuke sighed and stepped up to Neji, "Sempai, where will we be staying?" he asked.

Neji gestured behind him to a moderate sized hotel/bathhouse, "Here, I'll get four rooms. You guys decide where you're sleeping, but I want the girls separate from the guys. No distractions before these exams." Neji said sternly.

Ino and Sakura stepped out of formation and linked arms, "That's cool!" Ino said.

"Let's go get spoiled!" Sakura said before the two walked towards a nearby massage parlour.

Shikamaru looked at the guys around him, "So our place has baths right? I'm just gonna go rest there." He said.

Kimimaro nodded, "I will join you." he said as he followed.

Sasuke hummed, "I could use a snack before hitting the baths. You hungry Sempai?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded, "Sure, let's find the two gluttons and grab some food for us all to enjoy at the baths." He said.

Sasuke smirked, "Sounds like a plan." He said as the two wandered calmly around the small town as the sun began its dive.

##########

"So just how good is your water manipulation?" Choji asked Naruto as the two chowed down some BBQ pork about half an hour after their dismissal.

Naruto shrugged, "No better than my wind or wood manipulation." Naruto said with a grin.

Choji chuckled, "So pretty much perfect then?" he said with a grin.

Naruto nodded, "Pretty much!" he bragged, before the two broke out into laughter.

Smelling something familiar, Naruto looked out the window, "Oh! Sasuke, Neji!" Naruto said as he waved.

The Byakugan and Sharingan users looked over and nodded in acknowledgement before walking to the entrance of the establishment as Choji spoke, "I get the feeling they were looking for us." he said cynically.

Naruto hummed in agreement before gasping, "You don't think they want us to leave do you? We can't let this food go to waste!" Naruto said with a gesture to the large slabs of meat they had on the grill.

Choji gulped, "There's only one thing we can do." He said seriously as his hands enlarged slightly and he snapped on his Akamichi Grill-Safe Food Gloves.

Naruto nodded as his eyes became slits and he picked up another pair of chopsticks in his left hand, 'Thanks Mizuki, still can't get over how much easier life is being ambidextrous.' He thought before making eye contact with Choji as they heard the bell on the door of the establishment ring.

""GO!"" the two of them yelled before tearing into their food.

From there place at the door, Sasuke sighed as he saw sauce and the fat of meats flinging around, "Oh dammit." He said with a huff as everyone stared at Choji and Naruto's table in confusion and slight disgust or awe.

Neji raised a brow, "Are they fighting or something?" he asked as they approached, watching the storm of flying food slow down.

Sasuke chuckled, "No, Naruto knows I'm gonna take his food away. He's just eating." Sasuke said, totally used to his little brother's weird moments.

Neji blinked, 'That's eating?' he thought before moving slightly to the left, dodging a stray piece of food.

Just before the two stopped at the table, the food stopped flying.

Sasuke sighed, "You two good?" he asked.

Naruto and Choji sat back and grinned in unison, nothing but bones and sauce left on the table, "Yep." Choji said before letting out a burp that made his chair fall back.

Naruto laughed at Choji only to be slapped by one of Choji's thrown gloves, knocking him to the floor as well.

The two burst out into laughter once more, causing everyone in the establishment to stare in confusion…again.

Sasuke sighed, "Come on you two. Go pay and we'll get going." he asked.

Naruto and Choji got to their feet shakily, using each other as support for their bloated bodies, "Yessir!" Naruto said as he and Choji began to walk to the pay station.

Sasuke folded his arms as Neji glanced at him, "Is this normal for you?" Neji asked sceptically.

Sasuke shrugged, "I guess so. We're lucky Tayuya and Karin aren't here to contest with Naruto, otherwise we might've actually had to pay for damages or something." Sasuke said as he walked up to the door.

"S-sir! This is far too much!" the waitress said as Naruto put five rolls of money on the bench.

Naruto waved her off, "No way! I paid what I feel this place deserves for such a great time! Thanks for the awesome service!" Naruto said with a grin as he began walking away.

The waitress stared in shock until Choji spoke, "Hey if you don't want it I'll have some of the change." He said, eyeballing the large sum of money.

"C'mon Cho!" Naruto said before grabbing Choji's arm and dragging him out after Neji and Sasuke.

The girl was quiet for a moment before counting out the cash, "Dad!" she yelled as she ran to the service window, "Dad we can do the remodelling!" she yelled as she disappeared from view.

Choji turned from looking behind him back towards Naruto, "Hey, did you know they wanted to do up the place? Cause from the way she counted it you seemed to know pretty much exactly what they needed." Choji asked, showing he did have some brains.

Naruto raised a brow and stopped before pointing to a sign out the front that Choji read out loud, "'Help us save up for remodelling by taking part in our raffle! We're almost half way there!' Cool!" Choji said with a grin.

Naruto laughed along with Choji, enjoying the relaxation time as they followed after Sasuke.

Naruto suddenly stopped, "Hold up, where'd Neji go?" he asked.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and raised a brow, "He's leaving a message at the front of the massage parlour that Sakura and Ino went to. Then he's picking up a couple of snack platters that we can enjoy while in the hot spring baths." Sasuke explained.

Naruto grinned, "Hot springs?" he asked excitedly.

"YEAH!" Choji yelled before running forward around the corner on their way back to the hotel, Sasuke and Naruto running to catch up.

##########

"Just when I thought this would be relaxing." Shikamaru muttered as he stretched out in the spa.

Kimimaro lifted a wet towel from his closed eyes, "Agreed." He said before taking something from behind him and passing half of it to Shikamaru.

The shadow user raised a brow as he watched Kimimaro place ear buds in his ears, cutting off the sounds of Naruto's self amusing skills.

"Blublubul: blabababul!" Naruto's voice said from underwater before tiny water sharks began swimming around Choji, who was looking a little nervous at the mini explosive sharks.

Sasuke's right eye flashed open and all the little sharks began burning into nothingness from the black flames, until a little shark jumped out of the water and bit Sasuke's nose before exploding in a small shower of water, making Sasuke close his eyes to keep out the water.

Neji sighed as Sasuke reopened his eyes and distinguished the flames, "Can you please stop it? We're supposed to be relaxing." Neji said.

Naruto popped up from underwater and let the sharks burst into water around Choji, "That explain how good my control is?" Naruto said before floating on his back.

Choji nodded and ate the last food morsel, "Sure does. But my fire is probably better than yours." Choji said.

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, I could really use a stronger fire chakra…the Akamichi clan has always had strong fire chakra." He murmured quietly before chuckling slightly to himself.

Sasuke raised a brow at his brother's tone, while Choji shrugged, "Yeah, that's what happens when a clan lives in their elemental nation long enough."

"Hey guys, we're back." Sakura's voice rang from the closed doorway.

Neji spoke up, "Okay, we're on our way out." Neji said as he stood and prepared to leave the baths, followed by most of the other guys.

After twenty minutes, Kimimaro felt someone poking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see it was a shadow.

Kimimaro turned to Shikamaru while pulling out his earplugs, "Yes Shikamaru?" he asked.

Shikamaru opened an eye, "Not like I care or anything, but how close are you and Kurayami-chan?" Shikamaru asked.

For some reason, Kimimaro suddenly felt nervous, "I am only her village escort. My job is to make her happy and comfortable, I will stop at nothing to do my duty." Kimimaro said with a perfectly blank face before shifting back to his earlier position.

"If that's your only duty then how come I have noticed you leaving her room in my complex at all hours of the morning hm?" Shikamaru asked calmly.

Kimimaro jolted straight, "Wha-what?! Kura-chan said the other shadows were all asleep! How did you-"

Kimimaro suddenly cut himself off as he saw Shikamaru smirking and chuckling, "Checkmate Taicho." Shikamaru muttered before closing his eyes and putting his earplugs back in.

Kimimaro sighed as he centered his emotions again, he looked up at the near black sky and smiled as he imagined Kurayami's face among the stars.

Kimimaro went to close his eyes once more until he realised that Naruto and Choji were finally quiet. He looked around to see that they were gone along with Neji and Sasuke.

Kimimaro smirked, 'Earplugs…you have never failed me, may you never do so.' He thought before sighing again and getting up and leaving Shikamaru. Not telling about the curfew Neji had set for them as payback.

Shikamaru slept in the hot springs for a few more hours before being rudely awoken by a janitor.

##########

"So…this is Kumogakure." Shikamaru said as they team reached the top of the mountain.

Neji smirked as the group exited the cloud cover, looking out at the main portion of the village, "Everyone, this village's entry sequence is very different from the leaf. Take a knee." Neji ordered.

The group looked confused but nonetheless they kneeled behind Neji. The Byakugan user stood with his arms above his head and pulsed his chakra.

Literally only two seconds later, a Lightning village ANBU landed in front of Neji, "Konoha ninja, state your names and business." He ordered.

Neji bowed, "I am Jonin escort Neji Hyuuga. I have escorted a team from Konoha to take place in the Jonin exams." He said.

The ANBU nodded then glanced at Kimimaro as the bone user stood, "I am Jonin escort Kimimaro Kaguya. I have also escorted a team from Konoha for the same reason."

The ANBU nodded, "You will all follow me to the guest quarters. One of my men will find you in the morning and take you to the meeting hall." The ANBU said before turning and walking forward.

The leaf ninjas followed after the ANBU and the group got a good tour through the market district on the third mountain.

"Hey can we grab some food?" Choji asked as the group was about to leave the district.

The ANBU hesitated, "It is not my job to get you food." The ANBU said before walking faster.

After a few more minutes, the ANBU came to a stop in front of a building in the edge of a mountain, "You will be staying here, these are for you to present at the welcome desk." The ANBU said, handing the group two envelopes.

Neji took them and nodded, "Thankyou sir." Neji said with a smile.

The ANBU nodded and disappeared in a shunshin, sparking electricity as he disappeared.

Naruto whistled, "Wow, is that their lightning shunshin? Cool." Naruto said as he snatched one of the envelopes from Neji and walked into the building.

Neji's step faltered, "H-hey! Naruto!" he said as he ran after him.

#########

"Heh, I'll be back later alright?" Naruto said as he walked away from the restaurant which contained his friends and teammates.

Kimimaro frowned, "Where are you going Naruto?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder with a grin, "I'm just gonna take a look around, meet you all back at the hotel 'kay?" Naruto said as he walked around the corner.

Kimimaro sighed, til he felt a hand on his shoulder, "I'll follow him, no worries." Neji said as he walked off after Naruto.

As the Byakugan user caught up, Naruto sniffed the air, 'You feel that Kurama?' Naruto thought.

**"Yes, it is definitely a Jinchuuriki."**

Naruto rose a brow, 'Really? Here I thought it was just the Raikage, I wanted to meet the guy.' Naruto thought.

Naruto heard Kurama sigh, **"Dammit moron. Haven't you realised it yet?" **Kurama asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Realised what?" he said out loud.

"Pardon?"

Naruto glanced to his side as Neji walked next to him, "Oh, umm I was just thinking…"

**"Why is it that Orochimaru attacked during the exams?"**

Naruto frowned, "Why is it that Orochimaru attacked during the exams?" Naruto asked.

Neji frowned, "Because he is the kind of criminal that would use the only truce between everyone to kill the Third Hokage." Neji said.

Naruto raised a brow, "And which truce is that?" Naruto asked.

Neji sighed, "During the exams in any village, foreign ninjas may not be searched or attacked outside of the exams unless they have committed a crime. So even if Orochimaru walked in under the guise of another person, no one would be allowed to question him unless they had solid proof." Neji explained.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he finally understood what Kurama was saying, "So…if there was a Jinchuuriki here during these exams, hypothetically, this very well could be the best time for Akatsuki members to just walk in." Naruto said.

**"Correct."**

"I…I guess so." Neji said with a scowl.

"So I guess we should consider me a target this whole time." Naruto said.

Neji barely faltered in his stride as he took in this information, "Naruto…I'm not sure if you've told other people about being a Jinchuuriki, but I certainly did not know." Neji said.

Naruto stopped, causing Neji to slow his steps and turn to him, "You mean the knowledge of me being a Jinchuuriki isn't common knowledge yet?" Naruto asked.

Neji swallowed, "So, you really are…a Jinchuuriki?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yep, I kinda thought at least every Jonin would know…well this is awkward." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Neji nodded, "Indeed…so, the Nine Tails I assume?"

"Yep."

Neji nodded and blew out a harsh breath, "Well, alright then." Neji said.

The next few minutes of their walk were silent as the sun began to set. They had finally left what seemed to be the market district. Naruto stepped up to a family in the street, the father was obviously a ninja, Chunnin or Jonin by the look of him.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me where the Shinobi library is?" Naruto asked.

The man took one look up and down at Naruto and Neji before stepping forward, putting himself between the two and his family, "I'm guessing…Jonin exams?" he asked.

Naruto nodded and grinned, "Yep. This here is my escort." Naruto said with a gesture to Neji.

The man looked up and down the two of them once more, "…Alright, the library is just down this road to the right. It'll be hard to miss. Do NOT forget to register." The man said pointedly.

Naruto grinned, "Thanks a bunch, don't worry my aim isn't to break any laws or nothing." Naruto said as walked off, Neji following after him.

As the two left the family's earshot Neji spoke, "So what is your aim exactly?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto grinned as the two of them turned right, "If I get a look at this village's basic jutsu, not only do I have the stepping stones to learn more advanced techniques, but I also get a decent understanding on what to expect during these exams." Naruto explained.

Neji smirked and nodded, "That's smart Naruto, I would not expect it from you." he said with a chuckle.

Naruto frowned, "What do ya mean you wouldn't expect it from me? I'm plenty smart!" Naruto said.

Neji shrugged, "Sure you are," he said before looking forward and raising a brow, "I think we have found the right place."

Naruto looked up and saw a large sign, "The Lightning Library. Yeah I'd say that's right." Naruto said as he walked up the steps and opened the door, Neji following in after him.

##########

"Alright then, I see your point." Sasuke said with a nod as he closed the door.

Sasuke and Naruto were sharing a room opposite Sakura and Ino. Next door was Shikamaru and Choji while in the room opposite them was Neji and Kimimaro.

Naruto grinned, "So, where do you want to start?" Naruto said with a gesture to all the scrolls he was allowed to borrow, which had nothing stronger then a C-rank but nonetheless were useful in some way.

Sasuke shrugged as he pulled out one of his Fission seals, "Left to right." Sasuke said as he fell back onto his bed, a fission clone standing in his place.

Naruto nodded and made a Wood Clone, "These two should be done by morning with them all yeah?" he asked.

The standing Sasuke shrugged, "There may be a couple we won't know, but we'll have all the important ones at a usable level." He said before disappearing in his Mirage Shunshin, taking the eighteen scrolls with him.

The Wood Clone grinned before becoming encased in lightning armour and blurring out the window after Sasuke2.

The original Naruto jumped onto his own bed, "Reckon we'll end up using many of these?" he asked.

The original Sasuke shrugged, "I'm not sure, the majority of those techniques were lightning so we will probably use some of them. The water techniques I will have to graft into my weapon so that will take some time….honestly I have no idea." Sasuke said before yawning.

Naruto nodded before rolling onto his stomach, facing Sasuke, "Hey Aniki…how do you feel now that your main goal in life has been achieved?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked, "I feel…like I've woken up." He answered simply.

Naruto frowned in thought, "Were you sleeping before then?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed, "Not exactly, but before every decision I made ended with something like 'because it will help me defeat Itachi' now though…my thoughts just go wherever, usually back to Konoha." Sasuke said before rolling to his side.

Naruto knew a dismissal when he heard one, "Yeah, I hope my plan goes as swimmingly." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke grunted, "As do I, though I do wish you would tell us what the plan is exactly." Sasuke said in reply.

Naruto rolled onto his back as he hummed, "Hmm, night Aniki."

"Goodnight Otouto."

##########

_The Next Morning, Nine O'clock at the main hall of the village._

##########

"WELCOME TO KUMOO!" A really large muscled man yelled as he held up his huge arms in welcome.

Naruto looked around at all the people in the room, obviously Chunnin or Tokubetsu Jonin hoping to earn the full promotion to Jonin.

"Now! Who wants to hear a really long speech?" the guy asked loudly.

Naruto raised a brow, 'What is he talking about?' he thought.

Since there was no reply for about five seconds, the speaker spoke, "Great! No one wants to hear the speech, so I don't have to do it! Registration is there," He said pointing to a desk to his left, where a red-brown skinned lady sat, "Get too it! The first test will begin at twelve! Kumo is done so Konoha ninjas next!" He said before turning and walking out.

Naruto frowned at the guy's attitude, 'Probably some guy from the council that thinks he's top shit…the Raikage would probably destroy him.' Naruto thought.

"Go, hurry." Neji said as he pushed forward Naruto, who led the six Chunnin over to the desk.

Everyone was staring as Konoha seemed to have the least amount of ninjas in the exams, Neji placed down the necessary forms, "Konoha Chunnin Squad Seven. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki." Neji said.

The girl, Mabui according to her nametag, took the papers and nodded, "Confirmed. Follow these instructions." Mabui said as she handed Neji a scroll.

Neji bowed and stepped away, team seven following after him as Kimimaro stepped up, "Konoha Chunnin Squad Ten. Shikamaru Naara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi." Kimimaro said.

Mabui smirked, "Ino-Shika-Cho," she muttered, "Confirmed. Follow your comrades." She said.

And with that, the Konoha ninjas left the hall, on their way to prepare for the exams.

##########

"Hello everyone, my name is C." a blonde Jonin said down to the crowd in front of him.

The instructions had been to come to this specific mountain and be ready for what was promised to be the fastest test in the exams.

"Okay, the first exam will be all about speed." He said as he gestured to his right, which was a drop straight to the bottom of a nearby valley.

"In this division, only seventy of you can pass. And that is the fastest seventy of you to get to the opposite mountain peak where my associate is." C said as he pointed across the huge valley.

There was mumbling throughout the crowd until Sasuke asked the obvious, "What are the rules?"

C smiled, "If anyone is found using any form of instant travel techniques such as the shunshin or something of the like they are instantly disqualified. At the center of the valley there are thirty slips of red cardboard. To be classified as one of the seventy ninjas who will pass you must cross the finish line with the cardboard in hand. These are the only rules." C said, "I will give you each five minutes on this before I call to begin." C said before jumping over to the starting line and calling out different teams.

Sakura grinned, "Sweet for us, lots of speed demons." She said.

Naruto shrugged, "He just said we can't use any techniques or anything. I think this'll be harder than it seems." Naruto responded.

"It would be," Sasuke began, "But he said no _instant travel_ techniques. In other words…" Sasuke let his sentence ring out as Sakura and Naruto grinned with him.

There was a few moments of quiet confidence until Naruto tilted his head, "Y'know, he just said that we need to have a slip of red cardboard from the valley. He didn't really say we had to pick it up, we could take someone else's." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked, "So, basically there may end up being a huge fight for the last group of cardboard pieces." He said.

Sakura shrugged, "No offence to these guys, but I'm pretty sure we'll be the fastest people here, or at least within the top five." Sakura said.

"Konoha's two Teams!"

The trio jogged over to C just as the Ino-Shika-Cho group arrived, "You will be starting here, Team Seven to my right and Ten to my left." C said before moving on to the next spot.

Shikamaru spoke, "So, you guys got any plans or strategies?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "Go really, really fast." He replied.

Sakura whispered, "Yo Ino, have you-"

"Yes! Yes, I have. Now shoosh!" Ino interrupted with a smile.

"READY!"

The six ninjas quickly got in line with the other ninety ninjas.

"SET!"

Sakura's legs began to glow rainbow, Sasuke was covered in smoke, Naruto moved into a sprinting position.

Choji blew up into his human boulder form, Ino lifted slightly off the ground in the same way Sakura did when she activated her skating ability while pulling out a rose, and Shikamaru stealth fully tied himself to Sakura's shadow.

"GO!"

*FWOOM*

From the get go, people launched attacks at the other competitors to slow them down while doing their best to push forward.

Sakura blurred ahead of everyone, causing her to become the main target. So as she sprinted downhill, she had to dodge behind boulders or focus on avoiding the attacks.

Sasuke exploded from his cloud of smoke, standing on his board as he dove down the mountain, blasting a Wind Style: Great Breakthrough from the umbrella he held under his arm straight back, giving him a defence from attacks while propelling himself into seconds place.

Naruto had used his adamantine strength to jump, by the time Sakura was halfway down the mountain, he was perfectly over the top of the valley which is when he implemented his plan.

Naruto flipped upside down and from his foot funnels shot two tornadoes of wind, propelling him downwards as he struggled against the air pressure to bring his hands together above his head.

"WIND STYLE: MOTION SICKNESS!" Naruto yelled as he became little more than a line leading a falling tornado.

Sakura grabbed her piece of cardboard as she leapt over the river running through the valley, pulling it from a bamboo shaft stuck into the river's base as her shadow micked the same movement, but unknown to her actually grabbed three more pieces before becoming two dimensional once more. She landed and blurred into the lead as Naruto approached the ground.

Naruto smirked as he flipped around to hit the ground feet first just as Sasuke approached the edge of the river, 'Bada-boom!'

*BOOOOM*

The impact from Naruto's kick exploded the entire river outwards along with shooting all the pieces of cardboard far down the valley.

There was a slight hesitation from everyone outside the cloud of dust and smoke, until Naruto and Sasuke shot out the other side, trailing after Sakura with a piece of cardboard each.

Naruto was slowly outrunning Sasuke as the two flew up the mountain, "Hey Aniki! Why are you holding back?!" Naruto yelled over the winds.

Sasuke frowned, "I'm not! Something is weighing me down!" he yelled.

"HURRY UP!"

The two boys looked backwards to see Ino was skitching a ride, using her Rose Whip that was wrapped around Sasuke's umbrella while she used Sakura's skating technique, skating along in what the boys knew as fourth place.

The two stared in shock, which was all Ino needed as she yanked her whip, using the burst of speed to pull herself up to Sasuke before kicking off his back, launching her into the spot behind Sakura just in time…

"VA-ROOOOOOM!"

The two men of team seven looked up as Choji's bullet tank form shot out from the cloud of the explosion and over their heads, becoming the normal Choji as he flipped in the air, catching Ino in a hug before he became a large ball once more.

"SPIKEY HUMAN BULLET TANK!" Choji yelled as he began rolling up the hill at high speed.

''We won't lose!'' Naruto and Sasuke thought as their eyes flashed.

His slitted eyes burned and the wind from his feet became white hot fire, "FLAMESTREAMS!"

His eyes burned with the Sharingan as he focussed Cursed Chakra into his propulsion seals, "CURSED SPEED!"

The two boys shot off, gaining speed on Choji in a matter of seconds just as Sakura reached the final few steps.

Sakura smirked, 'I win!' she thought.

"Thanks for the lift!"

Sakura gasped in shock as Shikamaru popped up from her shadow, his legs folded against Sakura's chest. He pushed off, pushing Sakura backwards as he soared over the finish line, throwing out two pieces of cardboard over Sakura's head.

Sakura fell backwards, her eyes wide as she saw Choji uncurl in midair, letting Ino free as the two of them caught each piece of cardboard in midair.

Sakura lifted her arms as Naruto caught her left, Sasuke her right. They arrived together at the finish line in two minutes eighteen seconds.

Right behind the smirking Team Ten.

##########

"I can't believe it! This is bullshit!" Naruto yelled angrily as he kicked a loose rock, accidently kicking it into a nearby restaurant window and smashing something inside rather loudly.

"Maybe you need to calm down. They knew they wouldn't be able to outrun us except for maybe Choji, it was their only option." Sakura said with a shrug, "Besides, we passed anyway so who cares?"

Sasuke sighed, "Let's just go find Neji. He said to meet up at the same place we went for dinner last night, though I honestly doubt he knew we'd finish so early." Sasuke said as he walked ahead of his teammates.

Sasuke led the way for the three of them, sighing in annoyance as Naruto took the chance to complain about Team Ten using a very good strategy to beat everyone else in the competition, and it working against Team Seven.

The group turned the next corner only for Sasuke to stop, making the others stop behind him.

Sakura glanced over Sasuke's shoulder, "Neji? What's he doing?" she asked in confusion.

Naruto looked over Sasuke's other shoulder and raised a brow.

Neji stood, hiding behind a stack of crates and blushing bright red as he looked at something he obviously found interesting.

Sasuke followed Neji's line of sight, 'That is Kumo's Squad One. They're going for the Jonin exams as well.' He thought before the trio walked up behind their captain.

Naruto spoke up, "Yo Neji!" he said as he slapped a hand on Neji's shoulder.

Neji jumped in shock, spinning while whipping out the handle of his weapon, "Oh, it's just you three." Neji said before glancing over at the team of Kumo nin once more.

Sakura tilted her head, 'Wow, talk about déjà vu. I swear this is exactly how Hinata was acting when Ino and I busted her stalking Naruto back at the academy…' she thought with a small chuckle before seeing Neji's blush, 'Wait a sec..' she thought as she looked over at the Lightning squad and who appeared to be their sensei.

The blonde turned, a cold look on her face as she flicked her pale blonde hair to the side.

Neji seemed mesmerised by the simple movement.

It was definitely a good thing that everyone was focussed on Neji, who was focussed on the blonde woman.

Because Naruto had just found the other Jinchuuriki.

Naruto swallowed as he stared at the dark shades of the person staring at him, 'You…are definitely who I've been looking for.' Naruto thought as he pushed his way forward.

Neji reached out in fear, "N-no Naruto! She'll s-see us!" Neji whispered.

The Jonin walked forward to meet Naruto as his own team trailed behind him, a moment later found Naruto standing face-to-face with the large black man.

The Jonin nodded, "Yo number nine, this here village is mine. What you here fo' yo?" he rapped.

Naruto raised a brow, "You sensory skills are very good. I'm here for the exams. Could we please talk privately?" Naruto said with a respectful bow.

The guy grinned, "Yo, for sho! The name's Killer Bee, what's yours Kyuubi?" he rapped.

The dark skinned male Chunnin gasped, "Kyuubi? This guy's a Jinchuuriki? Oh my god, this is bad. What if he tries to attack us? What if he-"

"Shut up Omoi!" the dark skinned female yelled as she punched the guy's head.

Killer Bee turned to his team, "Yo Karui, quiet down. Let's take this team out on the town, Aiiiiight?!" Bee said as he held his arm to the sky.

The blonde girl just sighed, "Sure, let's go to Higushi's ok?" she said before walking away, expecting the others to follow after her.

Naruto smirked slightly, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And this is my Jonin captain Neji Hyuuga." Naruto said.

Killer Bee nodded, "Good to know! Samui here is promised to one of you yo!" he said with a gesture to his blonde student.

She spun on her heel, "Shut up Bee-sensei, as if we're gonna be entering an agreement with the leaf anytime soon! I'm promised to no one." she said before storming off, her teammates following her to Higushi's.

Bee grinned, "This'll be cool yo, man you should meet my bro!" Bee rapped.

Naruto nodded, "Sure thing Killer Bee, how bout first you get to know me?" he rapped in reply.

Bee's grin grew, "Yo! Little man's got some beat to his soul!" he said with a laugh.

Naruto matched his grin, "For sho!"

""Hahahahaha!""

##########

"Later, we'll join you guys to eat, just get us something with meat!" Bee rapped as he and Naruto walked out into the back balcony of the restaurant, everyone else there bowed respectfully to Bee before leaving.

Bee spun to face Naruto, "So Naruto, why you holding back everything about ya?" he asked, for once not rapping.

Naruto raised a brow, "Two things, I don't know what you mean by holding back. And honestly, why should I trust you about anything? You are still an enemy ninja Bee." Naruto said sternly.

Bee laughed, "Hey! I'm noone's enemy unless they get on the bad side of me. And bro, I can feel you chakra, the Nine ain't the only thing you got in there." Bee said.

Naruto frowned, 'How much does he know? How is he this good?' Naruto thought before shrugging with a sigh.

"Fuck it, Jinchuuriki's honour?" Naruto said while holding out his hand, offering a hand shake.

Bee grinned, "For sho!" he said as he grabbed Naruto's wrist and made him pound fists.

Bee grinned as he made the connection, 'You can hear my thoughts yo! I can't hide nuthin from ya like this!' Bee thought to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened, 'How? Can you hear me to?' Naruto thought to Bee.

Bee nodded, 'Yeah man, this is something only us JNK's can do! Synch our minds so that you can talk toooooooo!'

**"Me."**

Naruto gasped as he heard an unfamiliar demonic voice, 'Is that your demon Bee? Who is it?' Naruto thought.

**"I can think for myself you know, I am the Eight Tales, the Octo-bull."**

Naruto blinked as his brows creased, 'Octo-bull? What the hell is that?' he thought.

Bee grinned, 'Does it really matter? You'll probs see him in action someday soon.' "Trust me now?" Bee said out loud as he pulled his hand back.

Naruto nodded slowly, "Yeah Octo-Bee, I get it. I trust ya." He said.

Killer Bee smirked, "Yeah boi! Now tell me bout yo chakras!" he said loudly.

Naruto shrugged and leaned against the rails, "Well, there is mine and the foxes, I haven't learnt to use it 'properly' yet so I don't try to otherwise Kurama gets pissed at me." He explained with a chuckle, hearing the fox growl at him in his mind.

"And I'm not allowed to give the details, but because of a jutsu I know I have been able to learn heaps of techniques and get close to mastering four of the five elements. I just gotta master fire now." Naruto said.

Bee chuckled, "The kid with the fire demon from the land of fire. Can't use fire." Bee said.

Naruto nodded with a chuckle, "Heh, I never thought of it like that." He said with a chuckle.

Bee nodded, "Question from here yo. You know's the fox's name already, so why hasn't it taught you to wield its chakra?" he asked.

Naruto sighed, "Basically, I haven't proved myself enough for him to let me use it 'properly.'" Naruto said with quotation marks.

Bee shrugged, "Well you got some wicked strong chakra, why not just take it from him?" bee asked.

Naruto raised a brow, "I can take it? How?" he asked.

Bee grinned, "Nah man! I can't just tell ya! It's a technique known only to Jinchuuriki and the lightning village, I didn't know that you didn't know, otherwise I'd've never said it yo!" he said with a laugh.

Naruto frowned, 'Dammit! This would make my plan so much easier if I could just take the chakra.' Naruto thought with a sigh.

"Hey Bee-sensei, the food is here!" Karui said from the balcony entrance.

Killer Bee nodded, "Aight, let's go chow down Naruto, keep up your energy for tomorrow." He rapped before walking in ahead of Naruto.

Naruto sighed again while nodding, until his head snapped up, "Wait, what about tomorrow?"

##########

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna like this one." Naruto said with a grin as the group of gathered ninjas listened to the explanation of what C referred to as…

"The Power test." C said as he stepped up to the huge slab of cement that sat in the center of the arena. Every person who had passed the first exam were standing around him waiting for the demonstration.

C cleared his throat, "In this test, you each will be given a large slab of cement much like this one," he said as he swept his arm in the direction of the large cylinder, "Your objective is to do as much damage as you can to the cylinder of cement in a single strike. There are no rules other than the single strike." He said before taking a deep breath and turning to the cement.

He pulled his hand back as it sparked with lightning, he calmly pressed his hand to the cement cylinder as his hand glowed so bright that everyone had to look away.

*SLAM*

People looked back as the light faded to see that C had somehow made a concentration of something, it had cut through the cylinder on an angle so that it there was a noticeable hack, causing the cylinder to fall, "When I did my exam, this was enough for me to pass. But that was because there weren't that many power hitters in my year, I was lucky."

"We have three judges, they will compare you to the people who went before you. These judges are under a Genjutsu that makes every person out to look like a black blob. Their sense of hearing is also blocked so that there is absolutely no bias judgment. They will give you a score each from 0-10. You must have a total of at least 20 to pass this round. Any questions?" C asked.

A sand ninja lifted her hand, "Yeah! What if our repertoire is focussed on assassinations? I have no super power moves!" she complained.

C smirked, "As an assassin, you may be ordered to break into a stronghold. How are you gonna penetrate a fully defended fortress if you can't break through a simple wall?" he asked.

A rock ninja yelled, "Go underground!" he said logically.

There was a slight silence until C stepped aside, "Go ahead then, penetrate this fortress with such a simple move." He said with a gesture to a new slab that just lifted out of the ground.

The rock ninja scoffed and formed hand seals, "EARTH STYLE: SUBTERRANEAN VOYAGE!" the ninja said as he dove underground.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, "Did you get it?"

Sasuke nodded as his Sharingan followed the ninja's underground movement, when his eyes spotted a basic seal underground, 'That's gonna hurt.' He thought as he quickly jumped to the front of the Konoha group.

Sasuke's cheeks filled as the ninja hit the underground Explosive Notes.

"UCHIHA FIRE STYLE: WALL OF FIRE!"

*BOOOOOOOOM*

The earth ninja was blown up from the ground as was ever ninja in the vicinity other than those Sasuke had protected and C, who had leapt up to stand ontop of the wall.

The dust cloud disappeared and everyone slowly regrouped, no one was severely harmed other than the rock ninja who had a large gash down his arm. C just nodded to Sasuke as the Uchiha's large shield of fire dissipated.

C smiled politely, "Any person who is worth an assassination mission from a Jonin would have some kind of underground defence and most people cannot see underground. Therefore, shut up and do the test how I say to got that?!" he said as his eyes hardened.

Instantly, the slab remaining was joined by five others, "Since the Konoha ninjas acted first, I'm going to let them decide if they want to go first. Sasuke Uchiha I believe?" C said as he waved the six ninjas forward.

Sasuke nodded, "No Thankyou C-san, may we please be the second group?" Sasuke asked.

C shrugged, "Sure thing, in that case, the remaining Suna ninjas please step forward." He said with a wide gesture.

C nodded as the group of four lined up, "Okay, let's start. For each test we'll be going village by village, left to right. You will get your scores right as you finish. I will count your number and you will strike. Ready?" C asked, receiving a nod from everyone in return.

C blew his whistle, "One!"

The first ninja sprinted forward, "WIND STYLE: ABSOLUTE SLASH!" He screamed as he swung a wide axe on a collision course with the slab.

His axe cut through the slab almost entirely, cut the wind blade kept going, hacking the rest of the way through.

*SLAM*

The slab fell to the ground as the ninja turned to the judges who sat up in the stands.

7.

7.

8.

C smirked, "22! Pass! Two go!"

A ninja scowled as he ran forward, running vertically up the cement with his hand stabbed into it, "FIRE STYLE: SOLAR PALM!"

The attack was hot enough to turn a majority of the cement into sludge, it fell to the ground in a wet slop but the cylinder did not fall.

4.

7.

6.

C shook his head, "19! Fail! Three go!

The female ninja who had asked the earlier question bit her lip as she opened her two hand fans all the way open to their two moons.

"WIND STYLE: DUAL DEATH SLASH!" she yelled.

Her attack cut a huge cross into the slab, which unfortunately did not cause enough damage to make any pieces of the pillar drop off or break, if only barely.

Instantly, there was an uproar, "Hey! I thought you said only a single strike! That was clearly two!" some guy yelled out.

C sighed, "It was a SINGLE jutsu! Therefore it counts!" he yelled back, shutting everyone up as he glanced at the judges.

6.

7.

6.

"19! Fail! Four go!"

The next ninja shrugged with a frown before pulling out his puppet, "I want to pass, this is a real shame." He muttered as the puppet flew forward and extended it's arms, hugging the cylinder.

"PUPPET STYLE: SACRIFICIAL ACID GRIP!"

The puppet's joints leaked a highly corrosive liquid that as it's hug tightened, it was able to eat through the cylinder in less than a minute, but also destroyed itself.

He looked to the judges hopefully as he pulled back the head, the only remaining part.

8.

6.

8.

"22! Pass! Suna ninjas are free to leave, would those who pass please remember to return to the meeting hall tomorrow morning at nine." C said as the Suna ninjas left, offering to take their failed comrades out for a drink.

C turned back to the remaining ninjas as new slabs grew from the remnants of the old, "Konoha ninjas, your go." C said with a nod to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as he walked to the slab furthest to the right, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru following behind, spreading out to his left.

C nodded, "Same as before! Left to right, go by your numbers! One!"

Shikamaru walked forward and placed his hand on the ground, touching the shadow of the cylinder.

"DARK STYLE: BLACK PIT!"

Everyone stared in shock as the cement fell into nothingness, making the spot absolutely spotless as Shikamaru turned to the judges.

10.

4.

10.

C raised a brow, "Why did he only give a four?" he muttered.

Shikamaru yawned as he walked past C, "Probably because I technically didn't destroy the slab. The other two don't seem to care though, I got it out of the way, that's what matters." Shikamaru said before turning back to his previous spot and waving his shadow over the area.

In a few moments, the cement's shadow reformed and from it came the slab, good as new.

C nodded, "Well then, 24! Pass! Two go!"

Choji smirked, "NINJA ART: SUPER EXPANSION JUTSU!" he yelled as he grew.

And kept growing…and some more.

Choji was now taller than the arena, he lifted up the slab with his two hands before cracking it into his thigh, destroying the whole thing into average size chunks about the size of a normal man's chest.

Choji began shrinking as his scores were revealed.

9.

8.

9.

"26! Pass! Three go!"

Ino took a deep breath, "Focus.." she muttered as she focussed a jutsu she had learned from the secret sannin sensei she had since team seven left on their training trip.

Ino ran up the cylinder before leaping into the air, "HEAVEN KICK OF PAIN!" she yelled as she flipped downwards through the air.

*BLAM*

Her heel cracked into the cylinder, she kicked all the way through, right till she was flat foot on the ground again.

The cylinder creaked before falling into two halves, everyone stared as the girl seemingly hacked a giant slab of cement with a single _kick._

Ino panted as she rubbed her sore foot, 'Still haven't mastered Tsunade-sama's chakra strength in the feet. Ooowwww!' she thought before standing on up and looking to the judges.

8.

8.

8.

"24! Pass! Four go!" C said with a gesture to Naruto.

Naruto decided to show off a bit, so he casually flew into the air above the pillar, making many gasp at the power of flight.

Naruto pulled out Samehada Bocho and grasped the handle between his two hands as the blade began to glow. Even the members of team seven gasped as the one blade became it's two components in less than a second, Naruto began to dive.

"WIND STYLE: TSUUGA!"

Naruto span in a green tornado, his swords making it sharper, wider and over ten times more powerful.

Naruto didn't even make contact with the pillar as his chakra was so sharp, the cement just was destroyed into millions of pieces about the size of a knuckle.

*BOOOOOOOOOOM*

Naruto impacted the ground and his jutsu dissipated, the released air causing a small tornado that pushed almost everyone back a few feet at the minimum while lifted the stone fragments and taking them away.

The breeze died down and Naruto resheathed his once again single blade with a smirk as he looked at the wide eyed judges.

10.

10.

10.

C gulped, "Wow…oh! Ugh 30! Pass! Five go!" he said in shock as Naruto walked past him, giving in passing a high five to Sakura.

Sakura smirked as she walked up to her pillar of cement, her right foot glowing in a rainbow hue. People watched in confusion until she stomped, one step before the pillar as her boot materialised.

Sakura smirked as she kept her thoughts in her head to prevent anyone connecting the dots, 'Shocking Burst Bullet!'

*BOOM*BAM*

Sakura's kick shattered the pillar above and below her kick while sending the middle portion careening into the stadium wall with concussive force.

Sakura smirked as she turned to the judges.

9.

9.

9.

"27! Pass! Six go!" C said.

Sasuke stood with his arms folded as his eyes flashed to become the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"AMATERASU! INFERNO STYLE: FLAME CONTROL!"

From the area in front of Sasuke, a small pin of black fire shot forward and penetrated the very center of the pillar, nothing happened afterwards.

Some people began laughing and then-

*BOOOOOOM*

The black flames from the inside burst upwards, rendering the entirety of the pillar above the impact point into nothing more than ash.

Everyone went quiet as the flames disappeared and Sasuke glanced to the judges.

10.

9.

10.

Sasuke frowned as he walked over to the other Konoha ninjas, 'Should've made it burn down as well. I didn't think that little remaining section would cost me.' He thought as he arrived.

C nodded to himself, 'HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL DOES KONOHA DO FOR TRAINING?!' he thought on the inside as he raised his arm.

"29! Pass! Konoha ninjas pass! Please feel free to vacate the area but you are reminded that tomorrow morning you are to return to the main hall at nine in the morning. Water village ninjas come forward along with Waterfall, Rain and Grass since there is only two Water ninjas and two Grass." C ordered as the new pillars rose up.

The Konoha ninjas leapt into the stands so that they could leave when Sasuke acted, "Naruto, Sakura, you two take these three outside to Kimimaro and Neji. I'll set up the watch." Sasuke said before fading into his chameleon Genjutsu.

Ino turned to Naruto and Sakura, "What's going on?" she asked.

Naruto grinned, "Aniki is going to record the rest of the competition with his Sharingan and give the information of those who passed to us tonight. He just likes being mysterious about it." Naruto said with a laugh before leading the way out to see their captains.

##########

**To be continued…**

**I had to stop because it is now 5am when I finished typing. Goodnight and I hope I didn't screw anything up in the story.**

**I've gone back and re-edited it now, hope it's still good.**

**Please R&R, goodnight.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Exams Continue, The Mirror, The Cross and The Genie's Diamond

"So essentially, there is only forty ninjas left out of the original ninety and there are only six full teams left including ours. Also, only two teams may be threats to us in my opinion." Sasuke said to the group of seven in front of him.

Shikamaru nodded, "With all the information you've gotten us I assume the main threat is this team that you guys met, Team Samui." He said with a shrug.

Neji interrupted, "Something was brought to my attention. There is a Jinchuuriki or two in this village according to...village information." He said, barely hesitating as he glanced at Naruto.

"I think this other team is actually a larger threat than you think." Neji said as he lay his hand on a folder.

Sasuke frowned as he opened the folder, "One of these three failed the strength test. It is not Akatsuki." He said surely, instantly catching up everyone to the possibility that Akatsuki may very well have penetrated the village.

Choji spoke up, "It's not the team with the masked guy is it?"

Naruto's head snapped in their direction, "Masked guy? Is his name Tobi?" Naruto asked as he walked over and looked at the folder.

"No, there is a team of three masked people from the Rain Village. They have odd names, Boom, Fang and Vine. Their masks don't exactly match but I'm pretty sure it's just a Rain Village thing." Sakura said, waving them off.

Naruto frowned but nodded, 'I guess so, we did see that rain village team back in Idate's mission. They all wore those gas masks.' He thought before deciding.

"No matter who the opponent is, we shouldn't hold back against anyone. Akatsuki or not let's just do our best alright?" Naruto said.

The group was quiet before they began nodding as Kimimaro spoke, "This is good, I agree completely. But we should tell the Raikage about our theories."

Naruto frowned but Sasuke spoke, "Not now. Let's wait until we can narrow the suspects and then tell him." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded, "Agreed. Now everyone, we will wake at eight in the morning and make our way to your next exam. Dismissed." Neji ordered.

##########

"Can I have a Miso Ramen thanks, and get started on a pork as well." Naruto said with a grin.

The waitress nodded, "Yes sir, that will be ready in a few minutes." She said with a bow before turning away.

Naruto looked to his right, admiring the rest of the little noodle hut, 'Reminds me of the old Ichiraku's.' he thought with a sigh.

Naruto relaxed as he leant against the wall to his left, 'These Jonin exams are kind of simple, you think they'd be more complicated.' Naruto thought as he watched the chef start on his noodles.

"Yo Naruto, watcha thinkin bout bro?" Killer Bee said as he took the seat next to Naruto.

Naruto smirked, "Hey Bee, actually I was thinking that these exams are far too simple. Shouldn't there be more to it?" he asked.

Bee smirked, "Man, the first two are always easy, but the rest are complex." He said normally.

Naruto raised a brow, "How do you know what the others are going to be already?"

Bee chuckled, "Let's just say, I got connections, to the Raikage." He rapped as he smiled to the waitress who just nodded back.

Naruto recognised his own exchange with Ayame, "I'm guessing you're a regular here?" Naruto asked.

Bee nodded, "Fo sho! Me and Ayane here go way back." He said as he grinned at the waitress again.

Naruto blinked, "Her name is Ayane? Really?" he asked.

Bee nodded, "Yeah, why you ask?"

Naruto shook his head, "No reason Octo-pops." Naruto said with a grin.

Killer Bee chuckled, "You settled on a nickname for me yet? Why not, Daddy Eight! Or Rap-topus! Or-"

"Never."

Naruto turned to the new voice and raised a brow, 'Wow, this guy is built like an ox.' Naruto thought in awe at the huge black man in front of him.

"Here's your bowl sir, and yours Bee-san." Ayane said as she placed the two bowls down before looking up and seeing the newcomer, "Ah! A-sama! How may we serve you today?" she exclaimed with a smile.

The guy smirked, "I'm good for today Ayane-san, thankyou." He said with a rough voice.

Naruto raised a brow, prompting Bee to explain, "Yo Naruto, this is my bro." Bee said with a gesture to A.

Naruto nodded, "It's good to meet you A-san, are you a ninja?" Naruto asked since A wore no headband or anything similar.

A smirked, "Am I a ninja? Of course I am!" the large man said with a laugh before hesitating, "You don't know who I am do you?" A asked with a grin.

Naruto shook his head, "I do not, excuse me for a second." Naruto said before turning to his bowl.

A raised a brow at Bee, but the swordsman just turned to his own bowl. A frowned up until he witnessed Naruto down his first bowl in a single gulp, Ayane gasped as she almost dropped Naruto's second but Naruto caught it and downed the whole bowl again.

A shook his head in shock as Naruto turned to him, "Sorry, should I know who you are?" Naruto asked as he wiped noodles from his chin.

Killer Bee grinned, "Yo fool, A is my brother, but more then that, he's the Ra-Hck!" Bee said as his bowl was pushed into his face courtesy of A's hand.

A grinned, "So Naruto…you're the one Bee has told me about." He said as he pounded his stomach with his free hand.

Naruto knew the gesture was to indicate him being a Jinchuuriki, so he scowled, "And here I thought someone with a Jinchuuriki as a sibling wouldn't act like such a dick about it." Naruto said as he stood.

Killer Bee had placed his bowl down again and had just placed down enough cash to pay for both himself and Naruto, "Naruto, you don't get it. Here in the cloud it is an honour to be a Jinchuuriki, big bro don't mean nothin by it." Bee said.

Naruto's anger dropped, "What? It's honourable here?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Forget about it! I came to get Bee. There are a few things I need for you and a few others to do for the Jonin exams tomorrow. You're coming with me now." He ordered as he grabbed Bee's arm.

Naruto interrupted, "Hold up, why is it honourable here? Bee, just who is this joker?" Naruto asked, not at all liking the way A was treating his younger brother, someone who in Naruto's eyes was supposed to be respected.

A's eyes snapped towards Naruto, "A Joker am I?" he asked as lightning crackled around his fist.

Bee waved his hands, "Yo yo Naruto, don't dis my big bro. He can't take a joke and his anger will be taken out on you." Bee rapped, sort of.

Naruto frowned, "Alright…fine." Naruto said, even though he clearly did not like the larger man.

A grinned, "That's what I thought." He said before forcefully grabbing Bee's shoulder and dragging him away.

Bee didn't seem concerned at all, as if he was used to being dragged around, "Cya later Naruto, you some serious challenges tomorrow! Fool ya fool!" he rapped as he was dragged around the corner.

Naruto chuckled, 'A serious challenge? About time I get one of those.' He thought with a chuckle before turning to order a third bowl that he could take his time with.

*POOF*

"Naruto-san."

Naruto groaned, "Really? Here too?" he complained as he turned to the Cloud ANBU.

The ANBU didn't acknowledge Naruto's complaint, "You have received a letter from your village. As it was from those who are technically classified as an 'enemy' we had to confirm it was not suspicious. After discovering it was merely a letter from your clan head substitute we wish to apologise for this intrusion into your privacy." The ANBU said with a bow as he held out a scroll.

Naruto's expression became serious, "Thankyou ANBU-san." Naruto said as he took the scroll before turning and walking away from the ramen bar.

A few minutes later, Naruto was standing quietly in an alleyway with a single street light. After checking that he was alone, he opened the scroll.

_'Naruto,_

_I got the information you need, you were right about the pale faced one. He is not alone anymore._

_On a much lighter note, I would like to thank you for helping my ninjas get into the new ANBU divisions here in the Leaf. Sai has shown much tactical improvement since joining Fuu-san's squad._

_As for your weddings, what will become of me once your officially the clan head? You told me to be ready, but what for?_

_Signed, Uzumaki Head (Substitute) Danzo Shimura.'_

Naruto smirked as his eyes slitted, 'So, Orochimaru did rejoin the Akatsuki. That will make things much harder if what Ero-sensei suspected becomes true…though it's really unlikely.' He thought as he ran his tongue over his blade teeth.

Feeling a stirring on his back, Naruto reached back and pulled out Samehada Bocho, who was vibrating.

"Giiiiiiii…gigi." She said happily, before becoming solid again.

Naruto frowned and sealed the scroll in the storage seal on his sheath before lifting the sword onto his shoulder in a way reminiscent of Zabuza as he jumped up in a seamless backflip, landing on the roof of the building behind him, staring down the Mist Ninja in front of him.

The ninja span lifting their sword, expecting to be attacked, "Hold it!" the ninja yelled nervously.

Naruto looked over him once, "Why are you spying on me?" Naruto asked.

The ninja's arms started to shake in an effort the keep the massive sword up in a defence, which is when Naruto realised exactly what the sword was.

"Hiramekarei." Naruto gasped softly as he stood tall, relaxing his combat stance.

The ninja's arms shook in effort to hold up the sword, "Samehada." He said as he slowly put his blade to his side.

The was a moment of quiet before Naruto held out his arm in greeting, "My name is Naruto, the wielder of Samehada and Kubikiri Bocho. And you are?" Naruto asked politely.

The ninja's eyes widened, "You have two of the seven swords?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, still not dropping his friendly stance. The ninja frowned, "I am Chojuro of the Mist and I must request that you give those swords to me." Chojuro said semi-confidently.

Naruto scoffed, "No way, they are my spoils after I killed Zabuza Momochi and Kisame Hoshigaki. They are mine and Konoha's now." Naruto said with a hard look.

Chojuro frowned, "B-but we need those to bring honour back to the village!" Chojuro said as he brought the sword back up into an offensive stance.

In an instant, Naruto had swung his sword around hit the broadside of Chojuro's sword, knocking the Jonin back as Naruto stepped forward.

"Stop!"

Naruto hesitated as Chojuro kicked out at him.

Chojuro gasped as his foot was blocked by Sasuke's Susano'o ribcage, Sasuke was ignoring him and frowning at Naruto, "What are you doing Otouto? We don't want to start something dangerous." Sasuke said before his Susano'o faded.

He turned to the Mist ninja, his Sharingan spinning, "I'm sorry Mr Chojuro, we are just here for the exams, we mean no harm." Sasuke said, trying to convey thoughts of friendliness through his Sharingan.

It seemed to work as Chojuro calmly reached back and rested Hiramekarei on his back once more, "Apology accepted Uchiha." Chojuro said before leaping across the alleyway, landing on the opposite roof.

Sasuke bowed to Chojuro before turning to Naruto and smirking, "So…that's another of the Seven isn't it?" Sasuke asked as he and Naruto dropped down in to the alley.

Naruto grinned and nodded, "Yup." He said as he sheathed his blade.

Sasuke chuckled, "I think he's one of the senseis from one of the mist teams, so how can we get that from him hm?" Sasuke asked as the two boys exited the alley and began walking back the hotel.

Naruto frowned in thought before seeing a blonde haired man wearing a lower face mask walk past, glancing at Naruto hesitantly before continuing on.

"Grrrrrrr." Samehada growled quietly.

Naruto reached back and petted the sword's handle, "It's okay, I know." He said before turning to Sasuke.

"I'm sure we'll get an opportunity." Naruto grinned as his eyes turned red, matching Sasuke's.

The two smirked confidently before they leapt up and towards their hotel, getting ready for a good night's rest for tomorrow's exams.

##########

"My name is Em and I am one of the captains of the Cloud village's intelligence units. I have been given permission to design this next text. Which will be a retrieval mission inside the village. Each individual will be given a single clue about what they need to get and by sunset you must have your result here. There will be ANBU teams along the way to each of the goals and they are the only ninjas who are allowed to interfere. Each item has eight ANBU as a defence and no more will interfere if you manage to evade or fight off the original eight. But they will not try to kill you and you will NOT try to kill them. Am I understood?" Em asked.

The remaining group of forty ninjas nodded in confirmation, causing the anorexic looking ninja to smile softly, "Alright then, are there any questions?" Em asked.

The one Sasuke had pointed out as Vine, an average but very pale guy, rose an arm, "When you say 'our result' do you mean an object? Or is it information we're meant to find?" he asked.

Em smirked, "Good, someone picked up on that. Every single one of you will be given different clues but each one of you will be sent to find the same something as one other person. That 'something' may be information, an object, a ninja. It also means, that by the end of this there will only be twenty ninjas left. So not only do you have to be fast at finding your clues and eventually the final thing, you have to be accurate. If you bring me the wrong object you will fail. Any more questions?" Em asked once more as he walked over to a covered booth.

Seeing no one asked anything more, Em walked into the booth and called out, "I will call your names one by one, once you get your clue you may read it but your aren't allowed to leave this hall until I open those doors." Em yelled.

There was a few seconds of silence until the names started getting called, Naruto raised a brow as some people came out with scrolls, others with a single piece of paper and others with pictures.

"Sakura Haruno of Konoha."

Sakura smiled as she walked ahead, she entered the booth only to come out a minute later with a confused look on her face as she read from a piece of paper.

"Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha."

Sasuke strode forward confidently, gaining many interested and curious looks as the whole of the elemental nation knew of the Last Uchiha. After a few moments, Sasuke walked out holding two pictures.

"Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha."

Naruto jogged forward with a childish grin, causing people to look at him as if he was some weirdo that was over excited.

Entering the booth, Naruto raised a brow at the three boxes sitting in front of Em, "Hello Naruto-san, choose a box." Em said.

Naruto shrugged, "Umm, two." He mumbled.

Em breathed in through his teeth, "Ooh that's a shame, you've chosen the last in the box." Em said before taking out a piece of paper.

Naruto raised a brow as he was given the paper, "What does that mean?" he asked.

Em smiled, "It means you have the hardest clue of any other one in the box. And since you chose two, it is a physical item you have to find. With that in mind, you may leave." Em said.

Naruto nodded and left as he looked down at the paper,

_'DDR-Track Seven. Over 95%. Only children would find me on the slip. I'm worth more than any lucky dip.'_

Naruto blinked and re-read the single line over again as he came to a stop in front of Sasuke and Sakura, he looked up at them, "The fuck is this?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "I have no idea either." He said with a frown as he looked down at his photos.

The first was a picture of Lightning Country with a single line under it and the other picture was on clear plastic, holding a large X and the word 'of' under the X.

Sakura bit her lip, "I think I have an idea about my one already..." she mumbled as she looked at her piece of paper.

_'ABCDE is weak. S is where I'm going to be. Don't turn away or you'll be gone.'_

Naruto frowned as Sakura read hers to him quietly, "How the hell do you have an idea already?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smirked and held up a finger, signalling for Naruto wait. Wondering why, Naruto followed her eyesight, seeing Em exiting the booth.

"Alright everyone, you have just under ten hours to complete your tasks. I don't care how you do it I just need the result," he said before swinging open the large doors, "Begin!"

In a second, the hall was empty and the waiting Jonin sensei and the teammates that failed sat on the roof, waiting for what was hopefully going to be a success.

##########

"Guys wait!"

Sasuke and Naruto stopped running as Sakura appeared in front of them, "What is it Nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura pulled out her clue, "I think we should work together for this, I mean, I know it's a race individually, but I think we may need to help each other." Sakura said seriously.

Sasuke raised a brow, "Why? I thought you said you already had a good idea of what yours was?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "I do, but I don't have any techniques that will help me get to it. ill need Sasuke to get it for me." She said.

Sasuke nodded, "Alright, I'll need help to figure out my clue. I have no idea at all." He said.

Naruto shrugged, "I might have an idea on how to get the information I need. Sakura, why don't you fill in Sasuke on your item and then you and I can try to figure out mine and Sasuke's while he gets your thing for you?" he suggested.

Sasuke nodded, "Agreed." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded as well as the three walked to a public bench and Sakura sat down between Naruto and Sasuke to explain her theory.

Sakura read out loud, "'ABCDE is weak. S is where I'm going to be.' Obviously this is part is about jutsus. So I think the ninja library, the only problem is that as Outsider ninjas we aren't allowed in the library." Sakura explained.

Sasuke nodded, "And the 'Don't look away or you'll be gone' part?" he asked.

Sakura frowned, "I haven't exactly figured that part out yet." She said.

Sasuke nodded and sneakily reached into his pouch, passing Sakura the corresponding seal to the one he stuck in his left sleeve, "You know what to do. I'll describe the room once I'm in the S-rank section of the library and you figure it out." Sasuke said before standing, "Try to figure out mine or Naruto's, if you get an idea for either of them go for that one first." Sasuke said before holding a half Hare seal and melting out of existence into his fully mastered Chameleon Genjutsu.

Sakura smiled at his departure before turning to Naruto, who was holding Sasuke's picture one on top of the other.

Naruto grinned, "This one is easy, I get it." Naruto said before holding them up at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto held the clear picture over the normal picture, "So together, it's a picture of Lightning country that's been crossed out. What do you get from that?" she asked.

Naruto's grin grew as he pointed to the line at the bottom of the map, "Look where the 'of' lines up." Naruto said.

Looking closer, Sakura saw that the 'of' was right on the line that was below the map, "Okay, so what?" she asked.

Naruto sighed before something in his head clicked together, 'Maybe this one is only easy because I know of the item's existence thanks to the Third Raikage?' he thought.

Naruto held his hand out to Sakura, "Pen?" he asked.

Sakura blinked in confusion before grabbing a pen from her seal-pockets and passing it to Naruto. The blonde ninja wrote something on the map before lining up the two 'photos' once more so Sakura could read, "X of Lightning?" she asked.

Naruto smiled, "The X is a Cross. Therefore, the thing Sasuke has to find is a 'Cross of Lightning.'" Naruto explained with a grin of self accomplishment.

Sakura frowned, "Naruto, how can a cross made of lightning even exist?" she asked.

Naruto raised a brow before sighing, "Nee-chan, it's the main relic that powers the hidden cloud village. That's why they made the village here, they have an infinite source of power." Naruto said as he stood and began walking, forcing Sakura to get up and follow him.

Sakura frowned, "Well how was I supposed to know that? Only someone from this village would know something of such…" she trailed off as she looked at Naruto who was grinning knowingly, "The Third?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded, "I guess they expected Sasuke to interrogate a local ninja to find it." Naruto said as the two of them approached the Raikage's mansion.

Naruto calmly walked up to the desk, "Excuse me miss," he said, causing the receptionist to look up, "We seek audience with the Raikage as part of the Jonin exams. Also, please deliver this message to him." Naruto said as he wrote on the back of the map and handed it to her.

The lady nodded, "If it's for something like the Jonin exams I'm sure he'll spare a few moments, hold on a moment please." She said before turning around and opening a slot in the wall. She wrote down something than clipped Naruto's message to it before placing them on a small shelf in the slot.

Sakura gasped as with a simple push of a button the small elevator began carrying the letters up to the Raikage, "How did she do that? She didn't use any chakra or seals or anything!?" Sakura whispered harshly to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, "They're technology for home living and entertainment is much farther along than ours. I'd compare it to how advanced snow country's war technology was in comparison." Naruto explained.

Sakura nodded slowly, "Wow…" she muttered.

*BOOOOOM*

Naruto smirked as Sakura and the reception lady jumped in shock as the Raikage himself appeared in front of Naruto covered in Lightning Armour, mid-punch.

Everyone in the foyer stared in shock as Naruto caught the punch, encased in his own Lightning Armour.

Naruto's brows shot up, "A? You're the Raikage?" Naruto asked casually.

A snorted, "Ya damn brat! How the hell do you know this?" He said as he pushed the piece of paper Naruto had written on into Naruto's face.

Sakura managed to get a glimpse of the paper and only saw some of the words, 'Is that the location of this 'power sauce' Naruto spoke of?' she thought.

Naruto grinned, "Let me come upstairs and I'll explain A-sama." Naruto said as his eyes flickered to being slitted before becoming normal again.

The Raikage glared at Naruto before turning and storming away at a normal but angered pace, Naruto and Sakura following behind him.

After a minute, the three of them walked into the Raikage's office and the room door was closed behind Sakura and Naruto by Darui before he made a few seals.

"NINJA ART: ELECTRON FILTER!" Darui yelled as suddenly the walls, doors and windows were covered in a thin shell of lightning.

A sat down and glared at Naruto, "How do you know of the Source? Only ANBU level Cloud ninjas know." He ordered.

Sakura felt uncomfortable, she was surrounded by an active lightning jutsu, a high level Jonin at their backs and the Raikage himself in front of them, 'I'm not sure we'd win this one.' she thought as she stood defensively.

Naruto chuckled, causing everyone in the room to look at him in confusion, "Not a chance. You answer some questions for me first then I'll consider telling you about my Master." He said.

Sakura was confused, 'What Master?' she thought before putting her trust in Naruto.

The Raikage glared for a few moments before scowling, "Fine. What do you want to know?" A asked.

Naruto calmly walked forward and placed the clear photo on the Raikage's table, making the Raikage chuckle as he looked at the other photo he held in his hand, "So, you got it as the goal for your intelligence gathering test aye? Guess you're gonna fail." The Raikage said.

Sakura frowned, "Actually it was for our teammate, and it doesn't specify that he has to take it…" she trailed off as the Raikage glared at her.

A scoffed as Sakura looked away, "What number did your teammate pick then hm?" A asked.

Naruto had no idea, but luckily Sakura knew, "He chose number one." she said.

Naruto rolled his eyes, 'Typical Sasuke, won't settle for anything less than number one.' he thought with a chuckle.

The Raikage scowled, "Okay, you're lucky. You just have to find decent information of how to get to the end location, I'll escort you myself once you answer my-"

_"I'm in Sakura."_

The Raikage glared at Sakura, "What is this?!" he yelled as she slammed his fists on the table.

Before the Raikage could do anything rash, Naruto yelled, "It's our teammate! He's searching for Sakura-Nee-chan's item while we're doing research on this on!" Naruto yelled out.

The Raikage glared at Naruto for a moment.

_"Did I come in at the wrong time?"_ Sasuke's voice rang out over the seal sarcastically.

Sakura cleared her throat, "Umm, can I be excused? I have the feeling I'm not really needed here anyways." Sakura asked.

Darui spoke for the first time since he cast his jutsu, "You can't leave, this field of electricity is impenetrable even by sound." He said.

Naruto raised an arm and pointed a single finger to the ceiling. Suddenly, as if Naruto's finger was a lightning rod, all the lightning hit his arm and discharged through the floor.

Darui blinked in shock until Sakura walked out of the room, "Umm, I'll just be out here then…" she said before stepping out and closing the door behind her.

Naruto grinned at the Raikage, "Let me give you the short version," he said as he raised his arm and ripped the top portion of his sleeve, revealing the tattoo he had obtained when he absorbed the Third Raikage, "I am the true successor of the Third Raikage!" Naruto declared as he flared his Black Lightning armour into form.

The Raikage and Darui stared in awe and slight fear, never experiencing the Black Lightning Armour technique up close before.

After a few moments, Naruto let the armour discharge back into chakra, "Now I need you to write down the directions and details of how to get to the Cross of Lightning so that my teammate can pass this exam. Then I gotta find out what the hell DDR is!" Naruto demanded.

#########

_"Are you there Sasuke-kun?" _Sakura asked through the seal.

Sasuke lifted his own seal to his mouth and whispered, "Yes, I just walked in under a Genjutsu, no one but a single ANBU noticed, I used the Tsukuyomi on him. Now what was the second part of that clue?" he asked quietly as he crouched on the ceiling of the small room.

In hidden section at the back of the library held all of the S-ranked jutsus of the lightning village, Sasuke highly suspected that they didn't think anyone would be able to get past the multiple guards out the front. Sasuke had lied to Sakura to make sure she didn't worry. He actually had to get past two ANBU squads, one at the entrance to the room and another surveying the door from afar.

Sasuke had secretly used a few seals to knock out the ANBU surveying the area within a few seconds before using a Fission clone to start up a ruckus at the bottom of the stairs at the entrance. As the ANBU turned their focus down towards the second Sasuke, the first Sasuke crawled along the ceiling under the cover of his chameleon jutsu. This is how he currently waited as the second Sasuke kept up the act of trying to get in without starting any violence.

_"Okay, it's 'Don't turn away or you'll be gone.' Is there anything that's giving you any ideas?" _Sakura asked.

Sasuke dropped to the table in the center of the room and looked around, 'Now that I'm visible, those supposedly hidden cameras will be trailed on me to see if I steal their village secrets…better not anyway. Otouto probably knows half of them.' Sasuke thought as he turned in a circle, looking at everything in the room.

His eyes snapped back as he saw himself disappear, he smirked, "It's a mirror Sakura-chan. When I turn away I can't see myself anymore. Therefore, I'm 'gone'." Sasuke said through the seal.

_"Great! That must be it! Check behind the mirror!" _Sakura's voice rang excitedly.

Sasuke smirked and nodded before leaping over to the wall, being careful not to leave any evidence of him stepping on the floor. He lifted the mirror from the wall with one hand and smirked as he found a small hand mirror with a handle in the shape of an 'S'.

"Got it Sakura. What's your location?" he asked as he put the mirror back.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

_"The Raikage tower! Hurry!"_

Straight away Sasuke used his mirage shunshin, appearing on the roof of the library just as his fission clone appeared in front of him. In an instant the two were merged, just as one of the ANBU came over the ledge of the building.

The ANBU pulled out a sword just as the second ANBU landed. Sasuke was mid swing with his kusarigama.

The second ANBU barely rolled under the attack as the first ANBU jumped up into the air, slashing down at Sasuke in the next movement as Sasuke's weapon clocked the third ANBU in the head with the weight of his weapon, knocking him out.

Sasuke lifted up the blade of his weapon, blocking the strike of the first ANBU before sending chakra to form one of the few jutsu he had actually bothered to learn instead of write into a seal.

"CHIDORI CURRENT!"

The first ANBU was highly electrocuted, paralysing his nerves for a few moments as Sasuke jumped high to avoid the attack of the second ANBU.

Feeling a presence behind him, Sasuke back flipped in midair while pulling hard on his weapon. The chain of his kusarigama wrapped around the fourth and final ANBU who was mid seals and the blade stabbed one of his hands, forcing the ANBU to stop his seals.

Continuing his flip, Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke only to appear from the cloud on his board, knocking his captured ninja into the second ANBU, giving Sasuke the chance to run.

And with a burst of Curse Energy, Sasuke shot off towards the Raikage tower, dropping down to just above building height as he hoped to get to Sakura in time as his burst of chakra dispelled his Genjutsu on the other four surveillance ANBU.

##########

Naruto stepped out of the Raikage's office with what Sakura could tell was a forced smile, "Got the directions Sakura-chan, and information on the number and location of guards that would be there if anyone tried to break in." Naruto said as he approached Sakura.

Sakura grinned, "That's great! But why did the Raikage so readily give you that information?" she asked.

Naruto smirked, "What's the easiest way to find out about something that you know someone knows?" Naruto asked.

Sakura blinked in confusion, "Umm, I don't know. What?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled as the two of them began to descend the stairs, "Duh, just ask them. For the purpose of this exam he's willing to give away the information." Naruto said before thinking, 'Well, at least that's what he'd say if you threatened to tell every single village about the reason the lightning village is so self sustaining throughout any wars…' he thought with a slightly cocky smirk.

The moment the two reached the bottom of the stairs, Sasuke appeared in front of them, sliding across the foyer on his knees as he held up the mirror to Sakura, "Go back to the hall and show them you got it! Now!" Sasuke yelled before two ANBU appeared in the doorway, Sasuke having taken out the other two of this squad.

Sakura grabbed the mirror and held it in one hand as she span, running up the stairwell with her skating technique, one ANBU chasing her as the other stopped in front of Sasuke.

"You are under arrest for being caught stealing from the-"

"GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!"

*WHOOSH*

Sasuke looked up confused as the ANBU was blown out the way he had come thanks to a strong burst of wind. He glanced to his right to see a smirking Naruto offering out a scroll.

Sasuke blinked in confusion once more as Naruto explained, "Your goal Sasuke, and in less than two hours. Not bad." Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke smirked and took the scroll, sealing it in his own seal before the two walked out the door.

"Yahooooooo!"

The two guys looked up to see Sakura had at some point taken a sheet from somewhere in the tower and leapt high into the air over the Raikage tower. She was using the sheet as a parachute to escape from the ANBU, who began shooting of jutsu in a hopeless effort to stop her.

Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura float through the air on a collision course with the exam hall, "That's one down." He said before turning to Naruto, "Now yours is the last one to do." He said.

Naruto nodded and pulled his paper out, "'DDR-Track Seven. Over 95%. Only children would find me on the slip. I'm worth more than any lucky dip.' What does any of this DDR things mean?" Naruto wondered out loud.

Sasuke hummed, "Since we have no idea, lets work backwards. 'Only Children would find me on the slip. I'm worth more than any lucky dip.' Let's find a place where we would only find children that has to do with slipping or something." Sasuke suggested.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "A playground slide?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked as his eyes met Naruto's, "A 'Slippery Dip'." He reiterated.

The two smirked at each other before Sasuke and Naruto got into a familiar formation, Naruto lifting Sasuke up into the air via Kusarigama so that Sasuke could survey the area with his Sharingan, just as they had located Tsunade back in Tanzaku town.

After a minute of looking around, "Naruto! I see many weak chakra systems in that direction! Not a single one is developed yet." Sasuke yelled up to Naruto.

Naruto turned and activated the seal over his eye, seeing the edge of a sand box behind a group of shrubbery and small shop stalls, "I see it! Let's go!" Naruto said as he began flying forward.

Sasuke flipped around and took out his board, falling to just above building height to keep the illusion that his board could merely hover instead of fly. The two arrived at the playground in less than a minute.

Sasuke landed and the kids ran up to him excitedly, "Wow! Can I have a ride mister?" one little boy asked.

Suddenly, Sasuke was bombarded with requests to ride his board, it would've been an understatement to say he was caught off-guard.

Within a few moments most of the children's parents had gotten their kids back under control once more, but the few that were still around were getting whiney about Sasuke's silence.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto with a frown while the blonde teen landed at the back of the group.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said loudly.

The remaining five children stopped pestering Sasuke and turned to Naruto, only to cheer in surprise as they realised Naruto was floating about half a meter above the ground.

Instantly the four kids were surrounding him, cheering loudly as Naruto landed, "Can you fly?" the only girl in the group asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yes I can, do you want a turn?" Naruto asked with a small smile, hiding his fangs as to ensure he didn't scare the group.

The kids cheered happily and Naruto held up a hand, causing the kids to pause in confusion, "You better go ask your parents if you can, I'd understand if they said no." he said.

Instantly, the kids ran off to find their parents, giving Sasuke and Naruto a chance to talk.

"Now, how would these kids connect to this DDR thing?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "You're so good with them, why don't you ask them?" he asked in return.

Naruto blinked and grinned as two of the kids came running back to them along with two mothers and a father who was obviously once upon a time a ninja. Naruto smiled politely and bowed, "Hi, my name's Naruto and this is Sasuke." Naruto introduced.

The mother by herself tilted her head as she saw Naruto's headband, "Hello Naruto, Sasuke. Excuse me for asking but why are two leaf ninjas in our children's playground?" she asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly as Sasuke took over, taking a completely blank expression, "We need to know what the term DDR-Track Seven means and the only clue we have is children. So we thought we'd come here." Sasuke explained.

"Mister can we fly now?" the little girl asked as she pulled on Naruto's pants leg.

Naruto knelt down and the other little boy came over to him as well. Naruto looked up at the parents who nodded to him with kind smiles.

Naruto smirked and stood tall as he lifted a child onto each of his shoulders and began lifting off as the husband continued talking to Sasuke.

The man looked guarded, "Why do you need to know this? What does the leaf village gain?" he asked.

Sasuke mentally nodded, 'Yep, definitely a ninja.' he thought as Naruto circled the playground from about ten meters into the air.

"You see sir, we are part of the Jonin exams. We have to find something and this is where our clue is taking us. It seemed to be a good idea to ask the locals about something only locals would know." Sasuke explained.

The man studied Sasuke before nodding, "In all honestly I'm not sure what this DDR thing is." He said with a shrug.

The man's wife spoke, "I remember Itachi-kun like something called DDR, it was at the arcade I think." She said.

Sasuke twitched, hearing that the little boy's name was Itachi. Then, the single mother spoke, "Yes, now that you mention it Kyary-chan has talked about it as well."

Sasuke smirked in victory, "Thankyou very much." He said before turning to Naruto, who was just landing.

"Excuse me Itachi-kun, would you please tell me what DDR is?" Sasuke asked as Naruto put the cheering boy on the ground.

Itachi turned to Sasuke, "Yay! DDR! I wanna play mom!" he said before running past Sasuke and grabbing his mother's leg.

Sasuke sighed in defeat as he was promptly blown off by a child. Naruto walked by him with Kyary still on his left shoulder, "You good bro?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"Oh the arcade?" the husband said in reply to something his child said.

The little boy starting cheering so the husband looked up at Naruto, "Well Naruto, Sasuke. We were about to head to the Arcade anyway, would you like to accompany us?" he asked.

The single mum lifted her child from Naruto's shoulder, "How about it Kyary? Want to go see daddy at work?" she asked.

The two children cheered as Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned, "That'd be great!" Naruto said.

A few moments later and Naruto was flying above the three adults and Sasuke with the kids on either of his shoulders as they were lead to this 'Arcade' in hopes of finding out what DDR is.

##########

""Dance Dance Revolution?"" Naruto and Sasuke asked at the same time, just as the two kids got on.

The two kids were standing on a small platform with light up floor panels in front of a screen that they were too small to see. Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he watched the music videos playing across the screen.

"Track seven isn't it boys?" the guy in a clown outfit, Kyary's father, said.

Naruto nodded in confusion as the clown put in two tokens before scrolling through and clicking the track.

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes narrowed as he read the song name that the clown chose, he read it in disbelief as the music video came on and the music started.

Naruto was distracted by the simple awesomeness of the entertainment machine that was Dance Dance Revolution and didn't really pay attention to anything other than the kids having fun and the flashing of the lights.

Naruto didn't like to admit it, but he was disappointed when it was over, he saw numbers flash on the screen.

14%

Naruto grinned, "Aniki! This is it! We have to get over 95% to get the last clue!" Naruto said as he looked to his brother.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto with his still active Sharingan eyes, "Naruto…this is a two player game." He said darkly.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! We just gotta dance like the girls on the screen and we're sweet!" Naruto cheered as he stepped onto the right side.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "No." he said sternly.

Naruto turned to Sasuke in shock, "What?! Why not?!" he yelled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a 'bitch-is-you-crazy' look on his face, "I am NOT dancing that girly dance! Especially not in front of all these people!" Sasuke roared.

Naruto blinked in shock, as did pretty much every patron in the arcade as Sasuke had truly yelled the last statement.

Naruto glanced around and noticed the way everyone was looking at Sasuke judgingly; Naruto even spotted a few ninjas looking on in confusion. He grinned as his mind came up with a quick plan.

People's eyes snapped to Naruto as he fell into a depressed crouch on the machine platform, "That's okay Aniki, I get it. You don't want to help me like I did for you. I mean, I stood up to the Raikage himself to get the information you needed to pass, but if you can't even do one little dance for me, I guess that's okay. I'll just stay a Chunnin and never achieve my dream of being Hokage." He said with a large sigh as large fake tears rolled down his face.

Sasuke blinked in shock at Naruto, unsure of what he was trying to achieve.

"What a terrible brother!" a mother whispered to her husband.

Within moments, people were talking about how a real brother would support his younger sibling in any way. Then came the brutally honest children who didn't know how to filter their thoughts.

Feeling a tug on his trousers, Sasuke looked down to see a confused looking Kyary, "Sasuke! Naruto needs your help!" she said accusingly as she pointed up at Naruto with a frown.

"Yeah! Go help!" Itachi yelled.

Sasuke's brow twitched as everyone in the immediate vicinity began cheering for him to go up on the platform with Naruto. He looked at Naruto with his Sharingan glaring as Naruto grinned at Sasuke, holding out a hand 'hopefully'.

"Will you help me? Aniki?" Naruto asked, adding a teary sniff for dramatic effect.

"Help him!" someone yelled from the crowd.

"Yeah!"

"That's what's family's for!"

"Sasuke!" Itachi cheered.

Hearing Sasuke's name, the crowd began cheering, ""Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!""

The crowd continued chanting Sasuke's name and the Uchiha grinded his teeth together before reaching up and taking Naruto's hand.

Naruto pulled Sasuke up onto the platform in a single pull, "Thanks Aniki!"

"YAY!" the crowd cheered as one.

Kyary's dad, seeing all the people gathered, decided to make a spectacle of the event in hopes of raising his customer base, "Let's hear it again folks! For Naruto and Sasuke of Konoha!" he cheered as he passed some tokens to Naruto.

"YEEEEEAAHHHH!"

#########

Neji blinked and looked to his left, "Sasuke? Naruto?" he asked out loud before walking into the arcade and leaping up onto the roof to get a better view of what was going on.

"DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!" the speakers blared.

Neji's jaw dropped as he pulled out a video camera he had bought from the village to document his time here, "I can't believe this!" Neji whispered to himself.

##########

As he took a step onto the platform, Sasuke took a deep breath angrily, "Girls' Generation." He muttered.

Naruto nodded with a grin, "Genie-Japanese Version." He said excitedly.

The lights came on and Sasuke's Sharingan span as he danced the song perfectly while singing to himself,

"_Oyobidesuka  
nee iikaketa SOS wa maji da"_

Naruto stepped forward as his half of the platform lit up and sung as well just for the fun of it,_  
hora masa ni koko de sunao janakya  
nani ka negau nara kimi to koi ni ochita Genie yo _

Sasuke and Naruto stepped together as they moved in unison,_  
kirei gototte yori mo jikochuu no hou ga mashi ne  
mazu wa iiwanakya wakannai desho  
kotoba wa igai ni mo maryoku wo himeteru no  
shoujiki na kimi no yume wa_

The two teenage men twirled as they got into the starting positions of the chorus,_  
sou yoko no hoshi wa omoidoori  
futari nara nozomidoori  
mirai sae mo omitooshi  
kanaete ageru_

Sasuke began to take the lead as Naruto did the echo,_  
koko ni iru wa (I'm Genie for you boy)  
kimi mo kurewa (I'm Genie for your wish)  
suki ni naru wa (I'm Genie for your dream)  
motto nareba (I'm Genie for your world)_

This time, Naruto stepped forward as Sasuke turned back, setting their feet on the lit up panels as Naruto began singing along once more,_  
Kakugo dekita? taikutsu nan desho onaji hibi wa  
mae ni susumu nara mushiro hade na  
tsuyoki no GO sain kimi wa superstar shining star superstar_

They stepped in unison once more as the crowd started clapping along,_  
tsujitsuma awasu you ni unmei ni tobinotte  
Ki no muku hou he doraibu desho  
sekai ha igai ni mo tanjun ni dekiteru no  
naisho da yo I'm just your biggest fan_

Naruto took the lead as Sasuke mirrored him from a step behind before starting the echo,_  
sou yoko no hoshi wa omoidoori  
futari nara nozomidoori  
mirai sae mo omitooshi  
kanaete ageru_

_koko ni iru wa (I'm Genie for you boy)  
kimi mo kurewa (I'm Genie for your wish)  
suki ni naru wa (I'm Genie for your dream)  
motto nareba (I'm Genie for your world)  
Kuse ni naru wa_

Naruto stepped back as Sasuke broke down into a handstand and span, hitting all the lit up panels and the bonus panels as the song took a musical break between lines,_  
Tell me what you need, tell me what you hope_

The stage went black and everyone went quiet, a single spotlight hit Naruto as he span to face the crowd,_  
DJ! Put it back on!_

The crowd cheered as the music and lights blasted along with the two boys' dancing and singing,_  
Maru de chikyu-ugi wo mawasu you ni kiseki sae tejun douri  
romanchikku ga hoshii nara kanaeteageru gutto kuru wa_

Sasuke stepped forward and began to really sing as he hit the solo dance panelling, he sung over Naruto who once more repeated the tune of the chorus_  
Kono mune wo kogasu Music hajimari ha Automatic(tada kimi ga negai sae sureba  
sou jiyuu ni naritai)  
tada hitori kimi wa Magic kanaetehoshii (tada kimi ga negai sae sureba  
mou hanare takunai yo)_

The two stepped together to finish the song,_  
koko ni iru wa (I'm Genie for you boy)  
kimi mo kurewa (I'm Genie for your wish)  
suki ni naru wa (I'm Genie for your dream)  
motto nareba (I'm Genie for your world)_

_kitto naru wa (I'm Genie for you boy)  
suki ni nareba (I'm Genie for your wish)  
kuse ni naru wa_

"""YEAAAAH!""" the crowd cheered as Naruto and Sasuke finished back-to-back in a saluting stance, the lights flashing.

98%

Naruto cheered at the new high score, while Sasuke's Sharingan recorded everything that was happening on the screen, hoping to find the clue that Naruto needed.

"Congratulations! You have achieved a Diamond Score!" a voice from the machine said as it flashed the shape of a diamond on the screen for a few seconds before returning to the home screen.

Sasuke blinked, "That's it? Diamond Score?" Sasuke muttered angrily as he ground his teeth together.

Naruto turned to Sasuke "What was that Aniki?" Naruto asked, barely looking away from the crowd.

Sasuke blew out a harsh breath before turning and storming out, Naruto hesitated a moment before running after him.

Kyary's father grabbed the megaphone, "Can you beat their score? Whoever can do will earn themselves a free! Major! Prize!" he yelled, causing the crowd to line up as they cheered, practically trowing their money to get more tokens.

##########

Naruto had just caught up to Sasuke outside the arcade and laughed, "Hahaha! That was fun Aniki! We should do it again!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke stopped abruptly, causing Naruto to stop just ahead of him. He looked back and raised a questioning brow, "Aniki?" he asked.

Sasuke blinked off his Sharingan, "You got the 95%, your clue was 'Diamond Score'. Do what you want with it, I'm leaving now." Sasuke said sternly before storming off towards the exam hall.

Naruto blinked in confusion as he watched Sasuke walk away, "Wonder why he's so pissed?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

**"Probably because his little break dancing episode cost you guys the last two percent."** The Kyuubi supplied sarcastically.

Naruto nodded, not even picking up on the sarcasm, "Yeah, you're probably right. I mean that was kinda frustrating." Naruto mumbled before taking out his clue again and reading over it.

"Okay, so if I substitute what I've learned… '_DDR-Track Seven. Over 95%. Only children would find me on the slip. I'm worth more than any lucky dip.'_ 'Girls' Generation-Genie, Diamond, Slippery dip and worth a lot.'" Naruto muttered to himself as he flew back towards the playground.

Naruto landed off to the side as he looked up, "There's the slippery dip…" he muttered as he looked over the playground, his eyes narrowed as he noticed a spring rocker at the bottom of the slide.

Naruto jogged around the park and smirked, "Well, Genies live in lamps." Naruto said to himself as he looked at the enlarged lamp-shaped play equipment.

Naruto frowned as he looked over the lamp, 'Hmm…there!' Naruto thought in victory as he looked down that spout of the lamp.

Naruto tried reaching in to grab something in the lamp's spout, finding that his arm couldn't fit, he scowled before looking around. The only people in the park at the moment were two families near the swings and the sand box.

Naruto gripped the lamp's spout and focussed his strength, snapping off the spout completely from the body of the lamp.

Naruto smirked to himself as he shook the spout sideways and a few moments later, a small diamond about the size of his eye fell into his hand.

Naruto grinned, "Hello there little diamond." He said in victory at completing his mission.

And to think, it was only midday.

##########

Chapter End.

**Hey everyone, if you want to full effect of the little dance scene up there please YouTube: Girls' Generation Genie Japanese Dance Version.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a little bit intense and serious before becoming funny and embarrassing for Sasuke.**

**I thought a little bit of random humour would work well for the story while also highlighting the crazy types of missions that Jonin will need to go on and the fact that there is crazy shit they may need to do to achieve their goal.**

**Also, I like the song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Dance Revolution or Girls' Generation. I definitely don't own Naruto as well, just clearing that up for any lawyers out there.**

**Anyways, please R&R I am almost finished another chapter of A Stronger Link as well so I hope to post that by the end of the week.**

**On a final note I won't be posting next week, sorry!**

**Alky out! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Exams continue, Defence.

"Hey guys! Where's Choji?" Naruto asked as he came up to Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke.

He had just entered the mission hall was happy to see that almost all the ninjas from Konoha were present. Looking around, he noticed the only other six ninjas were local ninjas. But just as he had this thought one of the Rain village ninjas walked in to stand in the corner.

Ino turned to Naruto with a frown, "Choji-kun had a really difficult one, it was a picture of a no entry sign and on the back of the picture was written, 'Luk across the Way, it's here you'll pay.'" She said.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Basically out of this entire village he has to find one specific sign that looks like a million others and go across the street, or alley, or something. Then I think he just has to buy whatever is there." Shikamaru said.

Naruto frowned, "That's just annoying. He'll have to check every sign that looks like the one on his picture." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke nodded, still holding an annoyed expression, "Do you want to go register as finished?" Sasuke asked Naruto while glaring hard at him.

Everyone picked up on the tension that Sasuke was showing towards Naruto and they were shocked to say the least. Naruto sighed, "Yeah, sure." He mumbled before following Sasuke away.

Shikamaru raised a questioning brow as Sakura, but she just returned the same bewildered look Ino was wearing.

Off to the side Naruto began, "What's wrong Sasuke? Ever since we completed the challenge to get my clue you've been pissy at me." Naruto asked.

Sasuke glared harder, "Naruto, it's not often I threaten you. Especially since I know how pointless it is." He said before his Mangekyou Sharingan swirled, "But if you EVER even mention anything close to what you made me do to anyone then I will put you in an infinite Tsukuyomi. Got it?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto flinched in fear before scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Hehe, is this because you screwed up and made us lose that 2%? Cause we can just go back and-"

"Naruto." Sasuke growled out.

Naruto blinked, "Yeah?"

" ."

Naruto stepped back while waving his hand apologetically, "Okay, okay geez." Naruto said before Sasuke walked past him up to the booth.

Naruto sighed then turned to follow him, 'If he's that annoyed at messing up maybe I can get us a chance to do it again…' Naruto thought while smiling at Sakura in the process to signal that everything was alright. She seemed to believe it.

"Here's the directions and a decent plan on how to infiltrate the area of the Lightning Cross." Sasuke said with a blank expression as he placed down the scroll in front of Em.

Em scoffed, "Bullshit, my ANBU from the vicinity haven't even…." He trailed off as he opened the scroll, seeing intricate details of the Lightning cross and how to access it.

Since Em was frozen, Sasuke took the scroll to get his attention, "Well? Do I pass or what?" Sasuke asked.

Em just nodded in awe and confusion until Naruto pushed his fist into Em's sight.

"Hey, I got the Genie's Diamond. Do I pass too?" Naruto asked with a friendly grin as he opened his fist to show Em the diamond.

Em, recognising Naruto as the person who got the 'hardest' clue in box 2, felt his jaw drop, "How the hell did you get that before your competitor did?!" he yelled in shock as he stood to his feet.

Naruto bit his lip and glanced at his brother, "Umm….wicked skills?" Naruto said with a chuckle, hoping not to piss of his brother.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's expression until they both turned to Em who had sighed, "Alright, you both pass…" he said exasperated as his copy of their application forms.

A few hours later, Choji ran in and straight away ran up to the desk, "I got it! At least I'm pretty sure I got it." he said breathing heavily as he pulled out a fine and placed it on the desk.

A few seconds later, someone else ran up next to Choji, seeing the picture that was his clue, the guy turned to Choji, "Ha! You can't have gotten it! Cause I have it right here!" the guy said while holding up a sign like the one in Choji's picture.

Choji grinned in success as Em began talking to both of them, "Actually, you just grabbed the sign. I guess you had the more complex version of this item since you didn't follow up on the clue hidden there." Em said before turning to Choji.

"So Mr. Akamichi, which one did you go to?" he asked.

Choji grinned, "I went to the restricted area near you village's barracks. It was opposite this no entry sign and the moment I crossed the entrance a group of ANBU surrounded me and took me to your jail in the Raikage tower. I just paid the fine for my release and as I looked down," Choji said as he slapped down the ticket, "There was the signature of _Luka Way _on my ticket_,_ this has to be it!" Choji exclaimed.

The competing ninja scoffed, "The hell are you on about? You weren't meant to be captured idiot! You were supposed to steal the sign." He explained with a cocky laugh.

Em began chuckling, "Sorry Mr. Kimio, but Choji Akamichi is in fact right. He needed to find that sign," he said pointing to the picture again, "Then he had to pay to get the final sign. Which was Luka Way's signature. It's all in the clues if you put them together." He said with a grin.

"Good work Choji, I guess that means all the Konoha ninjas pass."

##########

It had been an hour since Choji arrived and the group of Konoha ninjas were relaxing on the roof of the hall along with the majority of the other ninjas from the last exam.

"Is it dusk yet?"

"No Naruto-nii. You'll know when it's dusk." Sakura replied to Naruto, who was looking at the sunlight shine off of the Genie's Diamond.

Naruto frowned, "How?" he asked.

Shikamaru sighed, "What do you mean how? It'll be dusk when it is." He said in annoyance.

Ino was asleep, leaning into the chest of her big man. Choji spoke up, "Can we please get some food? All of my chips got confiscated from me when I was arrested." He complained quietly.

It was at this moment that the door to the roof opened and out walked Em, "Alright, everyone who has passed please come back inside. Those of you who failed along with all of the others who failed previous tests, can you all please come back to this hall tomorrow morning at seven." Em announced loudly.

More than half of the people on the roof grumbled as they leapt off the building, while everyone else walked back inside behind Em.

The Konoha ninjas were the first to enter, and unlike the rest of the Konoha ninjas, Naruto stepped to the side of the stairwell, counting his competitors as they walked into the room.

'So…eighteen people left. And there is still two more tests before the real stuff gets started.' Naruto thought as he stood at the back of the room, looking over the crowd to Em who was standing on his desk.

"Everyone pay attention. You are each currently in possession of an item or a piece of information that is precious and worth A LOT of money. You test for tomorrow is to protect that secret." Em started with a smile.

Naruto frowned, 'Damn, everyone knows that I got the diamond. At least people like Aniki and Nee-chan can hide their real item and pretend they got something else.' He thought.

Em continued, "At tomorrow morning at seven I will tell all of the ninjas that have failed in the first part of these exams that they are to bring the items you won to me at any cost." Em said with a dark smirk.

"By tomorrow at sunset, whoever still has their item in their possession has passed the exam. It doesn't matter where you go, but once the sun sets you have to come here and present your item. If you're knocked out of the running in this, the one who beat will take your place. Then the next day, Friday, will be the final individual test. Then next week will be the tournament." Em concluded.

Naruto tilted his head in thought, 'I thought Neji said there was a survival test like in the Chunnin exams…' he thought before his eyes lit up, 'Maybe…maybe that is the fifth test! They want us to come unprepared for a long term mission!' he realised.

Em cleared his throat one last time, "So, prepare all you need for tomorrow. It's gonna be one hell of a fight." He said with a grin before disappearing in his lightning shunshin.

##########

"Sorry, we won't be doing that." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru frowned, "Why not? It makes the most sense that we should team up to have a united front." He said.

The other Konoha Chunnin were watching the little debate at the coffee table in Team Seven's rooms. Letting the two tacticians of their respective teams talk it through as Neji and Kimimaro were elsewhere.

Sasuke held a scowl, "The more people that are in one area the more likely it is that more people will come to that area because of the higher chance of getting the thing they need." He said.

"That may be true," Shikamaru started, "But we'd still stand a better chance at the fight as a group instead of individuals."

Sasuke nodded, "Good point, but what would you rather, Six against Sixty, or One against ten?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru paused for a moment, realising that Sasuke was making his point for him, "Six can fight off a battalion if structured properly, one ninja can only do as much as they can by themselves. They are limited." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke smirked, "But did you think of this; Three against thirty?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened in realisation, "You want to work as our original teams. Knowing that we'd work better together while possibly being able to hide longer." He stated.

Sasuke smirked, knowing he'd won. Shikamaru sighed, "Man, what a drag." He groaned before standing from the table, "Choji, Ino. Let's go make some preparations for tomorrow." He said before leaving, the other two members of team ten following behind him.

The moment the door closed Naruto dropped into Shikamaru's seat as Sakura fell onto Sasuke's lap, "Naruto, let's hear your idea." Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned as if he had been caught, "What makes you think I've got an idea Aniki? You're the great tactician." Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Because I know you Otouto. You've proven to have previous knowledge of this village and of their people, I can only assume it's from your memories of the Raikage. Therefore, you'd know the best places in this village where we can both hide in and fight in." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled, waving his hands in defeat, "Alright you got me, I may have a couple of things hidden up my sleeves." He said as he grabbed some paper from under the coffee table and pulled a pencil from the jar on the table.

Sakura knew her boys were doing good, so she just kissed Sasuke on the cheek before getting up and heading to the kitchen, starting on their team's dinner.

Naruto began, "Now, there's these old barracks at the valley we ran through for the speed test. I know no one uses them anymore because as Choji said, he was at the current barracks when he got arrested. Therefore, we can assume that these are either empty or no longer there." Naruto said as he drew a basic version of the valley and a small house at the bottom.

Sasuke nodded, "A secluded spot with a running water source. But I'm not sure how defendable it is." He said.

Naruto grinned again, "No, let's drop our items here within a containment seal." Naruto said as he pointed to the house.

Sasuke scowled, "Leave our items behind? Then they have absolutely no defence. Anyone could get them."

Naruto's grin widened, "Exactly! No one will think to look there! If we set up somewhere at the other end of the valley and make it obvious that we are there and ready to fight then everyone will look at us!" he said while pointing to the other side of his little drawing.

Sasuke thought over the plan, "So we're a decoy for ourselves…it's so stupid it might work." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto grinned, "Yeah it will! Haha!" he cheered as Sasuke stood and walked over to Sakura, leaving Naruto to pause in his chuckling at blink, "HEY! I'M NOT STUPID!"

##########

Naruto just rose out of the ground from his head-hunter jutsu as Sakura appeared from a blurr next to him and smiled, "Naruto-nii, where'd you hide yours?" she asked as the two walked side by side.

Naruto dusted the dirt from his clothes, "But three meters under the barracks, in an old rusted pipeline." Naruto said, pointing down at the ground, "You?"

Sakura was enveloped in a rainbow glow as her RGS deactivated, "I stuffed the mirror into a mattress in the abandoned barracks." She finished as they arrived at the river.

"Guys, it's time!" Sasuke said, his voice carrying over the river as his eyes scanned the nearby mountain ridges for activity.

The three got into position, the three of them sitting back to back.

Sakura's Scouter Sight looked up, checking for any chakra signatures coming from the mountain in front of her. Naruto looked up as well, his sight enhancement seal glowing as he did the same for the opposite mountain.

Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou flashed to life as he looked for chakra signatures underground, just in case.

For a few moments, there was silence, until the morning sun peaked over the mountain in front of Naruto, meaning it was almost eight thirty.

Naruto smirked as his eyes picked up stealthy movement, "Guys, two teams here. Looks to be locals." He said as he stood.

Sasuke's eyes traced the mountainside before looking up, seeing a dot in the sky, "A full Suna team in the sky." He said as he stood as well.

Sakura smirked as she saw a dust cloud come barrelling down the mountain, "Another three here. Rock Village." She confirmed as she moved into a crouching position.

Sasuke nodded, "Naruto, take to the skies. Sakura, take down the obvious team of Rock ninjas. I will hold off the six Lightning nin." Sasuke said.

Sakura's legs disappeared in a glow as fire formed at her feet. Naruto rose about a foot into the air, the small tornadoes from his shoes almost touching her flames. Sasuke stepped forward, "Go." He ordered.

Sasuke's Susano'o encaged him as Sakura's fire chakra hit Naruto's causing a huge explosion that pushed Naruto straight up into the air and Sakura straight up the mountainside on a collision course with the overconfident ninjas.

As the dust cleared Sasuke smirked, 'And there are more coming.' He thought as he span, knocking the lightning kunai off course with his Susano'o.

##########

_Sakura_

She grinned as she approached the ninjas, only to gasp as she saw they were all performing hand seals in synchronisation.

"""EARTH STYLE: ROCK AVALANCHE JUTSU!""" the three yelled as they came to a sudden halt, causing a line of rocks and boulders to start falling around them on the way to Sakura.

The pinkette's sunglasses flashed in the sunlight as she moved at high speeds, rolling under, to the side, leaping over and doing all that she could to avoid the continuous avalanche that she hoped Sasuke wouldn't be crushed by.

She felt another chakra pulse and looked up, seeing a boulder in front of her be crushed as a big golem of stone broke through it.

"EARTH STYLE: ROCK GOLEM JUTSU!"

Sakura crouched under a boulder as she held her materialising claw out to the side, "STREAK!" she yelled.

In an instant, she had blurred between the legs of the Golem, dodging its grasp while ripping through its leg, causing it to stumble before turning slowly.

Sakura looked up and quickly brought her arms up in a defence, blocking the katana that slashed at her, 'Damn! No wonder these guys are here! They're definitely ready to be Jonin!' she thought as she had to focus on the katana wielding ninja that was popping out of the ground around her before ducking back in, while simultaneously avoiding the large Golem's fists and add on top of that the continuous rockslide and she was actually being hard pressed to keep up with only her boots and claws active.

After a few moments, Sakura had a chance and leapt up as her Scouter Sight took in the other two team members.

'One is holding the Avalanche jutsu, the other is holding this golem jutsu. Damn these guys are good!' she thought before using her chakra hop to avoid the swipe of the golem.

To her absolute shock, the ninja with the katana sprung from the large golem's arm, attacking at her unprotected back, catching her completely off guard.

It's amazing how useful the basics are.

With a simple Substitution Jutsu, Sakura swapped with a boulder in front of the Golem, causing the ninja to strike the rock instead and as a testament to his strength, his sword even made it halfway through the large boulder.

Just as Sakura used her amazing speed to leap back up into the air and kick at the opposite side of the boulder, "SHOCKING BURST BULLET!" she yelled.

Since the boulder was airborne, there was nothing for it to be crushed against, causing it to shoot through the air and crush the katana wielding ninja against the chest of the golem.

And because she was airborne, Sakura was launched up the mountain, landing about halfway up the large piece of earth. As she neared her landing, she spun into a back flip, kicking out at the mountain side, "EXTERMINATING BLAST BULLET!" she yelled.

**BOOOOOOOM**

The whole mountainside shook as did the resolve of the two remaining rock ninjas.

Her ultimate initial kick shook loose everything on the mountain from pebbles to boulders and even broke off a few outcroppings on the mountain side, she formed three hand seals before slamming her hands on the ground.

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH SPEARS!"

The two rock ninjas stared in horror as all of the falling debris became covered in spikes as it rolled at them. The one who had control of the golem threw it in front of them as the other ninjas formed hand seals.

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH SHORE RETURN!"

While the golem was slowly destroyed to stall for time, two small, smooth earth walls grew from the mountainside on angles so that every piece of debris that hit it rolled off harmlessly for the next five minutes.

Sakura scowled, 'This was supposed to be a quick battle,' she thought as she saw more ninjas running down the mountain opposite the one she stood on, 'Time to end this.' She thought as her claws disappeared and her Executioners blade replaced them.

**SHLING!**

In a blurr, she ran at the shield and cut it in half, slicing through everything in her path in a single strike.

She turned back at her work only for her eyes to widen as she saw that the rock ninjas weren't behind the wall. Feeling a grasp on her ankles, she looked down just in time to be pulled underground up to her head.

Sakura was mortified, she had just been beaten by the same damn jutsu Naruto always got her with in spars. She scowled as the two ninjas popped up in front of her, one holding a kunai as he plunged it at her head.

If only he realised just how sharp her blade was.

She easily slashed up through the earth, cutting the ninja's hand off at the wrist before slashing again with her only loose arm, cutting off both of the ninja's knees and making them fall to the ground.

Her blade disappeared as she brought her arm to her lips in the only fire jutsu she could mould perfectly thanks to her beloved, "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" she yelled as she spat out the flames.

The two rock ninjas were incinerated as Sakura ripped her other hand free. She formed two seals before dropping down underground in the head-hunter jutsu as she sped back to Sasuke to help him with the oncoming battle.

##########

_Sasuke _

Sasuke fell to his knees and rolled to the side, dodging the lightning enshrouded weapons that rained down on him.

For nearly a minute he spent the entire time dodging while his Sharingan span, taking in the sight of every single ninja that was attacking him.

His eyes narrowed as they picked up on the one ninja that was not attacking, instead, the ninja was yelling orders to all those nearby. Sasuke smirked as his Sharingan began to read the ninjas lips, 'So, time for the real battle.' He thought as his ribcage of the Susano'o encased him.

Sasuke stood tall as the kunai began to be deflected even though there was double the amount. His eyes span and his curse mark grew over his body, hidden by his clothes as he mimicked the jutsu from the ninja at the back of the group.

The ninjas at the front yelled in unison, """WATER STYLE: WHIRLPOOL JUTSU!"""

At the same time, Sasuke's voice rang out with the ninja launching the lightning technique, ""LIGHTNING STYLE: THUNDERBOLT!""

The lightning ninjas attack formed into a whirlpool of whirlpools, charged by a huge amount of electricity.

"AMATERASU!"

Sasuke's black flames evaporated the group of ninjas' technique as Sasuke's ball of lightning hit the mountain in the center of the group.

**BOOOM**

Sasuke formed two seals as the surviving ninjas spread out over the side of the mountain, pulling on his curse chakra to keep up the chakra use, "INFERNO STYLE: FLAME CONTROL!"

The black fire formed a black ring that slammed into the mountainside, creating a cage of flames that trapped the ninjas on the spot as Sasuke's Susano'o collapsed, he took a calming breath before forming hand seals one last time.

"UCHIHA FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION!" he yelled as he poured his chakra into the technique.

The fire ultimately fried all of the ninjas before he turned around, looking up at Sakura as she popped out of the ground with wide eyes.

Sasuke looked up as Sakura spoke up, "Did you know that your black fire could do that?" she asked while gesturing behind him.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder as his Curse Mark receded, tilting his head in thought as he watched his Amaterasu flames eating the normal flames into non existence.

He smirked as he glanced back at Sakura, "No. I didn't."

The two looked up as they heard a shout of exertion. In an instant Sasuke faded from view as Sakura blurred away.

##########

_Naruto _

"WIND STYLE: WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!"

"WIND STYLE: TORNADO WINDS!"

"FIRE STYLE: HEAT WAVE!"

Naruto stopped channelling chakra to his wind funnels, and leant back, using the ridiculously simple manoeuvre to fall down out of the way of the techniques.

Naruto flipped right way up and smirked, 'So, these guys have had aerial training, I guess the Sand Village took Baa-chan's words seriously when she suggested for them to copy Gaara's new ANBU division.' He thought before frowning.

""COMBINATION: FLAME TORNADO!"" Two of the ninjas yelled.

Naruto quickly pulled out his blade, 'Time to show off!' he thought as he shot forward, pulling back his blade with a shout of effort.

"SAMEHADAAAAAA!"

Naruto's sword absorbed the chakra in the tornado, cutting a clear line for him to pass through almost harmlessly as he flew up at the trio.

*SLAM*

Naruto was clocked in the face with the metal bar of the third ninja's fan, knocked him loose.

"HOLY LOG THAT HURT!" Naruto shouted as he plummeted through the air, holding his bleeding nose with medical chakra running into it, healing it as he flipped right side up, catching the falling Samehada in his grip as it passed him.

Naruto scowled as he wiped the blood from his face, looking up only for his jaw to drop.

'Fuckin aye, that would really hurt.'

There were multiple wind scythes set ablaze with poison clouds being pulled along inside them. And following behind the scythes were two puppets with blades sticking out of every point, ready to slice him if he dodged.

So Naruto fluxed a huge pulse of wind chakra from his feet, shooting him up towards the scythes as he flexed.

Naruto's lightning armour kicked in as he raised his blade, instantly separating it into its two components.

Naruto looked up just as the first poisonous flaming wind scythe came into reach, "LIGHTNING STYLE: TWO SWORD SLASH!"

Naruto span with his blades, cutting through each of the blades that approached him in lightning fast manoeuvres. With every clash the wind blade burst into a poison cloud that the flames exploded upon contact with immediately. But Naruto's armour would protect him from the explosion while each time he passed one of the explosions the energy would push him higher towards his final obstacle; the deadly puppets.

Naruto took the final explosion to the back of his lightning armour, launching him directly at the two puppets, just as the first spat a barrage of senbon from its mouth.

Lifting Kubikiri up, Naruto knocked the senbon away before lifting up Samehada, blocking the arrival of the second puppet as he fluctuated his lightning armour, cutting off the connection between the first puppet and the puppeteer.

Naruto looked up at the ninjas and grinned as he tossed Samehada upwards, severing the connection between the electrocuted puppet and the puppeteer perfectly as Samehada ate the chakra. Naruto kicked upwards at the second puppet.

"AIR STOMP!" Naruto yelled as a bulb of air slammed into the puppet.

Naruto paused in midair as he saw the two non-puppet using ninjas falling towards him, one standing on two hand fans and another on a larger fan the same size as the one Temari used.

Naruto yelled in effort as he threw Kubikiri up at the two, forcing them to divert their path as it approached the puppeteer.

Naruto turned face down in midair as he reached out with his chakra strings directly from his heart, connecting chakra strings to the first puppet with it and catching Samehada with his right hand. He quickly rested Samehada on his back as he let Sasori's instincts take over.

Turning back, Naruto smirked as Kubikiri Bocho slashed the arm off of the puppeteer, letting the second puppet fall through the air limply.

Naruto reached out with more chakra strings from his heart and attached strings to the second puppet as his wind funnels shot from his feet, propelling him into the air along with the two puppets.

Naruto grabbed the one armed puppeteer and hugged him tight as the two puppets did the same to the other two wind ninjas, stabbing their blades into key points in the ninjas' bodies.

Following his lead, the puppets turned upside down in midair and began spinning, matching Naruto's speed as he plummeted towards the ground.

Naruto grinned, "NARUTO STYLE: TSUUGA: PRIMARY LOTUS!" Naruto yelled.

Instead of needing to open the first of the Eight Gates, Naruto used the amazing rotational speed of the Tsuuga instead, thus cancelling the 'double-edged sword' component of the Primary Lotus that was the opening of the First Gate.

Naruto grinned as at the last second, he let go of the ninjas, letting them slam into the ground, breaking their necks upon impact between Sasuke and Sakura.

**BOOOOOOM**

Sasuke and Sakura appeared back-to-back on the outside of the smoke, looking up at the mountains as other ninjas appeared and began forming hand signs.

Naruto calmly walked out of the dust cloud while cracking his knuckles. He stopped between Sasuke and Sakura as he held his arm forward, catching Kubikiri Bocho's handle as it fell into his grasp.

Naruto smirked as he spotted another group of ninjas approaching from in front of him. Looking down the length of his blade, Naruto chuckled, causing Sakura and Sasuke to glance at him, "And to think, the day's only just beginning."

Sasuke and Sakura smirked slightly as well until Sakura frowned, "Hey their threat levels are dropping. They're reconsidering attacking us." she informed them.

Sasuke's Sharingan span, "So are the ones over here, they are hesitating. Waiting for someone else to attack us first." Sasuke responded.

Naruto frowned, "I wonder how many of them it will take to finally realise that they should be going after one of the other teams instead of us." Naruto muttered before raising a brow, noticing as the ninja in front of him began forming hand seals while his two teammates ran forward.

Instantly, Naruto pulled back his blade at the same time Sakura and Sasuke turned.

Sakura formed two hand seals, "EARTH STYLE: EARTH SHACKLES!"

Sasuke moved his arm forward and he held a single one handed seal, "CHIDORI BURST!"

Naruto formed two one handed seals as he swung his sword with his other hand, "EXPLOSIVE WATER SHOCKWAVE!"

Sakura's technique grabbed the arms and legs of the three enemy ninjas, holding them in place as a burst of Chidori from Sasuke's hand impacted the side of Naruto's jutsu. Electrocuting the ninjas to death as their bodies were crushed by the severe pressure of the water.

Team seven turned back to the waiting ninjas and Naruto grinned, "WELL?! WHO'S COMING FOR US NEXT HUH?!" he yelled excitedly.

##########

"I guess they're finally laying off on the attack." Sakura said as she landed next to Sasuke from her leap into from the mountainside.

Sasuke was sitting, looking bored as hell as he looked up at the sky seeing that it was nearing the end of the day, "Sakura-chan…where's Naruto?" he asked calmly.

Sakura blinked in confusion and glanced around, "Awe dammit!" she yelled in frustration.

"Where do you think he went?" Sasuke mumbled out loud as he thought about it.

He and Sakura looked at each other before sighing in unison, ""Team Ten."" They muttered.

##########

Shikamaru scowled as he leapt back to Ino's side, they were surrounded by two teams of Rock ninjas and backed into a corner.

Shikamaru turned as Choji landed behind them, "Choji! Ino! Formation three!" Shikamaru yelled.

Ino pulled out a hand full of kunai while Choji formed hand seals, "BODY EXPANSION JUTSU!"

Choji became the size of a small house, causing the enemy ninjas to hesitate as his shadow stretched over them.

Shikamaru formed three hand seals, "NINJA ART: SHADOW STRANGLE JUTSU!"

Shikamaru used Choji's huge shadow to grab the ninjas in weak ties, holding them still for just a moment as Ino took aim.

*SHLINK*

Within a second of each other, Ino's kunai had buried into two of the ninjas chests while the other four managed to defend themselves.

Choji's jutsu collapsed as his chakra began to diminish, "I can't do any more, my chakra…" he said, breathing heavily as he fell to a knee.

Shikamaru took a weak defensive stance, "I know, Ino?" he asked.

Ino wiped blood from a large gash on the left side of her forehead, "I'm almost…done as well." She said, hoping that the wound wouldn't scar.

One of the ninjas formed hand seals, "EARTH STYLE: MUD BOMB JUTSU!"

Shikamaru formed seals, "DARK STYLE: BLACK HOLE!"

Once the small mud bomb was eaten, Shikamaru fell to his knees from lack of chakra, 'Crap! I'm done…' he thought while glaring at the approaching ninjas.

Two of them ran forward, pulling out their kunai as they approached his team.

"RASENGAN BARRAGE!"

Ino grinned happily as Naruto appeared, slamming a rasengan into each of the two ninjas' chests and blowing them back into their other teammates.

"Naruto!" Ino said in relief before fainting from chakra exhaustion, barely being caught by Naruto as he walked over to the other two.

Naruto healed her scar as he set her down in Choji's arms.

"The Yellow Flash!"

Naruto scowled as he spun and mentally cursed, 'Damn! Of course they'd notice the Fourth's rasengan! Guess I have to finish them.' Naruto thought as his lightning armour flashed into existence.

"LARIAT!"

Naruto's Lariat obliterated one ninja's head in an explosion of blood. In the next second, he had turned to the next closest ninja as his lightning armour collapsed.

He held up his palms, "FLAMESTREAMS!"

The ninja performed a substitution, dodging the attack while it set the rest of the area alight in flames. Only to appear in front of a water clone that cut him down with Kubikiri.

The other two ninjas leapt away from Naruto and his clone, one of them right onto Samehada. The last ninja turned in shock as a second water clone ripped Samehada along the now dead ninja's spine, killing him instantly.

The ninja turned back just in time for a large battle shuriken to stab through his chest and get lodged in his spine.

Shikamaru and Choji watched on in awe and sudden fear, coming to a realisation concerning Naruto's true strength.

Tossing their swords back to him, the water clones splashed as Naruto caught the blades and let them fuse back together as his arm turned grey and stretched, taking back his shuriken as he calmly walked over to team ten with a smile on his face.

Shikamaru stood defensively, making Naruto pause, "Shika?" he asked in confusion.

Shikamaru was staring at him, fear obvious in his eyes, "Why are you here Naruto? I thought it was clear that we'd stay separate." He said, shaking slightly just trying to stay standing.

Naruto slowly sheathed his two weapons, feeling the obvious tension while also feeling outwards with his chakra, making sure that there were no other ninjas in the area, "Shikamaru, I'm here because I felt Choji's chakra almost disappear almost half an hour ago and then I felt yours and Ino's drop below what's healthy. I was worried about my friends." He said slowly, looking truly confused.

Shikamaru watched Naruto for a moment before smirking, "Heh, I guess you definitely…got a chance…at the…Hokage…seat…" he said before fainting.

Naruto took the last few steps and managed to catch Shikamaru, he looked to Choji who was smiling, "You need some help Cho? I don't think there is anyone coming and time's almost up." Naruto said with a smile.

Choji nodded and stood, letting his arm dropping limply to the side as he hissed in pain.

Naruto frowned and lifted Shikamaru onto his back, having his limp body sit on his sword sheath as he held Shikamaru's arms safely around his neck with one hand.

Naruto reached out with his free hand and formed two one handed seals before placing it on Choji's arm, "Geez man, what did you do block a rockslide?" he asked with a chuckle.

Choji nodded tiredly, "Not one, three." He said with a soft smile.

Naruto grinned as he swept his hand down Choji's arm, "That should do for now, I'll fix you up more tonight okay?" Naruto said before helping Choji to support the unconscious Ino on his back.

Choji nodded and the two slowly began to make their way back to Team seven.

Naruto glanced as Choji, "So did you guys keep all of your treasures?" Naruto asked.

Choji smiled sadly, "Actually, Ino traded hers for our safety to that local team Neji-sempai introduced us to." He explained.

Naruto frowned, "I thought they all passed?" he asked.

Choji shook his head, "Na, the red headed girl needed to get back in." he said before stumbling on a loose rock.

Naruto's eyes flashed red as he felt someone approaching from behind them, he span as chakra built in his lungs, "WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!"

"WEAPON STYLE: CUTTING EDGE!"

Sasuke's Kusa slashed a hole in the wind jutsu, letting him and Sakura pass through safely, "Oh! Sorry Aniki, Nee-chan." Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke nodded and began saying orders, "I will take Shikamaru. Naruto, go get your diamond, we couldn't find it. Sakura, use Scouter Sight to find us a safe path. Let's go people." He ordered as he crouched.

Naruto and Sakura followed his orders as Choji watched on, slightly confused as to why the obviously super-strong Naruto followed Sasuke's orders, 'Is it possible that Sasuke is even stronger?' he thought in slight shock at the possibility.

Naruto stepped back and saluted, "See you back at the base?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Be quick, there may be a few obstacles at the final checkpoint. That's where the smarter ninjas would be waiting for us to return to, tired and weakened." He said.

Naruto chuckled and jumped up into the air, activating his wind funnels in the process, "See you guys soon!"

##########

"There you are!" Sakura said quietly, knowing that Naruto would hear her and look down.

A few seconds later, Naruto landed with a grin, "So, let's walk in yeah?" Naruto said.

The two dropped into an alleyway behind Sasuke, who smirked as he passed Shikamaru to Naruto once more and stepped out into the open.

Instantly, there were two more Jonin-elect ninjas charging at Sasuke, but he just smirked as he pushed out his chakra.

"SUSANO'O!"

For the first real time, Sasuke's Susano'o took its full form, covering the whole team in its giant purple form.

Every single person in the vicinity stopped and stared in shock and fear as the huge armoured being glowed. They looked up, letting the Konoha ninjas walk harmlessly into the hall without anyone even acknowledging them.

Sasuke de-activated his Susano'o and smirked as he held the single seal at his side, "Mirage Shunshin." He muttered, disappearing inside the exam hall.

And with that, the Konoha ninjas arrived safely in the exam hall, ready for the fifth and final test.

##########

"So how are you guys feeling?" Kimimaro asked as he looked over Naruto's shoulder at Choji.

Choji and Ino were laying side by side on the large double bed while Shikamaru lay down on the couch, Naruto was checking over and healing them while Sasuke and Sakura got the information for the next exam.

Choji nodded, "Much better now, thanks to Naruto." He said, flexing his now fixed arm.

Naruto nodded and took two leaves from the seeds he grew on his arm, "Put these in your water, it'll help with your chakra recovery for the morning." He said as he passed them to Choji.

While the big man dropped the leaves into his bottle of water, Naruto walked around to Ino, placing a hand on her forehead, "Damn, I can't do anything about this scar. You can tell her that when she wakes up." He said, pulling two more of the same leaves from his forearm plants.

Naruto passed them to Kimimaro, "In her I.V, I'll set it up." Naruto said while reaching over to his medic pack, unsealing an I.V bag and some liquids.

Kimimaro poured the liquids that Naruto passed to him into the bag, along with the two crushed up leaves.

Naruto hung the bag up on the bed head then set it up to help with Ino. In about two minutes the needle was in and Ino was set for the night.

Naruto stood and stretched, "Alright, last but not least the lazy bones." Naruto said as he walked over to the couch.

Shikamaru was watching Naruto with a frown as he was being checked over, 'Just what are you hiding Naruto?' Shikamaru thought as Naruto pulled his green hand away from the Naara's forehead.

He smiled as he held out four leaves, making sure Shikamaru didn't realise the differences between his drink and Choji's, "Put them in your water, you'll be fresh by the morning." Naruto ordered.

Like the others, Shikamaru did as he was told.

Naruto stood and turned to look around the room, removing the plants on his arm in the process, "Okay, you're all good here so I'll go check up on the others. Get some rest, I have a feeling tomorrow is gonna be a bitch." He said with a grin before grabbing his medic kit and leaving.

Kimimaro followed him into the hallway, "Naruto, I would like to talk to you privately for a moment please." He said before leading Naruto to the Jonin's hotel room.

Naruto raised a brow and followed. Once they were in the room, Naruto picked up on the subtle movements Kimimaro showed, 'Why's he so nervous? And stressed?' he thought before falling onto the couch, letting Kimimaro pace in front of him on the other side of the coffee table.

Kimimaro reached into his pocket and tossed a letter onto the table, "Tell me what it means. I feel like it's important but I do not know what to say in reply." He said with a frown.

Raising a brow at the pink envelope, Naruto lifted the letter free and opened it;

'_Hey Kimi-kun,_

_How are the exams going?_

_When are you coming back home?_

_You're too far away, I can't feel your shadow. I don't like it._

_I miss you._

_Love Kurayami Botchatsu.'_

Naruto looked up at Kimimaro and raised a brow, "So…I'm guessing you two are together then?" he asked.

Kimimaro's facial expression didn't change but his shoulders stiffened, "…I am…uncertain." He said.

Naruto grinned, "Do you like her?" he asked pointedly as he stood.

Kimimaro's brow twitched, "I am uncertain." He repeated.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Come on Kimimaro, it's obvious there is something between you two. Just gimme the details yeah?" he said, practically cornering Kimimaro into a chair.

Kimimaro's face stayed blank for a moment before he sighed, letting his emotions show, "Look, I was just her escort. My mission was to take care of her and make her feel welcomed to the village. That was achieved through her attempting and succeeding in seducing me." He said with a frown.

Naruto was caught off guard, "Wh-what?!" he practically yelled.

Kimimaro looked up at Naruto, "After we slept together, she moved herself into the apartment Jirobo and I share. I was doing my duty to the village." He said before looking at his hands, folding his fingers together.

"But for the first time in a few weeks, she had to go work with the Naara's…she did not stay with me that night…my night was..restless, I could not sleep." Kimimaro said with a frown.

Naruto nodded with a small smirk, "Kimimaro, I think you stayed with her for more reasons than just your orders. Do you have feelings for her?" he asked.

Kimimaro frowned, "I am…uncertain." He admitted.

Naruto sighed, "Do this for me, close your eyes." Naruto said.

Kimimaro frowned but nodded, so Naruto spoke quietly, "Imagine her face. Tell me what you see."

Kimimaro had his eyes closed as he relaxed, so Naruto smirked when he saw Kimimaro's lips pull up in a slight smile, "Her eyes. They have and aura that…it's just…good." He muttered quietly.

Naruto nodded, hearing the slight rise in Kimimaro's voice as he spoke about Kurayami.

Naruto tilted his head with a cheeky grin on his face, not that Kimimaro could see it, "So? Who cares about that aye? Is she good in the sack?" Naruto asked in a pervers tone that he had copied from Jiraiya.

Kimimaro's eyes snapped open and his skin began to darken as he glared at Naruto, "Do NOT speak so vulgar of Kurayami-chan." He demanded.

Naruto let the joking face disappear as he smiled kindly at Kimimaro, letting the bone user know that he was messing around, "Kimimaro, I think you truly know how you feel. Don't over think it, just follow this." Naruto said, placing his hand on his chest in a gesture.

Kimimaro paused in his curse transformation as he clutched his chest, "But I am…diseased." He said with an almost unnoticeable sad expression.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Not your lungs moron, your heart." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Kimimaro looked down at his chest, 'Follow my heart…?' he thought before looking up at Naruto and nodding.

"I will try." He said before lifting up Kurayami's letter and reading it once more.

Naruto felt as though this was a good time to leave, so he let himself out as he walked to his team's room.

##########

"Here, that should do it." Naruto said as he gave Sasuke and Sakura a bottle of water each which he had prepared earlier.

Sasuke nodded and began sipping as Sakura turned to their Jonin captain, "So this last test, any idea what it is?" she asked.

Neji nodded, "One of the tests has to be a Survival test and since this is the last of the five I am positive that this is it. You will have to turn in all of your equipment except for one item and then you'll be given plain clothes. After that the Raikage himself will use some special jutsu to start the test. It'll be a different test from the one I did other than those key parts so I have no more information concerning it." Neji explained from his chair.

Naruto tilted his head, "Only one item…well I think it's obvious what that will be for us three." Naruto said while pulling out Samehada Bocho.

Sakura frowned, "What if they see my rings as separate items? Then I can only take one." she said.

Sasuke tuned to her, "I have a solution. Remember the summoning scroll I made for you?" he said.

Sakura grinned as she pulled it out, she unrolled it on the floor and turned to Sasuke, "So how do I use it?" she asked.

Sasuke knelt over it, "Give me all of your rings." He said.

She did as he said while Neji and Naruto watched in interest, after the long procedure, Sasuke decided that his board was the one item he wanted to bring.

Neji ordered the team to rest, so off to bed they went, ready for the challenge they were to be given the following day.

##########

"Now I have things to do today! So let's finish this quick!" A yelled to the remaining ninjas, "This is your final test! You will all be competing by yourself! No teamwork is allowed or you will be disqualified!" he yelled.

Naruto frowned as A pointed to three booths where B, C and Darui where sitting, "You will go to them and give them the one and ONLY object you will be allowed to take with you. And I mean one. Not a set, not a pair. Follow their orders after you do that, got it?!" A yelled.

Mostly, the ninjas seemed to accept this information as if they knew it to be true, though there were a few exceptions that didn't appear to know.

"Lightning ninjas! You're up first!" The Raikage yelled.

Neji spoke up to the five present leaf ninjas, "Alright everyone, I warned you of this. Do you have your items?" he asked.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Choji nodded while Shikamaru shrugged, "I still haven't decided what to choose." He said.

Neji frowned, "Shikamaru, this is kind of important." He reminded him.

Shikamaru sighed, "Fine then. I'll bring this." He said as he pulled out a large picnic blanket from a seal in his pouch.

Neji tilted his head, "I won't understand anyway will I?" he asked, receiving only a shake of the head in return.

"Leaf Ninjas! You're up!" A yelled.

The leaf ninjas walked over to the booths and team Seven walked in first.

Naruto closed the curtain behind him and turned to Killer B, "Yo Octo-pops. What do I gotta do?" he asked.

Killer B grinned, "Yo Naruto! Just leave the item you want most! Then hold on to yo-self." He said.

Naruto unsheathed his sword and placed it on the desk, "She's all I'll need." Naruto said with a smirk, his eyes becoming slits.

Killer B's smirk matched Naruto's, "Get ready Naruto, place your hand on the globe." He said before flipping a switch.

Naruto looked down as a trap door opened and the portion of floor he was standing on fell through, landing in a room with mirrored walls and seals covering one wall and a green globe in its center.

Naruto looked around the room before placing his right hand on the globe.

*POOF*

The smoke cleared and Naruto's eyes widened. He was butt naked and everything he had other than himself was gone completely from the room.

He covered himself with his hands as he turned around the room, "What the hell?! What do I-?"

Hearing a sliding noise, Naruto looked to the wall on his right as a small chute opened and a pair of light brown clothes fell out.

Naruto frowned as he put them on, 'Light brown underwear with light brown pants and a light brown long sleeve t-shirt with a hood. How imaginative.' He thought with a sigh as he pulled the hood up onto his head.

He gasped as a see-through piece of light brown material covered his face completely, joining up from the hood to his collar.

Naruto looked at his reflection and smirked, 'I get it, now no matter who we are we look the same now.' He thought as he looked over his completely brown form.

Naruto waited a few seconds before the platform that brought him down carried him back up, he came to a stop in front of a grinning Killer B. "Yo Naruto, take Samehada Bocho. Turn around and touch that bulb behind you yo." Killer B said with a gesture to Naruto's sword.

Naruto nodded and grabbed the sword before placing it on his back, he then turned and touched the new globe, "Goodluck Naruto." B said once more.

Naruto turned to respond before he disappeared in a reverse summoning seal.

*POOF*

##########

**Chapter End.**

**Firstly, sorry that I posted the chapter late.**

**Secondly, WAHOO! One hundred reviews!**

**Thanks everyone for keeping up with my story :) I hope your enjoying my Jonin exams as well.**

**Please help me at least match the review count for part one of this story, it's a little personal goal of mine.**

**Once more, please check the poll on my profile, at the moment 'Kurama's Embarrassment' is in the lead followed closely by 'A Different Approach'. If you want something else then get your votes in quick!**

**Please Read and Review, I'm hoping to reach 550 reviews by the end of this one :D**

**Alky out!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: The Scrolls to Survival

*POOF*

Naruto stood up tall and looked around, "How the hell did they plan this?" Naruto muttered as he looked around.

He was looking around the forest surrounding him, 'They teleported me somehow. Did they do this to the others?' he thought.

*BZZZT*

Naruto looked down at a basic walkie talkie and a scroll, "Ninja, you are to protect this scroll and capture the two complementary scrolls. You have the Middle Scroll, you need to collect the Inner Scroll and the Outer Scroll to have a full set. You have three nights. Begin!"

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

Naruto looked up and scanned the surroundings for what the hell was making the noise, but it suddenly stopped.

The walkie talkie buzzed to life again, "Ninja, take me and the scroll. Get going. You will get updates every ten minutes exactly." It said before shutting off.

Naruto picked up the two items and patted down his clothes, "No pockets, great." He mumbled, he clipped the walkie talkie onto the back of his pants and found three little pieces of material that made loops across his chest.

Naruto placed his scroll in the center loop and stood tall, 'How am I supposed to know who to look for?' he thought.

"Within one kilometre, there are three ninjas." The walkie talkie buzzed.

Naruto smirked, "I get it." he said before leaping up into the trees, and eventually up to the top of the tallest tree. He looked around and whistled, "Now this is a weird place." He muttered.

Naruto could see he was in a large forested area, there were three more areas nearby, one a desert, one a stony range and the other a plain with lots of rivers running through it.

He smirked as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, ' The first thing I'll need to survive is a well defendable base,' Naruto thought as he felt the material covering his face, 'Well, since no one can see that it's me…' he thought.

His eyes opened, his face now covered in the red marks of the Wood Style: Sage Mode.

Naruto felt out with his nature chakra before placing a hand on the tree underneath his feet, 'That's a good spot.' Naruto thought with a grin.

His wood chakra reached down through the tree and into the roots, making contact with other trees through the earth and letting Naruto 'see' from the trees with his chakra, 'That tree is near a great spot, right between a large cliffside and the desert section.' Naruto thought before focusing his adamantine power.

Naruto leapt up into the air as high as he could go before channelling his chakra into the globes on his…'Damn, different outfit. I don't have my camouflage.' He thought as he activated his wind funnels, flying high into the air while channelling chakra to his sight enhancement seal…which wasn't even there.

Naruto scowled, 'Damn, and I'm not even that attached to my things, I can't imagine how ninjas who rely on ninja tools feel.' He thought as he flew over to the area he thought was right.

Naruto looked down with a frown, 'I can't see shit from this high.' He thought as he flew along the border before dropping down, landing lightly on the sand.

He reached out with his sage chakra, 'No chakra signatures nearby, good.' Naruto thought as he walked up to the Cliffside.

Naruto held a seal as his cheeks bulged, "EARTH STYLE: MUD WALL!" he yelled as he launched his jutsu at the Cliffside.

From the cliff grew a large alcove. So Naruto jumped up on top of his little cover and knelt, placing his hand on the earth.

"WOOD STYLE: NATURAL HABITAT!"

Vines began to overgrow from the top of the cliff, falling over the alcove and creating a small cover of nature in which Naruto stood under.

Looking around, Naruto nodded to himself, 'Shelter, check. Now I need supplies and those scrolls.' He thought.

"Within one kilometre, there is one other ninja."

Naruto glanced down at his walkie talkie, 'Yeah, thanks.' He thought as he left the shelter and flipped up on top of it, before leaping up into the sky with his adamantine power.

Once more he reached out with his sage chakra again, feeling someone else's chakra signature rub against his nature chakra.

Naruto felt the ninja was tree hopping towards the water area, so he pulsed once in that direction with his wind chakra before letting himself free fall.

Squinting as he fell, Naruto caught a glimpse of someone dressed in exactly the same clothes as him, 'Damn, it could be one of my comrades. I can't kill them.' he thought as he evened out his weight and his skin turned grey underneath the clothes.

His arms stretched forward as he fell past the treetops, wrapping around a thick branch and letting him flip free, falling within two meters of the ninja as he dropped underneath him unnoticed.

Naruto landed heavily as he looked up, the ninja heard and began turning as Naruto leapt forward, kneeing the ninja in the face while reaching over his shoulder and pulling his sword into an attack stance.

The other ninja flipped and landed as they began forming seals, "FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Naruto cut through the technique with his sword before pausing in a defensive stance, 'Only Sasuke is as strong with fire chakra to that level, so now that this person sees Samehada, he'll stop…' Naruto thought.

The other ninja leapt at Naruto as chains fell from his sleeves, showing Naruto that they were cuffed to his wrists and causing him to frown, 'Okay, maybe it's not Sasuke.' Naruto thought as he swung his sword.

The other ninja ducked under the sword before leaping over Naruto, who leant back to dodge the kick. Only to be hooked under the jaw by the chains.

Naruto's jaw was dislocated as he was pulled back into the air before being kicked in the stomach, pushing him towards the ground.

Naruto flipped around, landing on his feet as he placed a green hand on his jaw, 'What the hell?! This guy is fast!' Naruto thought.

He looked at the ninja's face as he turned to face Naruto again before feeling a Genjutsu affect him, Naruto took in a deep breath, letting the nature chakra flux through him to dispel the technique.

Naruto's sword clashed with the chains, causing the two to clash in a display of sparks as Naruto pushed the ninja aside.

The ninja landed opposite Naruto and the two walked in a circle, 'That guy put me in a Genjutsu with a single glance…his fire jutsu was as strong as Sasuke's…' his eyes widened in realisation, 'No way…'

"Uchiha?" Naruto asked quietly.

The ninja opposite him paused, "Uzumaki." The person said in a low dark voice.

Naruto stepped back, "Wha-what?!" he asked.

The person ran forward at Naruto, who pulled his two swords apart as he slashed with Kubikiri, following up with a sweep from Samehada.

The other ninja chuckled as he watched Kubikiri Bocho approach him.

Naruto eyes flashed in realisation, 'TOBI?!'

Naruto's first sword fazed through Tobi before it was caught by the chains and Tobi stepped over Naruto's second sword's swipe, kicking at Naruto's face once more.

Naruto learned from last time that he probably couldn't dodge, so he pushed with Kubikiri, stretching Tobi's chains to their maximum and forcing Tobi's body back. Naruto lifted his own foot, "AIR STOMP!"

The wind ripple moved straight through Tobi, doing no damage, but that wasn't its purpose.

Naruto was launched back from the burst of chakra, and he flipped safely onto his feet before taking a defensive stance as he looked over Tobi's stance.

Naruto's eyes locked on to Tobi's chest, 'He has the Inner Scroll…but I'm not sure how to even hit this guy.' Naruto thought before realising that Tobi was merely standing there waiting.

Naruto stood taller, "Why are you here?" Naruto demanded.

The other ninja tilted his head before his whole demeanour seemed to change, "Leader-sama wants us to catch the Eight Tailed guy! This is the easiest way to get in to lightning, so here we are! Pretty smart huh?" Tobi said in a childish voice while linking his fingers behind his head.

Naruto tilted his head as well, "So…you have no quarrel with me." Naruto said.

Tobi shrugged, "I think leader-sama wanted to have a go at you so I don't really want to fight…" Tobi said, trailing off.

Naruto smirked, "That's why you never attack, you only defend and counter." Naruto said.

Tobi just stood still, not replying in any matter until his arms dropped back to his sides, "I have orders not to attack you or anyone who will get attention. But if you attack me, I'm obviously going to defend myself." He said back in his dark voice.

Naruto stood and fused his swords back together, "You're already in the village Tobi," he said holding his now free hand forward, "You don't need to pass this, give me your scroll." He said.

Tobi and Naruto stood still for a moment, holding a stare off as both of them waited for the other to move.

""Within Ten meters, there are three other ninja.""

Tobi and Naruto span in unison, Naruto cutting through a water jutsu with his blade while Tobi let the two kunai fly through him, stabbing Naruto in the back.

*CLANG! CLANG!*

The two kunai bounced off of Naruto's bone armour harmlessly and the two ninjas leapt back to back, facing their new enemies head on.

Tobi's dark voice spoke quietly to Naruto, "We are being watched. If anyone works together they will be reverse summoned out of here. But they cannot hear us." he said as he loosened his chains in front of him.

Naruto smirked, "Then it's a good thing that my target is the guy in front of you. You just happen to be in the way." Naruto said.

Tobi nodded, "We are in agreement then."

The two new ninjas charged forward, one at Tobi and one at Naruto, focussing on killing their single opponent.

Which is why they were caught off guard so easily.

Naruto and Tobi waited until the very last moment before moving. Naruto turned to Tobi and pushed his hand forward, shoving it through Tobi's chest and aiming it at the oncoming ninja.

Tobi spun and stepped forward, letting Naruto push through his chest with his arm before moulding around Naruto easily.

Naruto's hand landed on one ninja's chest.

Tobi's hand landed on the other's head.

"DECAPITATING AIRWAVES!"

"DIMENSIONAL SHUNT!"

Naruto's ninja had their chest cut right out from their body just as the other ninja's head seemingly disappeared, leaving the two corpses to fall to the ground.

Tobi turned to Naruto to talk again but realised the blonde ninja was gone. He sighed as he turned back to the ninja in front of him as he looked down.

'A Middle Scroll. Just what I need.' Tobi thought as he knelt down and lifted the scroll, he went to place it next to his first scroll before gasping.

Tobi's scroll was gone, 'But how?' he thought before his eyes widened in realisation, 'Then!'

_Naruto pushed his hand through Tobi's chest, aiming his palm at the oncoming ninja._

_But in that movement, he used his outstretched hand to push the scroll on Tobi's chest through Tobi as well, slamming it into the attacking ninja before launching him off._

Tobi sighed and turned, 'Well done, Naruto Uzumaki.'

##########

Naruto found the chest of his target and smirked, his wind attack had embedded both the ninjas' scroll and Tobi's scroll into the sternum.

A few hard tugs and snapping of dead bones later, Naruto had a Middle Scroll and two Inner Scrolls. The blonde stood, 'Now to get out of here and find myself some supplies. Tomorrow I will find my final scroll.' He thought as he began walking towards the desert district.

"Within one hundred meters, there are five ninjas."

Naruto grinned, "Well, not for long." He muttered with a chuckle. Suddenly, something that Tobi said earlier clicked in his mind, 'They can see us constantly?! Shit! So they now know that I'm..'

##########

"The Final Flash of Konoha." the Raikage said with a wide grin as he watched the little orb in front of him.

'Well, Naruto Uzumaki, it seems we have some things to discuss.' A thought to himself with a smirk before turning the orb to the next Chunnin-elect.

##########

Naruto scowled as he looked up to the sky, "Well shit." He muttered with a sigh before raising and arm.

He flipped off whoever was watching him before forming a single seal, drowning the area he stood at in a heavy mist. Naruto began a slow walk forward into the desert as he sent his mist further east into the forest, hoping to lose the watching eyes.

Unfortunately, the viewing focussed on the place where the Walkie Talkie was situated, but of course Naruto had no way to know this.

Naruto placed his right hand on the ground of the desert, "DECAPITATING ARIWAVES!"

In a huge plume of sand, Naruto kicked up the beginning of a sandstorm before holding his hands above his head as he focussed his wind chakra, "WIND STYLE: AIR MISSILE!" he yelled as he threw the massive jutsu forward, turning the whole desert area into a sandstorm within moments.

Naruto grinned, 'Now that has gotta get some attention.' He thought before flying high up into the air to take a good view of the-

*ZZZZZZTT*

Naruto was electrocuted a he hit an airborne-dome shaped barrier, he fell down to the ground in near unconsciousness.

Naruto tiredly opened his eyes, 'Ah damn.' He thought as he slowly formed hand seals as he approached the sand.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

*POOF*

Naruto landed safely and slid down one of the snake's two heads, coming to a safe but painful stop at it's tail.

The snake heads turned around, **"Hsssss?"**

Naruto smiled softly, "Just some protection would be nice, I think I screwed up." He muttered weakly.

One head moved down and swallowed Naruto whole, before the whole snake turned forward.

"Damn that's a big snake."

The snake looked down at the ninja that was holding a bo staff, "**"Hssss."" **The two snake heads said as they reeled back while opening their mouths.

**""SNAKE STYLE: ELECTRICAL SURGE!""**

The ninja's eyes widened as one snake spat out a spume of water chakra, while the other head launched a strike of lightning. The two techniques joined and took the form of a large aquatic snake that barrelled towards the ninja who was forming seals.

"EARTH STYLE: RISING EARTH!"

The sand shot up and formed a weak barrier, but it was just enough to stop the snake from hitting him. The sand and the snake exploded against each other, causing the ninja to leap back for room.

He gasped as the twin headed snake burst through the falling elements, diving at the ninja with one of its mouths while the other held back.

The ninja dodged with a substitution before forming more seals, "SHUNSHIN!"

The ninja disappeared in a burst of speed and the snake relaxed,** "Hssssss?"**

"Yep." Naruto's muffled voice said.

One snake head opened its mouth, and out came Naruto, holding the last seal of a sequence as his skin became less fried.

Naruto rolled from the mouth and landed on his feet heavily before looking up at his snake, "Thanks a ton, hey can you do the 'Stone form' thing that Banadochi can do?" Naruto asked.

One snake head nodded and the other shook it's head, they looked at each other before glancing down at Naruto and blinking.

Naruto sighed, "Still learning then?" he asked.

Both heads nodded, Naruto smiled, "Awesome, why don't you guys practice over there?" he asked as he pointed towards the forested area.

One head looked while the other looked down at Naruto, **"Hsss?"**

Naruto grinned, "Because my base is there, and what ninja would approach a big two headed snake that was phasing between stone and not stone?" he asked with a chuckle.

The snakes nodded before asking Naruto something else. The blonde nodded and formed hand seals, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

In another plume of smoke, Naruto summoned a large white snake that had an oddly feminine aura about it. The two snakes hissed at each other in a friendly matter before slithering off towards Naruto's homemade hideaway.

Naruto smirked as he looked over the desert area, 'The sand storm hasn't died down yet.' He thought as he formed a few more hand signs.

His cheeks bulged at the same time he pushed his hands out to the sides, "WIND STYLE: WIND CIRCULATION ZONE!" he yelled as he sent out a huge plume of wind across the desert.

His arms pulled in air through his wind funnels, creating two wide spread tornados that fed off themselves, thus making a sandstorm that would last at least twenty four hours.

Naruto grinned as he closed his eyes and walked steadily forward.

"Within one hundred metres, there are six ninjas."

Naruto chuckled as he let his Silent Killing instincts take over, "Well, not for long Talkie." Naruto said in reply to his walkie talkie.

##########

"EARTH STYLE: STONE CRUNCHER!" the enemy said as he swung a large club made of rock at Naruto.

Naruto stuck one hand out to the side while he ran directly at the ninja, "RASENGAN BARRAGE!"

The club was destroyed by one Rasengan, while Naruto plunged his other Rasengan into the ninja's stomach.

Naruto shouted in effort as the ninja was flung away, he then stood straight and grinned.

**"Nice one moron, now he has a chance to hide before you can grab his scroll."**

Naruto's eyes widened before he sprinted forward, arriving at the end of the attack area only to find a log that the ninja substituted with, "Aww dammit!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

Kyuubi chuckled, "**Are you going to pray for this one as well?"** Kyuubi asked to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and bowed to the log, 'Of course I will, but I will have to do it tonight when I return to my cavern.' He thought back to the fox.

** "Well then get hunting, you still need to get sustenance." **The fox replied.

Naruto hummed, 'I guess so.' He thought before frowning, 'Hey Kurama, how come you won't teach me like the Eight Tails did for Killer B?' he asked.

Naruto heard a growl, **"Shut up brat, you can figure that out by now. Go get to work or that guy behind is gonna kill ya."**

Naruto span around while slashing his blade through the air.

*CLANG*

Naruto raised a brow at the small spear that he knocked to the ground, 'That's not a common ninja weapon.' He thought.

He scanned in front of him but couldn't sense any chakra, 'That's weird, what the hell is going on?' he thought in confusion.

**"Yeah, I felt another being there, definitely human."**

Naruto looked around, only for his eyes to widen as he saw the spear become black before it dissolved, 'Darkness? But only Shikamaru can use darkness.' He thought.

There was a moment of silence before Kyuubi spoke, **"Shikamaru formed a weak attack from behind to see how you would react. Since you used Samehada like that, he knows it's you. Therefore, he won't attack you." **

Naruto blinked before nodding, "Then I guess it's-"

"Within one hundred meters, there is one other ninja."

Naruto smirked, "Thanks Talkie, if that ninja is Shikamaru, I have free reign to hunt." He spoke out loud while resting Samehada Bocho on his back and closing his eyes.

"SNAKE STYLE: SAGE MODE!" he said, reaching out to feel the life forms in the area.

##########

It was late afternoon on the first day, the sun was just beginning to descend. Naruto lifted the vines out of his face as he walked in to his little cavern.

**"Hsssss."**

**"Naruto-sssama?"**

Naruto placed his sword on the ground, whose 'teeth' held ten fish. He then turned and walked back out to his two snakes, "Yeah guys, it's me. You want something to eat? I only got fish."

The two headed snake reared back in disgust while the white snake sighed, **"Sorry Naruto, but in all honesty fish is icky." **The snake said.

**"Hssss?"** the twin head snake asked.

Naruto laughed, "Really? I didn't know that, guess next time I'll get you guys some…rats?" he asked with a grin.

The two snakes turned to each other with something similar to a grin, "**"Yesss."" **

Naruto chuckled again as he nodded, "Alright I'll remember next time, you guys can head off if you want." He said.

The two snakes nodded, *POOF*

Naruto coughed as he waved the large amount of smoke from his face as he ran back into his cavern, 'Shit! How many ninjas are gonna see that?!' he thought as he looked up out at the huge smoke plume.

Naruto began forming hand signs, "Samehada! Come!" he yelled.

Samehada's 'teeth' retracted, dropping the fish to the ground as it became alive and slithered towards Naruto, it wrapped around his arms and stabbed into them, forcing a chunk of the chakra it had collected directly into his arm funnels.

Naruto winced in a little pain as the funnels were overloaded with chakra, "WIND STYLE: EXECUTING AIRWAVES!" he yelled as his palms began to glow slightly blue at the pent up chakra.

*BWOOOOOOOOOOOM*

His decapitating airwaves shot out from his palms, only they were at least twenty times larger and much sharper.

Naruto blasted the smoke at its base, causing a vacuum that sucked the large smoke cloud down before it was dragged forward, directly along the line between the desert and forest districts.

Samehada let go of Naruto and fell limply, Naruto caught the sword and carried her over to the little pit under his shelter. He placed the sword down and placed a hand on it, channelling large amounts of chakra into the blade to make it stronger.

Samehada purred before rolling over and softly biting Naruto's calf, sucking the chakra by itself.

Naruto smiled softly and petted the sword, "Take your time, relax. I also need you to feel around for approaching chakra just in case someone saw the smoke cloud before I got rid of it, alright?" he asked.

Samehada vibrated, "Gigigigi!" it replied.

Naruto nodded with a smile, "Thanks a ton, now I'm gonna start on some food." He said as he placed a hand on the ground, creating a long but strong stick from the grass underneath him.

Naruto stabbed through the first three fish and set them over the flame to cook, he sighed with a smirk before lying down on his back.

"Within Five hundred meters, there is no other ninjas."

Naruto's smirk grew, "Thanks Talkie."

##########

_Two Days Later_

##########

The Water Zone was near empty since there were minimal hiding places or safe spots. Which was exactly what Naruto was counting on.

Naruto was kneeling at a halfway point on the river, watching at the fish swam down the river towards the center of the four zones.

Naruto suddenly made a hand seal and the top layer of water became mist, covering the immediate area as a kunai flew into the mist.

*BOOM*

Naruto scowled as a portion of river was destroyed in the blast, 'Damn, now I have to find another source of food.' He thought as he stood perfectly still in the blindingly thick mist, his eyes closed calmly as he felt the area around him.

Naruto took a deep breath in through his nose, smelling the ninja that had attacked him, 'Someone who smells very dry. Probably spent too long in the desert section and needs some water. But not a scent that I know, that's for certain.' He thought as he slowly reached back and pulled Samehada off of his back while his skin began to become white and scaly.

Naruto smirked as he felt the surrounding area with his sage chakra, 'SNAKE STYLE: SAGE MODE.' He thought as his chakra rubbed around the signature of the other ninja, who just took a slow step forward.

He held his sword to the side as a wood clone grew from the ground, taking the sword before disappearing into the mist.

Naruto let his sage mode fall as he let out his demonic intent, "I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Naruto yelled. He heard the ninja's foot kick against the wet ground nearby as they moved, turning to face Naruto's position head on.

*SHLINK*

Naruto smirked as the mist lifted, 'The Silent Killing is too handy in this type of situation, no wonder Zabuza avoided those hunter ninjas for so long.' Naruto thought as he walked in the ninja's direction.

Naruto came to a stop in front of his clone, who then passed him Samehada and the ninja's two scrolls before dispersing into wood chakra and wood itself.

Naruto smirked, "Finally! I got all three!" Naruto said with a smile as he knelt, checking over the scrolls he currently held in his possession.

It was the third day of the test, and Naruto had three of the Inner Scrolls and two Middle Scrolls, and now he had Two Outer Scrolls.

"Within this sector, there are two other ninjas."

Naruto smirked down at his walkie talkie, "Thanks Talkie." He looked over at the corpse which suddenly faded from existence.

Naruto discovered after his third kill that soon after his opponent 'died', there body would fade away as if they never existed. He had some theories on how it was happening but he decided he would figure it out later.

Naruto looked up at the sky and grinned as it appeared to be nearing the end of the test, he decided to head back to camp.

Naruto used the transformation jutsu to make the illusion of a large eagle before he flew up into the air, noticing in the distance a not so large Phoenix circling the Rock Zone. Naruto looked over to the Desert Zone seeing another sand storm kick through the area before it caught on fire, dissipating into a flaming storm in a few seconds before disappearing completely, 'Well someone's definitely fighting.' He thought with a smirk as he crossed the border into the Desert Zone, sticking to the border to avoid any more battles.

After twenty minutes of flying, Naruto lowered to the ground, using a quick head-hunter jutsu to fall through the roof and into his little cave.

Naruto landed and quickly knelt by his hidden fire, grabbing his last stick of fish from it before chowing down, looking out through his wall of vines at the border of the Desert Zone, 'I'm ninety-nine percent sure that's Aniki. But the phoenix is definitely Nee-chan's.' Naruto thought.

Time seemed to slow as Naruto's animal instinct kicked in, he leapt over his fire and rolled forward out of his shelter as he heard the flapping of large wings get closer.

*BOOOM*

Naruto span while breathing in excess sage chakra, turning his skin a dark grey while letting his bone armour protect his organs as the debris slammed into him and around him, covering him and supposedly crushing him under it all.

"PISTON PUNCH!"

Naruto exploded everything from him and launched the rocks away from the area before jumping up out of the crash site.

Naruto flipped around, landing on the top of the cliff he built his base at and looked up as his eyes slitted, 'Deidara!' Naruto thought as he glared at the airborne ninja who attacked him. Naruto looked up at the ninja who was standing on a large clay bird, looking down at him with his arms folded.

The two ninjas stared at each other through their covered masks, before Naruto pulled his hood off. The bomber paused before laughing while his bird began to fly up into the air, "SEE YOU LATER UZUMAKI!" he yelled as he flew off.

Naruto scowled, "Fuckin bastard terrorist." He muttered as he walked over to his destroyed base, thinking on the possible reason Deidara would retreat.

"Within this sector, there is one…no other ninjas."

Naruto sighed, "Thanks Talkie." Naruto mumbled before his eyes squinted in thought.

'He doesn't need me yet, the Akatsuki is after Killer B, not me.' Naruto thought to himself before sitting against the cliff side.

Naruto folded his hands in front of him as he tried to think, 'Why would Tobi tell me that? This gives me a chance to interfere…unless…' Naruto thought as he looked up in the sky.

Naruto smirked as he stood, 'Guess we're gonna find out.' Naruto thought as the sun began to set.

Naruto waited for a few minutes until his walkie talkie spoke, "Within the mental arena, there are twelve ninjas. Time is up."

Naruto smirked, 'So, the final twelve is revealed.' Naruto thought before his vision was completely whited out.

##########

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in the weird seal-room, his original clothing and belongings sitting on the floor in front of him.

Naruto grinned, 'I wonder if the other guys made it?' he asked himself as he got changed.

**"I can see the shadow user passing, but we didn't hear hide nor hair from your…larger friend." **The Kyuubi's voice rang out.

Naruto frowned as he pulled his hood up, 'That's not fair, Choji is very capable.' Naruto thought as he sheathed his sword.

He stood tall as he clipped the sheath onto his lower back, **"Yeah, but you know I've never seen that kid without food. And I doubt that he picked a chip factory as his single item to bring into the arena."**

Naruto's eyebrow twitched and he sighed, "Okay…maybe you're not too wrong."He mumbled as he stepped onto the plate, it glowed before rising up, lifting him up too Killer B's room for the final time.

Killer B grinned, "Hey hey Naruto! Them exams, how'd you go?" he rap-asked.

Naruto grinned, "Pretty well if I do say so myself, did I miss anything up here over the past few days octo-pops?" he asked as B stood.

B chuckled, "Maaan, it was only nine hours bro. That is the amazing thing about our village, we got Genjutsu that can go right through you!" he said as the two of them left the booth into the hall.

Naruto whistled in appreciation, "That's gotta be lightning powered yeah? Another cross technique of the Raikage?" Naruto asked as they walked through the exam hall, towards a desk where the Raikage and his two assistants sat.

Killer B grinned, "You got it my man, go to your team, my bro's got a plan!" he said with a gesture to the gathering ninjas.

Naruto glanced to his sides and smirked, 'Oh yeah, Konoha ninjas rock!' He thought as he stepped up to the remaining Konoha ninjas, leaving Killer B to walk over to the desks.

Sakura squeezed Naruto's shoulder with a smile as he stood next to her, Sasuke and Shikamaru. They faced the Raikage from the middle of the group of remaining twelve ninjas.

A stood, "So! You all survived the survival test, good work! Now, who managed to pass the mission as well?" A asked with a grin.

All but two of the contestants proudly held up their three scrolls in the air above their heads, the Raikage laughed, "Well sorry rain ninjas! Guess you're out for the count!" he said with another bellowing laugh.

The two rain ninjas looked down dejectedly while the third that managed to get the scrolls merely folded his arms, causing Naruto to scowl as he watched them, 'One of those three is Deidara, another is Tobi, so who is the third guy? And which one of them passed?' Naruto thought in worry.

The Raikage waved his hand, "Well get out you two, as a prize you can keep the scrolls you got. They got reward vouchers in them for different places in the land of Lightning," he said with a grin before looking over the stunned faces of the remaining contestants, "Don't worry, you get to keep yours too! Hahahahaha!" he finished with a huge laugh.

The ninjas watched as those two who didn't get the scrolls left without a fuss before turning back to the Raikage and his two advisors, just as the large black man sat down, "Cee, take it from here yeah?" he ordered as he relaxed.

Cee clicked a button on the desk before gesturing to the hall's back wall, which suddenly revealed itself to be a large screen, "You get this weekend off, use it to relax, train, whatever. But on Monday be ready, because you will all be taking place in the Jonin exams tournament." Cee said.

Shikamaru raised his arm, "Since we passed every portion of the previous tests, aren't we automatically given Jonin status?" he asked.

Darui yawned, "Yeah, but really that just proved you guys have the credentials to be Jonin. So realistically you are only guaranteed the Tokubetsu status. Your kages decide what the final result is at the end of the tournament." He said with a shrug.

Cee took over again as the screen lit up, "With help from the lovely Mabui here," Cee said with a gesture to the blushing woman who stepped forward, holding a large box, "You will decide who you fight, but don't worry it's kind of rigged." Cee said, causing the ninjas to mutter in confusion.

Sakura frowned, "What does he mean rigged? If we don't get a choice then what's the point in choosing?" she whispered to Sasuke.

The Uchiha shrugged, "Only one way to find out." He muttered.

Naruto was about to ask what that way was when Shikamaru interrupted, "Just wait for them to explain it." he said, looking bored out of his mind.

Mabui began talking, "Umm, the thing is that you can only pick ninjas from another village. This is too ensure that there will be no holding back. But you guys aren't allowed to kill your enemy, you just have to 'beat' them." she said with a smile.

A spoke up once more, "My Cloud ninjas! Up first!" he ordered.

The three cloud ninjas stepped forward, "Samui! Karui! Omoi! Good work for making it this far!" A yelled.

Samui stepped forward and reached into the box, lifting out a piece of paper, "Number One." she said with a smirk.

Karui reached in, "Number Five." Karui said with a small smile.

Omoi reached in while chewing his lip, "Number Nine." He said with a sigh of relief.

Cee spoke up, "Cloud ninjas, step to the side. Leaf ninjas up next!" he said as the cloud ninjas' names turned up n the board.

The Konoha ninjas let Naruto step forward first, "Number Two." Naruto said with a grin.

Sakura put her hand in, "I'm Ten." She said while holding up her number.

Sasuke was next, "Number Six." He said with a smirk.

Shikamaru reached in, "Number Eight." He said with a frown.

The Raikage spoke once more, "Rock Ninjas!"

The two rock ninjas stepped up, "Number Three." The first said, "Number Seven." The second finished.

Darui spoke next, "And finally, Fang of the hidden rain." He said.

The masked ninja walked forward and spoke without reaching in, "So I am Number Four ." he said with an oddly familiar chuckle.

Cee nodded and gestured to the screen, "These are the final tallies guys," he said with a smile before turning to the Raikage, "A-sama." He said.

The Raikage stood as he began talking, "The tournament will start Monday at Ten in the morning for the first five matches. The next day will be the same with the rest of the matches." He said before stretching, "Your Kages will be invited tonight, they should be here on Sunday afternoon." The Raikage finished as he left the hall calmly.

Sasuke glanced across the Konoha ninjas, "Let's get going. I'm guessing Choji didn't make it?" he asked.

The foursome left the hall to find Choji and Ino sitting outside, they looked up as they heard the four passing ninjas exit, "Hey guys! You all passed right?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru crouched next to the two, "Yeah we did," he said before turning to Team Seven, "You guys get going, we'll see you back at the hotel." He said with a nod to Naruto.

Naruto nodded in return, 'Looks like he's truly loyal, guess the drugs worked.' Naruto thought as he and Sakura followed after Sasuke.

The trio left the area and Sasuke led them to a small café, the three of them tiredly fell into three chairs that surrounded a small table.

Sasuke spoke first, "So, anything interesting guys?" he asked as he waved for the waiter.

Sakura shook her head, "I literally didn't have a single battle that went for more than ten seconds, but I did want to ask, do you guys know anything about the clan Deidara of the Akatsuki comes from?" She said just as the waiter began walking over.

Naruto was frowning as he replied, "It was Deidara of the Akatsuki. There was also Tobi in there." Naruto said.

The waiter stepped up, "What can I get you three?" he asked.

Sakura was in slight shock at the revelation as was Sasuke, so Naruto spoke for them, "Three waters for now, and three of the toasted sandwiches." Naruto said with a polite smile.

The waiter nodded as he wrote down their order, "Sure thing, that'll be ready in five." He said before walking off.

The second the waiter was out of earshot, Sasuke spoke, "Do we know who they were disguised as?" he asked.

Naruto looked up in thought, "Honestly, I think that they were the rain team." He said.

Sakura bit her lower lip in worry, "Why's that? Don't you think they would've easily passed? Also, we should report this to the Raikage right? They might be after you Naruto, or maybe B-san." she replied quickly, her voice shaking with fear for her brother.

Sasuke grasped her hand, "Calm down Sakura-chan," he said before turning to Naruto, "What do you think Naruto?"

Naruto ran his tongue along the front of his teeth as he thought, "I guess….Deidara is probably that 'Boom' guy from the rain village, do you remember how he passed the strength test Aniki?" Naruto asked as he looked back as Sasuke.

The Uchiha nodded, "His punch seemed to cause an explosion upon impact, thus destroying the bottom portion of his slab of cement." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded, "So that leaves Tobi to be either 'Vine' or 'Fang'." He said.

Sakura spoke up, "I don't think he's Fang." She said.

Naruto and Sasuke both raised a brow, "Why not?" Sasuke asked.

She seemed to concentrate as she recalled her run in with him, "When you guys went to get the Genie's Diamond, I went back to the hall. The Fang guy was there and he was fighting like, I dunno…water." She said, raising her voice so the sentence sounded like a question.

Sasuke's head twitched as something he observed came to his attention, "I think I fought that guy, he just seemed to slip and slide around every attack of mine and he used the same jutsu that you learnt from Orochimaru to grab my scrolls before he left. Luckily, I got more." He said with a bragging smirk.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide eyes, "Aniki…which jutsu?" he asked with a horrified look on his face.

Sasuke raised a brow, "Your muscle elongation thing, his neck stretched and head butted me off balance so he could snatch the scrolls." He explained with a confused tone.

Naruto seemed to go pale as he looked down at the table, his mind racing at a million miles per hour. Sakura appeared worried, "What's wrong Nii-san?" she asked.

Naruto was silent for a few moments before speaking quietly, "That jutsu, I learnt it from Orochimaru because I absorbed his soul fragment. It's not just a snake technique though, its his own creation, something only he knows how to do." Naruto said as he looked up, swallowing deeply.

Sasuke was wide eyed as well, "So, even Orochimaru is in these exams?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, "And even worse, he's working with the Akatsuki!" Naruto exclaimed.

The three ninjas sat in stunned silence as they thought of the situation, which is when the waiter arrived with their waters, "Sorry for the delay, your food will be another few minutes. Is that okay?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, that's fine." She said with a forced smile.

The waiter didn't notice her forcing it, "Alright, just call me if you need anything." He said as he left.

The trio sat in silence for a minute until they heard the fourth chair at their table be pulled out, they looked up to see a smiling Neji, "Hey guys, tell me how it went." He said as he sat down while calling the waiter back again.

He glanced at the team who he realised was dead silent, he raised a brow at their confused faces, "Guys?" he asked.

The waiter arrived, "Hey there, what can I do for you?"

Neji frowned, "Just water thanks." He said before facing the team full on and folding his hands below his chin.

The waiter walked off with a frown at Neji's 'rude behaviour' while the Byakugan user spoke, "Report. Now." He ordered.

##########

"What do we do?" Sakura asked from her place on Sasuke's lap.

The four of them were now back in the hotel, sitting around the coffee table in Naruto and Sasuke's room.

Neji had his arms folded, "The only thing we can really." he said before standing up and taking a few steps to the side, gaining the attention of his squad.

Neji was looking out the window as he spoke, "I was completely confident in you three, so I sent the letter early, Tsunade-sama will be here tomorrow in the afternoon and at that point we tell her. But before that, I think we need to push this from our minds." Neji said seriously.

Naruto's brow shot up, "Huh?! You mean just ignore it?!" he asked in disbelief.

Neji turned to the team and nodded while throwing down an envelope, "We have been invited to a breakfast tomorrow with the Raikage. He apparently knows your bingo book alias' and is pretty much positive it's you three." Neji said while a scowl.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura leant forward, picking up the paper, "If that is so then why has he not attacked us or sent people to capture us?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked up from the letter, "It appears as though he wants to discuss our relationships with the other villages in the Triad Alliance and about the Kyuubi, it doesn't mention anything about us being in the bingo book other than the fact that he addresses us as our titles." She said with a frown as she looked over their names; Burning Speed, Reaping Hunter and Final Flash/Rebirth of Hokages.

Neji nodded, "Exactly, this may be the chance to do one of two things." He said as he turned back to glance out the window.

Sasuke nodded, "Either the Raikage wants to join the alliance."

Naruto looked up with a frown, "Or he wants to capture us."

Sakura gasped at the implications of their words while Neji glanced over his shoulder, "This is how the meeting will go. You will be polite, Naruto will talk with Killer B as much as he can, Sasuke and I will do our best to keep the Raikage focussed on us and Sakura will do the best she can to seem carefree and happy." Neji said.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded while Sakura frowned, "Wait, so Naruto will be near their Jinchuuriki for obvious reasons, Sasuke and you will be ready to defend yourselves from the Raikage and possibly fight back, and I'm gonna eat and get drunk?" she asked.

Neji slipped out of his seriousness to facepalm, "Sakura, I swear you are the dumbest smart person I know." He said with a sigh.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in confusion, "Neji-sempai wants you to be your real self, he wants you to act like a_ woman_." Sasuke said with a frown.

Sakura blushed, "You mean, flirt? I have to flirt with the Raikage?" she asked.

Neji sighed once more while Naruto cut in, "You have to get on his good side, this is the easiest way. Although honestly I'm not sure you're his type." Naruto said with a straight face.

Sakura blushed but frowned, "What?! You think I'm not pretty enough?!" she yelled as she stood.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Nee-chan, his scent is all over his assistant Mabui and hers is all over him. They've had sex on multiple occasions, and recently." Naruto said without skipping a beat.

Neji frowned as Sakura lost her anger, "Oh…" she mumbled.

Neji spoke up, "If they are that close then she will probably be at this dinner as well. Sakura, get on her good side." Neji ordered.

The three Chunnin nodded as Neji spoke one final time for the night, "Go to bed. Rest up. And be ready." Neji said with absolute seriousness as he left the room, Sakura following soon behind him.

##########

Squad Seven had gone to bed a few hours ago when Naruto shot up in bed, shaking and sweating, 'Wha-what in the name of log was that?' he thought, not realising he was being listened in on.

**"I don't think that was a nightmare, I think that was a memory."** The Kyuubi said.

Naruto shook his head and turned, setting his feet on the ground as he looked down, realising he had been subconsciously morphing parts of his body in his sleep, 'That was not my memory, so which soul was it from? And what the hell was with that guy's eyes?' Naruto thought as he stood.

Naruto walked towards the bathroom as Kurama talked, **"I'd guess either Orochimaru or Kisame Hoshigaki is responsible. The ninja in you saw in your dream was wearing an Akatsuki cloak, and…" **the Kyuubi trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

Naruto raised a brow as he turned on the light, looking at himself in the mirror, 'And what Kurama?' Naruto asked.

He heard the big fox sigh, **"Those eyes, they've only been in one place before. The eyes of the Sage of Six Paths."**

Naruto's eyes widened, 'Wh-what? How can that be?' Naruto asked in shock.

**"I have no idea, but one thing I think we can both agree on." **The Kyuubi started.

Naruto nodded, 'This guy, he's probably the leader of the Akatsuki!' Naruto thought as he blew out a heavy breath.

He felt the Kyuubi's agreement, **"And he's coming for you while these three here are coming for the Eight tails." **

Naruto swallowed as he nodded before a slightly crazed smirk began to grow on his face, it was silent as he began chuckling he quickly moved forward and closed the bathroom door before falling against it back first, letting his laughter free as he looked up at the moonlight entering through the window.

It was nearly two full minutes before Naruto was back in control and listening for Kurama again, **"What the hell is so funny brat?" **

Naruto still giggled a little as he moved back over to the sink, looking into his own eyes as they began to become slitted, "Someone with the legendary doujutsu is coming to me?" he asked himself quietly as he began giggling again, "Finally…a soul that's worth it." He said with a large dark grin.

Naruto heard the Kyuubi chuckle, **"Brat, if you get the Rinnegan you will be literally unstoppable." **The Kyuubi said happily.

Naruto nodded as one eye became red, giving Kyuubi direct sight in one eye as the other stayed Naruto's.

Naruto heard Kurama's gasp and he stared into the reflection of the fox's eye, "And once I have that, your next fox." Naruto said with a grin.

**"Hmhmhm, you may become unstoppable by human standards, but I'm no human." **The Kyuubi said with a feral challenging grin.

##########

**Chapter end.**

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't post the latest chapter last week, I just wasn't happy with it so I went back to fix it up.**

**Anyways, I'm kind of losing my motivation. I'm sure it'll come back soon but I'm just really busy with tafe/work/friends/all-the-other-shit-that-life-thr ows-at-you.**

**Please R&R! give me some inspirational suggestions if you can!**

**Alky out.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Unexpected detour

"Let's get going guys." Neji said as he knocked on Sasuke and Naruto's door.

He walked over to Sakura and Ino's room as the two guys of squad seven came out, "Where are we heading Sempai?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Neji knocked as he turned to the two of them, "The letter said we'd meet up with someone in the lobby." Neji said as he stepped back, allowing the girls' door to open.

Ino stuck her head out, "Hey guys, Sakura-chan is in the shower, she'll be a few minutes." She said with a soft smile.

Sasuke and Neji nodded while Naruto glanced at the scar on Ino's head, "How's the head Ino-chan?" he asked.

Ino stepped aside while waving the boys into the room, "Just a little itchy, you reckon I can get rid of this scarring eventually?" she asked.

Naruto tilted his head in thought, "If you want me to have a look, lie down on the couch." He said as he walked into the room in front of Neji and Sasuke.

Ino nodded, "Well, alright then." She agreed as she closed the door behind them and walked over to the couch, she lay down as Naruto sat on the coffee table facing her.

Naruto placed a glowing green hand over the scar, "This is unfortunate, the cut is on a cross angle so the skin doesn't meet up. So in theory the scar only has the possibility of getting worse." Naruto said as he pulled his hand back and began forming more hand seals.

Ino looked up at him, obviously worried, "But," he started, "That is only theory, do you mind having a tender forehead for a while?" he asked, receiving the green light from Ino.

"Go ahead Doctor Uzumaki." She said with a smile.

Naruto chuckled as he placed his hands on her forehead, "MEDIC NINJA ART: CELL REJUVENATION!" Naruto said as he channelled his chakra.

Ino hissed in a deep breath as Naruto took some of the old near-dead cells and used his own energy to reanimate them, causing the large scar to start minimising before it was nothing more than a small inch long line just below her hairline.

Naruto pulled his hands away with a smile, "There we go." He said as he stood.

Ino sat up and pulled out a small hand mirror from her ninja pouch, "Wow, It's barely there at all now!" she said with a grin.

Naruto nodded just as the bedroom door opened, "Hey guys! Ready to go?" Sakura asked.

Naruto stood as Neji spoke, "Sakura, you're the one we're waiting on." He said with his arms crossed.

Sakura grinned, "What are you talking about? I'm already in the lobby." She said before disappearing in a leaf shunshin.

Sasuke chuckled before fading in his mirage shunshin while Naruto seemed to dissipate into mist. Causing Neji to sigh, "It's times like this I wish I just did the next few months of ANBU." He muttered before using his own shunshin to leave Ino alone.

##########

The ANBU led Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura across the roof tops and along the mountain plateaus on their way to the Raikage's house, which apparently wasn't in the village itself.

The ANBU came to a stop about halfway up a large staircase, "This stairwell leads to Raikage-sama's house. Please move quickly as you are nearly late." The ANBU said before leaving in a lightning shunshin.

The ninjas walked at a quick pace to climb the stairs, Naruto asked a question, "So Neji, if he really does want to talk politics about joining the alliance, what do we say? Cause we are far from qualified to talk about that stuff."

Neji glanced over his shoulder and pointed to Sasuke, "Last Uchiha." He said before pointing to Naruto, "Last Uzumaki/Namikaze." He said before looking forward.

Naruto frowned before opening his mouth to say something else when Sakura cut in, "You forget, great-great-great grandson of the First Hokage." She said while nudging Naruto's shoulder with her own.

Sasuke chuckled, "And Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, seriously otouto, you have all the bases loaded." He said with a smirk.

Naruto tilted his head in thought, "Huh, I'm surprised I'm not more famous or something." He mumbled.

Sasuke chuckled while Sakura giggled before Neji spoke up, "There it is."

Squad seven looked up and Naruto grinned as he hovered ahead, "Hey! Octo-pops!" Naruto yelled before kicking his feet, pushing himself up with a big pulse to land in front of Killer B.

Killer B turned with a grin from his place just at the door, "Yo Naruto, you feelin up for some grub bro?" he said as he offered his hand in a hand shake.

Naruto took the hand before the two bumped fists, "You know it!" Naruto said with a grin.

He and Killer B chuckled before Neji, Sasuke and Sakura arrived, looking up at the large house in appreciation, "You live here B-san?" Neji asked.

Killer B nodded, "Yeah man, my bro and I moved in years back, since then his girl and one of my team has grooved back."

Sasuke raised a brow, "Grooved back?" he asked as Killer B turned to the door.

Said Jinchuuriki grinned over his shoulder, "Dats da fact jack. Samui needed a place to stay, so this place became her home away." He rapped as he opened the door for them to enter through.

Neji led the way with an appreciative look in his eyes as he glanced around the large but modest lounge room, his eyes turned forward as Mabui walked into the room, "Hello everyone, welcome to our house! Sorry for the mess." She said with a kind smile as she picked up a pillow from the couch and flicked off some miniscule pieces of lint.

Naruto stood at the back of the group next to Killer B, glancing around the room with a raised brow, 'There's pretty much no mess anywhere.' He thought as he followed the group down a large hallway.

They entered a large dining room just as Samui walked in from another door, glancing at the approaching group before taking her seat, "Morning." She said, not offering anything else in welcome.

Neji's eyebrow twitched as he began sweating, "G-good Morning S-Samui-san." he said with a small stutter.

Samui looked up at him and smirked, causing Naruto to grin, 'She sooo knows he likes her.' Naruto thought as Mabui walked around the table.

Mabui spoke up, "B, take your seat." she said.

While B walked around and sat to the right of Samui, Mabui waved towards the seats opposite the three of them, "Squad Seven, please have a seat." She said with a smile before sitting to Killer B's right.

The quad went to sit down before Samui spoke up, "A-sama wants Naruto to sit at the foot of the table." She said with a bored look.

Everyone's eyebrows shot up at that, "Me? Why me?" Naruto asked.

"Because as Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, you have the strongest reason to want the villages to band together so that we can take down this Akatsuki menace." The Raikage said as he marched into the room, sitting at the head of the table.

The Konoha ninjas quickly took their seats, Neji sitting opposite Samui, Sasuke sitting opposite B and Sakura sitting closest to the Raikage, opposite Mabui. Naruto sat opposite the Raikage, feeling a bit out of place as he used to sitting to Sasuke's side in situations like this.

The Konoha ninjas sat in an awkward silence, for a few seconds until A turned to look to the side of the room, "Hey, dinner ready yet?" he yelled out.

Not a second later, people began carrying out plates of food for the eight people at the table, within moments the table was full and the people left, leaving only the chef who bowed to the group before leaving himself.

A spoke up almost immediately, "So, tell me who Tobi and Deidara are." He ordered as he began cutting up some bacon.

The Konoha ninjas' eyes widened before Neji began to speak, "What do yo-"

"Not you." A said harshly before staring at Naruto dangerously, "You." he said before eating a mouthful.

Samui began to eat, not really caring about what was going on inside the room, while Mabui followed with a polite smile on her face. Sakura followed their example nervously until she tasted the food, "Hmm, this is really good." She said before holding some up for Sasuke.

With Sasuke's mouth full Naruto began talking, "Umm, I'm not sure who you're referring to, there was a kid back in Konoha whose name was Tobi, but I don't know why a toddler is so important to you." Naruto said, trying to seem nonchalant.

A chuckled as he stuffed his mouth full, not caring as some food dripped from his mouth when he spoke, "You guys should really pay attention to your surroundings. My ninjas overheard you at the café yesterday afternoon." The Raikage said with a smirk, "There is no point in lying to me."

Neji glanced at Naruto as the blonde looked at him, Neji nodded, giving Naruto permission to talk. So, Naruto turned to face the Raikage again, "Fine. Deidara is a missing ninja from the stone village, Deidara The Bomber." Naruto began, getting the Raikage's attention.

"Deidara joined the Akatsuki right out of his village, right after Itachi Uchiha from our village joined them. And we have pretty much proof that he's in this exam." Naruto said seriously.

The Raikage nodded, "So, it was the rain team." He said before looking over to a smirking Samui, "You were right I guess." He said.

Naruto looked to Samui in shock, "What made you suspect?" he asked.

Samui chewed until she finished her mouthful before speaking, "One of them is Itachi Uchiha." She said.

Sasuke's eyes snapped to Samui, "No." he said solidly.

Killer B sniggered, "Maaan don't dis my girl Samui. She's the best info specialist on mah team." He kinda-rapped.

"Shut up B." the Raikage said before looking at Sasuke, "Samui has pretty much solid evidence. The one I assume you didn't name is probably Itachi."

Sakura and Neji stared at Sasuke in shock as he shook his head, "It is not my brother." He practically growled.

Samui looked down her nose at Sasuke, "And what makes you say that Uchiha?" she asked, obviously sure that she was right.

Sasuke glared at Samui with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, "I have my brother's eyes," he started as he looked over the other ninjas before locking eyes with the Raikage, "I killed him with my own two hands." Sasuke asserted.

Naruto took over again, slipping into a leant over position as his leading instincts from Hashirama took over him, "I buried the body. And before you get started, I agree with some of Samui's observation. Let me talk." He said just as everyone was about to put in their own piece of mind.

Naruto took a deep breath, "I guess your spy decided not to stick around for long, because the three people in the team from the hidden rain village are Deidara, Tobi and Orochimaru." Naruto said with a frown.

The Raikage scowled, "So who is Tobi?" he asked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I am almost one hundred percent positive that Tobi is from the Uchiha clan. He used his Sharingan to put me in a Genjutsu at but a glance, and he used the Uchiha clan's Grand Fireball to its maximum potential. Above it all, his movements were somewhat similar to your fighting style, the intercepting fist." Naruto said seriously before eating some food.

The room was silent until Samui spoke, "I also fought this man during the survival exam, I saw his Sharingan when I cut the mask on his face. He tried to kill me soon after, but I barely escaped." She said with a cold look on her face.

Sasuke seemed to drop into autopilot as his body relaxed, he began eating as his Sharingan span slowly, seeming to let his mind wander as he tuned out of the conversation.

The Raikage spoke slowly, "So, we got two guys from your village in the Akatsuki and a single crazy bomber from the stone…" he mumbled before glancing at Killer B, "What do you think?" he asked.

B was about to talk when A cut him off, "No rapping, we need you to be serious." A said.

B sighed before sitting back, "Yeah yeah, I get it. As much as I hate to admit it, they're probably here for me. It's a coincidence that Naruto is in town." B said.

The Raikage nodded, "Alright then, we'll continue with the exams normally." He said.

Neji shot to his feet, "What?! But your own brother will be in danger!" he said.

Killer B, Naruto and the Raikage chuckled, then Killer B spoke, "Let em try, I can take them all." He said confidently.

*CRASH*

"DAMMIT B THIS IS SERIOUS!" A yelled as B fell to the ground, holding his face in pain as A's plate had crashed into it, shattering the shards over the floor.

The Konoha ninjas stared in shock at the exchange, while Naruto stood, "He won't be alone A-sama. In the second round I'll be up against Orochimaru. I'll take him down while B fights off his attackers. I'm hoping you'll be there as well Raikage?" Naruto asked with a grin.

The Raikage laughed, as if he hadn't just caused his brother to fall to the ground in pain, "I sure will be! And so will the Kages of the Leaf, Stone and Rain." He said with a grin.

Sakura raised a brow, "Umm, the Kage of the village the Akatsuki are pretending to be from? Is that really the best idea?" she asked.

Mabui's eyes widened, "Do you think the Kage of rain will know that it isn't his ninja?" she asked.

Samui laughed openly, not noticing as Neji smiled at the sound, "This'll be interesting, why not invite the Leader of the rain village? Let him meet Orochimaru in disguise." She said before going back to the last of her meal.

Sasuke scowled, "That's way too simple. The Akatsuki would have planned for this." He muttered.

Naruto and the Raikage nodded at the same time until Sakura spoke, "So, why don't we go directly there?" she asked.

Killer B laughed, "And how exactly will anyone get there in the next two days?" he asked.

Sakura glanced at Naruto and the blonde swallowed deeply before looking to the Raikage, "Give me an hour, I'll have a solution by then." Naruto said as he stood, walking from the room immediately.

Everyone other than Sakura watched him in confusion when Killer B stood, "I'll follow him bro, so don't worry bout Naruto." B rapped as he followed after Naruto.

Within a few minutes, B opened the door to find Naruto standing on the upstairs balcony, looking out over the mountains of the Land of Lightning, "Hey Naruto, what you thinkin yo?" B asked.

Naruto turned to B seriously, "Octo-pops, cover for me," he said as he formed a wood clone, "Don't tell anyone about this." Naruto said.

Killer B raised a brow, "Whatcha mean?"

Naruto just smiled, "If my cover wasn't blown before, it is now."

*FLASH*

##########

Tsunade Senju, Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Himura, Mayoshi Haruno, Dan Higurashi, Shikaku Naara, Hiashi and Hinata Hyuuga made their way calmly through stone plains of the lower Land of Lightning.

The group was happy that the people they cared about had made it to the tournament in the exams, but that thought process was brought to a sudden stop when Jiraiya's head snapped up.

*FLASH*

The group stared in shock as Naruto appeared back to back with Jiraiya, "Orochimaru is in the Jonin exams as an agent for Akatsuki. The Raikage is about to contact all of the Kages who have a ninja who has made it to the final stage, we need information on the Kage of Rain." Naruto said seriously.

The group stared as Jiraiya pulled out Naruto's kunai that he had in his pouch, he passed it to Tsunade, "Hold this." The sannin said.

Naruto looked over everyone in the group before his eyes locked onto Hinata's, "I'll explain later." he said as she was about to speak. Naruto glanced at Danzo, "It's time Danzo." he said as he held out a hand while placing his other on Jiraiya's shoulder.

Tsunade looked over the three men in shock, "Naruto? Jiraiya? What's going-"

*FLASH*

"-on?" Tsunade asked to blank air.

The group was quiet for a moment until the sickly looking Hiruzen spoke up, "We must get to A-dono's house as soon as po-" he said before having a small coughing fit.

Tsunade stood behind Hiruzen and placed her hands on his back, activating a medical jutsu seallessly "We're moving to the cloud village at full speed now!" she said while waving her arm.

The Hokage's ANBU squad and Aerial ANBU squad one dropped into view, "Tanuki, take Sarutobi-sensei. Bug, take Mayoshi-san. Let's move out!" she ordered.

Within seconds the majority of the ninjas in the group were leaping from tree to tree while the ANBU Tanuki lifted Hiruzen with his sand and Bug picked up Mayoshi with her flying beetles before the two flew off, carrying the less-abled men in front of them.

##########

*FLASH*

Jiraiya looked around in confusion as Naruto and Danzo got to work, "Where the hell are we?" Jiraiya asked.

The three of them had appeared next to one of Naruto's kunai inside a darkly lit laboratory that Jiraiya had only seen the likes of twice before when he worked with Orochimaru. Danzo sat in a chair at a switchboard desk that was looking through a large window into another room where Naruto just entered from a steel door to Jiraiya's right.

The door slammed shut behind Naruto as Danzo smirked over his shoulder at Jiraiya, "You think Orochimaru's old labs just disappeared once Hiruzen made them illegal?" he said before he hit a big button.

Lights turned on as Naruto walked into the center of the observation room. Danzo hit another button before turning to Jiraiya, "Who will you need to infiltrate the Hidden Rain Village? We only got one chance at this so choose well." Danzo said with a serious look in his eye.

Jiraiya was too stunned, staring at Naruto through the glass as the blonde was taking some kunai he had sitting along the wall in a circle around the center of the room, "A chance at what? When did you two set this up? What IS this?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto lay down the last kunai in the pattern before looking up and talking, "This is the machine that Orochimaru was using to try and imitate the Hirashin. I've had Danzo modify it so it now sort of works. But only if I activate because it's my blood you need." Naruto said, his voice carrying through a speaker into the room Jiraiya and Danzo were in.

Jiraiya shook his head, "How?" he asked.

Danzo looked at Jiraiya harshly, "Do you want to ask questions that you can have answered later? Or do you want to stop Orochimaru and the Akatsuki from whatever it is they're planning in the Lightning village?" he asked.

Jiraiya stepped back in shock at Danzo's words, when Naruto talked, "Ero-sensei, who do you need to infiltrate the Rain village? I'm not letting you go by yourself, but you can only pick one person." Naruto asked.

Jiraiya looked down for a moment in thought before looking at Naruto, "I'll need Sasuke." He decided.

Naruto nodded with a smirk, "Now that's easy." Naruto said before creating a wood clone, making it walk from the observation room before dispelling it.

##########

Naruto's wood clone suddenly looked up, interrupting Killer B's question, "Sorry Octo-pops, gimme a sec." it said before running inside.

It came down the stairs of the Raikage's house only to come to a sudden stop as everyone sat in the living room staring at it. The Raikage stood, "Naruto Uzumaki! What is it that you and B are doing up there?" he demanded to know.

The clone blinked, "Umm, I'm just a clone." It said before walking up next to Sasuke, "Aniki? Ero-sensei wants you." it said.

Sasuke frowned, "Alright then." He said as he stood before turning to the Raikage and bowing, "I apologise Raikage-sama, but I will have to pull out of this tournament." He said before straitening up and placing a hand on the clone's shoulder.

The Raikage fell back into his chair with a scowl as Sasuke and Naruto faded away in Sasuke's Mirage Shunshin, "What the hell is with you Leaf ninjas? I'm taking a big risk trusting you and your all just running around." he said with a grunt.

Sasuke and the wood clone appeared in front of B, and the clone formed another wood clone, the new clone put it's hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "So long!" it said.

*FLASH*

##########

*FLASH*

"Here ya go!" the wood clone said before flashing away, leaving Sasuke to look around in awe at the laboratory from his spot behind Jiraiya, "This the teleport Otouto?" Sasuke asked as he stepped forward.

Jiraiya turned to Sasuke, "Teleport?" he asked.

Naruto waved to Sasuke through the window, "Aniki! Ero-sensei! Get in here!" Naruto yelled, his voice reverberating through the speaker.

Sasuke confidently walked forward while Jiraiya followed, from the inside of the room they couldn't see Danzo behind the glass, but they heard his voice through another speaker, "Naruto, are you ready?"

Naruto nodded as he ushered Jiraiya and Sasuke into the center of the circle, "Now Ero-sensei, I need some of your blood." Naruto said as he pulled a lever on the wall.

A small circular plate rose up from the ground, stopping right in front of the confused Jiraiya's stomach, "You want some blood on here?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto nodded, "Aniki, stand back to back with him. Ero-sensei, get moving, we have less than four hours until the Kage of Rain will receive the notification letter. We can't let his invitation to the exams arrive." Naruto said.

Jiraiya bit his thumb before letting some blood drip onto the plate, Naruto nodded as he stood between the window and the two ninjas in the circle, "Okay, this is gonna hurt." Naruto said as he morphed his nature chakra.

Using Juugo's power, Naruto's wrist turned grey before it opened up, making a hole straight to Naruto's vain.

Jiraiya and Sasuke watched as Naruto quickly circled them, letting the flow of blood drop directly from his wrist onto the circle of kunai, connecting them with his blood. He finished the circle before closing himself back up and focussing healing chakra to the area as he talked, "Now Ero-sensei, what's the strongest memory you have within running distance to the Hidden Rain Village?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya raised a brow, "Why do you ask?" he asked as his mind wandered to three little rain gennin.

Naruto answered in a rush, "This Hirashin teleport will feed off of your memory, it will take you to the place you're thinking of without the need of a kunai. But it'll only work on the way there. You'll have to make your own way back because these kunai are gonna be lost as nothing more than particles during the teleport." Naruto explained, before locking eyes with Jiraiya, "Now focus on that place." He ordered.

Jiraiya looked up, "So once we get there, we destroy the letter about the Jonin exams then we look for any and all information concerning the Akatsuki. This may take longer than a couple of days." Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded, "I know, that's why Aniki pulled out of the tournament." Naruto said as he stopped channelling his medical chakra to his arm.

Jiraiya nodded before he closed his eyes and smiled a little, 'Our little home away from home, the hut that the four of us stayed in.' he thought as he remembered turning the little frog picture to signal his return.

Naruto formed hand seals as he channelled his chakra, "Danzo! Now!"

Danzo clicked a button as Naruto pulsed his chakra into each of the kunai, they all rose into the air thanks to Naruto's chakra before the machine sparked with energy and the kunai all shot inwards.

*FLASH*

The kunai, the blood, Jiraiya and Sasuke were gone on their way to the rain village.

Naruto turned and exited the room, Danzo opened the door for him then caught him as he stumbled, "How are you feeling Naruto?" Danzo asked.

Naruto smirked up at Danzo, "Don't pretend you care that much. We both know you're only in this position for yourself." Naruto said as he let Danzo help Naruto into the chair.

Danzo chuckled, "And if you die then I will no longer be the stand in for your clan now will I?" he rhetorically asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, it's just that that technique literally took the equivalent of a high level Jonin's reserves maxed out. Gimme a few seconds and I'll be good." He said.

Danzo nodded, "A quick question, how do you plan to get back to the cloud village?" he asked.

Naruto raised a brow, "Hirashin seems to be the obvious answer." He said.

Danzo nodded, "Yes, but you were forbidden to bring any kunai to the exams. There are none at the village." He said with a frown.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "Oh shit. Well what do we do?" He asked in annoyance as he stood up.

Danzo stood as well, "Is there anyone in Lightning country who would be in possession of a kunai of yours?" he asked as the two left the room through the stairwell.

Naruto shook his head, "Not that I can…Oh!" he said in realisation as he turned to the mummy, "Didn't Ero-sensei give his to Baa-chan before we left?" he asked.

Danzo smirked as he nodded, "That he did. Good thinking." He said as he held out an arm.

Naruto locked arms with Danzo as he mirrored Danzo's smirk, "If they were so amazed at this one experiment, imagine their reactions to the other's we've been working on!" Naruto said with a chuckle.

Danzo nodded, "Konoha will prosper." He said.

*FLASH*

##########

*FLASH*

Naruto and Danzo appeared just to the side of Tsunade, but they didn't know that she was tree hopping.

Naruto appeared just in time to hit a tree face first and Danzo was lucky enough to by swung around by the impact and land on Gaara's sand cloud behind Hiruzen.

The group of ninjas stopped and looked at the two in confusion before realisation hit them like a ton of bricks, "You two! What's going on?!" Hiashi demanded.

Naruto yanked his face free of the tree as Danzo spoke, "Naruto-san teleported Jiraiya and Sasuke close to the Hidden Rain Village so that they can intercept the exam notification. Then the two of them will look for any signs that the village is connected to the Akatsuki." Danzo reported.

Tsunade turned to Naruto in shock as Hinata landed next to him, "What gives you the right to decide this? As the Hokage this should have been run by me!" she said with disapproval covering her tone.

Naruto raised a brow, "Really? I thought it was the best thing to do given our options…" he muttered with a frown.

Hinata pulled Naruto to his feet, "Naruto-kun, let's get going." She said before turning to Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, we really don't have time for this do we?" she asked timidly.

Tsunade ground her teeth together, 'Jiraiya-kun, you better come back safe.' She thought before shaking off the thought, "Alright, let's move! I want us moving at full speed! We should arrive by midday!" she said before dropping to the ground and using her adamantine strength to run extremely fast.

Naruto held Hinata bridal style and shot forward with his wind funnels, flying next to ANBU Bug. But Naruto tilted his head in thought, 'How is everyone going to keep up with Baa-chan and I?' he thought before looking over his shoulder.

To his surprise, nearly everyone was flying behind him a some of his patented chakra armour, the wings carrying through the air at high speeds. Naruto smiled, 'Oh yeah!' he thought in pride before flying higher and looking ahead at their path, 'And there's the border!' he thought with a grin before flying down to Tsunade's side.

"Baa-chan." Naruto said as he came close.

She looked at him with a soft smile, "Yes Naruto?" she asked.

His face took on a regretful look, "Sorry, y'know, for not running it by you first and everything." He said.

Hinata decided to stay quiet as she watched the two interact, "It's alright Naruto, it probably is the best course of action. So, did you end up revealing yourselves as your alias'?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "There was this portion of the exam where no one knew who each other was, so I thought it's be cool anyways. But apparently they were watching us, the Raikage and those closest to him are the only ones who know of us though and by the look of things he's using it as leverage so that we'll agree to help protect his brother from the Akatsuki." Naruto informed.

Tsunade raised a brow as she began running across a river, "His brother?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "The Eight Tails Jinchuuriki." He said.

"Tsunade-sama!"

She looked back to see Gaara who gestured upwards, "Falcon sees a small group of bandits up ahead, they have traps set up." He reported.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan, "Twenty in total." He reported.

Tsunade scoffed, "So?" she asked.

Naruto smirked and flew up to Gaara's sand cloud, placing Hinata on it next to Hiruzen, "Danzo, let's go!" Naruto yelled.

Danzo flew forward as well with his armour, "Plan?" he asked.

Naruto grinned, "We don't have time to stop, so let's burn our way through! There's nothing around here that'll catch on fire." Naruto said.

Danzo scanned the environment, seeing that the majority of it was rock or river, "Alright, bring the fire!" he yelled.

Hiruzen looked up as he recognised the order from when he and Danzo used to work together, 'Naruto? You've managed to reign in Danzo as a true ally?' he thought.

Tsunade yelled out, "What are you two doing?!" she asked with wide eyes.

Naruto pulled his hands to his side, a rasengan forming, "RAAASEEEEEEN!" he started, the rasengan turning red in his hands.

Danzo formed six one handed seals, "WIND STYLE: GIANT WIND BULLET!" he yelled as he launched the wide sphere forward.

Naruto thrust his hand forward, "NOVAAA!" he yelled as he launched the burning beam of flames forward, letting it spread it's fire through Danzo's attack just in time to obliterate the bandits and their setup.

The Konoha ninjas moved through the area harmlessly, Naruto grinned over his shoulder, "Let's go!" he yelled as he began flying faster, the others doing their best to keep up.

##########

*FLASH*

Jiraiya fell to the ground, coughing up a storm as every pore on his body seemed to suddenly open up, 'Woah, is this how Naruto feels?' he thought as he rolled into a sitting position.

He looked up to see Sasuke looking at him in the same position, "You good Ero-sensei?" Sasuke asked as he slowly got to his feet.

Jiraiya nodded as he stood, "Geez, that was weird." He said as he looked around the room.

Sasuke raised a brow as he looked over the place, "Where are we?" Sasuke asked.

Jiraiya took a few steps and picked up a small tile that Sasuke couldn't see, "My…home away from home, I guess…" the old sannin said as he put the tile back next to three others.

Sasuke's eyes squinted as he tried to read Jiraiya's mood, but before he could Jiraiya turned back to him, "Alright, let's get moving," Jiraiya said as he stepped to the door and opened it, stepping out into the rain, "We don't have much time."

Sasuke followed after Jiraiya into the rain, unsealing his umbrella in a simple puff of smoke and sitting it on his shoulder, "Plan sensei?" Sasuke asked.

Jiraiya swallowed deeply before looking off to their left, "The village is about an hour that way. The letter should be about three hours from here. We need to infiltrate the village and get to their receiving post for mail." Jiraiya said before forming hand seals as he began running.

Sasuke followed after him, using his umbrella to stop the rain while he activated his Sharingan, his eyes widened, "Sensei…there's something wrong with this rain." He said as he stopped.

Jiraiya paused in his hand seals, "What?" he asked as he turned back.

Sasuke looked up, as did Jiraiya, "Sensei…something is very, very wrong." Sasuke said with wide eyes.

Jiraiya looked up as well, "The hell are you talking about? It's just rain, it always rains here." Here he said with a chuckle.

Jiraiya didn't hear a response, so he looked to Sasuke, only to see the Uchiha wasn't there anymore.

Jiraiya turned in a circle and spotted Sasuke, using his board to ride away towards the rain village, "Sasuke! Stop!" he yelled.

Sasuke got under the cover of a large tree before he stopped, still holding his umbrella over his head as he hid.

Jiraiya skidded to a stop a few seconds later, "Sasuke? What's wrong?" he asked.

Sasuke looked up at Jiraiya, "There is chakra in this rain, no matter what it hits it dissolves into the air once it lands. Unless the thing it hits has a chakra system." Sasuke said.

Jiraiya stepped closer to Sasuke, standing underneath the umbrella with him, "So, as long as we're undercover, we should be good." He muttered before turning to Sasuke, "How did you get that so quickly?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "They're obviously using this system to keep track of all the people within a certain distance to the village. So who cares how I deduced it? You're the one who trained me to do so!" Sasuke said, feeling uncomfortable at the closeness of the two of them.

Jiraiya nodded, "So, we just gotta stay undercover until we're in the village. Yeah?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, "I guess so," he said before sweeping a hand past his sealing belt.

*POOF*

"Take this." Sasuke said as he passed Jiraiya his Lightning Shield.

Jiraiya grinned as he pulled it onto his arm in the right position, he lifted it over his head as he stepped out from Sasuke's umbrella, "Alright then! Let's get this show on the road!" Jiraiya yelled in excitement before the two of them began walking down the road, hoping that they weren't being sensed.

##########

An Hour Later…

##########

"There's the village Naruto-kun!" Hinata said from her place on Naruto's back.

He grinned and nodded as he squinted, seeing the base of the main mountain of the village, "Yeah! I see it!" he said before turning to the others, "Baa-chan! What's the plan?!" he yelled back.

Tsunade leapt high into the air, landing on cushion of sand so that she could talk to Naruto, "We follow proper protocol! Enter through the gate and arouse no suspicion!" she ordered.

Shikaku spoke up, "Can't do that Tsunade-sama, they already think Naruto is in the village."

Tsunade scowled, "Alright Naruto, go back to the Raikage's house, and do NOT get caught breaking into the village. Got it?" she asked.

Naruto nodded a little nervously until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to the side to see Hiashi, "Naruto. The Cloud has an electrical chakra field around their village, the ANBU captain can feel any active chakra in the area. That means that until you are sure your within the village's limits, you cannot use chakra starting from the moment we pass that." Hiashi said while pointing to the entrance gate.

Naruto nodded and looked over his shoulder, "Fuu-chan! Can you please take Hinata-chan?!" he yelled.

The Bug ANBU swooped down and picked up Hinata with the cloud of bugs she had, landing Hinata behind Mayoshi and his wheelchair.

Naruto kissed the two of them quickly, "I'm off! See you all on the inside!" he yelled as he flew up high into the air.

Danzo looked up with a smirk, making quick eye contact with his Naruto using his hidden Sharingan eye.

Naruto returned the smirk and nodded before he flew straight up, disappearing into nothing more than a dot above the clouds within moments before becoming completely unseeable.

After a few moments, Naruto came to a stop as he shivered, "D-d-d-damn i-it-tsss, c-cold." He said while shivering, chuckling a little as he saw frost on the tips of his hair.

**"Ya damn brat! Get down now before you freeze yourself!" **

Naruto chuckled, 'Sorry Kurama, this was the only way to make sure I wouldn't be using chakra when I entered the barrier field, how should I know how high it goes aye?' he thought before cutting off his chakra completely.

Naruto fell, slowly at first before picking up speed, it was a full minute before Naruto began to see the clouds again, "Okay, this ANBU captain can't possibly sense Nature chakra right?!" Naruto yelled to the fox.

**"Obviously, otherwise he'd have to send out people all the time just in case! Is that what Danzo communicated to you?" **the fox asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Nah! Just had to make sure! What's something which feels like lightning chakra, looks like lightning chakra and conducts like lightning chakra?!" Naruto yelled.

He could almost feel the Kyuubi's bewilderment, **"What?" **

Naruto grinned as he began falling through the highest nimbus clouds, "LIGHTNING CHAKRA YOU MORON!" he yelled as he formed a single hand seal.

"LIGHTNING ARMOUR!" he yelled as he used only sage chakra to create lightning around him, thus even when he would hit the barrier, the lightning in it would only carry through his armour, thus making it seem as though there was nothing entering.

Naruto got eyesight of the first buildings when he felt himself fall through something thicker than air for a moment before the feeling stopped, **"That was the barrier!" **

Naruto quickly threw his feet and hand down, pointing them at the ground, "TRUE WIND STYLE: FOUR GREAT BREAKTHROUGHS!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto pushed huge amounts of chakra through the funnels in his arms and legs, but he couldn't find himself slowing down enough.

Naruto yelled as his eyes turned red, his funnels burned as Kurama's chakra was channelled into the technique.

Naruto closed his eyes as he realised he was still going to hit with a large amount of force, "Shit!" he yelled just as he came within view of the staircase leading to the Raikage's house.

##########

A kicked open the door to the top balcony, causing Naruto's wood clone and Killer B to look up startled, "Just because you're my brother! Doesn't mean that..you.. What the hell is that?" he asked as he looked over their shoulders.

B and Clone turned only for their eyes to widen as they saw Naruto plummeting downwards, "Boss!" the clone yelled as it leapt forward at full speed, maximising it's intake of sage chakra, 'What the hell was he thinking?! Even if he slows down he could die from the impact!' the clone thought as it skidded to a stop underneath Naruto.

The clone was slammed onto it's back from the huge amounts of wind pressure being smacked into it, but it managed to bring up it's arms, just barely in time as the dot that was it's creator started to become distinguishable, "SAGE ART: WIND STYLE: WIND BULLET!" the clone yelled as it started to revert to wood, using all of it's chakra and more to launch the jutsu.

Naruto felt himself suddenly slow down dramatically, he squinted as he saw his clone saving him, 'Ha! I thought I could count on me!' he thought as he let Juugo's ability cover him in unbreakable armour while he let Naomi's ability protect his insides from any damage.

The clone and the real Naruto stared as time seemed to slow down between the last five meters of the fall, Naruto had slowed enough that even a civilian might survive, if they were very lucky.

*BOOM*

Not a minute later, Sakura, Killer B, A, Mabui and Samui were standing around the little crater his crash had made.

The lightning country inhabitants looked at Sakura for an explanation, she blinked widely, "Ummm, guess he just felt like jumping?" she said with a slightly forced chuckle.

A scowled as he went to yell for a proper explanation, but B cut him off, "Yo yo! Naruto! That's always how you seem to flow!" he rapped.

A raised an eyebrow, 'This is how he normally acts? This kid might not be as bright as I thought he was.' A thought with a scowl.

Mabui slid down into the small crater, coming to a stop next to Naruto's side, "Naruto-san? Are you okay?" she asked while shaking his shoulder.

He rolled onto his back as his skin turned normal again, "Yeah, I'm alright." He said with a groan as he sat up before looking at his leggings, seeing a rip over his now scraped knee.

Mabui raised a brow as Naruto pouted, "Oh man, I really liked this outfit." He complained as he shakily stood up, his arms and legs throbbing from the massive chakra output they were just forced through.

Near instantly, Sakura was by his side with Scouter Sight active, "Nii-baka, what did you do to your arms?" she asked as he stumbled, "And legs?" she asked again with a scowl of disapproval.

Naruto waved her off with a twinge at the movement, "Nothin important, anyways Raikage-sama, Hokage-Baa-chan is on her way into the village along with her escort, she know about it all and has guaranteed a mission from our village so that you guys don't get involved. Right at this moment Jiraiya of the Sannin and his Sealing apprentice are infiltrating the Rain village." Naruto said with a grin.

The Raikage's eyes widened, "What?! How?" he asked.

Everyone looked at Naruto for an answer, "Well…I'm not sure of the details…" Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

The Raikage sighed, "Alright, everyone inside except Samui-chan, can you go get the arriving Leaf ninjas for me? But only bring the people who are involved with these three or the Hokage." He said.

Samui nodded before disappearing in a lightning shunshin, that was when Mabui pointed out something rather obvious, "Excuse me Neji-san, but where did Sasuke-san go?" she asked.

Neji blinked as he realised that Sasuke wasn't there, since everyone was looking at him, they didn't see Naruto standing at the back of the group waving his arms in miming gestures.

Neji watched Naruto out of the corner of his eyes as he explained, "Well you see…"

Naruto squatted like a toad and hopped before running his fingers down his face.

"Sasuke went with Jiraiya-sama…"

Naruto pretended to open a letter before crushing it and throwing it away.

"To destroy a letter?" Neji said, not realising he said it as a question.

A nodded, "So! Jiraiya's plan is to destroy the invitation for the Kage of rain to come and watch the finalists? Very smart." he asked with a grin.

Naruto gave a thumbs up as Neji smirked, "Yes sir he did."

That's when Mabui spoke, "But what about the exams? Were gonna have to reorganise the battle order." She said.

Neji looked at Naruto for more advice as they arrived at the house, but Naruto shrugged, "Well, Sasuke already got the confirmation for a Tokubetsu, now he just has to show to Hokage-sama that he is worthy of being a full Jonin." He said, trying to act casual.

A held his chin in thought, "Well, I guess we can just copy what they did last year and do the three way battles instead. On the plus side the tournament will be finished a day early, and it'll force the Akatsuki's hand thus hopefully making them unprepared…" A said, showing that he was in fact more than just a big lump of muscle.

B nodded, "Dayum! That Uchiha's fly! He's got something that I can't even rhyme! Fools ya foo-"

*BAM*

"SHUT THE HELL UP B!"

The leaf ninjas and remaining cloud ninjas followed the Raikage back inside his house as Naruto caught the airborne B before the two of them followed after.

B looked at Naruto, "Yo Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraiya are infiltratin, but since yo' Kage is here, who will they report to?" he whispered seriously.

Naruto shrugged, "Noone, we just gotta hope they make it back to the village safely." Naruto said as the two closed the door behind them before walking to the lounge room, B sitting down in his chair while Naruto squatted in midair.

Naruto smirked slightly as he saw that people in the room were more relaxed, Sakura was talking calmly with Mabui while Neji was subtly bringing up the Cloud village's past relationships with other ninja villages with A.

Naruto glanced at B, "So, just a question. If these guys are after you, whose gonna attack you directly since Orochimaru will be in the arena?" He asked.

Killer B grinned, "I want a go at Deidara yo, I'll see his art compete with mine, and then see whose got the better rhymes." He rapped.

Naruto chuckled as he mirrored B's grin, "So you get Deidara and I get Orochimaru, I guess that Tobi will be left to the ninjas of the village yeah?" he asked.

"There is one person you're forgetting."

Everyone in the room turned as Samui led in Tsunade, who had just spoken, "Every team that came to these exams need a Jonin escort, therefore there is one more ninja, possibly of the Akatsuki." Tsunade said as she walked into the room and stood at it's center with her hands on her hips.

The Raikage smiled as he stood, "The Legendary Sucker," he said with a chuckle, "You still owe me from last time ya hear?" he said while gesturing for money.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and turned to Naruto, "Hey brat, it's tax time for all the stupid stuff I let you get away with." She said with a smirk.

Naruto frowned, "What stuff? I stopped pulling my pranks a while ago." He said as he 'stood', still technically hovering a few centimetres off the ground.

Tsunade laughed, "And yet you left Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon to follow in your footsteps. Also, who exactly is paying for the S-rank you just sent Jiraiya and Sasuke on hmm?" she asked with a grin, knowing she had him tied.

Naruto's brow twitched, "Aww dammit," he started as he took off his sheath, "Okay how much?" he asked.

Tsunade glanced at A who smirked, "Four Million." He said.

Naruto looked up and spluttered, "Wh-what?! How the hell does that work?!" he yelled.

Sakura, knowing how Sasuke's seals worked, reached over and unsealed a scroll, chucking it to Tsunade she said, "That's Five, we'd like change please." Sakura said with a smile directed at Naruto.

Naruto sighed as Tsunade unsealed the money and began counting it out for the Raikage, just as Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, "Well Naruto, I'm proud of you for making it to the finals." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

Naruto grinned, "Uncle Kakashi! Can I get your help on something important for the exams?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded, "It depends on what it is really, I can't actually interfere or anything." He answered.

Naruto grinned before Kakashi spoke again, "But first, you should go to the hotel we have all been put up at. Sandaime-sama wants to talk to you privately." Kakashi said.

The Raikage looked up, "Before you do though, I'd like to talk to him as well as you Hokage." He said, putting his game face on.

Tsunade nodded, "About the Akatsuki I assume?" she said as the two left the room.

Once they were clear, A spoke, "No actually, its about a couple of other things." He said as he marched forward, not giving her time to answer as he left the house, forcing Tsunade to follow him.

The inside of the Raikage's house was awkwardly quiet for a few seconds.

Sakura turned to Mabui again, "So, should we like, go or something?" she asked.

Samui cut off Mabui's reply, "Neji, let's go out to lunch your treat." she said as she stood, calmly walking from the room.

Neji stared in absolute shock as Samui left, "D-d-did she just-"

"Yep." Naruto said with a smirk.

Killer B stood, "Yo Neji-san! Samui and noone's –chan! She's hard to get, so you better do yo best, brah!" he rapped.

Neji instantly stood to his feet, "Y-Yes!" he stuttered out before running out after Samui.

Mabui stood, "So, I should probably get to work. Make up for A-sama not being there this morning and stuff…" she said, trailing off at the end as she looked to B.

Naruto got the message and stood, "Alright then, thanks for having us guys." He said with a grin.

Sakura nodded as she stood as well, "We'll have to catch up soon okay Mabui-chan?" she said while hugging the older woman.

Mabui seemed caught off-guard, but happy none-the-less, as she hugged Sakura back, "Yes, let's do this again some time." She said with a smile.

Killer b stood and bumped fists with Naruto, "I'll walk you out, got some stuff to talk about." He said with a wave over his shoulder to Mabui, leading out Sakura and Naruto.

##########

"Say hi to them for me yeah? And can you please make sure Shikamaru is drinking his water? We want him at full strength for the exams on Monday." Naruto said to Sakura as he walked backwards next to B.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah I will, are you gonna bring back some dinner later?" she asked.

Naruto looked up at the sky, seeing that it was nearly midday, "You bet! I'll be back by night fall I think." He said with a grin.

Sakura nodded again before turning and leaping onto a building, heading towards the hotel.

Naruto turned back to B, "So, earlier you said we got something to talk about?" he asked.

B nodded, becoming oddly serious, "Follow me, Hachibi wants to meet Kyuubi." He said before leaping off.

Naruto's eyes widened before he followed along, chasing B through the village to a large staircase which they sprinted up.

Naruto stopped behind B and looked around, "What is this place?" Naruto asked.

B grinned, "This is where I learnt to communicate, with the number eight, it should do fine, for you and nine." He rapped as he walked into the large cavern, Naruto once more following behind him with an expectant smile.

##########

A small toad jumped out of the water and hopped along the wet footpath. After a few moments it hopped between two raincoat wearing people, moving into an alleyway privately.

The toad's mouth opened widely and out stepped Jiraiya who held up his wrist to his mouth, sending chakra into the seal located there, "Sasuke, I'm at my first checkpoint. You?" he asked, as he stepped under a nearby shelter, stealth fully stealing a spare raincoat from someone nearby.

It took a few seconds, but Sasuke's voice came through from the seal, "_Almost at my second sensei, I can see you down there."_

Jiraiya looked up and squinted, "I don't see you." he muttered.

_"Chameleon technique. I just arrived." _Sasuke explained.

Jiraiya smirked as he heard this, "Okay, look around for the highest chakra signature in the area. Back to me in ten." Jiraiya said as he turned down a small tunnel.

Jiraiya walked forward through the tunnel, about nine minutes later, Sasuke's voice spoke again, _"Umm…sensei, I think we're in trouble." _

Jiraiya raised a brow as he lifted the seal again, "What do you mean? Has someone spotted you?" Jiraiya asked as he began walking out of the tunnel into the sunlight.

_"It's not raining! But only over where you…What the hell?!"_

Jiraiya covered his eyes from the sunlight, "What do you mean what the hell? What do you see Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked.

_"An…Angel?"_

Jiraiya's eyes seemed to focus as he looked at the Akatsuki cloak descending down towards him, "An angel…of paper?" he asked himself as he stared in shock.

The blue haired woman watched Jiraiya as she landed opposite him, "Hello Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya swallowed deeply as he stared, "Konan…what are you-"

_"Sensei! I found the chakra source its-"_

_*_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

Jiraiya looked down at the seal on his wrist in shock before it seemed to pick up another signal.

Jiraiya stared at Konan in confusion before a voice came from the seal, a voice that Jiraiya had heard from one small orange haired boy from over twenty years ago.

_"Hello…Jiraiya-sensei."_

##########

**Chapter end.**

**Please R&R, would like to hear from you guys any suggestions and/or criticisms.**

**Once again, please vote on the Poll on my profile. (Also for anyone wondering I'm almost done with the next chapter of a stronger link)**

**Alky out!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: The God of the Hidden Rain

"So what's the plan A?" Hiruzen asked from his wheelchair.

The Raikage was frowning as he met Hiruzen's gaze, "The plan is to kill the Akatsuki before they get their hands on my brother!" A yelled as he slammed his hands on the table in front of him.

Hiruzen smiled softly, "A-san. I've known you for years, as I have your father. You know you can trust me right?" he asked weakly.

A's face stayed in the scowl he held previously, "Yeah, I know that." He muttered.

Hiruzen nodded, "Then trust me when I say this, you don't need me here. Tsunade-chan knows what she's doing, she will help you with a plan as she knows more about the Akatsuki situation than I do." Hiruzen explained as he wheeled backwards away from the Raikage.

A growled, "So you're just gonna leave?" he asked angrily.

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes, I am. I am nothing more than a civilian now A, I'm sorry." He said before turning and wheeling out.

A sighed as Hiruzen exited, not a moment later, Tsunade walked in with a folder in her hand. A was about to speak when Tsunade cut him off, "Orochimaru, Deidara and Tobi. These are all the information we have on each of the Akatsuki members." Tsunade started before sitting in the chair opposite A.

A blinked in confusion before opening the folder, seeing multiple pages stapled together, "How did you get all this information?" he asked.

Tsunade chuckled, "Jiraiya has the best information network in the five elemental nations, this is actually the basics but I've memorised the other classified information. I'm not allowed to show you the full folders, but as long as its just the two of us talking in here I'll answer any question you got." She said with a smirk.

A nodded slowly, "Your willing to undermine the laws of your own village to help mine?" he asked in shock.

Tsunade nodded with a kind smile, "I'm hoping that some time in the future we'll be allies, then I have a legal excuse for doing this." She said as she leant over and pointed to something in Tobi's file, "I think he'll be the most troublesome out of the three of them." she said.

A nodded as he settled into a focussed position, "Alright then, let's start with him…."

##########

"So, why didn't Ten-chan and Tayu-chan come?" Naruto asked.

Hinata and Fuu grinned happily, making Naruto realise that the two looked eerily similar sometimes, "I know that Ten-chan was doing one of her ANBU missions, only six more until she is allowed to apply for Sensei status." Hinata said.

Fuu then spoke as Hinata trailed off, "T-Tayu-chan isn't allowed since it's a f-foreign village. Th-the only r-reason I came is because Tsunade-sama n-needed the aerial squad-dron. Hinata-chan was brought b-by Hiashi-sama." Fuu said quietly.

Naruto nodded, "Cool, thanks for being here you guys." Naruto said happily.

"Here's your food."

Naruto looked up to see the waiter placing their food on the table, "Thanks." He said with a smile.

The waiter walked off as Fuu picked up a fork, "C-can't I get chopst-sticks?" she asked Naruto.

He chuckled, "Come on Fuu-chan, it's easily, just stab," he said pushing his fork into the spaghetti," Twist," he continued before lifting the food to his mouth, "And eat." He finished as he ate the whole thing.

Hinata giggled at Naruto and Fuu's faces as Fuu tried to copy Naruto, and ended up whipping herself on the nose with a string of spaghetti, causing her to drop the mouthful in shock.

Naruto chuckled at her shocked expression before he gestured for Hinata to try, she nailed it perfectly as expected from the Hyuuga heiress.

Naruto smiled to himself as Hinata tried showing Fuu, causing the two to laugh at Fuu's failed attempt once more, 'Maybe…yes, I'll tell them some of it.' he thought before coughing lightly, getting the girls attention.

"Hina-chan, you know what I told you at the gate?" he asked softly.

Hinata thought for a moment before her eyes widened, "Yes Naruto-kun." She said in reply.

Fuu tilted her head, wondering what it was when Naruto talked to her, "Fuu-chan, you remember what I talked about when we were on our training trip? About the…y'know." He said hopefully.

Fuu nodded, "Umm, sort of. All I know is that you wanted to absorb a certain…person…." She said, trailing off with wide eyes as she seemed to realise what Naruto was talking about.

Naruto nodded, "Yep, this is the time. Either it will happen or it won't but this is it. and once this is done, I think I'll be strong enough to end it." Naruto said seriously.

Fuu nodded excitedly while Hinata tilted her head in worry, "So, who is it you're going to," she stayed quiet as she leant forward, "Absorb?" she whispered.

Naruto was about to reply when one of Tsunade's ANBU appeared behind them, "Naruto-san, Sandaime-sama wants to talk to you." Tanuki reported as he reached out his arm.

Naruto smirked lightly as he stood, "I'll see you two later, want to head to Sasuke's and my room at the hotel and wait for me?" he asked as his arm locked with Tanuki's in a monkey grip.

Fuu and Hinata were doing their best to keep a normal expression, "Y-yeah." Fuu said.

Hinata smiled, "See you soon Naruto-kun." She said before Tanuki and Naruto disappeared in a sand shunshin.

Hinata smiled to Fuu, "Let's finish our lunch okay?" she said.

Fuu nodded and the two began talking calmly as they finished their meals.

##########

"PAPER SHURIKEN!"

Jiraiya leapt high into the air, dodging Konan's attack as he landed ontop of a building, "Konan! Why are you doing this?! Was that Yahiko who spoke to me?" Jiraiya asked.

Konan flew higher with her wings, "Jiraiya-sensei, you are against Akatsuki's plans…I'm sorry but you must be disposed of." Konan said as her wings expanded.

"SHINIGAMI DANCE!" She yelled as she launched a horizontal tornado of paper at Jiraiya.

The toad sannin formed a few hand seals, "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" he yelled, launching the jutsu forward and colliding with the paper.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as the first half of the paper tornado took the fireball out somehow while the second half shot towards Jiraiya uninterrupted.

The sannin pulled a substitution, ending up behind Konan as he leapt at her, "RASENGAN!" Jiraiya yelled.

Konan dodged left, which was part of Jiraiya's plan as he took out one of her wings, throwing her off balance as he landed in front of her once more.

Jiraiya turned as Konan began to get control back, "NEEDLE JIZO! CHOMP!" he yelled, sending his solidified hair forward to take a bite of Konan.

The paper user was grabbed around the chest and yanked to land in front of Jiraiya, who began talking, "Konan, tell me why you are doing this! The Akatsuki are planning to wipe out the five great nations! Why are you working with them?" Jiraiya asked panicked.

Konan wasn't even struggling as she listened to Jiraiya's words, she merely blinked, "That is not our plan. I am not merely working with them, I helped start the Akatsuki." She said before disappearing into a group of papers.

The papers tried to cut up Jiraiya but his Needle Jizo retracted, covering him entirely but failing to stop two cuts from forming on his left forearm.

Jiraiya turned around to face the papers just as they reformed Konan high in the sky, Jiraiya slammed his hands together, ready to defend as she formed her technique.

"SHINIGAMI DANCE: JAVELIN!" she yelled as her papers formed a long javelin that shot at Jiraiya.

Said sannin slammed his hands on the ground, "EARTH STYLE: EARTH SHORE RETURN!" he yelled, making a thick platform of earth form to stop the attack.

As Konan's attack broke against the earth wall, Jiraiya took a lesson from Sakura's book and slammed a rasengan into the back of the wall, launching the now spinning wall at Konan.

Konan flew above the airborne attack and dove at Jiraiya, forming what appeared to be a sword from paper. Jiraiya reacted and slammed a hand into the seal on his opposite bracer.

*POOF*CLANG*

Jiraiya summoned an old stone sword that was very thick and about the length of his arm, it had a crack running down it's side. But that didn't seem to weaken it in the slightest.

Jiraiya swung the sword more like a bat and it broke through the paper attack, knocking Konan to the side and giving Jiraiya the chance to kick her solidly in the chest, launching her back into the cement wall.

Konan slammed into the wall as Jiraiya resealed the weapon, panting heavily, 'It's hard to lift that when I'm not in sage mode, but it did it's purpose.' He thought as he knelt to the ground, grabbing a sliver of Konan's paper.

In seconds Jiraiya's plan was done and Konan shakily rose to her feet, "No more games Jiraiya-sensei, this is my final attack!" Konan yelled as her wings began to reform, taking in all the paper from around the area including the piece that Jiraiya had written on.

Her wings were small, but the huge amount of papers gathered above her head, making Jiraiya narrow his eyes as the paper he wrote on joined it, 'Damn, it may not work…' he thought as he prepared his chakra.

Konan formed the first hand seal she had the whole fight, "SHININGAMI DANCE: EXPLOSIVE PAPER RAIN!" she yelled.

The ball of paper above her head glowed as the seals she had placed on them activated, causing Jiraiya to grin, 'Oh yeah!' he thought as he pulsed his chakra into the instant explosive note he had made.

Just as the first of Konan's explosive papers began to fall, one in the center of the ball exploded, causing a chain reaction that made all of the explosive notes explode and throw her downwards while Jiraiya was launched backwards.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Jiraiya flipped around, landing on the wall of a building with his chakra as he tried to see through the destruction and debris, giving him a moment to activate the seal under his sleeve again, "Sasuke! Are you alright?! What's going on?" Jiraiya asked while searching for Konan's body.

##########

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

Sasuke was launched back by the orange haired man's gravity blast, using his shield to take the brunt of the attack as he righted himself on his board.

Sasuke came to a stop above the water surrounding the Hidden Rain Village, where he had been pulled to by this orange haired weirdo with the ringed eyes, 'My Sharingan can't even see his technique! How the hell is he doing this?' Sasuke thought as he looked across the water at his opponent.

It seemed that this was the time his opponent began to talk, "You are indeed strong, Sasuke Uchiha. Why don't you join with us? It was a loss that your brother died." He said.

Sasuke merely moved his shield to sit comfortably on his left arm as he stood tall on his board, "Why should I do that? You are after one of the most important people in my life." Sasuke said seriously before continuing, "It's rude that you know my name and yet I don't know yours."

The orange haired male nodded, "Indeed. I am Pein, the God of the Hidden Rain." Pein said before facing his hand towards Sasuke, "Now will you join our cause?" he asked.

Sasuke scowled on the outside while on the inside he was smirking, 'Yes! Time to get some intel.' He thought before speaking, "I don't even know what your cause is other than the fact that you need the Bijuu."

Pein nodded, "Very well. The goal of the Akatsuki, is to bring peace to the world." he said calmly.

Sasuke blinked in confusion, "Peace? But you're going around killing everyone! How the hell is that peace?!" he asked.

Pein had a blank face as he replied, "We will show the world pain, then they will no longer fight, or else experience more pain. If they refuse, they die." Pein said.

Sasuke scowled, "That's not peace! That's ruling with an iron fist! You'd just be forcing people to bend to your will!" Sasuke declared as his chakra stirred.

Pein instantly knew there was no turning Sasuke to his side, so he pulsed his chakra into the hand that was facing Sasuke, "BANSHO TENNIN!"

Sasuke was forcefully pulled toward Pein, but he reacted quickly as he flipped, facing the bottom of his board at Pein, "CHAKRA SHOT!"

The small ball of chakra forced Pein to stop his technique and dodge, letting Sasuke slide to face Pein as the Uchiha sent chakra into one of the seals on his shield, "CHIDORI BEAM!"

From the center of the shield shot a thin but long beam of electrical chakra, which Pein sidestepped with apparent ease as he ran at Sasuke while pulling out a sharpened black pole.

Sasuke's Sharingan span at full speed as he did all he could to defend from Pein and his weapon, 'Shit! This guys is only a little faster than me, but it's almost like he can read my moves like I can him!' Sasuke thought as he shielded himself from Pein's attack once more before sending another chakra pulse through his board.

Sasuke shot up into the air, with the front of his board slamming into Pein's chin on the way up. Sasuke flipped as in a puff of smoke, his shield was exchanged for his Kusarigama.

Sasuke used the weight of his spin to throw down the weight of his weapon, aiming it down at where he thought Pein was.

He wasn't.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw merely a shadow on the water from above him, his Kusarigama became his scythe as he spun, blocking Pein's kick with the flat of his blade.

Sasuke's eyes widened once more as Pein's free hand was nearly touching his face, "SHINRA TENSEI!"

Sasuke was slammed into the water, losing his grip on his board and his scythe as he impacted it painfully. Cracking two of his ribs in the process.

Sasuke managed to overcome the pain and looked up at Pein, who was falling right at him with his weapon leading the way.

Sasuke's Mangekyou sparked as his eyes focussed on Pein's chest, "AMATERASU!"

Pein merely substituted the strike, appearing far out of the way and landing gently on the water, "That is Itachi's fire. It is a formidable weapon." Pein said as he lifted his hand towards Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled to his feet, nursing his sore chest as he felt a pressure in front of him as Pein yelled his jutsu, "BANSHO TENNIN!"

Sasuke was pulled forward limply as his eyes snapped open, the moment he was within a meter of Pein's weapon he yelled, "SUSANO'O!"

Sasuke's ribcage appeared and from it a large purple hand formed, right in front of Pein's face as Sasuke was pulled towards him.

*BAM*

Pein was launched backwards and he skipped across the water like a stone, slamming into a metal pipeline and breaking it in half.

Sasuke stood, breathing extremely heavily as he glared at Pein, who calmly walked out from the flowing water and faced Sasuke.

Sasuke's Susano'o faltered as he unsealed his umbrella, doing his best to stand tall as his eyes locked with Pein's, 'How the hell is he doing this? I've done damage to him just as he had to me, yet he doesn't even flinch.' Sasuke thought as Pein lifted his arm up again, 'Damn! Not that gravity jutsu!' Sasuke thought as he pulled up his weapon.

"_Sasuke! Are you alright?! What's going on?!"_

Sasuke looked down in shock as Jiraiya's voice came from the seal, before feeling himself suddenly getting pulled forward again.

Sasuke looked up as he began forming hand seals, "CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled as he thrusted his lightning fist forward.

From underwater, someone jumped out punching the Uchiha in the stomach and breaking Sasuke's already cracked ribs.

Sasuke gasped in pain as his jutsu failed from lack of concentration, but Pein's technique didn't stop pulling him forward. Sasuke became right way up in midair as he passed Pein, getting clothes lined by Pein's forearm and flipped around painfully before being grabbed from behind by another person.

Sasuke opened his groggy eyes only for them to widen in shock as the person holding him from behind but him in a sleeper hold.

The Pein stood in front of Sasuke along with another orange haired male, Sasuke's eyes started to droop as he felt his chakra being sapped by the person who was holding him while cutting off his air supply.

He was dropped to the water's surface, for the first time actually just floating limply as he looked up at the three people looking down at him, all of them having something deadly in common.

'Those eyes…' Sasuke thought as he slowly passed out.

##########

Jiraiya frowned as he received no answer from Sasuke. He returned to scanning the smoke cloud in front of him as he spotted movement to the far right.

Jiraiya smirked sadly, "Looks like I've won this Konan." Jiraiya said as he spotted the woman.

She was bleeding almost everywhere and her cloak was almost nonexistent from being burnt into ash. But she struggled from her knees into a weak stance, obviously too weakened to even reply.

Jiraiya sighed as he formed a half strength rasengan by his side, 'I'll knock her out and take her for interrogation back at the Leaf.' He thought as he began running at Konan, while preparing his chakra to use the substitution with a piece of stone behind her.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A deep voice rang out as a giant worm appeared, slamming down between Konan and Jiraiya and forcing the sannin to leap away to safety as his rasengan dissipated.

The worm dispelled in a large puff of smoke which Jiraiya covered his eyes from as he looked around, 'Whose here to help her? Please…don't be Nagato…' Jiraiya thought as he remembered the orphan with the Rinnegan.

The smoke dissipated as another person walked calmly from the smoke cloud, he had long orange hair and the signature Akatsuki cloak. But Jiraiya's eyes widened as he noticed one more thing…

…Rinnegan eyes.

Jiraiya's mind raced as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing, 'What?! How can this guy have the Rinnegan as well?! Who the hell is he? I have no intel on this guy!' Jiraiya thought as he stood tall, glaring at the newcomer.

The orange haired man stopped walking as the smoke finished clearing, showing that Konan was standing far away now, leaning against a wall.

"Hello…Jiraiya-sensei." The orange haired man said calmly.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, 'Jiraiya-sensei? So this guy is either Yahiko or Nagato…but he looks so different, how…?' he thought as he tried to make sense out of things.

The orange haired man's eyes suddenly seemed to glow and Jiraiya's eyes naturally stared in return, "Why do you keep fighting Jiraiya-sensei? I do not want to kill you, so don't get in my way." The stranger said.

Jiraiya scoffed, "You are wearing an Akatsuki cloak, I must stop you." Jiraiya said seriously.

The newcomer nodded, "I see…you don't understand my existence, so let me make things easier….I am Pein, God of the Hidden Rain Village." He said as his arms came out to his sides.

Jiraiya paused in shock, 'He thinks himself a God? Not any of the students I remember..' Jiraiya thought.

Pein slammed his hands on the ground, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

*POOF*

In two large plumes of smoke, a large crab and larger rat appeared, making Jiraiya's widen once more, 'He broke the contract restriction rule! And they all have the Rinnegan!' he thought as he leapt back away from the steam that the crab was spewing forth.

Jiraiya formed seals as the rat began charging at him, "EARTH STYLE: EARTH SPEAR JUTSU!"

A single pike shot up from the ground underneath each of the summoning monsters, piercing the rat through the neck but not piercing the hard shell of the crab, pushing it high into the air.

Just as Jiraiya finished his next set of seals and the rat dispelled, "FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" he yelled, launching a large fireball in the shape of a dragon's head at the crab and cooking it in seconds.

The crab fell to the ground behind Pein with a huge explosion, blowing his hair and robes wildly as he calmly knelt once more, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

*POOF*

Jiraiya scowled, 'Enough of this! I have to go get Sasuke and make sure he's okay!' Jiraiya thought as he bit his thumb.

A large dog with small wings on its back began sprinting at Jiraiya as he slammed his hand on the ground, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

*POOF*

*CLANG*

*BOOOOOOM*

In a puff of smoke a huge toad with a shield and a Sasumata appeared, blocking the dog's charge with his shield and pushing the two giant animals through a building.

The animals began to fall through the air as the toad slammed his Sasumata around the neck of the dog, slamming it into the ground and holding it there for a moment, **"Hey Jiraiya, why did you summon me in a situation like this? I'm kinda clumsy with this combat stuff." **The toad spoke as it held the dog down.

Jiraiya crossed his legs as he sat on the toad's head, "Just keep them off for a moment Gamaken! I'm going Sage Mode!" Jiraiya said before taking a deep breath.

Gamaken nodded before realising something in Jiraiya's words, **"Them?" **it asked before looking down at its captive.

The dog split into two, then three, getting close to overpowering the toad and his Sasumata. Gamaken began to move to hit the dogs with his shield when he heard a loud screech.

Gamaken looked up just in time to raise his shield and use it to block the nose dive of a weird looking bird. The attack succeeded in separation Gamaken from his captives.

Gamaken landed as the bird began circling the new area and the dogs began growling at him, **"This is gonna be a toughie." **Gamaken said as the first dog began charging at him.

##########

*Knock Knock*

Sarutobi smiled at the familiar situation, "Please come in Naruto." He said coarsely.

Naruto opened the door from the outside into Sarutobi's room, smiling as he saw the old man in his wheelchair, looking out the top story window over the Hidden Cloud Village.

"You wanted to see me old man?" Naruto asked as he closed the door behind him.

Naruto raised a brow as he saw Hiruzen lift his hand and form a half ram seal, making a clear sheen appear across every surface in the room, "Jiji?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Sarutobi sat quietly, so Naruto walked over to him and finally looked at him front on. Naruto's eyes widened.

Sarutobi was wearing a basic white robe, but it was far too loose over his sickly thin frame and the dried blood that stained the collar of his robe.

Naruto stared quietly for a moment before dropping to his knees, forming the six necessary seals for his strongest instant heal medical jutsu, "MEDIC ART: EXAMINATION EXTERMINATION!" Naruto said before reaching his bright green hands to Sarutobi's chest.

The old man raised the same arm from before to weakly grab Naruto's wrist, "Don't Naruto-kun…it's too late for me." The old man said with a kind smile.

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes as he forced Sarutobi's arms off of him, placing his palms on the old man's chest, "No! I'll fix you! Don't worry it'll be…" Naruto suddenly stopped as his hands found the problem in the old man's body.

His lungs were rotten with terminal cancer that seemed to be in its final stage, his heart was so weak it barely pulsed, his liver was barely still working and almost every rib he had was at least cracked.

The pressure of Naruto's hands on his chest caused Sarutobi to cough, coughing up blood from his lungs as it landed on Naruto's forearms.

Naruto sat shaking as through the man's chest, he felt one of the cracked ribs snap just from the coughing, Naruto quickly pulled his hands back as tears began to flow from his eyes.

After nearly two minutes of the old man's coughing and the sound of another rib snapping, Sarutobi leant back in his wheelchair, making Naruto suddenly realise that the old wasn't even moving his right arm at all, as if it was dead weight.

Naruto sat quietly, 'How do I heal him? To heal bone I need to use his blood, but his blood is so weak that it isn't even clean. His lungs are gone, practically dead flesh…what do I do?' he thought as he asked in his mind, hoping that someone would answer him.

No one answered.

The two men sat in silence as Sarutobi took deep shaky breaths over Naruto's quiet wet ones.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Naruto looked up at the old man's smiling face, "Naruto-kun, I've already said my goodbyes to my family by blood. I came here to see my other grandson." Sarutobi said weakly.

Naruto's tears steadily streamed down his face which was contorted in pain, "No…you can't die Jiji." He whispered, begging, "Please…don't leave…" Naruto barely said before the first sob broke out.

Hiruzen's only working hand gripped Naruto's shoulder slightly harder, causing the blonde ninja to look up once more at Hiruzen.

The old man looked so happy, "Naruto-kun, I'm so proud of you." he said before seemingly forcing back a cough, "Do you remember-?" he started before coughing up a small speckle of blood.

Naruto reached for the old man before his hands fell, knowing that there was nothing he could do but nod, "Yeah Jiji, I remember my promise." He whispered.

_Flashback_

_With an aged smile, Sarutobi slowly got up walked around his desk and knelt to eye level next to Naruto, "Believe in the will of fire Naruto-kun," Now placing the Hokage hat on Naruto's head. "And use it to protect the Hidden leaf village."_

_Naruto looked up at Sarutobi with more determination than any 12 year old should have, "Til my last breath jij, I will live by these words! My new Nin-do! BELIEVE IT!"_

_End flashback _

The old man nodded and smiled as blood dribbled down his chin, "It burns so strongly within you Naruto-kun…the Will of the Shodaime, the Nindaime, the Yondaime…" he started before weakly lifting Naruto's right hand up to his forehead, "And my Will of fire." Sarutobi said, shaking at the effort to hold Naruto's arm up.

Naruto looked into the old man's eyes, "Jiji…you don't mean..?" he asked.

Sarutobi merely nodded, "Don't you need a stronger Fire chakra after all?" the old man asked with his last smile.

Naruto's tears stopped as the old man spoke his last few words, "I may not know it, but I want to see it Naruto-kun. I want to see your plan come to fruition, I want to watch Konoha's growth. Please…do it now." The old man said with the kind smile still in place.

Naruto's arm shook as his palm rested on the old man's forehead, they were silent as Hiruzen suddenly leant forward.

He wrapped his working arm around Naruto's shoulders and neck, but not dislodging Naruto's hand from the side of his head that was on the young man's shoulder, "I'm so proud…to have been called your grandfather…" Hiruzen said with a weak smile, letting the tears he was holding back flow as he let out one last cough, accidently spitting some blood down the back of the white side of Naruto's outfit.

Naruto was shaking with tears as he sobbed, "Jiji, I can't, I-"

"Do it."

Naruto's eyes slammed shut as his free arm hugged the old man back.

"Naruto-kun, thank you."

"Ninja art:…Soul Drain…"

##########

"I'm not too sure about this." A said with a scowl as he sat across from Tsunade, "Your really think he can handle it?" A asked.

Tsunade smirked, "Y'know, if I was gonna choose the next three Sannin. He'd be the leader, just like Orochimaru was back in his prime, Orochimaru is much weaker now." She said confidently.

A's eyes widened, "What?! Is he that strong? He's only an A rank in the Bingo Book." A exclaimed.

Tsunade nodded confidently, "Let's move on from this, that's one of them handled, what do we know of the other two? And where is their sensei?" Tsunade asked as she leant forward over the desk.

A looked down at the folders in front of him as Tsunade moved the first one to the side, "We already thought logically on this, they never checked in at the hotel room we organised for them. Also, since the last exam no one has seen anyone except for who we assume is Orochimaru." A said seriously with a frown.

Tsunade nodded, "Then we can no longer assume anything about the others. The only things we can safely assume is that Orochimaru is not alone in this attack, and that the attack is going to occur at some time during the tournament stage of your exams." Tsunade said certainly.

A raised a brow, "And what makes you say that?" he asked.

Tsunade smirked slightly, "I know my ex teammate, since he's the only one that stayed in then I would have to say he's the trigger for the action to start. He wouldn't let it be any other way the selfish prick." She said.

A nodded, as he looked over the folders before scowling, "So…Orochimaru wants revenge against Naruto and Sakura for stopping him from getting Sasuke's body?" he asked.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, I know he wants them dead. Why?" she asked.

A nodded confidently, "Then he will attack during the second round of exams either just as he's losing, at the start, or when he has the upper hand." A said.

Tsunade's eyebrow shot up, "How can you know that?" she asked again.

A grabbed a folder of his own and placed it in front of Tsunade, "Because of Sasuke's departure I had to reorganise the tournament format. If we assume Orochimaru wins then he'll be put into a three-way fight against the combatants of match one and three…which according to your overconfidence will be your ninjas correct?" A said with a slight snicker.

Tsunade just smirked, ignoring the Raikage's obvious doubt of her ninjas, "Oh? You're so sure that your ninjas are better than mine?" she asked.

A just grinned, knowing where exactly her thoughts were going, "Yes I am, care to put a number on it?" he asked in reply.

Tsunade laughed while reaching into her pocket for her wallet, "You're on."

##########

"SAGE ART: GOEMON!"

The two orange haired men and one bald man stood calmly as they watched the large sea of burning oil approach them. One calmly stepped forward just before they went out of Jiraiya's view.

Fukusaku turned, looking at Jiraiya's toad attributed features, 'Jiraiya-boy can't spend too much longer in Sage Mode, or else it'll be too late to change back!' he thought.

Jiraiya took a shaky step forward as his jutsu seemed to disappear and from where it once was came the animal summoner again, riding on the back of a horse.

Shima gasped, "Jiraiya-chan! Didn't we already kill him with our Genjutsu?!" she asked.

Fukusaku yelled, "You just realised this guy was still alive?! That was almost five minutes ago he came back!"

Jiraiya leapt at the horse, "NEEDLE JIZO!"

He landed and slid on his knees between the horse's legs, using his sharp hair to cut the Achilles tendon in all four ankles.

Jiraiya rolled to his feet as he leapt up, "One more time while he's by himself! That other one is the one that absorbs chakra and techniques!" Jiraiya yelled.

"SAGE ART: TOAD FLAME BOMBS!"

The first of the three balls of flaming oil hit the large horse, forcing it to dispel and for the summoning Pein to leap into the air, right in the path of the second ball.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

In a puff of smoke, the absorbing Pein appeared, absorbing the second ball and getting ready to absorb the third.

Only for the smirking Jiraiya to be facing the other way.

The last Pein was hit directly and too Jiraiya's shock, began melting as if he was made completely of metal.

Jiraiya could only watch for a second as suddenly, another Rinnegan user appeared in front of his airborne form.

Time seemed to slow as Jiraiya's eyes met the eyes of the Pein in front of him, "Yahiko?" he asked in shock.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

Jiraiya was pushed far through the air, landing in the water on the outside of the village as it began to rain again lightly.

It was nearly a minute later as Jiraiya finally stood on his shaky legs on the water, 'It's no use, with this many of them…' he trailed off as three Rinnegan wielders landed in front of him.

A moment later, two more landed behind him, and he sighed as he recognised them, 'The two that I've killed already. How do they keep coming back?' Jiraiya thought questioningly.

Hearing another person land, Jiraiya looked forward to come face to face with Yahiko, "Yahiko, what have you done to Nagato?" Jiraiya asked before swallowing heavily, "Did you…steal his eyes?" Jiraiya asked.

The Pein which appeared to have taken the role of the leader, the one who used Yahiko's body, stepped forward calmly as he spoke, "We are not Yahiko, we are not Nagato, we are Pein. And we are God." He said as he held a hand forward towards Jiraiya.

Jiraiya quickly leapt high into the air, hoping to dodge whatever was coming as he yelled, "You two have to go! Deliver all our information to Konoha!" he ordered as he flushed the nature energy from his system.

Fukusaku and Shima were detached because of it, "No Jiraiya-boy! We can't just-"

"BANSHO TENNIN!"

Jiraiya was wrenched out from under the two elder toad's feet as he was yanked towards Yahiko.

"I am Deva." Yahiko proclaimed as Jiraiya drew closer.

Jiraiya raised his arms to attack Deva path but instead had to block the downward kick of another Pein.

The Pein flipped away while proclaiming it's title, "Naraka."

Jiraiya turned back towards Deva only to be grabbed by a large spider's web and flung around before getting slammed into the ground is the animal summoner spoke from the spider's back, "Animal."

Jiraiya rolled onto his back, looking at Shima and Fukusaku who hopped towards him, "Jiraiya-boy!"

Jiraiya's body acted on its own as he pushed himself to land between them, thrusting a rasengan at the Pein that was reaching for them.

Jiraiya yelled, "Leave now Fukusaku!" Jiraiya ordered as his Rasengan began to shrink.

The Pein's face became visible over the now miniscule rasengan, "Preta." He drawled airily before reaching at Jiraiya's face.

Shima appeared between them, kicking Preta in the face with enough force to knock him back towards another.

This Pein held out his arm, which Preta path grasped, it spun around and helped Preta land safely before facing Jiraiya, it's forearm mechanically transforming.

"ASURA: DISTANCE!" the Asura path yelled as it shot a laser ball at Jiraiya.

Shima and Jiraiya both went to leap away, but the final Pein grabbed Jiraiya from behind in a full nelson, while announcing its name, "Human."

**BOOOOOOOM**

Shima saw as the laser hit Jiraiya, causing an explosion that blasted her back into the arms of Fukusaku, "We're leaving Jiraiya-boy!" Fukusaku yelled.

The dust cloud cleared to show a one armed Jiraiya, his shoulder blasted off, standing on the corpse of the now headless Human Path.

Jiraiya nodded to the toads, "About time! Go!" he yelled angrily.

*POOF*POOF*

With the two elder toads gone, Jiraiya let his façade drop as he fell to his knees.

The five living Peins landed in front of him as Deva spoke once more, "You fought against God, and you came close to truly harming me on multiple occasions." Deva said clearly as black poles began to slip into the hands of each path of Pein.

Jiraiya breathed heavily as he closed his eyes, 'I guess…this is it…this guy didn't even come back after losing his Rinnegan eyes…I guess that's good.' He thought as he relaxed his body.

Deva waved his arm and with a shift of gravity, Jiraiya was flung high into the air. Naraka path appeared underneath him, holding up his black pole for Jiraiya to land on.

Jiraiya saw his imminent end and closed his eyes in defeat.

_Flashback _

_"Why do you keep fighting so hard?" Jiraiya asked as he knocked back the three Chunnin easily. It was the first week of their three year training trip and he decided to go all out in a one on three fight against his students. Needless to say, he was winning._

_Sasuke struggled to his feet first, "Nothing will stop me from meeting my ambition. I won't give up!" the Uchiha said as his legs shook at the effort._

_Naruto pushed himself to his feet as well, "Yeah! We will beat you Ero-sensei! Then we'll become even stronger!" he grunted._

_Sakura nodded, though she was barely able to get to her knees, "We…wont…stop!" she yelled._

_Sasuke's Sharingan flicked into existence, Naruto's eyes slitted as they became red and Sakura's legs began to glow again._

_"""We won't give up!"""_

_Flashback end_

Jiraiya's eyes snapped open and he even smirked lightly, 'What kind of sensei would I be if I couldn't even emulate my students once in a while?' he thought as he fell towards the deadly pole.

Jiraiya suddenly flipped around before any of the Six paths of Pein could react, "MASSIVE RASENGAAAAAN!"

The blue ball of swirling energy obliterated Naraka's body and the explosive force of the attack pushed Jiraiya away from the remaining paths, sliding to a stop on his shaky feet as he struggled into his Frog-fu stance.

Deva spoke calmly after a few seconds of silence, "Good work Jiraiya-sensei, now I am unable to bring my other paths back because Naraka is no more. I will have to find a new one." Deva said calmly as animal path formed hand seals.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

The summoned wolf's head was about as tall as Jiraiya's was and as it began to charge, Asura Path leapt up ontop of it.

Jiraiya sluggishly dodged Asura's bullet-like projectiles until he slipped, but luckily he had already prepared his chakra.

The wolf's head came down and bit his torso, lifting Jiraiya up into the air painfully. But as Asura lunged at Jiraiya with the chainsaw from his forearm leading the way, Jiraiya became a piece of stone that Jiraiya had substituted with.

"RASEN!"

Asura began to turn in midair as did the large wolf, just as Jiraiya slammed his red Rasengan into the beast's stomach.

"NOVA!"

The red rasengan exploded, sending out a flaming spiral that sucked in and destroyed Asura path's body completely.

Jiraiya fell to his knees as the explosion pushed him back towards the other paths, he came to a stop only a meter or so from Deva's feet.

"Jiraiya-sensei…you are truly a strong human."

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he looked up at the voice, seeing another Akatsuki member seemingly float down from the air.

"You have done what Hanzo the Salamander managed to do, except he died taking out his third of my Paths. It was lucky I made them earlier, originally I planned to fight him myself. As I did with you." he said as he landed.

Jiraiya's eyes locked with the Rinnegan eyes of the newcomer as he finished speaking, "You may actually be able to harm me."

Tears fell from Jiraiya's eyes as the remaining Paths of Pein stepped away, "Nagato…why are you doing this?" Jiraiya asked weakly.

The red headed Rinnegan user knelt in front of Jiraiya, putting him in line of sight, "I'm completing out dream Jiraiya-sensei, I have found peace." He said as he held his arm to the side.

Jiraiya's eyes fell to the floor, "You're killing so many people…in the name of peace?" Jiraiya whispered.

Nagato smiled softly, "Yes. Those who stand in the way of God must die, as I am the only one capable of saving this forsaken world." he said as he stood, holding up his weapon over Jiraiya's prone and completely drained form.

Jiraiya closed his eyes, 'No…I have failed…Tsu-hime…'

Nagato's body tensed for a moment before his arm swung, "Die!"

*SHLINK*

...

"This Uchiha is annoying." Nagato said as he looked down at Sasuke.

The smirking Uchiha stood in front of Jiraiya with the pole through his right lung, "Another guy with those eyes, interesting." Sasuke said before dispelling in a burst of flames the same second Jiraiya disappeared in a substitution.

A shaky Konan walked up to Nagato, but Yahiko's body held her to his side comfortingly as she spoke, "Nagato? Have you stopped chasing them?" she asked.

Nagato chuckled, "I can't do that. I must stop them…I will handle this myself." He said before waving his arm, dispelling the remaining paths.

Konan fell to the floor without someone to lean on, landing heavily on her knees before looking up, "Naga..to?" she asked, seeing that he was gone.

##########

Sasuke was sprinting at full speed across the water, pulling along an almost unconscious Jiraiya behind him on his board with one hand while he carried his umbrella over his shoulder with the other.

Sasuke glanced down as a seal that had just ran out of chakra fell from his shirt, 'Good, fully healed now I just gotta get out of here!' Sasuke thought as he ran.

"ASURA: DISTANCE!"

Hearing the shout, Sasuke threw Jiraiya forward on his board as he span, holding his umbrella, "WIND STYLE: WIND WALL!"

The chakra laser hit the wall and burst through barely being moved of course enough to hit the water in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke was blown back from the impact, he flipped with the momentum and placed a hand on his board, activating a seal on the bottom of it.

Jiraiya began to move away to safety at a slow but steady pace, about the speed of average ninja travel.

Sasuke stood and looked up at the airborne ninja, 'His name was Nagato apparently, and they all called Ero-sensei Jiraiya-sensei…'

Sasuke unsealed his Kusarigama as his cloak fluttered free, "Nagato!" he yelled.

The red haired man stayed in midair for a moment before lowering down, landing on the water gently, "You obviously want to talk. Make it quick so that I can go after Jiraiya-sensei." Nagato said, seemingly acting nice while his forearm casually became a large chainsaw like weapon.

Sasuke took a deep breath before speaking, "Why did you join the Akatsuki?" he asked seriously, thinking that this question would not only tell him about Nagato, but give him inside information on the Akatsuki.

Nagato smiled, "Here's the short version for you Uchiha, my team and I created Akatsuki to enact peace for the world. and no matter what you do," Nagato said as he swung his chainsaw arm through the water calmly, shooting a blade to Sasuke's right.

"You,"

"Won't"

"Ever"

"Stop me." Nagato said, accentuating every word with another blade of water that got closer and closer to the Sharingan user until the last one blew his cloak sideways across his frame, covering Sasuke's right arm which was holding his Kusarigama.

Sasuke smirked, 'I can still feel the seal, but its far off now. I just have to last against this guy.' He thought as his cloak began to settle, revealing his right arm once more.

Nagato raised an eyebrow, "That blade…so you are Reaping Hunter." Nagato assumed before walking towards Sasuke who was holding his scythe.

Sasuke crouched, letting his face be covered by the cloak and it's shadow completely but letting his Sharingan eyes glow as he began his strongest killer combination technique which he usually only used against multiple strong enemies.

Sasuke kept his thoughts to himself as he took action, 'VISUAL JUTSU: ILLUSIONARY CHARGE!'

Nagato saw Sasuke begin sprinting at him, 'Too stupid.' He thought as he ignored that Sasuke and calmly blocked Sasuke's real attack from above.

Sasuke's eyes widened, 'My chakra is in his system, so he hasn't dislodged my Genjutsu what the hell is going-'

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

Sasuke was blasted high into the air painfully, but he flipped around ready to attack again when he had to lift his scythe to defend the half effort attacks from Nagato.

Sasuke eternal Mangekyou Sharingan sparked to life, "AMATERASU!"

As if knowing it was coming, Nagato suddenly launched himself back with his gravity technique dodging the flames that began to burn ontop of the water.

Nagato tilted his head as he watched the black flames, 'Strange..' he thought as Sasuke formed a single hand seal.

"INFERNO STYLE: BURNING SPEAR!"

The flames made a cone like shape that shot straight at Nagato, who calmly raised a hand towards the flames and absorbed the chakra and flames harmlessly with his now normal arm.

Sasuke stared in shock as his strongest fire attack was just taken out completely, then Pein placed his hand on the water.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A huge smoke cloud burst underwater before it rose out in patches, causing Sasuke to strain his Sharingan as he looked down at the large being, 'No way…those things aren't even real!' he thought as his eyes took in the large beast.

Simply put, Sasuke was suddenly face to face with a large water dragon, it wasn't an animal. It was similar to the water dragon jutsu but it was obviously alive.

The dragon rose up from underwater, letting Nagato stand calmly on it's head as he spoke, "I haven't summoned the elemental dragons in a while. You see, they are the only summoning I have that are in fact still alive." He started.

The dragon roared as Sasuke felt an unnoticeable pulse from the seal under his sleeve, 'Almost there, Ero-sensei…hold on.' Sasuke thought as the corresponding seal on Jiraiya left the signal range for this particular seal, which was about three quarters of the way across to the border of the Land of Fire.

Sasuke formed hand seals, 'Good thing this is freshwater and not saltwater…' he thought as he slammed his own hand down.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

*POOF*

A large blue toad that was slightly smaller than Gamaken appeared, holding a large shield with spikes all over it and a bladed edge.

Gamatoki looked over with his glaring gold eyes which narrowed, **"Sasuke, this is an elemental dragon. I can't beat that bro."** he said in a deep rumbling voice.

Sasuke nodded, "We aren't trying to beat it!" he yelled as Nagato began to rise higher in the air smirking, now flying with his gravity technique and not on the head of his summons.

Nagato let his arms relax by his side, "Have some fun." He said before closing one eye.

The dragon screamed before diving towards Gamatoki, who lifted his shield up as Sasuke slid down his arms forming seals to imitate the lightning jutsu he had scarred into his own shield.

"LIGHTNING STYLE: VOLTIC BEAM!"

The jutsu was enhanced by Gamatoki's shield and chakra that obliterated the water dragon instantly.

Sasuke leapt back up to his summon's head, "We just destroyed it!" he exclaimed.

Gamatoki shook his head, **"No way, that thing can't be hurt if it's in contact with water. The only way to beat it is to separate it from the water and then destroy it's aqua form body, only then will we see the actual creature." **He said as a whirlpool began to form in front of him, and from it rose the same dragon as before, though much larger.

Sasuke began forming seals, "Toki! The flash oil!" Sasuke ordered as he brought his hand to his lips.

Gamatoki nodded as it's cheeks bulged before Sasuke shouted, "FIRE STYLE: TOAD FLAME NAPALM!"

Gamatoki shot forth a tight ball of the blackest oil that was set alight with Sasuke's fireball, causing it to burn until meters before impact where it exploded violently right in the dragon's face.

Feeling chakra above him, Sasuke looked up to see Nagato flying past, 'No! he's going after sensei!' Sasuke thought as he quickly leapt up into the air, while moving his hands past his containment seals.

*POOF*POOF*

Nagato looked down as the weighted end of Sasuke's Kusarigama wrapped around his leg, 'This Uchiha is an idiot, I'm flying with a gravity technique, that weight is now weightless.' He thought as he kept flying without a hindrance.

Sasuke smirked as he pulsed chakra into the seal on his Kusa while doing the same with his Ocean Naginata, "WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON! LIGHTNING STYLE: CHIDORI CURRENT!"

Nagato looked down at the water approaching him, 'Hm.' He merely thought as he held his arm downwards to absorb the technique.

But his concentration was disrupted as Sasuke's lightning surged through him, just before the dragon impacted with a boom.

*BOOM*

Sasuke pulled on his Kusa, trying to drag Nagato back towards him as Gamatoki jumped, still fighting off the summons of Nagato.

But from the cloud caused by the explosion, all Sasuke pulled out was a large summoned monkey.

Sasuke's eyes widened when suddenly, Nagato floated up from beneath his toad, stopping less than a meter away from him, 'Shit!'

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

Sasuke and Gamatoki were pushed far back, straight at the water dragon which was powering up some kind of water projectile.

It threw its head forward as it screamed, launching off the water projectile at high speeds.

Seeing the attack nearing them, Gamatoki took action, **"Sasuke!" **he yelled, moving to take the hit with his shield.

The impact stopped Gamatoki's momentum completely, allowing him to catch Sasuke with his free hand as the two landed.

Sasuke quickly jumped up to Gamatoki's head, he looked left and right with his Sharingan, 'Shit! They're on either side of us!' Sasuke thought before taking a deep breath.

"Toki, we gotta do _it._" Sasuke said.

Gamatoki frowned, **"Alright, but for how long? We can't hold it together properly yet."**

Sasuke felt outwards with his chakra, "Just a few more minutes. Not even five." He said as his eyes snapped open with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"SUSANO'O: ARMOUR!"

##########

Chapter End.

Yeah….im an asshole, sorry about that.

Also, sorry about the lack of updates lately, I'm doing my best but I'm just finding it difficult with all my exams on and such.

Anyways, holidays soon, that (Hopefully) means I'll do multiple chapters over the next three weeks!

Only time will tell, please R&R.

Alky out!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Escape. It's time.

"SUSANO'O: ARMOUR!"

Susano'o came into existence, wrapping around Gamatoki protectively and giving him two extra arms, one of which lifted his shield for him.

Nagato paused in his attack, "Well…maybe this will be interesting after all." He muttered.

The water dragon screamed before diving at Gamatoki, just as Sasuke's eyes flashed from atop Toki's head.

"INFERNO STYLE: FLAME CONTROL SWORD!"

Gamatoki used his shield to knock the dragon into the air as the black sword of flames materialised his new right chakra arm, slashing the airborne dragon in half while instantly evaporating the remains of its body.

A tiny puff of smoke appeared from where the dragon's head was, signalling its dispulsion.

Gamatoki slowly turned around, facing the tiny form of Nagato that just landed on the water's surface.

Nagato smiled as he purposefully made slow hand signs, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Three puffs of smoke revealed the remaining three paths of Pein; Deva, Animal and Preta.

Nagato closed one eye and his three Paths suddenly seemed alive.

Sasuke swallowed deeply, 'I couldn't handle that other guy before, I can't handle this guy, and now there's four?!' he thought with a scowl.

Gamatoki spoke, **"The armour's already slipping, let's go Sasuke!" **he said before leaping high into the air, bringing his flaming sword down at the four.

Deva jumped up, "SHINRA TENSEI!" he yelled.

As if repelling the jutsu, Susano'o shimmered as it kept falling towards Deva, when Animal appeared, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Summoning a worm, both paths pushed off of it to get space as Gamatoki hacked the worm in half before his blade descended on Preta and Nagato.

Deva turned in midair, focussing his technique on Gamatoki's actual arm, which were the only parts of his body that weren't covered by Susano'o, "BANSHO TENNIN!"

Toki was yanked sideways, causing his attack to hit the water next to Nagato who didn't even bat an eye as Preta leapt up to Gamatoki's chest.

It placed its hand on the armour preparing to absorb it's chakra…

Toki slashed at Preta's form but the path was pulled clear by Nagato's gravity technique.

Preta landed next to Nagato, "If we can't drain the armour, drain the summons." Nagato spoke to himself logically with one eye still closed.

Animal, Deva and Preta lined up in front of Nagato as animal placed his hands on the water, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

*POOF*

Animal had summoned apparently nothing, but a second later, Preta vanished entirely.

Gamatoki spoke, "Sasuke! Where is he?" he asked as Deva began running at him.

Sasuke's Sharingan flared, "It looks like a chameleon! Watch the water for its footsteps!" Sasuke warned as he formed hand seals.

"UCHIHA FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Gamatoki swung his head from his left to his right, spitting oil in an arc in front of Deva. The arc lit up instantly from the Fireball, forcing Deva to raise his arms, "SHINRA TENSEI!"

The jutsu was blown back, but from behind its dispersion came Toki's Flame sword.

Sasuke smirked as it seemed he was about to take out another body.

*POOF*

Sasuke gasped as Gamatoki was dispelled, Sasuke fell through the air as he looked down, seeing Preta sticking its arm out of the hidden chameleon's mouth, his hand where Gamatoki's bare forearm was mere moments before.

Sasuke turned back to Deva to see him mid kick. Sasuke was knocked back from the kick to his shoulder, but Sasuke was smirking as he took the chance to place a seal on Deva's leg.

Sasuke flipped onto his feet, holding a hand seal, "SEALING ART: ICE PRISON!" Sasuke yelled.

Water rose up instantly just as Deva was raising its arms, "SHINRA-"

And Deva was frozen.

Sasuke span, seeing the chameleon with his Sharingan mid attack with its stretching tongue.

Sasuke's cloak billowed outwards as the tongue hit him, apparently going straight through him harmlessly as he used the Genjutsu to hide as he found one of the seals in his collection.

The tongue started to retract as Sasuke slammed his seal on it, "SEALING ART: SUMMONING RESTRICT!" he yelled.

Nothing seemed to happen as the chameleon kept withdrawing its tongue, but Preta used the chance to exit the beast's mouth and charge at Sasuke.

Sasuke met the charge as his curse mark grew across his arms, knowing that Preta would absorb any of his technique that was targeting him.

Sasuke whipped his scythe into motion as Preta used two of its metallic black poles which Sasuke finally got a good look at with his Sharingan as they clashed in Taijutsu for just a minute, 'These rods are conducting his chakra!' Sasuke realised before taking quick action.

His blade clanged as it caught the first chakra rod before Sasuke pushed up the handle of his weapon, using it to knock Preta off balance for just a moment which Sasuke used to kick him in the chest.

But Preta lifted his knee to block the kick then used the position of his weapons to push Sasuke back, which gave the Uchiha a chance to use a jutsu.

He shunshin'd above the chameleon that was heading towards Nagato as his scythe crackled with the Cursed Lightning of his stage one curse mark state.

"REAPER'S LIGHTNING!"

To Pein's shock, the chameleon wasn't dispersed, it was beheaded by the jutsu that Sasuke slammed through its neck and into the water, slightly electrocuting Animal Path who was the only other person in the immediate vicinity.

Sasuke rolled to his feet as he landed and began charging at Animal, when Nagato stepped in front with one eye still closed, "No more games!" Nagato shouted as he clapped his hands together.

"CHIBAKU TENSEI!"

Sasuke watched the small black ball begin to rise over his head when he felt it, "W-what?" Sasuke asked as he was lifted up into the air along with a lot of water and fish and seaweed.

Sasuke looked around in confusion as he was approaching the calamity before his eyes widened at what was approaching from the other side, 'Shit!'

Whole buildings and pipes were being ripped from the outskirts of the Hidden Rain and were being pulled towards Sasuke at an increasing rate as the buildings broke up into small debris.

Sasuke watched the buildings approaching to crush him, so he did all that he could, "SUSANO'O!" he yelled.

From Nagato's point of view, the whole being that was Sasuke's Susano'o was being buried in midair, after about thirty seconds, there was nothing but a large wet ball of rock and cement.

Nagato smirked as he raised up his arm, "ASURA: DIST-"

*FLASH*

Nagato's smirk vanished as he saw the calamity readjust to suddenly having a chunk of it taken out from the inside.

Nagato stood frowning slightly as Animal knelt, summoning Deva path from his ice prison, "It seems he has escaped." Deva said.

Nagato glanced at Deva over his shoulder, 'I still don't understand how Yahiko's body still has its own thought processes as some points…no matter.'

"Yes it does seem so. Go get me three more bodies, you know what to look for." Nagato ordered as he dispelled the other two paths.

Deva nodded before floating up into the air, "I am going to check on Konan first." He said before flying back towards Rain Village.

Nagato sighed, 'It will take me a week to prepare the new bodies and get used to their sizes, I guess that gives Konan time to heal as well.' He thought before lifting into the air himself.

'I guess Konoha can have one more week before I come for them.'

##########

_One Day Later…_

##########

"Jiraiya-sama!" Izumo yelled as he shot to his feet, seeing Jiraiya slowly arrive on Sasuke's hover board.

Kotetsu leapt over the desk slamming his hands on the gate, "Get Shizune-sama quickly! And-"

"Holy Log!"

Kotetsu turned to Izumo to see him looking down at Sasuke, whose body seemed fried in a lot of places while others seemed fine, but his grip on the board that dragged him all the way back to Konoha didn't seem weakened in the slightest.

The gates started to open as an ANBU team landed next to the two supposedly unconscious Shinobi, one of them moving to place medical chakra covered palms of Jiraiya.

"No…" Jiraiya said weakly before looking down at Sasuke, "Heal, the burns." He managed to say before falling unconscious again.

One ANBU placed a hand on Jiraiya's chest, "I'll take him to Shizune-sama, look after Uchiha-san." he said before the two disappeared in a shunshin, appearing on the couch in Shizune's office at the hospital safely.

The medical ANBU gasped, "What the hell did this kid do to himself? He's got friction burns on almost all of his skin and most of his muscles!" she thought out loud, not realising that Sasuke's Susano'o managed to protect the majority of the damage from getting to his organs.

Lucky that Naruto left an emergency Hirashin Seal on the bottom of Sasuke's board.

The medical ANBU turned to her two associates, "Lizard, grab his board and go find a room for him in the hospital. Piglett, go report to the temporary Hokage." She ordered.

Lizard snickered before leaving while Boar sighed, "I'm not a Piglett, my name is-"

"THE GUY'S DYING YOU IDOIT WHO GIVES A SHIT WHAT YOUR NAME IS?!" the medic ANBU yelled before disappearing in a shunshin with Sasuke a moment later.

Boar stepped back in shock as did Izumo and Kotetsu before Boar seemed to snap out of his shock and disappear in a shunshin himself.

Izumo blinked and looked to Kotetsu, "The hell was that?" he asked, second guessing the respect that came with being an ANBU member.

Kotetsu shrugged, "Honestly, we see so much weird shit at these gates I'm not that surprised." He said with a completely straight face before looking down the road as though he saw something.

Izumo followed his glance, "Huh, looks like a storm is brewing." He muttered as the two watched the storm clouds on the horizon.

##########

"YEAAAAH!" Killer B yelled with a grin as his demonic cloak began to dissipate, standing tall as he faced his opponent.

"Yo Naruto, your control is tops bro." B rapped.

Naruto held up his hand, seeing the red cloak that was tinged slightly gold, 'Thanks Kurama, I think I understand what I need to do.' He thought, not realising as he ignored B.

Kurama nodded inside Naruto's mind, **"Just be quiet brat and get used to it, honestly…this isn't so bad I guess." **Kurama said.

Naruto smirked, letting the red chakra tails behind him slowly expand and retract behind him, "Thanks Kurama, we'll see how it works tomorrow yeah?" he asked.

"YO Naruto!" B yelled.

Naruto snapped out of his funk, "Huh? Yeah?" he asked.

B sighed, "I been trying to get your attention for a minute or so, I think we're done for the day Naruto." He kinda rapped.

Naruto rolled his eyes at B's weirdness, "Why do we gotta stop? Kurama and I are finally starting to sync well together." He said with a sigh.

B glanced around the cave, double checking that his brother hadn't come again to intrude, "Cause you need to answer some questions number nine." He said seriously, standing out from his sword stance while walking to the back of the cave.

Naruto frowned, noting B's seriousness and following behind him, 'What's up with him?' Naruto thought as they entered a little tunnel.

B glanced over his shoulder, "Number eight looked after me when I was younger. Enhanced my lightning chakra up to enormous levels, as well as some other stuff." He said as they entered a small 'room'.

Naruto raised a brow, "Other stuff?" he asked.

B nodded, sitting on a raised piece of rock, "Yeah, like sensory stuff. But I'm no good at tracking, my sensing is more like…elemental stuff." He said with a nod.

Naruto sat opposite B, not quite getting where Killer B was heading towards with this.

B took off his shades, something that Naruto hadn't seen before, "Your wood chakra. Explain, now." He practically ordered.

Naruto's eyes widened in realisation, "How in the name of Log do you know what wood chakra even feels like?" he asked.

"Shut up that's how." Killer B answered before speaking again, "Your fire chakra more than quadrupled since yesterday morning as well. Explain." B ordered.

Naruto scoffed, "Why the fuck should I tell you anything? Don't you realise I have to kill you know?" Naruto said darkly as he stood, Kurama's chakra burning out of him.

B hit his hand on a hidden seal on the wall, and Kurama's chakra suddenly was sucked into the wall while electrocuting Naruto in the process.

Naruto fell to his knees in shock before B rested one of his swords on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto," Killer B said, his voice laced with power, "I am loyal to my village before I am loyal to my kind. I copied this seal and put it in here back in the day when I trained Yugito to control her beast, though both of em didn't like it being called like that.." he said, trailing off at the end.

**"Still don't like it." **The Hachibi said inside B's mind.

B nodded, 'Still don't matter,' he thought before continuing with his lecture, "The fire chakra you now got is violently powerful. How'd you do it?" he asked.

Naruto stopped struggling, 'So I either tell, or I die? How long has he been waiting for an opportunity like this? Is this why the Raikage was so easy to convince to help us?' he thought.

B smirked, "You've probably worked it out, so ima just say yeah. A asked me, I came through, like I always do." He chuckled confidently.

The seals deactivated, letting Naruto breath properly as he began talking, "I am the only user of the Soul Drain Jutsu. I take a person's soul and the attributes that come along with it and assimilate those attributes into my physical body." Naruto started.

"The man who set me on this path was my grandfather, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He wants Konoha to prosper, to stay strong, to…I dunno…develop I guess?" Naruto asked shaking his head.

Killer B tilted his head, "What does that have to do with anything? My bro don't care about your jutsus or plans for Konoha, what is your intentions towards Kumo? And how the hell did you increase your fire chakra? And the wood?" B asked all in one go, holding his sword underneath Naruto's chin, forcing the blonde to look up.

B raised a brow as Naruto was smiling, "Kumo? Nothing, I don't care about it. But my chakra?" he said before the gills on his neck flared, shocking B into pulling his sword back.

Naruto smile was slightly crazed as a line began to burn its way down his face, just like did for those of the Sarutobi clan, but only one line from his right eye unlike Hiruzen's six, "I absorbed Sarutobi-Jiji and took his chakra for my own. Now I don't even need to finish with my original target." Naruto said with a fanged grin.

B nodded slowly, "So, you killed that old guy? To get the fire chakra?" he asked with wide eyes.

Naruto's crazed look evaporated instantly, suddenly becoming pained as he looked away, "I…I guess I did. He asked me to so I did." Naruto muttered.

B hesitated, "He asked you to? Why?" he asked.

Naruto smiled softly, "He wants to see our dream become achieved." He said, almost in a whisper.

B was silent before he stood, sheathing his sword and grinning, "Damn nine! That reason's fine! I wanna see this, what's your first step boi?" he asked.

Naruto stood confidently, "I need to drain Orochimaru, I need the Akatsuki gone." He said with a nod to himself.

B grinned, "Well for you to get that openin, you need that bomber gone yeah?" he asked.

Naruto nodded with a small smile, causing B to shrug as he slipped his shades on, "Well then nothing has changed bro, time for us to train Naruto." B said as he walked out, before glancing over his shoulder.

"So, what about the wood chakra?" B asked.

Naruto smirked, "Now that one I have to keep quiet. Though I'm pretty sure you can figure it out, just take in these facts: I can absorb a soul as long as my chakra is stronger, Orochimaru attacked my village." Naruto said before pausing in his sentence.

B turned once more as the two of them neared the main cavern, an expectant look on his face, forcing Naruto to sigh before answering, "And Orochimaru can bring people back to life temporarily." Naruto finished.

B nodded, "So…that Senju Hokage?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

Naruto just smirked, confirming it for B who then began forming hand seals slowly.

Naruto raised a brow as B walked, "I thought you said training was done?" he asked as the two of them stepped into the major cavern of the cave.

B grinned as he turned, "You trained with Kurama, now train with this new fire!" he yelled while launching a lightning jutsu at Naruto.

Naruto began jumping backwards he raised a hand to his mouth grinning, "FIRE STYLE: MUD WALL!"

B chuckled with raised brows at the Earth Style: Mud Wall that was enveloped with red hot flames, blocking the lightning jutsu easily before the flames began reaching towards Killer B.

Now it was B's turn to grin at Naruto, "That was nice bro!"

Naruto leapt ontop of his wall, forming more seals, "Expect nothing less from Naruto!" Naruto rhymed before raising his mouth to his lips, "FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME BOMBS!"

B grinned as he defended himself, 'Man! How is this kid only a Chunnin?!' he thought before going on the defensive.

##########

"LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!" the Raikage's voice rang out from the Kage booth.

"YEEEAH!" the crowd seemed to cheer as A took his seat between Onoki and Tsunade.

Onoki was frowning, "Princess Tsunade, that's the same team as three years ago at your exams isn't it?" he asked as he looked along the lines of Shinobi that stood in the arena.

Tsunade just grinned, "Yep."

"Oh damn." Onoki muttered under his breath.

##########

C yawned, "Alright everyone stand tall and proud, this is your chance to make a name for yourselves." He said quietly.

Each village had their own row, Cloud, Stone, Rain and then Leaf. The arena they all stood in was very similar to the one in the Leaf village, except that it was twice as big and instead of grass and trees, there were rocks and a single river right down the middle.

C formed two hand seals before holding his fingers up to his lips in a way similar to when a ninja would launch a fireball jutsu, making everything he said through the circle amplified as if he had a surround sound system of speakers.

C gestured upwards and everyone in the arena followed the movement to see a large image being projected on the wall underneath the Kage's booth, "First! From the Hidden Cloud Village! Samui, Karui and Omoi!" C announced.

Instantly the majority of the stands burst into the loudest cheers heard in the village for a long while as the screen showed a ten second clip of each of the ninjas in action from footage from the previous tests before ending on a picture of each Shinobi with their names printed across the bottom of the picture.

"Then! The Stone Village's Chen and Lay!" C announced.

The same repeated across the screens and many could hear the low thundering cheer of the few rock ninjas in the arena.

"The Rain village ninja: Fang!"

Fang's snippet of footage was shorter than the others, but every movement was pure skill and confidence, not a single attack was part of a combo, everything was instant death.

"YAY! FANG-SEMPAAAAI!" Obito from the Hidden Rain team yelled while jumping up and down in his seat in the front row.

Everyone was staring in shock at the childlike antics of the ninja until their third teammate pulled back a fist, "Dammit you idiot! Shut the hell up yeah?!" Boom yelled as punched the ninja face-first into the ground.

Fang merely nodded towards his team.

C cleared his throat, "And Finally, the Leaf Village's Shikamaru! Sakura! And Naruto!" C declared with a gesture to the final three.

The shorts on the screen showed Shikamaru seemingly manipulating darkness with no effort as Sakura blurred around at impossible speeds on the next third of the projection while Naruto was shown using his airborne sword techniques.

"ROUND ONE WILL BEGIN!" C yelled, causing the crowd to burst into cheers once more.

C turned to the ninjas as he pointed at the screen which changed to show the tournament setup, "The tournament will consist of four three on three matches instead of the original planning because of some unforeseen circumstances as well as a contender dropping out."

"Was it S-, the Uchiha?" Fang asked with a hiss in his tone.

C nodded, causing Fang to look off to his team slightly as C continued, "The first Round, Samui versus Naruto versus Chen. The others, go to the waiting bay." C ordered as the first three pictures lit up on the projection screen.

Everyone left the arena as the three specified ninjas went and stood in position, C lifted his arm.

Time seemed to slow as Naruto lifted his head, there was almost nothing different about him other then the single line that travelled down from his right eye, symbolising Sarutobi's assimilation into Naruto's soul.

Naruto smirked as his eyes looked around the arena, 'So…Jonin huh?' he thought as he glanced at the persons in the arena wearing a Jonin vest before his eyes trailed over the Kage booth, 'Baa-chan expects so much of me in these battles,' he thought before his smirk widened slightly, 'I guess I shouldn't let her down.' He thought before his eyes landed on the Hidden Rain ninja Fang.

Fang was glaring right back, which caused Naruto's smirk to grow into a full on grin, 'And the Snake will be at my mercy in the next round…'

**"So kid, it seems you'll finally get that soul you were telling your girls about aye?" **Kyuubi asked from inside his mind.

Naruto nodded as his eyes locked on his opponents, 'But for now, I gotta deal with these two!' Naruto thought as Cee's hand finally came down.

"BEGIN!"

Samui charged at Naruto while drawing her sword, knowing he was more than likely the biggest threat while Chen began forming seals as he leapt backwards.

Samui yelled in effort as she swung her weapon while Chen's voice rang out, "EARTH STYLE: GAIA'S FIST!"

Naruto didn't seem to care as the attacks moved towards him, but Samui did. She leapt up away from the area so that she wouldn't be squashed by the giant fist of earth.

It was at the last second that Naruto turned towards the fist as his left hand formed a Rasengan which he thrust upwards towards the fist.

"GIANT RASENGAN!"

*BOOOOOOM*

Samui landed covering her eyes from the debris as she heard someone running before that running suddenly stopped.

The dust cloud fell and Samui's eyes widened, 'Where the hell did they go?' she thought.

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH SPEARS!"

Samui used a substitution as the leftover log was destroyed by an earth spear just as Naruto appeared next to it, grabbing the stone spear in his hands.

Naruto yelled in effort as he ripped the spear free as Chen ran at Naruto, pulling out an axe in the process.

Everyone was amazed at Naruto's strength as he swung the large piece of earth in an arc, aiming to collect the approaching stone ninja in the side.

Chen lifted his axe as he channelled his elemental chakra into it, effortlessly turning the spear back into dust and throwing Naruto off balance.

"WATER STYLE: WATER BULLETS!"

Naruto smirked as he looked to his side, seeing as Samui used the water from the river to try and hit him and his opponent who he had just clashed against with Samehada against the axe.

The stone ninja moved to jump up as Naruto lifted his free hand, "WIND STYLE: SUCTION!"

The stone ninja was caught off guard as Naruto pulled Chen in front of him and used him as a shield against the water pellets.

Chen was battered with the water bullets in a bone breaking manor, causing the ninja to cough up blood as Naruto crouched for better cover.

Seeing as Chen was almost down after the barrage of water pellets, Naruto just let go of Chen's back as he jumped up into the air.

"LIGHTNING STYLE: THUNDERBOLT!"

Naruto swung his arm around as lightning crackled along his arm, "HELL STAB: FOUR FINGER NUKITE TECHNIQUE!" he yelled.

The streak of lightning shot at Naruto, who used his technique to cut through the lightning bolt on his way towards Samui, using his wind funnels to propel him from his feet.

Samui was caught off guard seeing the legendary attack of the Sandaime Raikage flying towards her, luckily for her, Naruto had miscounted Chen's power.

"EARTH STYLE: OCEAN OVERTURN!"

Just as Naruto was about a meter off the ground, the ground underneath him seemed to flip like a pancake, slamming into his left side and knocking him away.

Samui glanced over at Naruto who dug his attack into the ground to give himself an anchor as he turned around, seeing Naruto's eyes widen, Samui turned to see what the big deal was.

It was Chen, mid-swing at her head with his axe.

Samui dropped into a very wide split, letting the axe move overhead before she shocked everyone as she used her breasts like two bouncy balls to bounce up and head butt Chen in the sternum.

Chen gasped as Samui quickly landed a combo of Taijutsu strikes, which combined with the onslaught he received earlier, seemed to be nearly too much for Chen to handle and stay conscious for.

Samui flipped backwards and delivered an uprising kick to Chen's chin, launching him up into the air at Naruto who was flying overhead.

Instead of being caught off guard and hit with Chen's body, Naruto merely cut off wind chakra from his feet and fell slightly downwards while raising his arm.

As Chen moved overhead, Naruto's raised arm grabbed his leg. Thus taking the momentum of the airborne man and using it to slam him into the ground face first.

Only for the substituted log to be destroyed upon impact.

Naruto landed in a crouch as he formed hand seals with a grin, 'Thanks old man!'

"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME BOMBS!"

Samui formed hand seals as the approaching flame neared, "WATER STYLE: WATER WALL!"

The fire jutsu was much hotter than Samui anticipated, it didn't break through the wall but it sure as hell evaporated every drop of water.

*SLAM!*

Just in time for Chen to land a solid punch to the back of Samui's head, before bringing around his foot, knocking her out with the punch before launching her at Naruto.

Naruto pulled out Samehada, causing many on lookers to gasp as they though he was about to slice her in half, but Naruto used the flat of the blade more like a thin wall, letting her hit it limply before falling to the ground instead of landing in the river and most likely drowning.

Chen and Naruto took a few moments to breathe as they circled each other, Naruto's breath even as Chen's was shaky with what were most likely broken ribs.

As if there was some unspoken signal, Naruto pulled his left hand to his hip since his right was holding Samehada in a reverse grip, charging up a red rasengan while Chen lifted his axe while it seemed to shine with earth chakra as Chen began forming one handed seals.

Naruto could see that Chen was struggling, most people in this situation would play fair and give Chen a chance.

The two leapt at each other, Chen swinging his axe which suddenly had a large chakra cover making it stronger, sharper and unbreakable. One of the strongest chakra upgrades possible throughout the elemental nations and probably could take the Flame Rasengan head on.

It's a shame that in the ninja world, there is no 'fair'.

Naruto span in midair, hooking Samahada under the axe's head, instantly sucking the chakra from the technique while pulling Chen so as to pass by Naruto's side as he spun.

Aiming his rasengan directly at Chen's unprotected back.

Chen closed his eyes as the jutsu impacted, setting his clothes on fire while launching him into across the arena, over Samui and straight into the river.

The crowd burst into cheers at the amazing finish as C's voice rang throughout the stadium, "Winner of round one! Naruto Uzumaki!" C yelled as the last impact was shown on the screen from different angles over and over again.

As the crowd cheered, ANBU members appeared over the unconscious contestants and they shunshin'd to the medic bay as Naruto merely levitated out of the stadium.

##########

Naruto landed a few moments later between Sakura and Shikamaru, not even breathing heavily, "So! How'd you guys enjoy the show?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru opened one of his closed eyes, "It was troublesome, you just put a big target on your back, idiot." He muttered with a sigh.

Naruto chuckled at Shikamaru as Sakura spoke, "Yeah yeah, it was great and whatever," she said casually, "But I think we have to watch this one closely." Sakura said while pointing towards the stadium.

They looked down just as C's arm dropped, "BEGIN!"

##########

'So,' Orochimaru thought from behind his mask, 'These two are the only ones standing in my way of getting the fox child. I'll be quick about this since it doesn't matter about my identity anymore.' He thought as he calmly walked between his two opponents, drawing his sword from its new sheath in a sudden motion that blocked Karui's short sword cold.

Orochimaru smirked from behind his mask as he leant back, effortlessly dodging Lay's kunai swipe before spinning while whipping out his legs, kicking both ninjas legs out from underneath them in what he made look like a ridiculously easy manoeuvre.

Every person watching stared in awe at the snake's amazing agility and speed.

Orochimaru punched out with his fist as he landed on one foot, punching Lay in the face while his airborne knee slammed into Karui's face.

Both ninjas were launched back as Orochimaru casually tossed his sword up into the air above him while forming seals, "FIRE STYLE: FLAMING VIPERS!" he yelled as he spun.

Two huge flames shot from his mouth in a quick succession, taking the form of a snake each that chased the two ninjas down.

Karui used the substitution with a stone at the bottom of the river, watching as the snake of flames shot over her in a bright red stream.

"EARTH STYLE: MUD WALL!" Lay yelled as the wall formed to protect him.

Orochimaru had designed this fire jutsu after his own summoned creatures, in short: a snake has fangs.

The flaming snake opened its mouth as it turned sideways, letting it's mouth wrap around the wall of earth and sending it's flaming fangs at Lay from the side.

Lay suddenly dropped underground in what was a masterful use of the head-hunter jutsu.

The arena was quiet as the two snakes dissipated in flames. Orochimaru calmly moved into his first stance once more as he looked across the arena, catching his sword effortlessly.

Karui surfaced, standing tall on the water as some of it wrapped around her short sword, somehow forming what appeared to be an extremely large meat knife out of water that was slowly solidifying into ice thanks to the seal wrapped around the handle.

Lay came out of the ground behind her, "Karui!" he spoke seriously.

Karui glanced over her shoulder at the rock ninja, who was only out of the ground up to his knees. 'He wants to work together…' she thought before looking back at Orochimaru, who was calmly spinning his sword in a loose grip, 'Well, it's definitely the best option against this guy.' She thought before glancing back at Lay again and nodding.

Orochimaru chuckled as Lay retreated underground, 'Oh? They're attacking together now?' he thought as Karui began sprinting forward.

Orochimaru swung his sword to deflect the aqua-blade, but since it was water his sword went right through before the edge froze, cutting Orochimaru's arm off from the elbow down.

Orochimaru merely leapt back to dodge her strike, 'Hm, she is actually quite skilled. And that technique of hers in interesting…' he thought as he slithered around her strikes with little effort.

Lay popped up behind Orochimaru, swinging his kunai at Orochimaru's legs.

Orochimaru seemingly flowed over the first strike while ducking under Karui's side swipe, he then waved his only arm while a cartridge from his mask opened towards Karui.

"NINJA ART: POISON FOG JUTSU!"

Karui gasped as she was enveloped in the mist, before realising what it was and covering her mouth but it was too late.

*CLANG*

Karui managed to get out of the smoke coughing, only to see Orochimaru striking at Lay in a flurry of sword strikes, leaving knicks up and down Lay's forearms that were slowly increasing in number.

Karui coughed a few times more before sending more chakra into the freezing seal on her sword, making her water solidify into a sharper form as she charged at Orochimaru's unprotected back.

Orochimaru suddenly leapt up, throwing his sword behind him at Karui, who had to stop to defend herself.

"NINJA ART: SNAKE TONGUE!" Orochimaru said from the air.

His tongue wrapped around Lay's neck and yanked him into the air, throwing him at Karui in the process.

The result, two clambering Shinobi struggling to untangle themselves from each other while Orochimaru chuckled.

He sheathed his blade before sealing it, forming a single hand seal afterwards, "I guess I should do this now." He muttered.

His limb convulsed before a new arm shot free, scaring the shit out of the two ninjas in front of him, "Now that's better." Orochimaru said with a chuckle.

Lay's words said it all, "The fuck is going on?"

Karui stood before coughing, "Lay, cough cough, this guy uses poison and stuff, be careful." She warned, breathing heavily.

Lay went to stand, but suddenly realised that he couldn't, "Wha- what?" he muttered.

Karui looked down at him with wide eyes, "Paralysis agent." Orochimaru said loudly.

Karui looked back at him as he approached, "Some snakes venom act as a paralysis so that the prey is weakened, slowed down so the snake can feast." Orochimaru said as he pulled off his mask, showing his face, "Others die after one dose." He said with a predatorial grin towards Karui.

Karui went to stand defensively when she had a coughing fit, falling to her knees as Orochimaru approached her.

##########

Tsunade stood, "He just revealed himself as Orochimaru! Now I can arrest him!" she said victoriously.

"Hold it!"

Tsunade looked to her side to see A ready to leap down into the arena as well, it was Onoki that stopped them.

The old man looked up with his fingers crossed, "That snake, yes in your village and the cloud village he is a criminal. But the rain village appears to have taken him in as a Shinobi of their own! We cannot accost him for the crimes he's committed unless we remove him from that village." He said wisely.

Tsunade scoffed before looking at the Raikage, only to see that he was scowling, "A?" she asked in disbelief.

A fell into his chair, "The old guy's right, dammit." He said, looking down at the end of the fight.

Tsunade watched on in defeat, 'I can't…stop him?' she thought.

##########

Orochimaru knelt down, raising up his blade to finish Karui, who closed her eyes.

…..

"So, are you going to forfeit? Or do I actually have to cut you down before my poison kills you?"

Karui looked up at Orochimaru's expectant but amused look before she began coughing heavily once more.

Orochimaru glanced at the frozen-in-one-spot ninja that was Lay, "And you?" he asked.

Lay was scowling as he said the words, "Proctor! I, ah dammit I quit!" he said angrily.

C nodded before raising his arm, "Winner, Fang!" he said with a scowl, now knowing who Orochimaru was.

The cocky snake user turned to the Kages and gave a mocking bow, "Thanks for watching the show." He muttered to himself with a chuckle before walking off.

##########

Tsunade was practically grinding her teeth in rage, 'Dammit! Make a move you asshole so I can get you!' she thought as she saw the snake sannin walk freely away from her.

A placed a hand on Tsunade's shoulder, using his chakra to cover up Tsunade's killing intent, "Calm down woman!" he whispered.

Tsunade closed her eyes as she sat back, she wasn't sure how long she was sitting like that for, but when she opened her eyes, finally feeling calm again, she saw C raising his arm once more.

##########

"BEGIN!"

As already pre-planned, Sakura and Shikamaru would take out Omoi so that whoever is left between the two of them will have the most energy to help Naruto against Orochimaru.

Omoi reached back to grab the katana from his back only for Sakura to clothe line him as she moved past, using her boots that seemed to materialize as she was moving.

Omoi was knocked back as Shikamaru formed hand seals, "DARK STYLE: BLACK PIT!"

The result was extremely amazing. Shikamaru turned all the shadows underneath Omoi's clothes into a pit as well at under his headband, sword sheathe, bandages. Everything on his body.

In the split second before Omoi hit the ground, he was suddenly completely naked.

Shikamaru smirked as Omoi covered himself, the whole audience laughing at the naked boy.

Omoi was infinitely caught off-guard and embarrassed.

Which was why it was so easy for Shikamaru to connect his shadow with Omoi's, "SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!"

Omoi stared at Shikamaru in shock, their eyes locking in a moment, "You wouldn't." Omoi said hopefully.

Shikamaru turned around, making the nude ninja do the same motion, "I would." Shika said with a smirk as he gripped the front of his vest between his fingers.

Omoi let go of covering himself before gripping his nipples and twisting them painfully.

Omoi yelled in both pain and embarrassment but there was nothing he could do as Shikamaru held him in place.

The whole crowd laughed/covered their kids eyes/cried in some cases/ got very _excited _to meet Omoi face to…face.

Omoi blushed as he heard a loud wolf whistle before a sudden realisation hit him, "C! I forfeit!" Omoi yelled hopefully.

C pulled himself from his laughing, "Okay, okay, Shikamaru, let him go. He's done."

The second Omoi was back in control of himself, he ran away to the back rooms of the arena, not even waiting for Shikamaru to bring back his clothes.

Which Shika did a few seconds later.

The arena was still laughing as Shikamaru and Sakura turned to each other, both of them smirking slightly.

Shika nodded, "You are restricted Sakura, you won't be able to beat me here today." He said confidently.

Sakura's boot bounced in preparation, "And would you look at that." She said, pointing up at the nearly directly overhead sun, "You are restricted as well." She said before dropping into a sprinters position.

Shikamaru formed two seals, "SHADOW ART: COCOON!"

Sakura appeared behind Shikamaru as his own shadow made a tight cocoon around him, just as her kick impacted.

His cocoon flew across the arena before splashing into the river where he emerged from it harmlessly, holding another seal as he smirked, "Got you! SHADOW BIND JUTSU!" he said victoriously.

Sakura went to dodge whatever was coming before realising her feet were stuck in place, "What?" she asked as she looked down.

It seemed that when she kicked Shikamaru, he let a part of his shadow connect with hers, so no matter how far apart the two of them were, he already had her.

Shikamaru smirked as he began to slowly form more seals, "I'll finish it quick! DARK STYLE: SHADOW BALL!" he yelled, launching a ball of darkness from his shadow.

Sakura's mind went into overdrive, 'So, I'm struck to the ground, how can I avoid this attack?' she thought as the attack neared her, 'Got it!'

Sakura formed hand seals, "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" she yelled.

Shikamaru smirked, 'My shadow ball will easily break through that.' He thought before he realised where Sakura was aiming.

The bright light from the fireball extinguished Shikamaru's shadow as it impacted just underneath Shikamaru's attack, cutting the connection between Shika and Sakura.

Sakura jumped up into the air, barely avoiding the shadow ball as she sailed through the air, giving Shikamaru time to form another jutsu.

"DARK STYLE: DIVINE CREATION!" he yelled.

Shadows came together, forming a spear that was entirely black before the blackness seemed to peel off. The moment it was done peeling it shot towards the airborne Sakura.

She channelled her chakra in response, "CHAKRA HOP!" she yelled, shooting herself higher to dodge the attack.

Causing Shikamaru to smirk, 'Now I've got you!' he thought to himself as she moved over him, her shadow landing directly on him and his own shadow.

"SHADOW ART: SHADOW PORT!"

Shikamaru suddenly appeared as if coming out of Sakura's chest, instantly holding the rat seal in place.

Sakura barely realised what was going on as his second jutsu took hold, "DARK STYLE: SHADOW CHAINS!"

Shadows came from underneath his clothes, about to wrap her up when she finally retaliated.

Sakura simply turned around, the sunlight hitting Shikamaru dead in the eyes and disrupting his concentration for a second, allowing her fist to slam into his chin.

Shikamaru scowled as he fell through the air, 'Dammit, plan 5 then.' He thought as he fell two hand seals.

'When I hit the ground, I will simply fall into that tree's shadow, which reaches around the stadium so I can launch phase two from directly behind her.' He thought as he moved into a diving position.

"Guess you forgot how fast I am."

Shikamaru instantly brought his arm up in a block as Sakura's heel drop slammed into his arms, knocking him into the shadow at a much faster rate than he planned.

Shikamaru still entered the realm of darkness, coming out on the other side and accidently launching himself a fair way towards Sakura from behind.

Sakura spun while her legs began to glow as Shikamaru's fist was enveloped in darkness.

"DARK STYLE: TWILIGHT FIST!" he yelled, his fist seemingly becoming flatter as the shadows enveloped it.

Sakura ran forward at Shikamaru before using her momentum to spin, launching out her left foot as it glowed, "SHOCKING BURST BULLET!" she yelled.

The two attack collided, sending Shikamaru and Sakura apart in the explosion afterwards.

Shikamaru slammed into the wall painfully, not having fast enough reflexes to react in time. While Sakura did have such reflexes.

Sakura's gauntlets activated and she used them to bring her momentum to a stop by digging her claws into the ground. She ended up stopping with her feet against the wall.

Shikamaru was still only registering the fact that he was about to cough up something when Sakura was standing again.

"WHIP FIST!"

Shikamaru's groggy eyes opened just as Sakura's hand stopped in front of his head, taking a grasp of his skull and pulling him from the wall and directly at Sakura.

He managed to look up to see Sakura's cheeks bulged, "MUD WALL!"

She quickly dispelled her gauntlet as the wall appeared a few meters in front of the airborne Shikamaru.

*BOOM*

Shikamaru slammed into the wall headfirst, causing it to fall towards Sakura who merely skated clear easily, coming to a stop behind Shikamaru as the wall impacted the ground.

Sakura bit her lip, 'Hmmm, maybe I overdid it a little.' She thought to herself.

Shikamaru began slowly shaking as he did his best to stand up, but Sakura wasn't taking any chances, appearing over him with her remaining gauntlet aimed at his spine, "Give up Shika." She said, her claws glinting in the sunlight.

Shikamaru smirked as he 'fell' onto his face, letting him form three hidden hand signs, "BLACK PIT!"

The two of them fell into a deep pit of darkness that materialised from underneath Shikamaru.

Everyone stared in shock as the two combatants disappeared.

C glanced around and for almost half a minute nothing happened, "Well, I'm not exactly-"

Suddenly the same hole opened up but this time from right behind C, causing the Jonin to quickly duck, as Shikamaru was launched out, holding his ribs with a pain filled expression.

Sakura appeared, her body fully equipped except for her wings. Her facial portion opened up with a smirk, "Well, ya pushed me this far Shika. Even Sasuke-kun has problems doing that!" she said with a small laugh before realising something.

"Hehe, oops." She muttered as she looked around at the astonished crowd.

##########

"What the stone?!" Onoki yelled before turning to Tsunade, "Princess Tsunade! Do you mean to tell me that girl is the Phoenix Summoner?!" he yelled.

Tsunade smiled a bit sheepishly, "Umm, yeah I guess she is." She said with a nervous chuckle before ignoring the rest of Onoki's rant in favour of watching the match resolve.

##########

Shikamaru shakily got to his feet, "I guess there is only one more thing to try." He said while closing his eyes and cracking his neck.

Sakura raised a brow as her wings materialised, "Shika, you really shouldn't do anything more." She said.

Shikamaru shrugged, causing him to wince as he stretched his ribs, "Sorry, but I want a go at this." He said as he began to raise his hands up.

Just as he made the first seal he began to open his eyes, "You should- what?" he asked as he realized that Sakura was no longer in front of him.

He had planned on telling Sakura to give up or finish it, but his unasked question was answered as she was suddenly flying at him from high in the air.

Sakura grinned as her wings were encased in fire, not that you could see it with her helmet in place, "You really think I'd just stand there while you talk?!" she yelled mockingly as she held a hand seal.

Shikamaru quickly formed his remaining seals, "DARK STYLE: CAIUS THE SHADOW MONARCH!" he yelled.

At the same time Sakura's body was enveloped in red hot fire, "PHOENIX ART: SACRED SKY FLAME!" she yelled.

Shikamaru's shadow as well as the shadows of many things around him came together to form a large grey and purple being that appeared to be holding something like the Rasengan, only it was made of black strings and had purple spike appearing around it while at the very center a deformed skull sat glowing.

Sakura's fire took the shape of a large bird, the fire becoming white hot at some points while most of it stayed red as it shot at Shikamaru's technique, Sakura wasn't even visible amongst the flames.

Sakura's fire connected with Caius' death sphere, the flames getting eaten near instantly as the winner soon become obvious.

Shikamaru smirked, 'To think I can stand up to an A-rank Shinobi by myself.' He thought as he realised that he couldn't see Sakura, which with her speed probably meant…

"Got ya Shika."

Shikamaru sighed, 'Yep, just as I thought.' He thought as he glanced over his shoulder to see a slightly singed Sakura with her executioner's blade resting on his shoulder.

After the fire was eaten, Caius disappeared and Shika sighed, "Alright, I give up. You win Taicho." Shikamaru said dismissively.

##########

Naruto grinned, 'So, that is Shikamaru's strongest move? Impressive, that thing seemed to be sucking in light itself…coolios.' He thought as C began talking.

##########

"Alright! Everyone gets a half an hour break before the final round, its gonna be a good one so I recommend you go use the utilities, get something to eat or drink and place your bets!" C said, informing the whole crowd in one go before turning and leaving the arena grounds.

##########

Onoki turned to Tsunade, "So, you have Burning Speed in your village? And you didn't think it prudent to tell me? What else have you been hiding?" he asked scoffing since there was almost nothing that could top hiding an A rank Shinobi amongst her ranks before taking a sip of his drink.

Tsunade hummed as she crossed her legs, "Well, there are her teammates…Reaping Hunter and Final Flash." She said nonchalantly.

Onoki spat out his drink in shock, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" he yelled.

A chuckled, "I didn't realise she had to tell you anything like that Onoki-dono, why would she?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

Onoki finally calmed down, a little, "We are both part of the Triad Alliance. We're meant to share important information like this." He said with a scowl.

A raised a brow as he glanced at Tsunade, 'An alliance between three of the Great Nations? This could lead to one of two things…' he thought as he watched Tsunade laugh at Onoki, causing the man to yell in pain as his back cracked, which caused her to laugh more before healing him, 'It could be the start of a worldwide era of peace…or the Fourth Great Shinobi war.' He thought worriedly.

'I better contact the Mizukage, just in case.' A thought.

##########

Sakura just stepped back into the observation room given to the leaf ninjas, it now only housed her and Naruto, "So Nii-kun, what's the plan exactly?" she asked as she brushed the dirt from her hair.

Naruto turned away from the balcony, facing his sister with a small smile, "This has to be the chance that Akatsuki will take to attack. So this is where we take down Orochimaru before he can do whatever it is he plans to do to capture me for them." Naruto said simply.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, but we both know that I'm probably the weakest out of us three, so what is it exactly that you want me to contribute to this?" she said, wanting exact orders.

Naruto looked down in thought, 'What would I do if I was Orochimaru in this situation?' he thought with his eyes closed.

After a moment, they suddenly snapped open, "The Edo Tensei! Orochimaru will use his reanimation technique to defend himself as well as lead the attack!" Naruto said.

Sakura nodded, "Okay, so I will take on those that he summons right?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yep, you take them and I'll take the snake." Naruto agreed.

Sakura smiled at his confidence before tilting her head with a worried expression, "You're not overconfident are you? Because he is incredibly strong, this isn't gonna be easy." She said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto grinned and hugged Sakura, "No need to worry Nee-chan! I have taken everything into account! I know this is gonna be a bitch but we can handle it! I promise!" he said as he stepped back from her.

Sakura nodded happily before looking across the arena to Orochimaru, who was standing in his observation box calmly, "He's a creeper though, that's for sure." She said with a giggle.

##########

**Chapter End.**

**Hi, sorry for lateness.**

**So much for extra chapters, I'm barely keeping up with life at the moment. Just, so much shit and bananas…  
wait…no I reckon that explains it.**

**Anyways, please R&R, losing motivation and reviews will help the story come along faster.**

**Alky out!**


End file.
